


Gestrandet

by Aereth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abenteuer, Deutsch, Einsame Insel, F/M, German, Lemon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 93,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aereth/pseuds/Aereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine stürmische Nacht auf See sorgt dafür, dass Hermine und einige andere der Abschlussklassen Slytherins und Gryffindors auf einer unbekannten Insel Schiffbruch erleiden. Zu ihrem Glück sind sie nicht allein, denn das ungesellige Oberhaupt der Slytherins hat es ebenfalls zu ihnen verschlagen und sie schaffen es mit der Hilfe ihres Professors über die Runden zu kommen. Nach und nach finden sie immer mehr über diese Insel heraus und müssen feststellen, dass sie weder so einsam, noch so gewöhnlich ist wie sie anfangs angenommen hatten. Während sie noch nach einem Ausweg suchen von der Insel zu entkommen verändern sich auch die Gefühle zwischen Hermine und Severus für einander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Ihr wisst ja alles gehört J. K. Rowling._

Eine kühle Briese verströmte die Frische der frühen Meeresluft, weiche Sonnenstrahlen wärmten Severus` Rücken und ein nasses, körniges Gefühl unter seinem Gesicht ließ ihn endlich wieder zu sich kommen. Er hob den Kopf um einen großen, schönen Sandstrand zu sehen, der sich ins Innere des unbekannten Ortes, in einem Dickicht aus Palmen, verlor. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht waren nur noch verschwommene Fetzen und einige wenige Bilder, die sich fest in seinen Kopf gebrannt hatten.

Er setzte sich auf und versuchte so viel wie möglich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie waren auf der Santa Rovena. Welch idiotischer Einfall es wieder mal von Albus war, eine Abschlussfahrt zu genehmigen, noch dazu auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff. Ab hier schienen sich die Geschehnisse zu verdunkeln. Wie lange war er auf diesem schrecklichen Schiff, zusammen mit diesen schrecklichen Kindern? Es können nur ein oder zwei Tage gewesen sein, dann kam der Sturm. Keiner hatte ihn erwartet, sie reagierten zu spät, viel zu spät. Es hatte das Schiff in Stücke gerissen. Sein Leben zog an ihm vorbei, während er darum kämpfte, nicht zu ertrinken und tatsächlich, er lebte noch.

Was ist mit den anderen passiert? Sind diese Menschen alle gestorben?

Vielleicht nicht alle. Ein Stück weit neben ihm, vernahm er etwas, wie ein leises Stöhnen. Er drehte den Kopf nach links und erkannt eine junge Gestalt tief im warmen Sand vergraben. Ein zerzauster Lockenkopf erhob sich und ließ den Sand herunter rieseln. „Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?", die Stimme war leise, doch die See war ruhig und hier draußen in der Einsamkeit gab es nichts, was sie hätte übertönen können.

„Das Schiff ist in einen Sturm geraten, worauf wir Schiffbruch erlitten haben und an diesen unbekannten Strand gespült wurden, Miss Granger." Er war noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen und zu guter Letzt, spie er ihren Namen auf die Art und Weise aus, die ihr sofort klar machte, wie töricht ihre Frage war.

„Wo sind die anderen?", sie sprach mehr zu sich selbst und erwartete von dem mürrischen Mann keine Antwort. Ohne lange zu überlegen, war sie bereits auf den Beinen und schritt den Strand auf und ab, wobei sie immer lauthals nach ihren Freunden rief, „ROOOON? HAAAARRY? GIIIINNY? KÖNNT IHR MICH HÖREN?"

Dumme Göre, wo will sie denn hin, ganz alleine, hier an diesem fremden Ort? Severus stand auf und folgte ihr, stets bedacht ein paar Meter Abstand zu lassen. Warum musste er eigentlich ausgerechnet mit dieser Besserwisserin Granger hier stranden und bei seinem Glück, fand sie wohlmöglich gleich auch noch ihre hirnlosen Freunde.

Und tatsächlich schien jemand auf ihr Rufen zu reagieren.

„HERMINE? BIST DU DAS?" Vier Gestalten liefen auf sie zu, und Hermine umarmte jeden Einzelnen heftig, Ron und Lavender, die selbst jetzt noch, oder vielleicht gerade jetzt, aneinander klebten, dann Harry und zu guter Letzt Ginny.

Severus betrachtete dieses Schauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung und kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die dieses freudige Wiedersehen in ihm hervorrief, als zum Glück nun zwei weitere, höchst verdächtige Sandhaufen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Er schritt auf die jungen Freunde zu und stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, wie ihre unschuldigen Gesichter bei seinem Anblick erblassten. Der gefürchtete Professor kniete sich zu ihren Füßen nieder und strich etwas Sand beiseite. Ein blauer Kragen tauchte auf, den Severus packte und mit einem kräftigen Ruck, einen weiteren Jungen aus dem Sand zog. „Mr. Longbottom", er warf dem Jungen einen verächtlichen Blick zu und ließ seinen Kragen wieder los, um sich dem anderen Sandhaufen zu widmen, welcher sich nun ebenfalls regte und einen blonden Schopf preisgab. Der blonde Junge sah sich um und schien einen Funken Trost zu verspüren, als er unter all den verhassten Menschen auch seinen Paten, der ihm die Hand reichte, erblickte. Die kräftige Hand half ihm Draco, und er brachte nur ein fragendes „Professor?" heraus. Severus sah ihn ebenfalls an und nickte, wobei er beinahe verständnisvoll aussah, bis sich sein Blick wieder verfinsterte.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wimmerte Ron.

Dieser Weasley wird jetzt doch nicht etwa in Panik verfallen. Severus hatte allen Grund zur Sorge, denn Rons Gesicht bekam immer mehr rote Flecken. Nun ja, er war immer noch ihr Lehrer und wenn Albus jemals erfahren würde, dass er einen seiner Schüler seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte, würde er sich sicher wünschen, im Meer ertrunken zu sein. Es blieb wohl an im die Sache in die Hand zu nehmen, also brach er sein Schweigen. „Nun wir müssen heraus finden, ob es noch andere Überlebende gibt, und wir müssen versuchen, auf uns aufmerksam zu machen, da man sicher bereits nach uns sucht." Severus zückte sein Zauberstab, bei dessen Anblick sein Gesicht vor Entsetzen erstarrte. Der Stab war entzwei gebrochen und hing nur noch durch die dünne, magische Faser zusammen.

Auch die anderen holten ihre Zauberstäbe hervor, um mit Entsetzen festzustellen, dass auch ihre liebsten Stücke das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hatte. Anschließend sah Severus auf seine Uhr, die er direkt darauf von seinem Handgelenk löste und in den Sand warf.

„Der Sturm hat alle magischen Gegenstände zerstörte, wir werden wohl mit herkömmlichen Mitteln auskommen müssen."

„Aber wie ist das möglich Professor?", meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort. „Es war kein gewöhnlicher Sturm, Miss Granger." Damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet. Severus hatte sich wieder gefasst und verteilte nun einzelne Aufgaben. „Brown, Miss. Weasley und Longbottom, ihr sucht nach weiteren Überlebenden. Granger, der andere Weasley und Potter, ihr sucht Wasser, vielleicht findet ihr ja einen See oder einen Bach, aus dem man trinken kann. Mr. Malfoy und ich erkunden das Gebiet und versuchen herauszufinden wo wir sind. In etwa einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder genau hier. Habt ihr verstanden?", sagte er und sah zum Himmel, um sich die Position der Sonne zu merken, die er brauchte um eine ungefähre Uhrzeit zu berechnen.

Ihre Gesichter waren zum Boden gerichtet und sie stimmten alle in einen freudloses „Ja." ein. Einzig Draco trug ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Kommt lasst uns gehen", forderte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde auf, doch diese standen noch immer schmollend da und Hermine wusste schon, warum. Sie beschloss es einfach zu ignorieren und ging los. Die beiden Jungs würden ihr schon folgen, das wusste sie. Sie musste sich nicht mal umdrehen, denn Ron sprudelte sofort los. „Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht! Dieser Bastard! Er wollte es uns nicht gönnen, mit unseren Freundinnen loszugehen." „Ach Ron, halt die Klappe! Immerhin können wir drei so zusammen gehen", konterte Hermine.

„Was bildet er sich überhaupt ein, uns so herumzukommandieren?", Ron wollte gerade erst richtig ansetzen, als Hermine plötzlich anhielt, was dazu führte, dass die beiden Jungs sie beinahe umrannten. Sie drehte sich um und starrte den Rotschopf eindringlich an. „Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass er womöglich der Einzige ist, der in der Lage ist, sich ohne Zauberstab alleine hier in der Wildnis zurechtzufinden! Glaubst du, du könntest das etwa besser?" Sie ließ ihm gar keine Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn sie kannte die Antwort bereits, „Dann halt jetzt die Klappe und lass uns nach Trinkwasser suchen!"

Hermine drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter voraus.

Sie gingen immer weiter geradeaus und verbrachten den Rest des Weges in Schweigen. Nach einiger Zeit erregte ein leises Plätschern ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Das Plätschern war kaum hörbar, aber es war da, nur das Wasser, das es verursachte, schien zu fehlen. Harry sah sich um und entdeckte ein dichtes Gebüsch hinter dem sich ein kleines Rinnsal verbarg. „Kommt her, hier ist was!", rief er seinen Freunden zu. „Das ist Wasser, aber das sind nur ein paar Tropfen, das reicht nie", gab Ron seine Überlegungen preis, doch die beiden beachteten ihn nicht. Hermine sah zu Harry. Sie wusste was er meinte und sah sich verpflichtet, es auch dem nun verwirrt dreinschauenden Ron zu erklären. „Ron überleg mal, dieses Wasser fließt doch eindeutig irgendwo hin, und es muss ja auch irgendwo herkommen."

Das Praktische an Ron war, dass man ihm vom Gesicht ablesen konnte, wenn er etwas verstanden hatte. Sein Gesicht schien plötzlich so erleuchtet als wäre ihm im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes ein Licht aufgegangen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermine schmunzeln.

Sie sahen sich um und tatsächlich, ein paar Meter bergab war ein See zu sehen, ähnlich dem See, den sie aus Hogwarts kannten. Ron rannte zum See und kniete sich vor das klare Wasser. „Warte Ron!", hielt ihn Hermine zurück. „Es ist nicht gut von stehendem Wasser zu trinken", erklärte sie ihm, „Lass uns lieber schauen, wo das Wasser herkommt, vielleicht finden wir ja eine Quelle."

Sie folgten dem Rinnsal und stiegen immer weiter einen kleinen Hügel hinauf, bis sie zu einem Felsen gelangten, aus dessen Spalt eine Quelle sprudelte. Das Wasser sammelte sich in einem breiten Spalt am Fuße des Felsen, der wie eine Art kleines Becken diente, welches überlief und das Wasser als besagtes Rinnsal zum See floss. Plötzlich wurden die beiden Jungs still und versuchten nun auch Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen.

„Hermine", zerrte Ron an ihr, „jetzt schau doch endlich mal." Sie blickte auf und sah eine große, alte, verwucherte Blockhütte. Sie war aus langen, massiven Baumstämmen nach alter Handwerkskunst zusammengesteckt. „Glaubt ihr, hier lebt jemand?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich weiß nicht, es sieht so verlassen aus", entgegnete Hermine.

„HALLOO? IST HIER JEMAND?", rief sie und ging näher an das Haus heran. Sie befanden sich im Vorderhof. Um das Haus herum waren keine Bäume, es sah aus wie eine große Lichtung, auf der es stand. Daneben war ein Schuppen und in der Mitte, direkt vor ihnen, befand sich eine zugewachsene Feuerstelle.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat das Haus. „HALLOO?", sie rief noch einmal. „IST HIER JEMAND?" Doch es kam keine Antwort. Auch Harry und Ron waren nun eingetreten. „Es ist niemand hier", sagt Harry und legte Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es scheint bereits seit vielen Jahren verlassen worden zu sein."

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden war nur spärlich erleuchtet. Ron ging zu einem der Fenster und öffnete den waagerecht eingeschlitzten Fensterladen, um das Licht hereinzulassen. Harry und Hermine taten es ihm gleich, bis alle Fenster offen waren und der große Raum nun hell erleuchtet war. Das Zimmer hatte ihren ehemaligen Bewohnern scheinbar einst als Küche gedient. Entlang der Wand, gegenüber der Eingangstür, waren fast der ganzen Länge nach, viele verschiedene Schränkchen und Tische aus Holz aufgereiht. Es blieb nur ein kleiner Spalt frei, um eine schmale Tür nicht zu verdecken, die zu einer kleinen Abstellkammer führte. Auf der rechten Seite stand ein großer, steinerner Ofen, in den ein kluges Köpfchen oben eine Metallplatte eingesetzt hatte, auf der sich sicher das ein oder andere braten ließ. Direkt darunter war eine metallene Tür zum Holz nachlegen und seitlich befand sich eine Klappe, die als eine Art Backofen diente.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein langer Tisch, rechts und links davon ebenso lange Bänke, und je ein Stuhl an der schmalen Seite des Tisches. Eine breite Holztreppe war bündig an die linke Wand gebaut und daneben befanden sich zwei weitere Türen. Hermine öffnete eine davon und schritt in das nächste Zimmer. Es war kleiner als die riesige Küche. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein einfaches, aber breites Bett mit Strohmatratze, auf der große weiche Tierfelle lagen, sowie zwei Kissen und eine dünne Leinendecke. In der Ecke stand ein sehr einfacher Schrank und eine große Truhe, in einer anderen noch ein Stuhl und ein kleines Tischchen, mit einer Tonschale, für die Morgentoilette drauf.

Das Zimmer nebenan war identisch und auch die vier Zimmer im ersten Stock.

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, sie war das einzige Nichtmagische, und somit auch das Einzige, was noch funktionierte.„Wir sollten langsam zurück gehen", sagte er zu seinen Freunden gewandt, „Die anderen warten sicherlich schon."

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren die letzten, die anderen waren schon seit einer Weile zurückgekehrt, doch sie waren immer noch zu fünft, scheinbar hatten sie keine weiteren Überlebenden gefunden.

„Wir sind auf einer Insel, wo genau wird sich heute Nacht zeigen, wenn der Himmel klar ist. Habt ihr Wasser finden können?" Severus kam sofort zur Sache. „Ja Professor", Hermine übernahm das Reden, „und noch etwas anderes." Severus schaute sie fragend an, was sie zum Fortfahren ermutigte. „Wir haben ein Haus gefunden, aber es scheint bereits seit vielen Jahren verlassen zu sein." „Ein Haus?" Er überlegte. „Bringt uns dort hin."

Es war kein langer Weg, nur etwa 10 Minuten vom Strand entfernt. Sie kamen am See vorbei, zeigten ihnen die Quelle und standen nun zusammen vor der Blockhütte. Es sah alles wirklich verlassen aus. Severus sah sich genauer um. Es war ein sehr einfaches Haus, und doch hatte sich sein Erbauer viel Mühe gegeben. Der Schuppen erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen, also er ging hinein.

Die anderen betraten das Haus und Lavender, Ginny, Draco und Neville sahen sich ein wenig um. „Das ist Harrys und mein Zimmer", hörte man von oben rufen. „Ok, dann schlafen Ron und ich in dem daneben." Auch Draco und Neville entschieden sich ebenfalls für die oberen Zimmer, somit blieb Hermine nur eins von den unteren beiden Zimmern. Und das bedeutet, dass Snape nur noch das Zimmer neben mir bleibt, überlegte sie, wobei sich ihre Miene verzog.

„Wir sollten hier ein wenig sauber machen", rief sie nach oben, „und etwas zu Essen müssen wir auch auftreiben." Neville kam als Erster wieder runter und wurde direkt von Hermine unter die Fittiche genommen. „Sag mal Neville, kennst du dich nur mit magischen Pflanzen so gut aus, oder auch mit gewöhnlichen?"

„Oh nein, ich interessiere mich für alle Gewächse", gab er stolz zurück. „Gut", sagte Hermine und sah sich wieder im Raum um, „dann schnapp dir Ron und schau, ob ihr etwas Essbares finden könnt. Ach, warte noch." Sie holte aus dem Abstellraum einen großen Korb, der ihr bereits beim letzten Mal aufgefallen war. Danach öffnete sie eine Schublade nach der anderen auf der Suche nach etwas Scharfem, mit dem man schneiden konnte, bis sie ein altes verschlissenes Messer fand und legte es in den Korb, den sie Neville in die Hand drückte. Wieder sah sie sich im Raum um, nun war auch der Rest von ihnen wieder unten in der Küche. „Lasst uns das Haus ein wenig auf Vordermann bringen", verkündete Hermine strahlend.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst, dass ich hier anfange zu putzen, Schlammblut? Ich bin doch kein Hauself", warf ihr Draco voller Abscheu entgegen. „Also gut", sie war fest entschlossen sich nicht von ihm provozieren zu lassen, „du könntest zum Strand gehen und schauen, ob vielleicht nützliche Überreste vom Schiff angespült wurden."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist, mich hier so rumzukommandieren? Ich bin nicht einer deiner hirnlosen Freunde!" Ehe Ron und Harry sich gegen die Beleidigung zur Wehr setzen konnten, schnitt ihnen eine tiefe, leise Stimme das Wort ab. „Tu was sie sagt, Draco", Severus stand in der Eingangstür, seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber es war deutlich, dass er keine Widerreden duldete, „und nimm Potter mit." Wie lange er wohl schon da stand und zuhörte?, fragte sich Hermine. Harry und Draco schienen nicht gerade glücklich, doch sie wagten es nicht zu widersprechen, also machten sie sich zum Strand auf.

Erst jetzt fiel Hermine auf, dass Snape einen großen Bogen in der Hand, ein Bündel Pfeile auf dem Rücken und einen alten abgenutzten Dolch in seinem Gürtel trug. „Professor, was haben sie vor und woher haben sie dieses Zeug?", Sie klang schockierter als sie es wollte und der leicht ängstliche Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn innerlich auflachen. Er setzte einen leicht überheblichen Tonfall auf, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Vorausgesetzt, dass Longbottom tatsächlich etwas Essbares finden sollte, hatte ich nicht vor mich von SALAT zu ernähren. Ich werde uns also unser Abendessen fangen, Miss Granger und dieses "Zeug" hier", er deutete auf den Bogen in seiner Hand, „wird mir dabei helfen." Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Hütte.

„Gut gemacht Hermine", zwinkerte ihr Ginny zu, „Jetzt sind wir die Männer los und die Fledermaus noch dazu, dann lasst uns mal loslegen." Ginny schien der Putzteufel gepackt zu haben. Sie durchsuchte das Haus und den Schuppen um ihnen stolz ihre Ausbeute zu präsentieren. Vor ihnen standen, zwei Holzeimer, ein paar sehr alte Lappen und ein aus kleinen Ästen zusammengebundener Besen. Hermine nahm den Besen in die Hand und begann im ganzen Haus zu kehren, wobei sie immer mehr in Gedanken verfiel.

Es gab so viel, dass sie zurückgelassen hatte, wie lange es wohl dauerte bis man sie finden würde? Würde man sie überhaupt finden? „Daran darfst du gar nicht erst denken", sagte sie sich selbst. Sie hatte schon die Zusage von der Godrics University in London. Das war die beste Universität für Magieheilkunde. Ihre Eltern waren so stolz auf sie, als sie beschlossen hatte Heilerin zu werden, sie setzte ja sozusagen die Familientradition der Ärzte fort. In den Sommerferien hatten sie ihre Eltern oft in die Praxis mitgenommen und ihre Großeltern, die — wer hätte es anders erwartet —, auch Ärzte waren, ins Krankenhaus. So spektakulär die Medizin der Zauberwelt auch war, hatte Hermines Wissensdurst auch die Muggelmedizin begeistert, aber was würde ihr das jetzt schon nützen.

Wie lange sie es wohl, so ganz alleine hier in der Wildnis, aushalten würden? Irgendwie war sie froh, dass ausgerechnet Snape hier mit ihnen gelandet war. Sicher, er war übellaunig, ungerecht und absolut unausstehlich, aber irgendwie gab er auch Sicherheit.

Sie hatte nun alle Räume durch und war an der Eingangstür angelangt durch die sie einen großen Haufen Staub nach draußen kehrte. In der Ferne waren zwei kleine Gestalten zu sehen, die jeweils eine Koffer hinter sich her zogen.

„Harry", rief Hermine entgegen, „was habt ihr gefunden?" Die beiden waren endlich am Haus angekommen und offenbarten ihre Beute, was auch Ginny und Lavender aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Sie standen nun alle um die Koffer versammelt und warteten, dass Harry und Draco sie öffneten. Es hatte einen kräftigen Ruck erfordert, doch beide Koffer waren offen und gaben ihren Inhalt preis. Hermine trat näher und zog ein paar nasse Kleidungsstücke heraus, die sie, wo nur Platz war, zum Trocknen aufhängte. Unter den Kleidern befanden sich ein paar Bücher, die das Meer bis zur Unlesbarkeit zugerichtet hatte. Sie kniete sich hin und fand eine kleine Nagelschere und eins von den üblichen Schweizer Taschenmessern, sowie ein kleines Reisenähset, das, bis auf die darin enthaltenen drei Nadeln, ebenfalls unbrauchbar geworden war. Die Koffer waren nun leer und sie stellten sie ebenfalls zum Trocknen auf.

„Wo bleiben wohl Neville und Ron?", fragt sich Hermine, die einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, „Sie sind schon bald zwei Stunden weg." „Ach ja", schien Ginny etwas eingefallen zu sein, „Ron war vor etwa einer Stunde hier." „Alleine?", wunderte sich Hermine, worauf Ginnynickte. „Er hat den anderen Korb mitgenommen, scheinbar haben sie was zu Essen gefunden." Kaum hatte Ginny ihren Satz beendet, erschienen zwischen den Bäumen zwei Silhouetten, die jeder einen vollen Korb trugen.

„Was sind das für Sachen?", Ron zeigte auf die zum Trocknen hängende Kleidung, nachdem er und Neville bei den anderen angekommen waren. „Harry und Draco haben am Strand zwei angespülte Koffer gefunden", erklärte Lavender, „Wir haben die Sachen zum Trocknen aufgehängt und was habt ihr da?" „Oh, ich sag's euch, das ist ein Paradies", prustete Ron aufgeregt los, „Hier wächst so ziemlich alles!"

Draco nahm eine Banane aus dem Korb und ging ins Haus, ohne den beiden Neuankömmlingen weiter Beachtung zu schenken, während die anderen freudig den Inhalt der Körbe durchstöberten. Hermine zog ein merkwürdiges Kraut raus, das sie skeptisch betrachtete, „Das kann man aber nicht essen", sagte sie zu Neville gewandt. „Ja, ich weiß. Das ist Muggelalraune, sie ist nicht nur ungenießbar, sondern in großen Mengen auch giftig", antwortete ihr Neville wobei Hermines Blick nur noch verirrter wurde. „Aber in geringen Mengen kann sie sehr nützlich sein", fügte er bei ihrem fragendem Anblick schnell dazu, „Sowie einige andere Kräuter", wobei er ein großes Bündel verschiedener Kräuter zur Verdeutlichung aus dem Korb nahm. „Magische Pflanzen konnte ich leider nicht finden."

 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	2. II

Endlich hatte er ein wenig Zeit für sich.

Als er noch ein Junge war, hatte ihn sein Vater oft zur Jagd mit genommen. Severus schritt durch das Dickicht, auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Beute. Wenn er wohl eins konnte, dann war es sich wie eine Schlange lautlos anzuschleichen und sein Opfer schnell zu töten. Es machte keinen großen Unterschied, ob er einen Menschen oder ein Tier töten sollte. Was den Bogen anging, war er sich der Zielsicherheit dieses Geräts noch nicht so sicher, aber er hatte schon weniger gehabt, um jemandem das Leben zu nehmen. Er zielte auf die dunkle Einkerbung in einem Baum einige Meter entfernt, spannte den Bogen und ließ, als er sich sicher war, los. Der Pfeil sauste an seinem Ohr vorbei und verfehlte das Ziel nur um einen Zentimeter. Das sollte ausreichen, dachte er und ging weiter.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er diesen Ort wohl gar nicht so schrecklich gefunden. Vielleicht mit besserer Gesellschaft, überlegte Severus, oder am Liebsten ganz ohne Gesellschaft, und natürlich seinem Zauberstab. Er hatte früher oft davon geträumt, allein an einem abgeschiedenen Ort seine Ruhe zu haben, ohne den dunklen Lord, ohne Potter, ohne Dumbledore und ohne Hogwarts. Stattdessen saß er hier fest, mit einem Haufen hormongesteuerter Teenager, einem Haufen dummer nichtsnutziger Gryffindors, und Draco. Ja, Draco war wohl nicht viel besser, eine verwöhnte, verhätschelte Göre.

Es würde wohl alles an ihm hängen bleiben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das Haus noch stand, wenn er zurück kam.

Ein Rascheln riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken und er begann sich aufmerksam umzusehen. Nicht weit entfernt wühlte ein Wildschwein im herumliegenden Geäst. Ganz vorsichtig, darauf bedacht keinen Ton von sich zu geben, zog er einen Pfeil heraus und legte ihn vorsichtig an den Bogen, den er ganz langsam spannte. Er hielt den Pfeil auf Augenhöhe, zielte sorgfältig und schoss. Der Pfeil traf das Tier mit voller Wucht und tötete es augenblicklich.

Das laute Quieken, das das Schwein von sich gegeben hatte, schreckte einige Vögel auf und durchbrach die Stille. Severus zog den Pfeil wieder heraus und packte das Schwein an den Vorderpfoten um es mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken zu drehen, dann zog er den alten Dolch aus seinem Gürtel um es auszunehmen. Er stand wieder auf und sah sich in der Gegend um, bis er eine Liane fand, die kräftig genug war.

Es war kein schöner Anblick, aber es war bei Weitem auch nicht das erste Mal, dass er Blut sah, also band er das Schwein an den Hinterbeinen fest und zog es hinter sich her.

Für heute würde das genügen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum See, denn schließlich musste sein Fang ja erst noch bratfertig gemacht werden. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er am See ankam, scheinbar war er doch weiter weg gewesen, als er anfangs dachte, doch nun konnte er bereits das Glitzern des Wassers erkennen.

Er sah sich das Wildschwein an. Hervorragend, es war ausgeblutet, jetzt musste er nur noch das Fell abziehen und das Tier säubern. Er trennte die Klauen ab und zog ihm das Fell ab, das er zum Trocknen aufhängte. Das Tier selbst hatte er gründlich gewaschen und band es an einem nahen Ast an. Jetzt musste er nur noch selbst wieder sauber werden.

Das Wasser an der Stelle war blutig, weswegen Severus beschloss ein Stück weiter weg zu gehen. Seine Hände waren voll Blut und auch sein Hemd hatte was abgekriegt. Es sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Einige große Risse übersäten es und ein Ärmel hing bereits herunter. Er nahm den Ärmel und riss ihn ab, genau so, wie den anderen. Da fiel ihm auf, dass er seinen Umhang gar nicht anhatte. Nicht, dass ihn das hier, in der brühenden Hitze, besonders stören würde, aber er gehörte dennoch irgendwie zu ihm. Bei genauerem Überlegen stellte er jedoch fest, dass er heute morgen bereits ohne ihn aufgewacht war. „Was soll's", sagte er sich und wusch sich die Hände. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie wirklich sauber waren. Als er sie endlich zu seiner Zufriedenheit gesäubert hatte, blickte er auf und sah eine Frau im Wasser. Die Sonne stand schon tiefer und strahlte sie von hinten an, wodurch er bloß ihre Silhouette erkennen konnte. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. „Vielleicht eine Sirene?", überlegte er und schritt ihr, wie magisch angezogen, immer weiter entgegen.

In den dichten Bäume fand er Schutz und die Gewissheit, nicht gesehen zu werden. Die junge Frau im Wasser kam nun ein Stück näher ans Ufer heran geschwommen so, dass das Wasser ihr nur noch bis kurz unter die Brust reichte und ihre unbedeckte Haut entblößte. Die kühle Frische des Sees ließ ihre wohlgeformten Brüste fest werden und ihre Brustwarzen sich aufrichten. Sie hatte langes schokoladenfarbenes Haar, das sich in feinen Strähnen um ihren Busen ringelte. Immer weiter näherte sie sich dem Ufer und das Wasser entblößte immer mehr von ihrem makellosen Körper. Severus verspürte bereits dieses gewisse Gefühl in der Lendengegend und doch konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.

Er hoffte, nur ein Mal ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Offenbar hatte jemand seine Bitte gehört, denn die Frau drehte sich in seine Richtung.

„Granger?" Oh Gott, hatte er das eben laut gesagt? Bei diesem Gedanken geriet er unvorsichtig ins Stolpern und trat auf einen trockenen Ast, der mit einem lauten Knacken zerbrach und die Vögel aufschreckte. Auch Hermine schreckte auf und blickte in die Richtung wo noch immer Severus im Schatten stand.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?", fragte sie unsicher und ging auf die Stelle zu, wo sie eben noch ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Sie stand fast vor ihm, noch immer war sie nackt und präsentierte ihre vollkommene Weiblichkeit. Severus war wie erstarrt, für einen Moment, unfähig zu denken. Sie trennten nur wenige Schritte, dann würde ihn auch das dichte Gestrüpp nicht mehr schützen können. Hermine machte den letzten Schritt in seine Richtung und im selben Moment verwandelte er sich in seine Animagusform und eine kleine Fledermaus flog auf einen der Äste oben in den Bäumen.

Sie musste sich das wohl eingebildet haben, aber es war so, als hätte jemand ihren Namen gerufen. Auf dem Boden lagen ihre Kleider, die nicht weniger mitgenommen aussahen, als Severus' eigene. Das zerfetzte Shirt, das nur noch von wenigen Fäden zusammengehalten wurde und die mit Rissen gezeichnete Jeans. Sie hatte die Sachen aufgehoben und sie mit einem bedauernden Blick wieder auf den Boden geworfen. Nur ihr Höschen hatte sie sich wieder angezogen. Auf einem nahen Ast hing noch etwas anderes. Sie nahm ein Kleid herunter, das sie zuvor dort hingehängt hatte und zog es an. Es passte gut. Ihre eigenen Sachen hob sie wieder vom Boden auf und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte.

Severus flatterte zu seinen eigenen Sachen und nahm seine normale Gestalt wieder an. Ganz schön knapp, dachte er sich. Nicht auszudenken, was wäre, wenn ihn Granger beim Spannen erwischt hätte. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass dieser wunderschöne Körper, dieser unausstehlichen Besserwisserin gehörte. Sie war doch eben noch ein Kind gewesen, wann war denn aus ihr eine Frau geworden? Bei dem Gedanken an das, was er zuvor noch gesehen hatte, überkam ihn wieder ein aufquellendes Hitzegefühl und in seiner Lendengegend regte sich wieder etwas. „Verdammt!", Severus schlug seine Faust mit voller Wucht gegen einen Baum, bis seine Hand anfing zu bluten. Der aufsteigende Schmerz ließ jedes andere Gefühl vergehen und er atmete erleichtert aus. Es war wohl schon zu lange her, dass er einen Frauenkörper aus nächster Nähe betrachten konnte, geschweige denn berührt hatte, oder nun ja die anderen angenehmen Sachen, die er jetzt für unnötig hielt, sich selbst in Gedanken ausführen zu müssen. Er sollte wohl lieber wieder zurückkehren.

Hermine war allein in der Küche. Ron und Lavender sowie Harry und Ginny hatten sich in ihre Zimmer zurückgezogen und sie wollte gar nicht erst lange überlegen, was sie da wohl machten. Neville sah sich noch einmal ein paar Pflanzen an. Er hatte sich überlegt, ob er nicht vielleicht einen kleinen Garten anlegen wollte. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte ihn Hermine gleich gebeten, nach ein paar bestimmten Pflanzen Ausschau zu halten. Sie wusste zwar gut, wofür sie zu gebrauchen waren, doch es war ausgeschlossen, dass sie sie selbst zwischen all dem Grünzeug jemals fände. Hoffentlich hatte sich Neville möglichst Viele gemerkt, da sie ihm ja leider keine Liste schreiben konnte. Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass Pflanzen schließlich das Einzige waren, was sich Neville merken konnte.

Wohin Draco gegangen war, hatte er natürlich keinem gesagt, und es schien auch keinen besonders zu interessieren. Hermine hatte die Körbe ausgeräumt und alles hatte bereits seinen festen Platz. Die vielen Regale waren gefüllt mit frischen Sachen, die Neville und Ron zuvor mitgebracht hatten und Hermine machte sich nun dran jedes Schränkchen und jede Schublade nach nützlichen Gegenständen zu durchsuchen, als sie hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Voller Erwartung Neville sei mit den bestellten Pflanzen und Kräutern zurück, drehte sie sich um und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass es bloß Snape war. Scheinbar hatte er tatsächlich etwas gefangen.

Severus kam herein und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches. Er sah müde aus, stellte Hermine fest. Sie waren allein und es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, die sie nicht wagte, zu durchbrechen. Also ging sie zu einem der Schränkchen und holte einen Tonbecher raus, den sie vor ihn auf den Tisch stellte. In der anderen Hand hielte sie eine einfache Tonkaraffe aus der sie ihm Orangensaft, den sie selbst gepresst hatte, eingoss.

Severus wagte es nicht aufzublicken, noch immer spukten ihm die Bilder vom See im Kopf herum. Das Kleid, das er als Fledermaus hatte kaum sehen können, war in einem kräftigen Rot. Es war absolut nicht seine Lieblingsfarbe, aber es stand ihr außerordentlich gut, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Die Ärmel waren kurz und es fiel ihr leicht über die Schultern. Der taillierte Schnitt betonte ihre gute Figur, von der er sich ja bereits selbst hatte überzeugen können und der weite Rock ging ihr bis zu den Kniekehlen. Der Ausschnitt war zwar nicht besonders groß, aber als sie sich zu ihm gebeugte hatte um ihm einzuschenken, konnte er den Ansatz ihrer Brüste erkennen, was in ihm wieder diese Hitze hervorrief.

Er trank den Becher in einem Zug leer und verließ eilig die Hütte.

Vielleicht würde es ja helfen, wenn er sich wieder auf etwas anderes konzentrierte, zum Beispiel das Abendessen. Severus ging in den Schuppen und kam mit einer stumpfen Axt heraus, mit der er im Dschungel verschwand. „Verdammt, was ist nur los mit dir?", schrie er sich selbst an, während er mit voller Kraft auf einen Baum einhackte. „Das ist Granger! Als hätte ich zuvor noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen. Ok, es ist lange her", überlegte er.

Es war nicht nötig gewesen den kleinen stämmigen Baum komplett zu fällen, scheinbar hatte schon jemand Feuerholz gesammelt, denn vor dem Haus lag ein Haufen mit trockenen Ästen und alter Rinde, aber seine aufkommende Wut über sich selbst, ließ ihn die Beherrschung verlieren und so hatte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen abreagieren können.

Er ließ den gefällten Baumstamm liegen und trennte nur ein paar Äste ab, mit denen er zur Feuerstelle ging. Zwei waren gegabelt, der andere grade, aber dafür lang und von einem stabilen Durchmesser. Er hatte sie entrindet und angespitzt, bevor er sie links und rechts neben der Feuerstelle platzierte und auf den geraden Ast das Schwein aufspießte.

Seit er die Küche verlassen hatte, spähte Hermine aus dem Fenster und beobachtete ihn. Er kam mit ein paar Ästen aus dem Wald zurück und hatte sich seines zerfetzten Hemdes entledigt. Seine Haut war blass, sie zeichnete sich deutlich von der schwarzen Hose und den schwarzen Haaren ab. Die Muskeln an seinen Schulten und Armen, traten jedes Mal deutlich hervor, wenn er viel Kraft aufwandte. Hermine sah das dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm, es war sehr verblasst, was ihr ein sicheres Gefühl gab. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie für Voldemort außer Reichweite waren. Sie sah dem Mann fasziniert zu und verfiel immer mehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken.

Er hatte immer diesen strengen Blick, aber eigentlich war er doch ein attraktiver Mann. Wenn er nicht so ein riesiges Arschloch wäre, wäre er sicher der Schwarm aller Fünftklässlerinnen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste Hermine schmunzeln. Was für eine absurde Vorstellung, Snape umkreist von, verliebten und ihn anschmachtenden 15jährigen. Nun, vielleicht wenn sie ihn hier so sehen könnten. War das nicht der primitive Traum jeder Frau? Ein starker, gutaussehender Mann, der sie auf Händen trägt und sie bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit liebt. Auch bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lächeln, denn sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie Snape sie mit seinen starken Armen hochhob und sie in sein Bett trug. Weiter kam sie nicht, denn eine freche Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was grinst du denn so, Mine?", fragte Ginny frech, „Was gibt's denn da draußen so Interessantes?" „Ach, ich hab nur, da...da ist nichts, ich hab nur...", stotterte Hermine. Sicher, Ginny konnte nicht wissen, was sie sich gerade ausgemalt hatte, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich ertappt. Ginny kam zum Fenster rüber, um zu sehen, was Hermine gesehen hatte. Es war Snape, noch immer mit freiem Oberkörper, der gerade ein Feuer angezündet hatte und das aufgespießte Schwein in die beiden Holzgabeln über das Feuer hängte.

„Ja, nicht schlecht", gab Ginny grinsend zu und durchbohrte Hermine nun mit ihrem wissenden Blick. „Es ist nicht wie du denkst", protestierte Hermine. „Ja natürlich, ich verstehe", wobei ihr Ginny zuzwinkerte während sie das sagte, „Wer hat dieser Fledermaus überhaupt erlaubt, so verdammt gut gebaut zu sein?"

„Aber Ginny?", schaute Hermine ihre Freundin jetzt verblüfft an. „Schau mich nicht so an, Mine", entgegnete sie ihr, „Ich gucke doch nur." „Komm her", sie zog zwei Stühle zum Fenster und winkte Hermine, sich mit ihr zu setzen. „Lass uns das Schauspiel doch noch ein wenig genießen." Beide setzten sich vor das Fenster und beobachteten Snape bei der Arbeit. „Was macht ihr da?" Nun war auch Harry runtergekommen und wurde ebenfalls neugierig. „Ach nichts", die Antwort kam bei beiden wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Sie schoben ihre Stühle beiseite und machten sich daran, auch den Rest für das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Harry wirkte verwirrt und ging nun selbst zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was es da draußen so Spannendes gab, aber er konnte nichts erkennen. Da war nur Snape, der ein Wildschwein zu grillen schien.

***

Es war ein gutes Essen gewesen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Longbottom tatsächlich soviel zu Essen gefunden hatte. Sie hatten Süßkartoffeln und Tomaten, sowie Auberginen und anderes Gemüse, das er gar nicht erst aussprechen konnte und dazu noch eine Reihe von Kräutern und Gewürzen. Auch das Schwein war bis auf die Knochen herunter genagt. Kein Wunder, dachte Severus, sie waren alle, wie er selbst, den ganzen Tag über komplett ausgehungert gewesen. Es war bereits dunkel und sie hatten nur wenige Möglichkeiten Licht zu machen. Er ging in sein Zimmer, das von der spärlichen Flamme einer Öllampe erleuchtet wurde, die mit dem letzten Rest Öl ihres Vorbesitzers brannte. Jemand musste sie für ihn angezündet haben.

Er ging zum Bett. Ein sehr einfaches, aber robustes weißes Hemd lag darauf. Nun ja, es war zwar nicht unbedingt seine Farbe, aber unter diesen Umständen. Severus blickte an sich herab auf sein altes zerrissenes Hemd, das er sich zum Essen wieder übergezogen hatte und zog es sich kurzerhand wieder aus. Das neue Hemd schien zu passen.

Die Flamme wurde immer schwächer, bis auch der letzte Rest Öl verbrannt war und das Zimmer in Dunkelheit hüllte. Er zog seine Sachen aus und legte sich ins Bett. Natürlich war eine Strohmatratze und ein paar mit Gras gefüllte Kissen, nicht mit den Annehmlichkeiten in Hogwarts zu vergleichen, aber er war froh, nicht auf dem Boden schlafen zu müssen. Erst jetzt merkte Severus, wie müde er eigentlich war. Ihm spukte zudem noch so vieles im Kopf herum, doch das musste wohl bis morgen warten. Nur wenige Minuten später war er bereits eingeschlafen.

***

Helle Sonnenstrahlen weckten ihn sanft. Er hatte außerordentlich gut geschlafen, so gut wie seit vielen Jahren bereits nicht mehr. Es war unklar wie spät es war, doch er wusste, dass es nicht die frühe Morgenstunde war, zu der er sonst immer aufstand, denn die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Severus zog sich an und ging hinaus zur Küche. Zu seiner Überraschung, war jeder freie Fleck zugestellt mit unterschiedlichen Behältern, die alle verschiedene Flüssigkeiten oder zerstoßenes Obst in sich hatten. Ansonsten war die Küche leer. Er ging hinaus und fand weitere große, flache Tonbecken mit Wasser gefüllt vor und eine Hermine die in einer großen steinernen Schüssel mit einem ebenso großen Mörser vergeblich versuchte etwas zu zermahlen.

Wie hatte sie es überhaupt geschafft dieses enorme Gerät aus dem Schuppen zu holen? Er schüttelte den Gedanken wieder ab. „Sie haben wohl doch noch für den ganzen Krempel Verwendung gefunden", warf er ihr entgegen, doch sie schien ihn zu ignorieren. Er schritt näher zu ihr und konnte nun erkennen, dass sie irgendwelche Körner zerkleinerte, oder es viel eher, versuchte. „Was soll das werden?", wollte er wissen. „Mehl", antwortete sie ihm mit einer vor Anstrengung krächzenden Stimme.

Severus nahm ihr den großen Mörser ab, wobei ihre Hände sich für einen Moment berührten.

„Und was soll das?", er nickte mit dem Kopf auf die mit Wasser gefüllten Tonbecken. „Das ist Meerwasser", erklärte Hermine, „Ich lasse es verdunsten, bis nur noch Salz zurückbleibt. Auf diese Weise gewinnen Muggel in Meerregionen bereits seit Jahrhunderten ihr Salz."

Clever, dachte Severus, doch natürlich hätte er das niemals zugegeben. Es hatte nicht besonders lange gedauert und das Korn war zu feinem Mehl gemahlen. „Danke", sagte Hermine und füllte das Mehl in die bereits vorbereitete Schüssel um, die sie wieder ins Haus trug. Severus folgte ihr. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber irgendwas in ihm verlangte nach der Nähe dieses Mädchens.

Etwas hilflos stand er in der Küche, denn jeder freie Platz war bereits belegt, also beschloss er einfach, Hermine bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Vielleicht konnte er ja mehr von diesen Muggelbräuchen lernen, schließlich schienen sie hier draußen ohne Zauberstab nützlich zu sein.

Hermine nahm etwas von dem Mehl und rührte es mit Wasser zu einem dicken Brei an, den sie mit einem einfachen Tuch abdeckte und nun in die Sonne stellte. Severus stand neben ihr und hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet, doch was er gesehen hatte, rief ein fragendes Gesicht hervor.

„Ich mache Brot", erklärte sie kurz. „Wird das nicht ein bisschen wenig Brot?", wollte er wissen. Hermine schaute ihn verblüfft an. Er war vielleicht ein Meister der Zaubertränke und Dunklen Künste, aber vom Haushalt hatte der Mann scheinbar keine Ahnung. „Wenn man Mehl und Wasser mischt und den Teig einfach bäckt, wird ein harter Fladen daraus. Das ist zwar nahrhaft, aber eher ungenießbar. Um ein volles, lockeres Brot zu bekommen braucht man Hefe und da wir hier keine haben und uns auch keine herbeizaubern können, müssen wir den Teig stehen lassen und warten bis sich welche aus der Luft absetzt", erklärte sie kurz und ging nun zu einer Schüssel mit einer öligen leicht gelblichen Flüssigkeit.

Severus war ihr gefolgt und wollte nun auch wissen, was das war. „Kokosfett", erklärte sie ihm, „Ich habe fast den gesamten Morgen damit verbracht Unmengen an Kokosnussfruchtfleisch auszuquetschen. Neville hat mir glücklicherweise geholfen." Sie deutete auf einen großen Stapel leerer Kokosschalen, nahm die Schüssel mit dem Öl und goss einen Teil in einen Topf, den sie auf die heiße Metallplatte des Ofens stellte. Das Feuer im Inneren schien schon eine Weile zu brennen, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis das Öl anfing zu kochen. Noch bevor Severus fragen konnte, antwortete Hermine bereits.

„Ich mache Seife." „Seife?", Severus war überrascht. „Ist das etwa die Art wie Muggel Seife machen? Aus Öl?" „Wie Muggel früher Seife machten, als sie noch nichts anderes hatten", korrigierte sie, „Aus Fett und Asche." Sie nahm nun eine andere Schüssel mit in Wasser gelöster Asche. „Hier halten sie das mal." Sie drückte ihm die Schüssel in die Hand und nahm ein grobes Leinentuch und hielt es über den Topf. „Schütten sie den Inhalt über das Tuch, damit können wir zumindest den groben Schmutz herausfiltern."

Severus goss die gelöste Asche auf das Leinentuch, bis die Schüssel leer war. Auf dem Tuch blieben einige ungelöste schwarze Reste. Hermine legte es zur Seite und begann nun kräftig die immer dicker werdende Masse umzurühren. Sie hatte einen weißlich-gräulichen Ton angenommen und Severus vernahm tatsächlich einen strengen seifigen Geruch.

Nach einer Weile hörte sie auf zu Rühren und nahm den Topf von der heißen Herdplatte, damit die Masse abkühlen und nun vollends erstarren konnte.

Was sollte das eigentlich? Warum war er so nett? Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch da war nichts. Er war wie immer, übellaunig und wortkarg, nur dass er sich plötzlich für Hausarbeit und Muggeltricks zu interessieren schien.

 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. III

Sie waren nun bereits einige Wochen auf dieser Insel und noch immer gab es kein Zeichen von Dumbledore. Eigentlich wollten sie es sich nicht zu gemütlich machen, denn schließlich hofften sie alle darauf, bald gerettet zu werden, aber mit der Zeit, holte sie der Alltag, selbst an so einem fremden Ort, ein. Es war nur die Einsamkeit, die Hermine wirklich zu schaffen machte.

Ron und Harry hatten nur noch Augen für Lavender und Ginny, Neville war ganz der Arbeit an seinem neuen Garten verfallen und selbst Draco schien irgendetwas im Schilde zu führen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr keiner von ihnen, die Art von Gesellschaft bieten konnten, nach der sie sich sehnte. Sie wollte keine dieser hirnlosen Unterhaltungen, ihr fehlten ihre Bücher und ein befriedigendes intellektuelles Gespräch oder gar eine feurige Debatte.

Was war mir Snape? Na ja er war auch allein, überlegte sie. Allerdings bezweifelte sie, dass er etwas an diesem Zustand ändern wollte.

„Verdammt!" Der Geruch von Verbranntem stieg ihr in die Nase und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit einem skeptischen Blick betrachtete sie die verkohlten Eier und beförderte sie mit einem Schwung in den Müll. Sie wischte die Pfanne aus und fing von neuem an. Es war noch früh, aber Hermine konnte nicht länger schlafen. Es machte ihr nichts aus, sie stand gerne früh auf, das gab ihr das Gefühl, mehr aus ihrem Tag zu machen und tatsächlich gab es eine Menge zu tun.

Sie setzte den Kaffe auf, wenn man dieses Gemisch denn überhaupt so nennen konnte, und wartete bis der Duft der Kräuter und gerösteten Nüssen und Bohnen, die alte Fledermaus aus ihrem Versteck holte. Es ging bisher jeden Morgen so. Sie wusste, dass Snape auch ein Frühaufsteher war und sie hörte ihn in seinem Zimmer lauern. Er kam erst raus, wenn er wusste, dass das Frühstück fertig war, dann aß er still vor sich hin, als wolle er sich ja keine Minute länger in ihrer Nähe aufhalten, und ging hinaus.

***

Seit Tagen ging er ihr nun aus dem Weg, doch es wurde einfach nicht besser, ganz im Gegenteil, sein Verlangen nach ihr wurde immer stärker. Severus stellte eine Figur vor sich auf den Tisch und nahm das nächste Holzstück in die Hand. Es würde die letzte Figur werden, die schwarze Dame, dann wäre das Schachspiel endlich fertig. Vielleicht würde er damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur die Langeweile ein wenig vertreiben, doch noch bevor er die erste Figur fertig hatte, malte er sich bereits aus, wie er Hermine das Schachspiel zeigen würde.

Endlich hatte er seine Arbeit beendet. Severus drehte die Dame langsam zwischen seinen Finger und begutachtete das gute Stück. Nach einer Weile stellte er sie zufrieden ab und packte sie mit den anderen in einen Beutel, nahm das Brett in die Hand und ging zum Haus.

Er sah Hermine ebenfalls auf das Haus zugehen, sie hatte Wasser geholt und schleppte mühselig einen vollen Eimer mit sich. Sie ging rückwärts um das Gewicht ein wenig an ihren Beinen abzustützen, als von hinten eine blasse Hand nach dem Eimer griff und ihn ihr abnahm. Hermine drehte sich überrascht um und sah Severus entgegen.

„Danke", sagte sie erleichtert und folgte ihm zum Haus.

Er stellte den Eimer auf einem der Küchenschränkchen ab und drehte sich zu ihr. Er sah sie an, sein Blick war stechend wie immer und seine Stimme war scharf.

„Setzten sie sich Miss Granger." Es klang strenger als er es eigentlich vorhatte.

Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch und betrachtete skeptisch ihren Professor, der nun ihr gegenüber Platz nahm, ein Schachbrett aufstellte und die Figuren anordnete. Die Dunklen auf seiner Seite, die Hellen auf Hermines.

Es war ein langes Spiel. Zeitweise sah es nicht gut aus für Severus, aber er war der Stratege.

„Tapfer gehalten, Miss Granger." Er schien das ernst zu meinen, oder zumindest konnte sie kein Anzeichen von Spott erkennen. Ihre Wangen glühten rot auf und sie senkte verlegen ihren Blick, dann trat wieder einer dieser Momente ein. Sie saßen sich schweigend gegenüber und die Stille, die zwischen ihnen lag, hämmerte in ihrem Kopf. Severus war der erste, der sich von seinem Platz erhob. Er hatte ihr nur kurz zugenickt, dann verließ er wieder die Küche. Hermine hatte noch einen Moment lang auf die Tür gestarrt, aus der er gerade verschwunden war, bis sie sich endlich aufraffte und sich wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete.

Natürlich wollten sie die Aufgaben so gut es ging verteilen und sich auch regelmäßig abwechseln, aber da kaum einer von den anderen richtig kochen konnte und dazu auch noch ohne jegliche magischen Hilfsmittel, wurde das zu ihrer persönlichen Aufgabe und sie machte es ziemlich gut.

Zu Mittag aßen sie fast nie zusammen, jeder hatte irgendwas Eigenes zu tun und die drückende Hitze erstickte jedes Fünkchen Appetit das aufkam.

Hermine beschloss weiterzumachen, wo Snape sie unterbrochen hatte. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf eine abgedeckte Schüssel auf dem Fensterbrett. Sie ging rüber, nahm das Tuch von der Schüssel und gab einen wunderbar vollen und saftigen Teig preis. Sicher, sie musste mit der bescheidenen Ausrüstung hier ganz schön improvisieren, aber der Kuchen gelang ihr von Mal zu Mal besser.

Sie nahm den Teig und legte ihn in eine der Backform, dann gab sie die dunklen Beeren, die Neville für sie gesammelt hatte,hinein und deckte sie mit dem restlichen Teig ab. Die Form wanderte, in den schon seit einiger Zeit, glühend heißen Ofen, jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten.

Er sollte eine halbe Stunde im Ofen bleiben. Zum Glück hatte sie noch eine funktionierende Uhr. Die magischen Uhren waren natürlich viel besser, aber diese hatte sie von ihren Eltern bekommen und sie hatte immer ihren Zweck erfüllt. Ein Blick darauf verriet ihr, dass es genau 13 Uhr war. Hermine ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen und entdeckte das Schachspiel, das Severus auf einem kleinen Tischchen an der Wand, abgestellt hatte. Sie hob das Brett auf und betrachtete es genau.

Er hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben. Es war aus zwei verschiedenen Holzarten geschnitzt, einem sehr hellen Palmenholz und einem anderen, das sich in einem kräftigen Braun, gut von dem hellen Beige der Palme abhob. Sie stellte das Brett zurück und nahm den Beutel mit den Figuren zur Hand. Auch hier hatte er das gleiche Holz verwendet. Eine von ihnen drehte sie fasziniert zwischen den Fingern. Makellos.

Es war schön gewesen. Schon lange hatte sie keine Partie Schach mehr so sehr genossen. Vielleicht suchte Snape doch nach etwas Gesellschaft. Dieser Gedanke entfachte noch einen Funken Hoffnung und Hermine beschloss, dem etwas genauer nachzugehen. Sie wollte ihn zu einer Revanche überreden, aber eins war ihr jetzt schon klar, es würde sicherlich nicht leicht werden. Was sie brauchte, lag klar auf der Hand. Noch bevor sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende gedachte hatte, ging sie in den kleinen Abstellraum und holten einen ansehnlichen Korb heraus. Dort packte sie eine kleine Decke hinein, Tongläser, Holzteller und Besteck, dann ging sie hinaus zur Quelle, wo sie bereits heute Morgen zwei gut verkorkte Flaschen mit Palmenwein hineingelegt hatte. Sie zog die Flaschen heraus und stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest, dass sie die richtige Temperatur hatten. Zurück im Haus landeten auch die in dem Korb, jetzt fehlte wohl nur noch eins.

Eigentlich war er für heute Abend geplant, für sie alle. Sie öffnete den Ofen um nach dem Kuchen zu sehen. Er hatte eine wunderbare goldbraune Farbe angenommen. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn raus und deckte ihn mit einem sauberen Tuch ab, bevor sie ihn ebenfalls in den Korb legte. Als letztes packte sie das Schachspiel noch dazu, nahm den Korb in die Hand und verließ das Haus damit.

Sie ging zum Schuppen, doch der war leer. Vielleicht war er am See. Sie hatte ihn schon oft dort gesehen, da lag er dann auf dem Boden und schaute in den Himmel. Erstaunlich, dass er noch nicht etwas mehr Farbe abbekommen hatte. Langsam fing der Korb an, schwer zu werden. Sie war am See angekommen, doch sie musste Snape erst noch finden, wenn er denn hier war. Schon fast zur Hälfte war sie einmal um den See herum gegangen, als sie ihn in dem weichen Gras liegen sah. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Hermine ging näher an ihn heran, so dass ihr Körper einen dunklen Schatten auf ihn warf.

Der plötzliche Verlust des Sonnenlichts ließ Severus die Augen öffnen und er blickte zu einer nun unsicher wirkenden Hermine herauf. „Miss Granger", sagte er scharf, „sie stehen mir in der Sonne. Was wollen sie überhaupt?" Als sie immer noch nichts sagte, setzte er sich langsam auf und starrte sie noch eindringlicher an. „Äh, ich dachte, sie hätten vielleicht Lust auf eine Revanche", entgegnete sie ihm und zog das Schachbrett aus dem Korb. „Ich habe auch Kuchen und kalten Palmenwein dabei", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu, als sie sah, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einer skeptischen Miene verzog.

„Wollen sie mich etwa bestechen, Miss Granger?", fragte er und zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Ganz offensichtlich fühlte sich Hermine ertappt. „Ja Sir", brachte sie mit hochrotem Kopf und gesenkten Blick hervor.

Ja, er hatte sich schon oft beim Abendessen gewünscht, den Kuchen nicht teilen zu müssen. Das schien also ein gar nicht so schlechtes Angebot zu sein.

„Also gut."

Strahlend sah sie auf. Sie zog die Decke aus dem Korb und breitet sie aus, dann nahm sie eine der Flaschen und legte sie ins Wasser, damit sie kühl blieb. Die andere hatte Severus schon geöffnet und goss ihnen beiden ein. Den Kuchen hatte sie aufgeschnitten und auf ihren Tellern verteilt, dann sah sie ihm gebannt zu, wie er sich eine volle Gabel in den Mund schob.

„Hm, mit Beerenfüllung", sagte er und seine Lippen verformten sich zu einem Lächeln. Die Anspannung wich einem angenehmen Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Bauchgegend ausbreitete und sie bestärkte.

„Dann ist also nichts dabei, dass sie diesen Kuchen hier für ihren Bestechungsversuch missbrauchen und ihn nicht mit ihren Freunden teilen? So viel Kalkulation hätte ich einer Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut", zog er sie auf.

„Ich habe diesen Kuchen gebacken, ich entscheide was damit passiert", konterte sie. Sie schenkte noch etwas Palmenwein nach, die erste Flasche war bereits leer. Der Wein war sehr süß, so dass man den relativ starken Alkoholanteil nicht rausschmeckte und die kühle Temperatur machte ihn zur idealen Erfrischung. Während Severus noch ein zweites Stück aß, legte Hermine ihren Teller beiseite und stellte bereits das Spiel auf.

Sie hatte den ersten Zug, anfangs lief es auch noch ganz gut, doch sie konnte ihr Gegenüber einfach nicht durchschauen, er sie dagegen schon, als wüsste er jeden ihrer Züge im voraus.

„Professor, glauben sie, die Menschen, die dieses Haus gebaut haben, sind noch hier auf dieser Insel?", durchbrach sie die Stille.

Er blickte vom Spielbrett auf und schaute Hermine einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht", antwortete er schließlich und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf das Schachspiel.

„Wieso glauben sie, haben die Menschen das Haus verlassen?", setzte sie wieder an. Wieder blickte Severus auf, diesmal mit einem strengeren Blick. „Miss Granger, wollen sie Schach spielen oder wollten sie plaudern?"

„Beides, Sir", antwortete sie verlegen. Es war eine rhetorische Frage, weshalb ihn ihre Antwort noch mehr verblüffte. Selber schuld, dich mit Wein und Kuchen bestechen zu lassen, dachte er.

Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber er genoss ihre Gesellschaft. Es war schwer sich diese Schwäche einzugestehen und er war auch schon nahe dran, aufzustehen und einfach zu gehen, aber irgendwas hinderte ihn daran. Also stand er auf, ging zum See und holte die zweite Flasche Wein. Das heiße Wetter ließ ihr den Alkohol schnell in den Kopf steigen, aber Hermine wollte nicht ablehnen als Severus ihr Glas wieder voll machte.

Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck dann betrachtete er wieder eindringlich Hermine. „Nun Miss Granger, ich nehme an, sie wurden von dieser Insel irgendwann gerettet", antwortete er.

„Glauben sie, es dauert noch lange bis man uns hier findet?"

Ein Moment lang herrschte Stille. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihr Severus schließlich. Ihre Gläser waren wieder leer und er schenkte weiter nach, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das Spielbrett und zog mit seiner Dame drei Felder vor. „Schach", kündigte er an, wobei er Hermine aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Ihre Wangen waren rot. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es der Alkohol war, oder die Sonne. Hermine versuchte sich wieder auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren und studierte das Spielbrett, wobei sie nicht zu bemerken schien, dass Severus sie beobachtete. Sie trug wieder dieses rote Kleid, das nun ihre linke Schulter komplett freilegte, weil sie sich auf ihrem linken Arm abstützte. Er kam nicht umhin wieder festzustellen, dass es ihr außerordentlich gut stand. Es betonte ihre gute Figur und reichte ihr grade bis zu den Knien.

Hermine schützte ihren König mit einem Läufer und blickte erwartungsvoll hoch. Sofort senkte Severus wieder seinen Blick. „Hatte er gerade etwa auf ihre Beine geschaut?", fragte sie sich. Sie riskierte selbst einen kurzen Blick und war froh, nichts zu entdecken, was ihr irgendwie hätte peinlich sein müssen. Zum Glück hatte Ginny sie vor ein paar Monaten zu dieser Enthaarungskur überredet.

Ihr Glas trank sie aus und lehnte sich zurück, während sie darauf wartete, dass Snape seinen Zug machte.

„Schach!", sagte er endlich nach einer Weile, „Sie müssen sich mehr konzentrieren, Miss Granger."

Es kam keine Antwort, also blickte er auf. Hermine lag auf mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken. „Miss Granger?", versuchte er es noch einmal, doch er bekam erneut keine Antwort. Sie war eingeschlafen. Severus packte das Spiel zusammen und schaute auf das Mädchen vor ihm. Er würde sie zum Haus bringen, beschloss er und rückte näher, um sie aufzuheben.

Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht und brachte ihre schöne Pfirsichhaut zum Leuchten. Er wusste genau, dass er das lieber nicht tun sollte, aber seine Hand handelte ohne sein Einverständnis und streifte ihr über die Wange. Sie fühlte sich so zart an wie sie aussah, er streifte weiter über ihren Hals und hielt beim Ansatz ihrer Brust inne. Das Kleid war verrutscht und gab ein volles Dekolleté preis. Was machst du da?, ermahnte er sich selbst, doch er konnte nicht aufhören.

Er beugte sich zu ihr herab und roch an ihren Haaren. Sie dufteten wunderbar nach frisch Gebackenem. Seine Nase streifte ihre Wange und er führte sie weiter bis zu ihrem Hals, um auch hier eine Kostprobe ihres Geruchs zu erhaschen. Ihr Duft machte ihn wahnsinnig, benebelte seine Sinne und seinen Verstand und gab ihm das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er beugte sich über sie, so dass sich ihre Nasen berührten. Ihre Lippen waren voll und weich, er konnte bereits ihren warmen Atem spüren und beinahe ihre Lippen schmecken und im selben Moment gab Hermine ein leises Seufzen von sich und drehte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite.

Erschrocken machte er einen Satz zurück. Sein Herz raste vor schreck und hörte erst wieder auf zu hämmern, als er sich sicher war, dass sie noch schlief. Dann stieß er die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte. „Das war ja knapp",murmelte er, zog die Decke vorsichtig unter ihr hervor und legte sie zusammen mit den anderen Sachen in den Korb. Er hob Hermine vom Boden auf und ging zurück zum Haus, wo er sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett legte.

***

Langsam öffnete Hermine die Augen. Sie schaute sich um und stellte fest, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer war, genauer gesagt, in ihrem Bett.

Die Sonne stand tief, sie musste eine Weile geschlafen haben, aber wie war sie hierher gekommen? Snape musste sie her gebracht haben, beschloss sie.

Hermine schaute auf ihre Uhr, es war bereits nach Sieben und sie musste noch das Abendessen zubereiten.

„Na, auch schon wach Schlafmütze?", wurde sie gleich von Ginny begrüßt.

„Ja, ich bin wohl heute Mittag eingeschlafen", rechtfertigte sie sich. „Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst wird das Abendessen nicht rechtzeitig fertig."

„Kein Problem Mine, ich helfe dir", bot ihr Ginny an, „Sag mir nur was ich tun soll."

Zu Zweit kamen sie wunderbar voran, während draußen ein mächtiger Sturm aufzog und auch den Rest von ihnen zurück ins Haus holte. Sie schlossen die Fenster. Der große Raum wurde nur noch von den Flammen des offen stehenden Ofens und einigen Öllampen erleuchtet.

Jetzt wo alle da waren, konnten sie auch mit dem Abendessen beginnen. Es war gemütlich zusammen zu sitzen bei diesem schummrigen Licht, während draußen das Unwetter tobte. Es freute Hermine immer, zu sehen, dass ihr Essen schmeckte, auch wenn sie heute keinen richtigen Appetit zu haben schien. Den ein oder anderen Bissen hatte sie gegessen, aber die meiste Zeit stocherte sie nur auf ihrem Teller herum.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, Hermine?", erkundigte sich Ginny, „Du hast ja kaum was gegessen."

„Ach, ich bin einfach nur müde", erwiderte Hermine. Ginny musterte ihre Freundin genau. Hermines Wangen hatten einen glühenden Rotton und ihr Blick war glasig. Sie ging zu Hermine rüber und legte ihr eine Hand auf ihre glühend heiße Stirn, wie es ihre Mutter früher bei ihr immer getan hatte. „Du hast ja Fieber", sagte sie besorgt, „Geh lieber ins Bett, wir räumen das alleine auf." Hermine kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut, es war der gleiche, den auch Mrs. Weasley aufsetzte, wenn sie ihren Kindern deutlich machen wollte, dass sie keine Wiederrede duldete.

„Also gut", gab Hermine nach. Erschöpft legte sie sich auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Der Sturm wurde immer stärker, der Wind heulte und die dicken Regentropfen zerplatzen mit lautem Knallen an den Fensterläden. Hermine lag in ihrem Bett, die Decke weit ins Gesicht gezogen und zitternd. Die Fensterläden ratterten immer stärker, bis der Wind einen davon aus dem Scharnier riss und auf ihr Bett wehte. Hermine wachte erschrocken auf. Sie sah den Fensterladen auf ihrem Bett und drehte sich zu dem Fenster, unter dem ihr Bett stand. Das Heulen war nun unerträglich laut und der Sturm wehte ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Bereits in dieser kurzen Zeit, war sie bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Sie ging in die Küche, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich an diese an, dann sank sie zu Boden. Ihre Arme hatte sie um die Knie geschlungen und versank in ein tiefes Zittern.

Ein lautes Krachen hatte Severus aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er setzte sich auf und versuchte zu hören, wo dieses Geräusch herkam. Das Heulen des Windes war lauter geworden. Severus beschloss, nach dem Rechten zu schauen und öffnete langsam seine Tür, dann spähte er in die Küche. Auf dem Boden saß eine aufgelöste und zitternde Hermine, an ihre eigene Tür gelehnt. Er betrat die Küche und stellte sich direkt vor das junge Mädchen. „Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?", wollte er wissen. Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

„Miss Granger?", wiederholte er und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Sie zitterte furchtbar. Severus hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein eigenes Bett.

Er hatte sie mit allem was er hatte, zugedeckt und legte sich auf ein dünnes Laken auf den Boden neben das Bett.

Sie hörte einfach nicht auf, er lag jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde neben ihr auf dem Boden, doch sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu zittern.

Er setzte sich wieder auf und betrachtete Hermine eindringlich, dann fasste er einen Entschluss, stand auf und legte sich zu ihr ins Bett. Vielleicht würde es so besser werden. Hermine lag auf der Seite, ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandt. Sie glühte vor Fieber, stellte Severus fest, als er seinen Arm um sie legte und sie etwas näher an sich heran zog. Es schien, als hätte seine Nähe sie etwas beruhigt, das Zittern wurde schwächer und ihre Atmung schon viel ruhiger. Sie hatte sich näher an ihn gedrückt, so dass sich ihr Po nun gegen seinen Schoß drückte. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sie mit einem bloßen Hemd bekleidet war und spürte die zarte Haut ihrer Beine gegen die seinen drücken.

Severus stützte sich auf einen Arm ab und betrachtete Hermine im schwachen Licht der Öllampe. Der andere Arm ruhte noch immer auf ihrem Bauch. Er lies seine Hand weiter runter wandern und streifte ihr über das Bein, bis er sie schließlich auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen ließ. „Sie hat einen wundervollen Hintern", musste er mit einem breiten Grinsen feststellen und versuchte die aufkommenden Gefühle und Gedanken zu verdrängen. Dann legte er sich wieder hinter sie auf das Kopfkissen und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

 **Fortsetzung flogt...**


	4. IV

Ein heller Sonnenstrahl stahl sich durch einen dünnen Spalt zwischen den Fensterläden und weckte Hermine aus dem Schlaf. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um, es war nicht ihr Bett in dem sie lag und das war auch nicht ihr Zimmer.

Langsam fiel ihr wieder ein, was gestern geschehen war. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, und stellt fest, dass es schon nach 10 war.

Zwar war sie sich sicher, dass ihre Freunde oben alle noch schliefen, trotzdem wollte sie es nicht riskieren, dabei gesehen zu werden wie sie Snapes Zimmer verließ. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und schaute hinaus, die Küche war leer.

Hermine öffnete die Tür komplett und trat hinaus. Sie sah zu ihrer eigenen Zimmertür. Ein beklommenes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, also stand sie einen Moment lang nur wie angewurzelt da, dann öffnete sie endlich die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Der herausgebrochene Fensterladen hing wieder im Rahmen, nur ein leichter Riss im Holz wies noch auf den Sturm der letzten Nacht hin. Jemand hatte das Fenster heute Morgen repariert.

Nachdenklich stand sie in ihrem Zimmer, bis sie eine dunkle Stimme aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Granger", Snape stand hinter ihr, doch sie traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Seine Stimme ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren und ein Haufen Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch herum.

Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, also kam er einen Schritt näher.

Hermine konnte ihn hinter sich spüren. Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und berührte mit ihrem Rücken seine Brust, ihr Kopf reichte ihm bis zur Schulter.

Was tat sie da eigentlich? Ihr Körper schien von selbst zu handeln. Einen Moment lang standen sie beide da, keiner von ihnen traute sich etwas zu sagen. Langsam wurde Hermine bewusst was gerade geschah und diese Erkenntnis trieb ihr Herz zu einem rasenden Galopp an.

Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und drehte sich um. Snape war einen Kopf größer als sie, also musste sie nach oben schauen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Es war ein Blick den sie von ihrem sonst so strengem Professor nicht kannte. Für einen Moment wollte sie in diesen tiefen, schwarzen Augen versinken, die ihr sonst so kalt erschienen waren.

Sie legte ihren Kopf noch ein Stück zurück und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Ihr Gesicht war ihm jetzt so nah, dass er hörte wie sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte. Er tat den letzten Schritt und senkte seine Lippen auf Hermines. Der Kuss war rau und fordernd, seine Zunge strich nur kurz über ihre Lippen, und drang anschließend in ihren Mund ein. Ganz intuitiv, legte er ihr beide Arme um ihre Taille und schob sie dichter an sich heran. Seine Männlichkeit regte sich, bis sie wenig später seine ganze Hose ausfüllte. Hermine spürte das harte Glied und drückte ihren Bauch stärker dagegen, was Severus dazu brachte keuchend von ihrem Mund abzulassen.

Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie gegen die Tür, die sich dabei schloss. Mit den Lippen erforschte er ihren Hals während seine linke Hand die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes öffnete. Es fiel ihr auf einer Seite über die Schulter und entblößte ihre linke Brust. Die Hitze, die seine Hände auf ihrer Haut auslösten drohte sie förmlich zu verbrennen. Sie schloss die Augen, bis alles um sie herum verschwunden war und nichts außer seinen Händen und seinen Lippen auf ihrem Körper existierten, doch bereits im nächsten Moment war dieses Gefühl wieder weg und hinterließ eine klaffende Leere.

Ganz außer Atem ließ er von ihr ab, sein Blick hatte sich wieder verfinstert. „Das geht nicht", sagte er und schob sie zur Seite. Er öffnete die Tür hinter ihr und verließ das Zimmer. Hermine stand allein in ihrem leeren Zimmer und sank langsam auf ihre Knie.

„Ja, ich weiß, dass es Snape ist!", sagte sie wütend zu sich selbst. Wieder dachte sie an den Kuss und an das Feuer, das er in ihr geweckt hatte. Eine Weile saß sie auf dem Boden, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, dann zog sie sich etwas an und ging hinaus in die Küche. Sie hatte gehofft, er wäre noch dort, doch der Raum war leer.

Gerade hatte sie eine Kanne Kaffee aufgesetzt, als Ginny und Lavender die Treppe herunter kamen. „Morgen Mine", grüßte Ginny sie verschlafen. Die beiden Mädchen setzten sich an den Tisch und Hermine holte etwas zum Frühstücken.

„Was ist mit Ron und Harry?", fragte sie. Ginny und Lavender schauten sich an, bevor sie gleichzeitig antworteten, „Die liegen noch im Bett."

„Was haltet ihr von einem Tag nur für uns?", schlug Ginny vor. „Oh ja", stimmte Lavender mit ein, „Endlich mal wieder ohne die Jungs." Hermines Blick schien etwas skeptisch, also versuchte Ginny es weiter. „Na komm schon Mine, lass die Hausarbeit heute einfach mal sein. Das wird sicher lustig, wir gehen schwimmen und können endlich wieder ein wenig mit einander quatschen." Lavender stimmte Ginny in jedem Punkt mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken zu und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. „Also gut", gab sie nach, „Ich komme mit." Es würde ihr sicher gut tun, wieder auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und einen klaren Kopf zu fassen, dachte sie sich.

Sie packten ein paar Decken zusammen und gingen zum See. Es war ein weiter Weg, da sie zur anderen Seite des Sees gingen um ungestört zu sein. Nach einer Weile kamen sie endlich an und breiteten ihre Decken aus. Ginny war die Erste, die sich all ihre Kleider auszog und ins Wasser sprang. Hermine und Lavender taten es ihr gleich und folgten ihrer Freundin ins kühle Wasser. Es war schon Mittag und die Sonne stand hoch, um so dringender brauchten sie diese Abkühlung.

Eine ganze Weile alberten sie im Wasser herum, bis sie beschlossen hatten sich etwas in die Sonne zu legen. Hermine hatte eine Mischung aus Kokosöl und einigen Kräutern dabei, die sie sich zum Schutz gegen die Sonne auftrugen. Sie lagen auf ihren Decken und schauten zum Himmel.

„Sag mal Mine, was lief eigentlich zwischen dir und Timmi?", wollte Ginny auf einmal wissen. „Wer?", Hermine machte ein etwas verdutztes Gesicht. „Mine!", Ginny schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Strafe und Belustigung an, „Timothy Borton, du warst mit ihm beim Abschlussball."

„Ach Timothy", sagte Hermine jetzt wissend. „Da war nichts, wir waren nur ein paar mal aus." „Wart ihr denn zusammen im Bett?", hakte Ginny weiter nach. „Ja", gab Hermine kurz zurück. „Und war es gut?", Ginny hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an. Hermine machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Er war zu forsch und zu ungeduldig", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber er war wirklich gut bestückt", fügte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen an.

„Ach ja das ist doch traurig, so gut ausgerüstet und dann wissen sie's nicht einzusetzen", scherzte Ginny.

„Bei Ron ist das ganz anders", fing Lavender an, doch sie wurde von einer hysterischen Ginny unterbrochen. „Oh nein Lav, sei bloß ruhig, das Wenigste was ich jetzt möchte, ist etwas über die edelsten Teile meines Bruders zu erfahren." Lavender schaute etwas verdutzt, doch Hermine amüsierte sich prächtig.

Sie hatten lange geredet, es kam Hermine gar nicht so vor, aber die Sonne stand schon tief. „Wir sollten lieber wieder zurück gehen", schlug sie vor. „Ja, du hast recht", stimmten ihr die beiden Mädchen zu und sie packten ihre Sachen wieder zusammen. „Sag mal Lav, da gibt es doch etwas das mich interessiert", setzte Ginny an, „Wie hast du's eigentlich geschafft meinen Bruder rumzukriegen? Er ist doch sonst so schwer von Begriff." Lavender musste kichern,

„Ja das ist er wirklich", gab sie zu, „und eins kann ich dir sagen, es war alles andere als leicht. Er hat keinen, aber auch wirklich keinen Annäherungsversuch begriffen." „Und was hast du gemacht?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ich bin einfach aufs Ganze gegangen und habe ihn vor Tatsachen gestellt, die selbst er nicht übersehen konnte", antwortete sie mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Das ist es, dachte sich Hermine, Aufs Ganze gehen! Sicher, Snape war nicht schwer von Begriff, aber wenn sie ihn einfach so mit IHREN „Tatsachen" konfrontierte, hoffte sie doch, dass er nicht so einfach widerstehen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zurück, sah sie jemanden nicht weit vom Haus entfernt, im Wasser schwimmen. Sie versuchte zu erkennen, wer das war, in der Hoffnung, es wäre Snape. Aus dem Wasser tauchte ein langer, schwarzer Haarschopf auf und Hermines Herz machte einen Sprung. Sie musste zu ihm, aber dafür musste sie erst irgendwie die beiden Mädels los werden.

Hermine blieb stehen und als sie ein paar Meter zurückgeblieben war, blieben auch die anderen beiden Mädchen stehen und drehten sich zu ihrer Freundin. „Was ist los?", wollte Ginny wissen, „Ist alles ok, Mine?"

„Ja, ich habe am See was vergessen", log sie ihnen vor und versuchte dabei so natürlich wie immer zu klingen. „Dann gehen wir eben noch mal zurück und holen es", schlug Ginny vor.

„Ähm nein!", kam es etwas eilig aus Hermine herausgeschossen, was ihr einen, fragenden Blick ihrer Freundinnen einbrachte. „Das ist nicht nötig", setzte sie jetzt noch mal ruhiger an, „Ich brauche sowieso noch ein paar Kräuter, nach denen ich mich auf dem Weg umsehen wollte."

Ginny schien immer noch skeptisch, aber letztendlich war sie doch einverstanden. „Also gut", sagte sie, „dann gehen wir schon mal zum Haus und du kommst nach."

Hermine ging einige Zeit in die falsche Richtung, zu dem Plätzchen wo sie vorher gelegen hatten, bis ihre Freundinnen endlich außer Sicht waren, dann beeilte sie sich, schnell dorthin zu kommen, wo sie vorher noch Snape gesehen hatte. Sie war gerannt, aus Angst, er könnte schon weg sein, wenn sie ankam. Schnaufend und außer Puste kniete sie sich am Ufer hinund versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Snape war immer noch da, sie musste nur noch zu ihm rüber gehen.

Ihr Atem wurde endlich ruhiger und ihr Kopf klarer. „Wie sehe ich eigentlich aus?", fragte sie sich jetzt und riskierte einen Blick in ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser. Ihre Wangen waren rosa von der Sonne und ihre Haare kringelten sich vergnügte in alle Richtungen. Sie brachte ihre Haare noch ein wenig in Ordnung, dann beschloss sie endlich rüber zu gehen. „Du musst aufs Ganze gehen! Du musst aufs Ganze gehen!", redete sie sich auf dem Weg immer ein, bis sie endlich nicht weit von der Stelle stand, wo Severus im Wasser war. Das Wasser reichte ihm bis zum Bauchnabel und neben ihm schwamm ein Holztablett mit einem Schwamm, und etwas Seife, als er Hermine am Ufer sah. „Was wollen Sie Miss Granger?", fuhr er sie schroff an, „Kann das etwa nicht warten, bis ich hier fertig bin?"

Sie sagte nichts, stattdessen strich sie sich ihr Kleid über die Schultern und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Für einen Moment verschlug es ihm den Atem, denn plötzlich stand sie nackt vor ihm. Er spürte die aufkommende Hitze und das schwache Regen in seiner Lendengegend. Das kühle Wasser, das sein Glied umspülte verschafft ihm zwar körperliche Linderung, aber es tat nichts gegen sein Verlagen nach ihr und das war unbestreitbar da. Hermine ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, auch sie war ganz erregt. Sie stieg weiter in das Wasser hinein. „Bleiben sie stehen, Miss Granger", versuchte er sie aufzuhalten, aber da er seiner Stimme selbst nicht glaubte, tat es Hermine auch nicht.

Severus betrachtete sie genau, er wusste es war falsch, aber er wusste genau so, dass es für ihn jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Die Sache heute Morgen hatte ihn schon viel Kraft gekostet, noch einmal konnte er nicht so leicht widerstehen.

Sie stand jetzt dicht bei ihm, doch sie traute sich nicht den nächsten Schritt zu machen, als seine Hand plötzlich ihren Arm ergriff und sie zu sich zog. Er drückte sie fest an sich heran und presste seine Lippen fordernd auf die ihren, dann wanderte er ihren Hals abwärts, bis er wieder an der Stelle ankam war, wo er heute Morgen aufgehört hatte. Er wusste genau, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, wenn sie es sich jetzt anders überlegen würde, würde er es sich trotzdem nehmen.

Hermine stöhnte leise auf als er bei ihren Brüsten angelangt war. Severus hatte sich vor sie gekniet und widmete ihnen jetzt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück und fing leise an zu stöhnen. Seine Hand hatte den Weg zu ihrer Mitte gefunden und massierte sanft ihre Klitoris. Es war wie Elektrizität, die zwischen ihren Schenkeln pulsierte und plötzlich durch ihren ganzen Körper raste, eine unerträgliche Spannung, die jeden klaren Gedanken raubte. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sackten ein, doch Severus hielt sie fest. Er stand wieder auf, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf einen Felsen, der nicht weit von ihnen aus dem Wasser ragte, dann drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und küsste ihre empfindlichste Stelle. Seine Zunge strich sanft über ihre Klitoris, während er mit zwei Fingern tief in sie eintauchte und ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen auf die Lippen legte, ein Geräusch, das ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie wurden immer unruhiger unter ihm, also packte er mit beiden Händen ihre Hüften und zwang sie stillzuhalten, während seine Zunge die Arbeit fortsetzte. Wenige Sekunden später kam sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Sie bog ihren Rücken durch und bäumte sich auf, bis sie mit dem abklingenden Gefühl, sich wieder auf den glatten Stein sinken ließ.

Immer noch hielt Severus sie fest, dann ließ er sie zurück ins Wasser gleiten. Er hatte sich zwischen ihre Beine gestellt, die Spitze seines Penis stieß fordernd gegen ihren Eingang und er drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Sie war warm und eng. Wieder hörte er sie aufkeuchen und spürte wie sie ihre Beine um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihn näher an sich heran zogen. Severus hatte sie gegen den Felsen gedrückt und stieß vorsichtig zu. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach hinten gelegt, ihre Brüste wippten bei jedem Stoß im Rhythmus mit und auf ihren Wangen lag ein zartes Rot. Alles in allem ein Schauspiel, dass ihm beinahe den Verstand raubte und ihn aus dem Takt brachte. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und fester, bis er sich mit einem tiefen, kehligen Laut in ihr ergoss.

Er legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge und sie blieben für einen Moment so stehen, bis er sich schließlich langsam wieder aus ihr zurückzog und Hermine wieder auf die Beine stellte. Ihre Knie waren noch immer weich, sie sackte ein wenig zusammen und musste sich an Severus abstützen. Er sah sie an und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das hätten sie nicht tun dürfen, Miss Granger", sagte er ernst und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, doch sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Ihre Arme lagen auf seinen Schultern, hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, ihr Blick wurde traurig. Sie nahm ihre Hände runter und drehte sich weg. Im selben Moment wurde sein Griff um ihre Taille fester und er zog sie wieder an sich heran. Er hob ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr in die Augen.

Es war zu spät, er konnte sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Severus strich ihr eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie, dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie raus zum Ufer. „Wir sollten zurück gehen", schlug er vor und Hermine stimmte ihm zu. Sie zogen sich an, Hermine war bereit zu gehen, doch Severus stand nachdenklich da und bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Es wäre besser, wenn du alleine vorgehst", sagte er schließlich. Hermine nickte und ging voraus. Es war schon spät geworden, die Sonne war fast komplett untergegangen und hüllte den Himmel in ein feuriges Rot, was den Anschein machte, der Horizont würde brennen.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	5. V

Hermine saß mit Ginny und Lavender zusammen in der Küche. Es war Mittag und die brennende Sonne machte es ihnen unmöglich, vor die Tür zu gehen. Sie hatten die Fensterläden geschlossen und genossen ihre schattige Zuflucht. Das Wetter machte sie alle träge, nur Neville kümmerte sich selbst an solchen Tagen um seinen Garten. Hermine ließ ihren Blick rüber zu Harry und Ron schweifen. Sie spielten gerade eine Partie Schach, das taten sie immer wenn Snape nicht da war. Severus hatte nie etwas gesagt, er ließ das Schachspiel einfach in der Küche liegen, frei zugänglich für alle, aber sie trauten sich nicht, es in seiner Gegenwart zu nehmen. Einige Meter weiter, lag Draco ausgestreckt auf einer langen Bank. Er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und starrte die Decke an.

Die Tür wurde ruckartig geöffnet und ein gehetzter Severus kam herein. Er schaute sich um, bevor er endlich etwas sagte.

„Draco, Potter, ihr kommt mit", seine Stimme klang scharf und duldete keine Widerrede. Draco und Harry standen auf und gingen unsicher auf Severus zu.

„Was ist denn los, Professor?", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Die beiden Jungs drehten sich um und schauten zu Hermine, die nun aufgestanden war. Ihre Frage lag noch in der Luft und ihr Gesicht nahm eine besorgte Miene an.

Severus blickte sie an, „Ich habe eine Ziege gesehen", erklärte er ruhig, „Wenn wir sie einfangen haben wir Milch, aber wir müssen uns beeilen, bevor sie weg ist."

Er beendete seinen Satz und verließ im selben Moment das Haus. Harry und Draco schienen zunächst wie angewurzelt. Sie sahen Snape mit einem Seil den Schuppen verlassen und eilten ihm hinterher.

Severus legte ein schnelles Tempo vor, das es Harry und Draco schwer machte, mitzukommen. Sie waren weit vom Haus entfernt ins Inselinnere vorgedrungen, wobei es lange bergauf ging. Die Vegetation wurde immer karger und graues Gestein dominierte die Landschaft. Draco ging neben Harry, er machte einen Schritt zur Seite und rammte Harry mit seiner Schulter beim Vorbeigehen, dann blickte er über die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein verächtliches Lächeln. Harry legte ein paar Schritte zu und rammte nun seinerseits Draco. Sie zankten sich fast den ganzen Weg lang, bis Severus sich endlich zu ihnen umdrehte. „Hört auf!", fauchte er sie an. „Aber Professor, ich habe gar nichts gemacht", beteuerte Draco, doch seine Erklärungen wurden ignoriert. Severus drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Sie gingen nun ruhig hinter ihm her und trauten sich nicht, einen Mucks von sich zu geben, bis sie endlich stehen blieben.

„Hier war es", sagte Severus und ging nun einige Schritte herum, um sich umzusehen.

„Na Potter, machst du schon schlapp?", fing Draco wieder an. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fauchte Harry zurück. Draco grinste angriffslustig und versuchte Harry weiter zu provozieren. Er holte aus und schubste Harry auf den Boden. Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stand Harry wieder auf und wollte auf Draco losgehen, als die Stimme ihres Professors ihren Adrenalinrausch durchbrach. „Kommt her!", rief er und winkte ihnen geduckt aus einem nahgelegen Busch zu.

Sie gingen zu ihrem Professor und sahen eine junge Ziege das letzte bisschen gelbliches Gras fressen. „Also gut, wir werden sie einkesseln", erklärte er, „Potter, sie gehen von links ran, Draco von rechts. Sie darf uns bis zum letzten Moment sich entdecken, dann kommen wir gleichzeitig aus unserer Deckung. Sie wird nicht wissen in welche Richtung sie abhauen soll, in dem Moment lege ich ihr das Seil um den Hals."

Harry und Draco nickten mit dem Kopf und gingen vorsichtig, darauf bedacht unbemerkt zu bleiben, auf ihre Position.

Sie hielten sich versteckt und warteten auf ein Zeichen. Severus gab ihnen einen Wink, sie kamen zu dritt, wie aus dem Nichts, geschossen und umzingelten die Ziege. Sie schreckte auf und drehte sich zu allen Seiten, doch es gab keinen Ausweg, als ihr Severus auch schon die Schlinge um den Hals legte und das Seil fest in seiner Hand hielt.

Der Erfolg drückte ihn allen ein freudiges Grinsen auf und versetzte sie in eine euphorische Stimmung, aus der sie ein lautes, wildes Brüllen riss. Sie drehten sich in die Richtung aus der es kam und sahen einen großen Bären einige Meter entfernt.

Sie waren wie gelähmt. Severus ließ das Seil fallen und die Ziege floh in Windeseile. Den Bären schien das allerdings nicht zu interessieren, er hatte weitaus größere Beute gewittert. Langsam griff Severus nach dem Messer, das er an seinem Hosenbund befestigt hatte.

Der Bär kam einige Schritte näher und demonstrierte seine riesigen, gelben Zähne, indem er ein weiteres lautes Brüllen los lies. Er schritt auf Harry und Draco zu, doch Severus stellte sich vor sie. Das Messer hielt er fest in der Hand und starrte dem Bären tief in seine gelben Augen. Das Tier bäumte sich brüllend auf und stürzte sich auf Severus. Der Angriff warf ihn auf den Boden, wodurch ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst wurde. Das Untier war nun über ihm und presste Severus' Oberkörper nach unten, leider auch genau die Hand, in der er das Messer hielt. Wieder brüllte der Bär laut auf. Severus hob die andere freie Hand, schützend vor sein Gesicht und der Bär vergrub seine spitzen Zähne in seinem Unterarm. Draco nahm einen großen Ast vom Boden, während Harry noch wie angewurzelt dastand, und schlug mit all seiner Kraft auf den Bären ein. Der kräftige Schlag ließ ihn von Severus ablassen. Er bäumte sich wieder auf und versetzte Draco einen kräftigen Hieb mit seiner Pranke. Die Wucht des Hiebs stieß den Schüler den steilen Hang herab. Severus hatte, dank der Ablenkung, seine andere Hand befreien können und als der Bär sich wieder auf ihn stürzte, rammte er ihm das Messer durch die Kehle. Das Tier blutete stark und geriet nun ins Taumeln. Sein lautes Brüllen ließ die Wunde nur noch schlimmer bluten. Severus richtete sich auf und brachte einen dicken Baum zwischen sich und das Tier, das ihm noch immer wütend hinterher sah und erneut versuchte aufzustehen um noch einmal anzugreifen, es jedoch nicht mehr schaffte und auf den erdigen Boden fiel. Sein Blick wurde glasig und die Atemgeräusche wurden zu einem leisen Gurgeln, bis er ganz verstummte.

Harry ging zu Severus. Sein Gesicht schien noch immer bleich, doch er hatte wieder zu sich gefunden. „Er hat Malfoy da vorne den Hang runter gestoßen _"_ , sagte Harry und eilte bereits in die entsprechende Richtung.

Sie gingen ein Stück bergab, bis sie Draco auf dem Boden sahen. Er hatte einige Kratzer und Schrammen im Gesicht, schien aber noch am Leben zu sein. Severus beugte sich zu ihm herunter und hob seinen Kopf an. Langsam regte Draco sich, öffnete die Augen und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Mit der linken Hand fasste er sich an die rechte Schulter. Severus half ihm sich aufzusetzen, dann zog er Draco das Hemd auf der rechten Seite herunter und entblößte dessen Schulter. Es war kein schöner Anblick, die Schulter war blau und lila angelaufen und auf eine unnatürliche Weise geschwollen. Sein Arm hatte eine unnatürliche Position eingenommen. „Sie ist ausgekugelt", sagte Severus schließlich und ließ von Draco ab.

„Potter...", setzte Severus an und drehte sich um, doch Harry war weg. Er war den Hang weiter runter gestiegen. Severus ging ihm einige Schritte entgegen um zu sehen, was er vorhatte, da wurde auch er auf die junge Ziege aufmerksam, die nicht weit von Harry grast. Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und ließ sich auch von dem langen Seil, das noch immer um ihren Hals geschlungen war, nicht stören.

Langsam kam ihr Harry immer näher, bis er das Ende des langen Seils endlich zu fassen bekam. Die Ziege hatte Harry bemerkt und versuchte nun zu entkommen, doch er hielt das Seil fest umklammert. Severus sagte nichts, doch er schenkte ihm ein anerkennendes Nicken, dann widmete er sich wieder Draco. Außer an seiner Schulter schien er nicht verletzt zu sein. Draco richtete sich auf, sein Gesicht war immer noch schmerzverzerrt, doch er konnte problemlos laufen, also machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

***

Der Abend war bereits angebrochen, Ginny und Hermine saßen in der Küche und unterhielten sich, während Ginny ihrer Freundin half das Essen vorzubereiten. Die Eingangstür wurde aufgestoßen und Severus kam herein. Er stützte Draco, dessen Zustand sich durch den langen Weg und die drückende Hitze verschlimmerte hatte. Severus setzte ihn auf einem Stuhl ab, Dracos Augen waren glasig und Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Nun kam auch Harry herein und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Ich habe sie draußen angebunden", sagte er nur kurz zu Snape gewandt, dann setzte auch er sich erschöpft.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Hermine, sie war bereits aufgestanden und eilte zu Draco und Severus. „Ein Bär hat uns angegriffen. Seine Schulter ist ausgekugelt", erklärte Severus, mit einem Blick auf Draco, „Es schien anfangs nicht ganz so schlimm zu sein, doch die Anstrengung hat ihn fiebrig gemacht."

„Können sie ihm helfen Professor?", meldete sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort. Severus schaute sie nachdenklich an, dann senkte er wieder seinen Blick. „Ohne Zauberstab kann ich leider nichts für ihn tun", sagte Severus. Einen Moment lang herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen, dann wanderte sein Blick hoch zu Hermine. „Miss Granger, sie kennen sich doch aus mit Muggelmedizin, können sie nichts tun?" Es war eigentlich keine Frage, sondern eher eine Feststellung, denn seinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge würde er kein Nein akzeptieren.

„Na ja, ich...ähm", fing Hermine an zu stottern. Severus blickte sie scharf an. Sie schluckte, dann setzte sie zu einem erneuten Versuch an. „Ich habe meinen Großeltern schon oft zugeschaut und auch das ein oder andere Mal, bei leichteren Verletzungen in der Klinik geholfen, aber ich habe so etwas noch nie selber gemacht. Ich weiß nur aus Büchern und vom Zusehen, wie man ein Gelenk wieder einrenkt, ich glaube nicht, dass ich das alleine schaffe."

„Miss Granger", Severus kam nun einen Schritt auf Hermine zu, dann zog er sie näher an den Stuhl auf dem Draco saß, heran, „schauen sie genau hin. Was sehen sie?" Hermine beugte sich zu Draco herunter und betrachtete seine Schulter. Sein Arm stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel ab und die dunkel violette Schwellung zog sich bis zu seinem Rücken. Dracos Blick war trüb und ein leichtes, aber konstantes Zittern durchfuhr sein Körper. Sein Zustand war schlimmer, als sie anfangs dachte.

„Was passiert, wenn wir den Arm einfach so lassen?", wollte Severus nun wissen. Einen Augenblick schien Hermine nicht zu reagieren, dann antwortete sie. „Das Gewebe hält das nicht lange durch, es wird irgendwann reißen und sich dann entzünden. Schließlich wird er an den Folgen der Entzündung und dem Fieber sterben", sagte sie betrübt und blickte zu Boden. Severus' Blick war immer noch auf Hermine geheftet. „Werden sie es also versuchen?", wollte er nun von ihr wissen. Sie sagte nichts, es war nur ein leichtes Kopfnicken mit dem sie antwortete.

Draco regte sich und hob nun seinen Kopf an, seine Augen wanderten erst zu Hermine, dann zu Severus. „Auf keinen Fall lasse ich dieses Schlammblut an meine Schulter", sagte er mit hasserfüllter Stimme. Severus blickte zu Draco, dann schaute er eindringlich Hermine an. „Sie werden es trotzdem tun", sagte er bestimmt. „Aber das geht so nicht", protestierte sie, „Er muss still halten, ich kann das nicht machen, wenn er sich wehrt". Sie schaute zu Severus und entdeckte eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Bereiten sie schon alles vor, ich kümmere mich um Draco", sagte er. Severus nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben Draco, der ganz offensichtlich große Mühe hatte, sich aufrecht zu halten, weil er all seine Kraft für seinen Trotz brauchte. „Du wirst sie die Schulter richten lassen", sagte er bestimmt. „Das werde ich nicht", spie ihm Draco wütend entgegen. „Du wirst sonst sterben, Draco", versuchte ihn Severus weiter umzustimmen. Dracos Blick wurde nun ernst, er sah seinem Patenonkel in die Augen. „Wenn sie's versaut, bin ich ein Krüppel und dann bin ich lieber tot, Onkel Sev", sagte er wütend.

Severus packte ihn an seinem gesunden Arm und zog ihn dicht an sich heran. „Sie wird den Arm richten und wenn du es nicht freiwillig machst, dann werde ich dich eben dazu zwingen!", Severus Worte klagen entschlossen, er ließ Draco los, „Falls sie's doch versaut und es dich nicht umbringt", sagt Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, „ist es dir selbstverständlich freigestellt, dir selbst das Leben zu nehmen."

Severus stand auf und ging zu einem der Schränke, aus dem er eine Tonflasche herauszog. Er löste den Korken und roch an dem Inhalt, was ihm von Hermine einen skeptischen Blick einbrachte. „Den wird er brauchen", antwortete Severus auf ihre nicht gestellte Frage und holte einen Becher aus einem anderen Schränkchen, den er vor Draco auf den Tisch stellte und ihm aus der Tonflasche eine klare Flüssigkeit eingoss. Draco trank den Becher in einem Zug leer und fing heftig an zu husten, worauf ihm Severus direkt wieder nachschenkte.

Der Raum war eingehüllt vom süßlichen Duft des Alkohols. Draco schien er beruhigt zu haben und Hermine überlegte schon, ob sie nicht auch einen Schluck vertragen konnte, doch sie schüttelte den Gedanken sofort wieder ab. Sie ging zu Draco rüber, Severus hatte ihm schon das Hemd runtergezogen. Hermine schien nun nicht weniger bleich und zittrig zu sein, als Draco selbst. „Hermine", sagte Severus nun so leise, dass nur sie ihn hören konnte, „keine Angst, ich werde dir helfen, sag mir nur was ich tun soll." Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und nickte nun etwas ruhiger, dann ging sie zu Draco rüber und nahm seinen Arm. „Sie müssen ihn gut festhalten. Es wird jetzt sehr weh tun, aber er darf sich nicht bewegen", erklärte sie. Severus ging um Draco herum und packte ihn von hinten. Sie winkelte seinen Arm an und hob ihn hoch, die eine Hand umfasste fest seinen Ellenbogen und die andere seinen Oberarm. Das Bewegen des Arms bereitete ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen, aber es war nichts im Vergleich dazu, was er gleich fühlen würde, dachte sich Hermine und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Ich zähle bis drei", sagte sie, „Eins...zwei...drei!" Sie hob den Arm an und brachte ihn in die richtige Position, bevor sie das Gelenk ruckartig mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte, zurück in die Schulterpfanne drückte. Draco schrie heftig auf und Severus hatte Mühe ihn stillzuhalten, doch die Schulter saß wieder drin. Hermine überkam ein leichtes stolzes Lächeln und auch die akuten Schmerzen schienen nachgelassen zu haben. Sie nahm ein Döschen zur Hand, das mit in Fett zerstoßenen Minzblättern gefüllt war und verrieb die Paste auf Dracos Schulter. Die Minze wirkte kühl auf der Haut und verschafft Draco noch mehr Linderung. Sie hatte ein Laken in Streifen gerissen, mit denen sie seine Schulter verband und ihm seinen Arm an den Bauch band. „Du darfst ihn eine zeitlang nicht bewegen", sagte sie und schaute ihn eindringlich an, doch Draco wich ihrem Blick aus.

Ginny hatte die Sachen vom Tisch bereits weggeräumt und stellte etwas zu essen auf. „Es wird uns allen gut tun, wenn wir etwas essen", sagte sie und setzte sich. Auch Severus griff nach einem Stuhl und zog ihn an den Tisch heran, als Hermine ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen entfuhr. „Professor, sie sind ja verletzt!" Alle Blicke wanderten zu Severus' blutverkrustetem Unterarm, auch er sah darauf herab. „Er hat mich gebissen", sagte er und stieß auf eine Reihe verwirrter Gesichter. „Der Bär", fügte er noch hinzu und setzte sich an den Tisch, „Aber lassen sie uns doch erst mal essen, Miss Granger."

Keiner sagte etwas, jeder aß für sich und starrte nur auf seinen Teller. Es war eine bedrückte Stimmung, vor der sie alle auf schnellstem Weg nach oben in ihre Zimmer flohen. Draco saß noch immer benommen vom Schmerz, Fieber und nicht zuletzt Alkohol, auf seinem Stuhl. Er hatte nichts gegessen und sie versuchten ihn auch nicht dazu zu überreden. „Am besten schläft er heute hier unten.", sagte Severus, „Morgen sollte es ihm besser gehen." Er ging hinauf in Dracos Zimmer und holte seine Felle, Decken und Kissen. Sie breiteten sie auf dem Boden aus und legten Draco darauf. Es war keiner mehr in der Küche. Hermine nahm Severus' Hand und zog ihn zu einem der Stühle, auf den er sich ohne Widerrede setzte. Sein Ärmel hing in Fetzen runter. Hermine schob ihn zur Seite und betrachtete den blutverkrusteten Arm. Sie hatte eine Schüssel Wasser geholt und wusch die Wunden mit einem Tusch sauber, um ihr Ausmaß besser sehen zu können. Es sah schlimmer aus, als es eigentlich war, die Verletzungen war tief, aber nicht besonders groß. Hermine ging zu der Tonflasche, aus der Severus vor kurzem noch Draco eingeschenkt hatte. Sie tropfte etwas auf ein sauberes Tuch und reinigte seine Wunden, bevor sie eine streng riechende Kräuterpaste auftrug und einen Verband um seinen Arm wickelte.

Severus sah zu Draco rüber und vergewisserte sich, dass dieser schlief, dann legte er seinen Arm um Hermines Taille und zog sie runter auf seinen Schoß. Es tat so gut, und mit einem Mal löste sich ihre Spannung. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und hielt sich an ihm fest, als er aufstand und sie in sein Zimmer trug. Er legte sie auf sein Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Zuerst strich er ihr sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über das Gesicht, dann beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie. Nach einer Weile ließ er von ihr ab und sie rangen beide nach Atem. Severus' Erregung drückte unübersehbar gegen seine Hose und er begann hektisch die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

Wieder küsste er sie und wanderte mit seinen Händen zu ihren entblößten Brüsten die er kräftig massierte und schließlich ihre erregten Brustwarzen zwischen die Finger nahm und sanft zudrückte. Hermine konnte ihre Lust nicht mehr länger für sich behalten, ihr entwich ein leises Stöhnen, das Severus bestärkte weiterzumachen. Gerne hätte er dieses Spiel noch etwas länger heraus gezögert, aber die Anstrengungen des ganzen Tages stauten sich nun in seiner Lendengegend, dass er nicht anders konnte. Er öffnete seine Hose und schob ihren Rock hoch, bevor er sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete. Die offene Hose rutschte ihm herunter, er legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und hob sie an, dann drang er ruckartig in sie ein.

Hermine stöhnte augenblicklich auf, sie war noch nicht bereit gewesen, aber langsam wich der überraschende Schmerz, einem befriedigendem Gefühl. Severus stieß kräftig zu, während seine Hände ihr Becken stützten und sich seine Stöße in einem hastigen Rhythmus einpendelten, bis Hermine schließlich anfing mit lautem Stöhnen unter ihm zu beben und ihre Hände in das Bett krallte. Jetzt war es nicht mehr nötig sich zurück zu halten. Er warf jegliche Beherrschung ab, drang noch einmal kraftvoll in sie ein, bis die Vibration des Orgasmus seinen Körper flutete und er mit einem kehligen Laut kam.

Severus schloss die Augen und horchte dem lauten Pumpen seines Herzens als ein lautes Krachen und das nervöse Blöcken der Ziege, die noch immer draußen angebunden war, sie aus ihrer Ruhe riss. Er zog sich augenblicklich aus Hermine zurück und schlüpfte schnell wieder in seine Hose, bevor er nach draußen eilte, um nachzusehen, was los war. Hermine stand ebenfalls auf, sie knöpfte sich die Bluse zu und eilte Severus hinterher.

Sie standen beide draußen vor der Tür, doch da war nichts. Einige Zeit starrten sie ins Dunkel der Nacht, bis sich einer der Büsche im Mondlicht bewegte. Severus packte Hermines Arm und schob sie hinter sich.

Es raschelte stärker, als etwas Kleines aus dem Busch heraus kam. Es machte einige Schritte auf sie zu, bis der helle Schein des Mondes einen kleinen, dreckigen Jungen preisgab.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	6. VI

Der Kleine schien noch sehr jung zu sein, er konnte höchstens 5 oder 6 Jahre alt sein. Ängstlich schaute er zu dem finsteren Mann vor ihm. Severus starrte ihn eindringlich an. „Wie heisst du?", wollte er von ihm wissen, doch der Junge antwortete nicht. „Vielleicht versteht er uns nicht", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, die wieder hinter seinem Rücken hervorgekommen war.

„Ja, vielleicht", gab Severus zu, „aber er ist auch kein Einheimischer. Er hat deutlich europäische Züge."

„Er ist sicher müde", bemerkte Hermine und ging an Severus vorbei. Sie lächelte den Jungen freundlich an und reichte ihm die Hand, die der Kleine schüchtern ergriff. „Lass uns rein gehen", sagte sie, „Wer er ist und wo er herkommt, können wir auch noch morgen herausfinden." Sie gingen ins Haus und Severus folgte den beiden.

Das kühle Mondlicht erleuchtete die große Küche und Dracos Silhouette am Boden verriet, dass er immer noch schlief.

„Ich nehme ihn in mein Zimmer mit", sagte Hermine und wandte sich zu Severus, der jetzt selbst vor seiner Tür stand. Mit leisem Bedauern in den Augen sah er die junge Frau vor sich noch einmal an. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein", gab er schließlich zu, dann öffnete er die Tür hinter sich und trat hinein.

Hermine ging in ihr Zimmer und zeigt auf das Bett. „Du kannst bei mir im Bett schlafen", sagte sie. Der Junge schien sie zu verstehen, denn nach einem kurzen Zögern ging er zum Bett und legte sich hin. Hermine ging zur anderen Seite und legte sich dazu. Sie wusste nicht, wie spät es schon war, aber es war schon eine ganze Weile lang dunkel gewesen. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend, ein paar Minuten lag sie da und dachte über das, was geschehen war nach, bis sie schon bald ein beruhigendes tiefes Atmen neben sich hörte, das sie mit seinem monotonen Singsang bald in einen eben so festen Schlaf fallen ließ.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine früh auf. Die Sonne war grade erst wieder aufgegangen und die Luft hatte noch diesen frischen Duft nach Tau. Ihr kleiner Gast hatte sich in der Nacht ganz schön ausgebreitet und lag nun quer im Bett, alle Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt. Hermine stand auf und schaute auf ihre zerknitterte Kleidung herab. Sie war gestern noch voll bekleidet ins Bett gefallen. Kläglich versuchte sie sich die gröbsten Falten aus ihrer Kleidung zu streichen, dann ging sie in die Küche hinaus. Severus war schon wach und saß an dem großen Tisch.

„Morgen", murmelte er mürrisch, als er Hermine aus dem Zimmer kommen sah, „Der Junge schläft noch?", schob er dann noch hinterher.

Sie nickte, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den noch schlafenden Draco. „Wie geht es Draco?", wollte sie wissen. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke ganz gut", sagte er und vergrub seine Nase wieder in seiner Tasse.

Sie ging zum Tisch rüber und setzte sich neben Severus. Er schob ihr eine zweite Tasse hin und eine Kanne. Erst schien sie etwas skeptisch, dann nahm sie die Kanne doch in die Hand und goss sich etwas ein. Vorsichtig roch sie an ihrer Tasse, bevor sie probierte, doch was sie da erwartete, schien nicht sehr vielversprechend. Als das heiße Getränk ihren Gaumen erreichte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht. Es war diese merkwürdige Mischung aus einigen Kräutern und gerösteten Nüssen, die ihnen als Kaffee diente.

Severus hatte sie beobachtet und als sie ihre Tasse angeekelt wieder absetzte, zog er spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie belustigt an. „Wir müssen erfahren, wer er ist und wo er herkommt", sagte er einen Moment später wieder ernst. „Es muss hier noch mehr Menschen geben. Alleine hätte er in der Wildnis nie überlebt", schlussfolgerte Severus.

„Ja, wir...", hatte sie gerade begonnen, als ein durchdringendes Stöhnen ihnen ankündigte, dass Draco aufgewacht war. Severus stand auf und ging um den Tisch, dann kniete er sich zu ihm herunter. „Wie fühlst du dich?", wollte er wissen.

Draco hatte Mühe sich zurecht zu finden. Er setze sich auf, indem er sich auf seinem gesunden Arm abstützte, dann sah er sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um. „Ganz gut", sagte er, „bis auf die schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen und schlecht ist mir auch."

„Das ist nur der Alkohol", versicherte ihm Severus, dessen Miene jetzt etwas entspannter wirkte. Er ging wieder um den Tisch herum und füllte noch eine Tasse mit dem streng riechenden Gebräu. „Hier", sagte er und drückte sie Draco in die Hand. Dieser trank einem Schluck und stellte sie angewidert wieder neben sich ab, dann richtete er sich auf und nahm seine Felle vom Boden. „Ich leg mich noch mal ins Bett", sagte er und trottete etwas angeschlagen mit den Decken und Fellen, die er mit nur einer Hand kaum alle halten konnte, nach oben.

Severus hatte einen deutlichen Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine gebracht, als Draco aufgewacht war, doch jetzt trat er wieder näher an sie heran und strich ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass davon jemand was erfahren sollte", sagte er ernst und zeigte dabei erst auf sie und dann auf sich selbst um zu verdeutlichen was er meinte.

„Das hatte ich kaum anders erwartet", antwortete sie ihm düster. „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und auch nicht der richtige Ort", versucht er zu erklären und legte Hermine seine Hände um die Taille. Sie stand noch immer so steif da wie zuvor, dann zog er sie näher an sich heran und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Die braunen Locken standen wild in der Gegend herum, von denen eine ihn im Gesicht kitzelte. Er vergrub seine Nase tiefer in ihrem Haare und atmete ihren Duft ein. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr.

„Heißt es dann, dass ich es irgendwann meinen Freunden erzählen kann?", murmelte sie gegen seinen Hals.

„Ja, irgendwann", antwortete er ihr ruhig. Hermine hob den Kopf wieder an und schaute ihrem Gegenüber nun in die Augen.

„Versprochen?", forderte sie leise.

„Versprochen!", antwortete ihr Severus genau so leise und bemerkte kurz darauf diesen plötzlichen Wandel ihrer Augen, die sich bei seiner Antwortet aus einem tiefen Braun plötzlich wieder in goldenen Bernstein verwandelt hatten.

Ein leises Knarren verriet ihnen, dass sie nicht mehr allein waren. Severus ließ sofort von Hermine ab und trat einen großen Schritt zur Seite. Es war der Junge von gestern Nacht, der nun verschlafen in Hermines Tür stand. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte ihn Severus freundlich und forderte ihn mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf, sich zu ihnen zu setzten.

Schüchtern ging der Junge auf den großen Tisch zu und setzte sich ihnen gegenüber, während Hermine das Frühstück auf den Tisch stellte und ihm einen Becher Saft eingoss — den „Kaffee" wollte sie ihm lieber ersparen.

Schon weitaus weniger schüchtern, ergriff er ein Stück Brot und bestich es dick mit Marmelade, bevor er es gierig verschlang. Er aß noch zwei Scheiben und Hermine schenkte ihm noch ein paar mal Saft nach, bevor er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte und ein deutliches „Danke Ma'm", sagte. Hermine und Severus sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ach, du kannst ja sprechen", stellte Severus fest, wobei er spöttisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog.

Verlegen nickte der Junge und starrte auf seine Finger um den finsteren Mann nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte ihn Hermine. Der Junge hob sein Kopf. „Mein Name ist Brian", antwortete er ihr und sie hörten einen deutlichen schottischen Akzent in der Antwort.

„Und wie alt bist du?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ich bin fünf!"

„Und wo kommst du her?", wollte nun Severus wissen.

„Na, von zu Hause", antwortete ihm der Junge, als ob es selbstverständlich wäre. Hermine konnte sich das amüsierte Grinsen nicht verkneifen und auch Severus zog wieder spöttisch seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er zur nächsten Frage ansetzte. „Und wo genau ist dein zu Hause?"

„Da, hinter dem große Berg", antworte er ihm und zeigte zur Verdeutlichung mit dem Finger in die Richtung des Berges, wo sie gestern die Ziege gefunden hatten. Hermine hörte wie jemand die Treppe herunter kam und drehte sich um, worauf sie einer verblüfften Ginny entgegen sah.

„Nanu, wer ist denn das?", wollte ihre Freundin wissen. Lavender, Neville, Harry und Ron waren direkt hinter ihr gewesen und auch Draco kam kurz darauf runter, der wohl beschlossen hatte, dass es doch besser wäre, etwas zu frühstücken. Sie alle schauten verwirrt den Jungen an und dann fragend zu Hermine und Severus.

„Wir haben ihn gestern Abend, kurz nach dem ihr nach oben gegangen seid, draußen vor dem Haus gefunden", erklärte ihnen Severus. Ihre Gesichter sahen noch immer fragend aus, doch er machte keine Anstalten, ihnen weitere Auskünfte zu geben, also setzten sie sich an den Tisch dazu und begannen zu frühstücken, wobei jeder verstohlen den fremden Jungen musterte.

Die meisten von ihnen waren schon mit dem Essen fertig, doch sie saßen noch wie üblich am Tisch und unterhielten sich, als plötzlich von außen die Eingangstür geöffnet wurde und drei Männer in das große Zimmer traten.

„Papa!", schrie Brian auf und rannte zu dem größten der drei Männer, der ihn strahlend in die Arme schloss. Er hatte sich von seinem Sohn gelöst und stand wieder aus der Hocke auf.

Severus war ebenfalls aufgestanden und betrachtete die drei Männer misstrauisch. Sie waren bewaffnet und sahen sich nun vorsichtig um. Der größte der Männer trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ich muss ihnen wohl danken, dass sie meinem Sohn ein guter Gastgeber waren", sagte er und seine Augen wanderten an den gut gedeckten Tisch, an dem bis vor kurzem auch Brian noch saß. „Ich bin Conner McCoy", sagte er und streckte Severus die Hand entgegen.

Noch immer beäugte Severus den Mann misstrauisch, entschloss sich jedoch, die ihm angebotene Hand zu ergreifen. „Severus Snape", sagte er und schüttelte die rissige Hand des Fremden, bevor er auch den Rest von ihnen vorstellte.

„Das sind Ian und Liam Cameron", erklärt ihm der Fremde und zeigte mit der Hand auf die anderen beiden Männer. Severus beruhigte sich ein wenig, da die Männer nicht den Anschein machten, als führten sie etwas im Schilde und beschloss daher, dass es nur von Vorteil sein konnte, ein gutes Verhältnis zu den neuen Nachbarn zu pflegen. Er machte einen Schritt zur Seite. „Setzt euch, ihr seid sicher hungrig", bot ihnen Severus an und machte eine einladende Geste zum Tisch, was sich die Männer nicht zweimal sagen ließen.

Als sie das dargebotene Essen nach einer Weile nicht mehr ganz so gierig runtergeschlungen hatte, versuchte Severus etwas mehr über die Männer herauszufinden.

„Brian sagte mir, dass ihr hinter dem großen Berg lebt, aber wie kamt ihr hierher? Auf diese Insel meine ich", wollte er von McCoy, der scheinbar der gesprächigere der drei war, wissen, wobei seine schwarzen Augen den Mann vor ihm eindringlich musterten. Dieser hatte dunkelbraunes langes Haar, das mit einem festen Band im Nacken zusammen gebunden war und braungebrannte Haut. McCoy nahm noch einen weiteren kräftigen Schluck des süßen Fruchtsaftes aus dem Becher vor ihm.

„Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so ein gutes Frühstück gehabt", sagte er und lehnte sich zufrieden in seinen Stuhl zurück.

„Wie wir herkamen, möchten sie wissen, Mr. Snape?", ging er nun endlich auf Severus Frage ein, „Aye, das ist schon eine ganze Weile her. Damals, ich war grade 15 gewesen. Meine Eltern hatten alles mitgenommen, was sie besaßen und wir sind gemeinsam auf dieses Schiff als Passagiere gegangen, allerdings gerieten wir eines Nachts in einen Sturm. Der Steuermann war vom Kurs abgekommen und wir liefen bei der schlechten Sicht der stürmischen See vor dieser Insel auf Grund."

„Und wo wolltet ihr hin?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Na, in die neue Welt natürlich", antwortete McCoy und bemerkte nicht die verwirrten Gesichter, die ihn allesamt anstarrten. „Hermine, die neben Severus saß, flüsterte ihm unauffällig zu. „Was meint er?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die wollten Amerika besiedeln", flüsterte er ihr zurück und zog bei dem Gedanken belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und sie haben nach all dieser Zeit nie versucht hier wegzukommen? Wie lange sind sie schon hier? Wann ist ihr Schiff aufgebrochen?", fuhr Severus wieder unbeirrt mit dem Fragen fort.

„Sie müssen verstehen, wir sind alle einfache Leute, Bauern und kleine Handwerker, keiner von uns ist in der Lage ein Schiff zu bauen, geschweige denn, eins zu steuern", antwortete ihm McCoy, wobei er sich wieder etwas vorgebeugt hatte „Wir sind jetzt über 26 Jahre hier auf dieser Insel. Aufgebrochen sind wir damals...", er hielt einen Moment inne, „Ich glaube das war damals im Jahr 1715. Und was hat sie hierher verschlagen, Mr. Snape?"

„Wir haben während eines Sturms Schiffbruch erlitten", antwortete er ihm knapp, „Sie sehen also, wir teilen das gleiche Schicksal."

McCoy nickte.

„Diese Hütte," Severus machte eine weite Bewegung mit seinem Arm um es zu verdeutlichen, „wo kommt sie her? Ist sie von ihnen?"

„Aye," sagte McCoy und nickte, „Einige der Männer die überlebt hatten, haben sie gebaut, aber sie war zu klein. Wir haben sie zum Kochen genutzt und ließen die Kinder dort schlafen. Die Lichtung war allerdings zu klein um mehr Hütten zu bauen, wir waren zu viele. Nach einer Weile haben wir allerdings ein geeignetes Plätzchen auf der anderen Seite des Berges gefunden, dort leben jetzt 52 Familien", sagte er stolz, „Wir haben das Nötigste hier gelassen und benutzen die Hütte nur noch, wenn wir hierher zum Jagen und vor allem zum Fischen kommen."

McCoy sah sich ein wenig um und blickte in einen Haufen interessierter und zugleich ungläubig verwirrter Gesichter, bis sein Blick schließlich an Dracos Schulter hängen blieb.

„Was mit ihm passiert?", wollte er wissen und wandte sich dabei wieder an Snape, den er ganz offenbar als das Oberhaupt dieser merkwürdigen Runde ansah.

„Ein Bär hat uns angegriffen. Er hat sich die Schulter ausgekugelt", antwortete Severus.

„Und wer hat sie ihm wieder gerichtet?", wollte McCoy nun mit deutlich mehr Interesse wissen. Severus Blick fiel auf Hermine, die immer noch stumm lauschend neben ihm saß.

„Dann ist eine eurer Frauen also eine Heilerin?", hakte er weiter nach.

„So in der Art", entgegnete ihm Severus und ignorierte Harrys und Rons empörtes Schnauben, dass das gewiss nicht seine Frauen seien.

Anerkennend nickte McCoy Hermine zu. „Ihr könnt hier selbstverständlich bleiben", wandte er sich wieder an Severus, „allerdings würden wir uns freuen, wenn ihr uns mit eben soviel Gastfreundschaft wie heute empfangen würdet, wenn wir wieder mal in der Gegend sind und vielleicht würde die reizenden Mistress sich auch mal die ein oder andere Verletzung ansehen. Sie müssen wissen Ma'am, die Jagd kann sehr gefährlich sein", wandte er sich zu Hermine und sprach zum ersten Mal jemanden außer Snape direkt an.

„Die Ziege draußen können sie auch behalten", sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, was ihm auch die beiden anderen Männer gleichtaten. „Sehen sie es als eine Art Begrüßungsgeschenk", sagte er grinsend, „Und schließlich ist sie ja auch an dem ganzen Schlamassel Schuld! Nicht wahr Brian?", wand er sich nun an seinen Sohn und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, der sofort den Blick auf den Boden senkte. „Für uns wird es Zeit", sagte McCoy zu den anderen beiden Männern. Sie standen schon in der geöffneten Tür, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, „Ihr seid in unserem kleinen Dorf natürlich herzlich willkommen. Also dann auf baldiges Wiedersehen. Meine Damen", fügte er noch schmalzig an und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung, dann traten sie hinaus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Was waren denn das für Vögel?", sprang Ron verwirrt von seinem Platz auf.

„Klappe, Weasley!", wies ihn Snape direkt darauf zurecht, was Draco ein hämisches Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Harry ballte bereits die Hände zu Fäusten und wollte schon etwas erwidern, als ihn Ginny gerade noch zurückhalten konnte.

Einzig Neville saß still auf seinem Platz und versuchte, ja nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Severus war nun ebenfalls aufgestanden und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen hatte sich eine tiefe Falte gebildet, dann trat er wieder vom Tisch zurück und ging ein paar Schritte im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Was denken sie, Sir?", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen.

Er schwieg und schien auf ihre Frage nicht zu reagieren, bis er nach einer Weile schließlich doch antwortete. „1715", sagte er, „Es wäre nicht ganz ausgeschlossen, dass uns der magische Sturm auch zusätzlich durch die Zeit befördert hat, oder ein ebensolcher Sturm, diese Menschen in unsere Zeit befördert hat. Allerdings wäre mir die zweite Möglichkeit weit aus lieber, dann stünden die Chancen für uns wesentlich besser, gefunden zu werden."

Die neue Erkenntnis hatte die Stimmung ziemlich runtergezogen. Gemeinsam räumten sie den Tisch ab, als Severus Draco plötzlich an seinem gesunden Arm packte und ihn auf einen Stuhl am Fenster zog. „Dein Verband muss erneuert werden", sagte er und winkte Hermine her. Als sie begriff, was er von ihr wollte, holte sie schnell noch etwas Salbe und riss ein paar Streifen von dem Laken, das schon gestern dafür herhalten musste, ab.

Severus stand immer noch vor Draco, als sie wieder zu ihnen kam, und er fixierte ihn mit seinen Augen, unter dessen Blick, er es nicht wagte sich zu rühren. Hermine ging näher an Draco heran und löste den alten Verband. Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet und er sprach kein Wort. Seine Schulter war noch immer von einem riesigen Bluterguss überzogen, doch die Schwellung war größtenteils zurück gegangen.

Hermine öffnete das Döschen und cremte die Schulter vorsichtig mit einer sehr streng riechenden Salbe ein, bei der Draco sofort die Nase rümpfte.

„Das wird gegen die Schwellung und den Bluterguss helfen", erklärte Hermine freundlich, doch Dracos Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet.

„So, fertig", sagte sie schließlich, als sie ihm den neuen Verband wieder angelegt hatte. Draco stand stumm auf und ging, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, wieder nach oben. Sie schaute zu Severus, doch er hob auch nur die Schultern und sagte nichts weiter, stattdessen schob er den Stuhl auf dem Draco gesessen hatte, zurück zum Tisch und ging ebenfalls in sein Zimmer.

„Männer!", murmelte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Hast du was gesagt, Mine?", wollte Ginny wissen, die plötzlich neben ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Nein, schon gut", antworte ihr diese und schüttelte ihre wilden braunen Locken.

„Kommst du mit zum Strand?", wollte Ginny von ihr wissen und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nein, mir ist nicht nach Schwimmen heute, tut mir leid", entgegnete ihr Hermine, die insgeheim froh war, ein wenig Zeit mit Severus allein zu haben.

Ginny betrachtete ihre Freundin einen Moment lang skeptisch. „Geht es dir nicht gut, Mine? Du benimmst dich schon seit einigen Tagen so merkwürdig."

„Nein, mir fehlt nichts, ich habe einfach nur keine Lust schwimmen zu gehen", versicherte sie ihrer Freundin, während sie sich etwas nervös im Raum umsah und ihr Blick dabei eine Sekunde zu lange, an Severus' Tür hängen blieb.

Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf Ginnys Gesicht aus. „Versteh' schon", sagte Ginny und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Nein, es ist nicht so", begann Hermine sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Schon gut", unterbrach Ginny sie, „Wir reden später", sagte sie und drängte die anderen vier Freunde, dass sie nun endlich gehen wollten.

Als sie endlich alle raus waren, klopfte Hermine vorsichtig an Severus' Tür. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann hatte er sie geöffnet und stand vor ihr. Vorsichtig schaute er an ihr vorbei, doch die große Küche hinter ihr schien leer zu sein. „Sie sind schwimmen gegangen", sagte sie.

„Und du bist nicht mit?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage und er musterte sie mit weit in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Willst du mich denn nicht reinbitten?", fragte sie nun etwas schroff. Severus ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie in das kleine Zimmer eintreten. Sie ging hinein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Was hältst du von McCoy", wollte Hermine schließlich wissen.

„Er scheint ein anständiger Mann zu sein", erwiderte Snape und setzte sich hinter sie. „Und glaubst du, er und die anderen kommen wirklich aus dem 18. Jahrhundert?", fragte sie weiter. „Seiner Erscheinung nach und der Art wie er sich benahm, bin ich mir fast sicher", antwortete er ihr und strich ihr das Haar auf der rechten Seite zurück und entblößte so ihre Schulter.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob wir oder sie einen Zeitsprung gemacht haben", erklärte er weiter und senkte nun seine Lippen in ihre Halsbeuge. Hermine schloss die Augen und ihr entfuhr ein leises Seufzen. Er küsste ihren Hals weiter aufwärts bis er dicht hinter ihrem Ohrläppchen wieder von ihr abließ.

„Sie sind schon lange hier, Sie kennen diese Insel sicherlich gut", sagte er dann. Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Vielleicht haben sie ja etwas Ungewöhnliches hier entdeckt, etwas, das auf Magie hindeutet", erklärte er. Hermine nickte. „Heißt das, du willst McCoys Einladung folgen und zu ihnen gehen?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich ziehe es in Erwägung", gab Severus zu.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihm ihren Arm auf die Schulter. „Severus", begann sie. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie seinen Namen aussprach. In ihrem Kopf war er zwar bereits Severus für sie gewesen, aber sie hatte es bisher noch nie laut gesagt. Der Klang seines Namens aus ihrem Mund, verursachte bei ihm ein wohlig schauriges Gefühl.

„Nimmst du mich mit?", fragte sie schließlich. Severus sah sie einen Moment lang regungslos an. Es fiel ihr schwer zu sagen was er dachte und was in ihm vorging, weil er jeden einzelnen Gesichtsmuskel stets unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Das könnte gefährlich werden", hörte sie ihn schließlich sagen. Sie nickte zaghaft, doch im selben Moment flammte ein entschlossener Funke in ihren Augen auf. „Das könnte es hier ohne dich auch werden", sagte sie trotzig.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sie auf seinen Schoß, dann strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, sie sah ihn immer noch trotzig an. „Also gut", gab er nach, „es könnte von Vorteil sein. Meine Kenntnisse über das Leben von Muggeln im 18. Jahrhundert sind immerhin sehr begrenzt", sagte er spöttisch.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie von seinem Schoß und warf sie auf das große Bett, was Hermine mit einem lauten Quieken kommentierte, dann beugte er sich über sie. Sein linker Arm stützte ihn direkt neben ihrem Kopf, er kniete über ihr und spreizte mit seinem rechten Knie ihre Beine auseinander, um seins dort zu platzieren. Einen Moment lang schaute er sie bloß an, dann senkte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, die sich sofort zu einem kleinem Spalt öffneten und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährten.

Seine Erregung war bereits deutlich durch die Hose zu spüren, was Hermine dazu veranlasste ihr Becken fest dagegen zu drücken und ihm damit ein leises Aufkeuchen zu entlocken. Schnell hatte sie ihm das Hemd aufgeknöpft und löste nun auch die Knöpfe an seiner Hose.

Er trug keine Unterwäsche, was seine pochende Männlichkeit direkt zum Vorschein brachte. Langsam schob er ihr den Rock hoch, doch dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Eine Augenbraue wanderte amüsiert in die Höhe.

„Wirklich schick, muss ich schon sagen", sagte er sarkastisch und strich mit einem Finger über den Bund von Hermines improvisierter Unterhose. Sie hatte aus einem Stück Stoff, eine Unterhose herausgeschnitten, die sie an den Seiten zusammengebunden hatte. Hermine stemmte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen und sah an sich herab um zu sehen, was Severus so breit grinsen ließ.

„Irgendwas muss ich doch unter diesem Rock tragen", sagte sie trotzig und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Severus streifte ihr das Stück Stoff von den Beinen und musterte sie weiter.

„Na, ich weiß nicht, ohne dieses hässliche Ding sieht es auch nicht übel aus", sagte er und ergriff fest ihre Beine, um sie ein wenig anzuwinkeln. Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie unter seinen Berührungen aufstöhnte, dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter in ihre Mitte. Seine Zungenspitze strich sanft über ihre Klitoris und entlockte Hermine einen weiteren deutlich kräftigeren Seufzer. Er ließ seine Zunge weiter zwischen ihre Falten gleiten und atmete dabei ihren weiblichen Duft in einem tiefen Zug ein, bis er sich wieder von ihr löste.

Sein Gesicht hatte sich wieder etwas verfinstert, was Hermine nicht sehen konnte, da sie noch mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag. Als er jedoch keine Anstalten machte weiter zu machen, stemmte sie sich wieder auf ihre Ellenbogen und sah Severus fragend an.

„Wir haben bisher gar keine Vorkehrungen getroffen", sagte er ernst und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Auch sie wirkte ernst. „Ja, ich weiß, darüber habe ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Bisher bestand glaub ich noch keine allzu große Gefahr, ich hatte erst vor kurzem meine...", sie zögerte einen Moment, „meine Menstruation", fuhr sie etwas verlegen fort. „Aber ich habe da, glaube ich, schon eine Lösung", sagte sie mit einem Strahlen und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ein paar Minuten später kam Hermine mit einem kleinen Fässchen und einem golfballgroßen gelbbräunlichen Klumpen in der Hand zurück.

„Vor ein paar Tagen hat mir Harry ein paar von denen hier, vom Strand mitgebracht", sagte sie und legte ihm den Klumpen in die Hand. „Ein Schwamm?", fragte Severus spöttisch, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht von ihm beirren.

„Ja", sagte sie ruhig, „Die alten Ägypter haben solche Schwämme in Essig getaucht und dann vor dem Verkehr eingeführt. Ich schätze, während der fruchtbaren Tage wäre auch das zu riskant, aber ansonsten ist es besser als gar nichts", sah sie ihn nun lächelnd an.

Severus wirkte immer noch skeptisch und Hermine tat es sich wieder einmal schwer zu erkennen was in seinem Kopf vorging. „Was denkst du?", beschloss sie ihn einfach zu fragen.

„Na ja, ich fürchte ich werde kaum meine Finger von dir lassen können, solange wir hier sind", sagte er mit einem höchst anzüglichen Grinsen auf den Lippen, „also müssen wir wohl hoffen, dass die Ägypter recht hatten." Er nahm ihr das kleine Fässchen aus der Hand und stellte es zusammen mit dem Schwamm auf dem Nachttischchen ab, dann hob er Hermine kurzerhand hoch und leget sie wieder auf den selben Platz auf dem sie wenige Minuten zuvor schon lag.

Wieder hatte er erst mit ihren Lippen angefangen und küsste sie fordernd. Die Erregung kehrte mit einem Mal in ihre Körper zurück und Hermine drückte ihm ihr Becken abermals entgegen. Severus schob ihren Rock nach oben und zog seine Hose runter, so dass das Zeichen seiner Männlichkeit nun senkrecht von ihm abstand. Er ließ die Spitze durch ihre Falten fahren und stieß sachte gegen ihren Eingang, ohne in sie einzudringen, wobei er sich ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen nicht verkneifen konnte, als sie plötzlich hörten, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und jemand die Küche betrat.

Beide schreckten auf und Severus zog sich augenblicklich und mit einem sehr bedauerndem Gesicht von Hermine zurück. Die Stimmen erkannten sie sofort als Ginny und Lavender, während Hermine den Boden nach ihrer Unterhose absuchte, die ihr Severus mit einem breiten Grinsen nun entgegenhielt. Sie nahm sie entgegen und funkelte ihn gespielt wütend an.

„Es wäre vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn du jetzt aus dieser Tür kommen würdest", sagte Severus ernst, „und dann auch noch so zerzaust", fügte etwas freundlicher hinzu und strich ihr durch die wilden Locken. „Ja, da hast du recht", gab sich Hermine geschlagen und sah sich ein wenig hilflos um, bis sie eine Idee hatte.

„Ich geh durch das Fenster", sagte sie und ging zum besagten Fenster. Sie öffnete den Fensterladen, den Severus vorher vorsorglich geschlossen hatte um sie vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Vorsichtig half er ihr, hinaus zu klettern und schaute ihr nach, bis sie ums Haus gegangen war.

Hermine kam an der kleinen Quelle vorbei und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser. Sie zupfte sich die Haare ein wenig zurecht und strich sich die Kleidung glatt, bevor sie auf die Haustür zuschritt und sie öffnete um hinein zu gehen.

„Nanu, was macht ihr denn schon hier?", tat Hermine überrascht, als sie ihre beiden Freundinnen sah.

„Ja, uns ist da etwas dazwischen gekommen", sagte Lavender missmutig und erntete einen verwirrten Blick von Hermine.

„Streit mit Ron", formte Ginny mit den Lippen und sah vielsagend Hermine an. „Du solltest lieber nach oben gehen und dich ausruhen, Lav. Ich weiß ja, wie dir der Streit mit Ron zugesetzt hat", sagte Ginny so mitfühlend, dass Hermine es fast geglaubt hätte, wenn Ginny nicht genervt hinter Lavenders Rücken mit den Augen rollen würde.

„Ja, das wird wohl das Beste sein", stimmte ihr Lavender zu und schlurfte theatralisch die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie schließlich außer Sicht war, packte Ginny Hermine am Arm und zog sie in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich auf Hermines Bett.

„Diese Frau raubt mir noch den letzten Nerv", sagte sie giftig und ließ sich rücklings auf die weichen Felle fallen. „Und was hast du so gemacht?", wollte Ginny wissen und fixierte nun neugierig und mit einem frechen Grinsen ihre Freundin.

„Nichts", sagte Hermine so unschuldig wie sie nur konnte, doch wenige Sekunden später färbte sich ihr Gesicht purpurrot und strafte sie Lügen. „Wie läuft es denn mit der Fledermaus?", hakte Ginny weiter nach. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", versuchte sich Hermine weiter herauszureden.

„Na komm schon Mine, ich habe schließlich Augen im Kopf", sagte Ginny, „Du siehst ih an, als würdest du ihn gleich mit deinen Blicken auffressen", fügte sie amüsiert hinzu. Hermine fühlte sich abermals ertappt und senkt wieder den Blick. „Schon ok", sagte Ginny wieder, jetzt mit einem weitaus breiterem Grinsen, „Wer hätte denn auch denken sollen, dass die Fledermaus so attraktiv ist, ohne seine weiten Roben und den steifen Gehrock."

„Ja, das ist er", gab Hermine zu und musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Also magst du ihn doch?", wollte Ginny wissen, die ihre Freundin scheinbar etwas aus der Reserve gelockt hatte.

„Ja, das tue ich", erwiderte ihr Hermine und wurde das wohlige Grinsen nicht mehr los, „ich glaube ich hab mich verliebt."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, keine der beiden sagte etwas, bis Hermine sie durchbrach. „Sag mal Ginny", begann sie, „du und Harry habt ihr eigentlich miteinander geschlafen, seit wir hier sind?", fragte sie beiläufig.

„Na ja, er wollte schon", Ginny zögerte einen Moment, „aber es war mir zu unsicher ohne Verhütung", fügte schließlich an, „Warum fragte du?"

Hermine stand nun von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu der großen Truhe aus der sie zwei Schwämmchen nahm, ähnlich dem, das sie Severus zuvor gezeigt hatte. Sie drückte Ginny eines davon in die Hand. „Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen. Sie drehte es in den Fingern. „Sieht aus wie ein kleiner Schwamm. Was soll ich damit?", fügte sie an.

„Man taucht ihn in Essig und führt ihn vor dem Geschlechtsverkehr ein", entschied sich Hermine für die Kurzfassung, „Es ist nicht die sicherste Methode zu verhüten", sagte sie nun, „aber bevor dich Harry noch zu so einem Blödsinn dem Coitus interruptus überredet, ist das immer noch zehn Mal besser."

„Zu was soll mich Harry überreden?", fragte Ginny nun verwirrt. „Ach, vergiss es", tat Hermine es mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, „Wichtig ist nur, dass du es nicht während des Eisprungs benutzt. In dieser Zeit ist keine der zur Verfügung stehenden Möglichkeiten, auch nur ansatzweise sicher."

„Schon klar, hab verstanden", sagte Ginny, deren Augen nun mit großem Leuchten auf ihrem neuen Schatz lagen, „In Essig tauchen und nicht während des Eisprungs benutzen. Du bist ein Schatz, Mine", sagte Ginny und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals. „Und kannst du den hier Lavender geben?", fragte sie Ginny und drückte ihr ein zweites Schwämmchen in die Hand.

„Klar, wenn sie etwas mehr ausgelastet ist, ist sie vielleicht auch endlich erträglicher", sagte Ginny mit einem frechen Zwinkern, worauf beide in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

Später am Abend kamen auch Harry, Ron und Neville wieder zurück. Sie hatten zusammen zu Abend gegessen und Harry, Ginny, Ron und Lavender verschwanden an diesem Abend ungewöhnlich schnell auf ihren Zimmern.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls verabschiedet und sortierte nun, unter dem schwachen Licht der Öllampe, ihre Sachen. Sie hatte in dem alten Schuppen eine weitere Truhe gefunden, ähnlich denen, die auch in ihren Zimmern standen, nur wesentlich kleiner und dreckiger. Dort waren alte Werkzeuge drin gewesen, die sie zu den anderen, in eine große Kiste gelegt hatte. Sie hatte die Truhe gründlich gereinigt und stellte sie nun geöffnet vor sich, um sie mit den vielen Kräutern, die Neville für sie gesammelt hatte, zu füllen.

So leer und sauber gewischt, wirkte die Truhe nun größer, als Hermine es anfangs angenommen hatte. Sie nahm die Döschen mit den Salben und legte sie ebenfalls dazu. Es waren nicht viele, zwar hätte sie gerne noch mehr angefertigt, für alle Fälle, schließlich wusste man ja nie was so passieren konnte, aber sie hatte nur drei Döschen gefunden und für mehr fehlte ihr eindeutig die Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeit. Sie legte noch ein kleines Messer in die Truhe und besah nun ihren kleinen Schatz. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, das sie dabei durchströmte. Es war in gewisser Weise Stolz, aber irgendwie schien ihr das alles so unwirklich.

Behutsam schloss Hermine die kleine Truhe und verstaute sie mit ihren restlichen Sachen, in der Größeren. Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür, die sie nun öffnete und vorsichtig durch einen Spalt hinausspähte. Die Küche war leer und dunkel, nur die noch leicht rötliche Glut des Ofens spendete etwas Licht. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sich Hermine hinaus und klopfte an Severus' Tür, die sie ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, öffnete und in sein Zimmer eintrat.

Severus lag auf dem Bett und starrte nachdenklich hoch zur Decke. Er rutschte auf die linke Seite, worauf Hermine sofort seiner stummen Aufforderung nachkam und sich neben ihn legte. Einen Moment lang lagen sie nur so da. Die Stille wirkte beruhigend, genauso wie das schummrige Licht der alten Lampe und das leise Pfeifen des Windes, bis Severus seinen Arm unter Hermine schob, sie links und rechts an der Hüfte packte und zu sich zog, wobei er sie auf die Seite gedreht hatte, so dass er ihren Hintern genau in seinem Schoß platzierte. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihrem Haar und nahm einen kräftigen Zug von ihrem wunderbaren Duft.

Er stemmten sich auf einen Arm und küsste ihren Hals, was Hermine einen wohligen Seufzer entlockte. „Wo waren wir noch mal stehen geblieben?", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht sollten wir lieber von vorne anfangen" sagte Hermine gespielt unwissend und drehte sich auf den Rücken, um ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen zu sehen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht fest in beide Hände und beugte sich langsam zu ihr herunter bis sich ihre beiden Lippen berührten. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihren Körper herab, um sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu einem erregenden Gefühl zu sammeln, als sie seinen Kuss, der zugleich zart und doch so leidenschaftlich war, spürte.

Geschickt schob ihr Severus das Kleid hoch, setze sie auf und zog es ihr mit einem Zug über den Kopf, bis sie völlig nackt vor ihm saß.

„Wo ist denn dein Höschen", wollte er wissen und machte sich keine Mühe das spöttische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Ach, ich wollte dir unnötige Arbeit ersparen", antwortete Hermine in einem ähnlichen Ton, während sich ihre Finger schon an die Arbeit machten, die vielen Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Als auch der letzte Knopf offen war, streifte sie ihm das Hemd ab und machte sich, nun schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, wie sie in Gedanken feststellte, an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Sie hatte sie aufgekriegt, doch gleich drückte sie Severus nach hinten in das Kissen und küsste sie wieder, diesmal fordernder, doch immer noch genau so leidenschaftlich wie zuvor. Er kniete über ihr und drückte ihr seine Erektion gegen das Becken. Langsam wanderten die Küsse immer weiter abwärts, während er fest ihre Brüste knetete, bis seine Lippen seine Hände ablösten. Hermine wandte sich, mit immer deutlicherem Stöhnen, unter seinen Berührungen.

Seine Hände und noch mehr seine Lippen, hinterließen auf ihrem Weg, ein überwältigendes Brennen, das tief in ihrem Kopf nachhallte. Severus nahm ein Kissen und schob es unter Hermines Hüfte, bevor er ihre Schenkel weit spreizte und seine Hände zu ihrer Mitte fuhren, wo er sie mit sanften kreisenden Bewegungen massierte. Ihr Körper wurde unruhig und wandte sich vor Erregung unter seinen Berührungen.

Er packte sie kräftig mit beiden Händen an den Hüften und zwang sie so, still zu halten, während seine Hände mit der Arbeit fortfuhren. Mit den Hüften wie in einem Schraubstock festsitzend, bäumte sie ihren Rücken auf, um der Erregung etwas Luft zu verschaffen. Severus verstärkte den Druck auf ihre empfindliche Stelle, wodurch Hermine den schmalen Grat zur Ekstase überschritt und sich bebend, unter dem immer noch festem Griff, ihrem Orgasmus ergab.

Er nahm das Schwämmchen, das Hermine zuvor auf seinem Nachttisch liegen gelassen hatte und tunkte es in den Essig, bevor er sich geschickt seiner Hose entledigte. Erneut öffnete er ihre Beine und führte es vorsichtig ein. Mit nur einer Bewegung drehte er sie auf den Bauch und hob ihr Becken an. Seine Erektion stieß gegen ihren Eingang und durch die enorme Feuchtigkeit, die ihr Orgasmus zuvor hinterlassen hatte, glitt er ohne weiteres hinein.

Sie stöhnte auf bei diesem Gefühl und begann ihr Becken langsam zu bewegen. Severus zog sie näher an sich heran und fing jetzt an, kräftiger zuzustoßen, wobei sein Blick immer noch auf ihrer Rückseite ruhte und gebannt beobachtete, wie sein Glied aus ihr heraus und wieder hinein glitt.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, was du für einen wunderbaren Anblick bietest", sagte er und verpasste ihr einen leichten Klaps, worauf Hermine unter dem stetigen Keuchen ein leises Kichern entfuhr.

Er beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus so, dass seine Schenkel auf ihren Hintern klatschten und Hermines Keuchen nur noch zu einem bloßen Wimmern wurde, das sich in ein lautes, von Kissen ersticktes Stöhnen, verwandelte. Ihr Körper bebte und zog sich innerlich um ihn zusammen, was seine Stöße immer unkontrollierter werden ließ, bis auch er sich mit einem kehligen Laut in ihr ergoss.

Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie. Hermine drehte sich um und legte sich, wie vorher schon, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Sofort legte Severus einen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie lagen eine Weile so da und ließen das berauschende Gefühl nachklingen, bis Severus schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Du solltest vielleicht lieber wieder rüber gehen", sagte er, „Nur für alle Fälle, falls wir nicht die Ersten sind, die morgen wach sind", fügte er noch hinzu, als Hermine ihm darauf nicht antwortete, doch sie sagte noch immer nichts. „Hermine?", sprach er sie direkt an und beugte sich leicht über sie, wobei er ihre tiefen Atemzüge hörte, die ihm verrieten, dass sie bereits eingeschlafen war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte die Öllampe aus, dann legte er sich wieder hin. Dann musste er eben morgen dafür sorgen, dass sie die Ersten waren, die wach wurden.

 **Fortsetzung flolgt...**


	7. VII

Der Abend war schon seit einer Weile hereingebrochen. Die Sonne stand so tief am Horizont, dass nur noch ein schummriges rotes Licht die stille Wildnis um sie herum erleuchtete. Severus und Draco machten sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte. Sie kamen vom Strand, und hatten eine beachtliche Ausbeute an Fisch bei sich, die Severus in einem zerschlissenen Korb aus Lianen und Palmblättern auf dem Rücken trug, während Draco still neben ihm herlief.

Natürlich war er ihm keine große Hilfe beim Angeln gewesen, das wusste Severus auch bevor er beschlossen hatte ihn mitzunehmen, aber es war eine gute Gelegenheit, mal mit Draco ein bisschen zu reden.

„Was hälst du von diesen Muggeln?", riss ihn Draco nun wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „McCoy? Ich weiß nicht, sie könnten vielleicht nützlich sein. Ich hatte vor, ihnen einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Möglicherweise haben sie ja in den 26 Jahren auf dieser Insel, etwas Magisches entdeckt."

„Ja vielleicht. Gehst du allein?", wollte er wissen. Severus blieb stehen und sah seinen Patensohn an. „Nein", sagte er schließlich, „aber du kannst nicht mit." Draco hatte Mühe, seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten und starrte seinen Onkel wütend an. „Deiner Schulter geht es zwar schon besser, aber sie ist immer noch nicht komplett gesund. Damit wärst du eine größere Belastung als du eine Hilfe wärst", sagte Severus ruhig, „Und das war mein letztes Wort", fügte schroff er an, als er sah, dass Draco bereits zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

„Und wer wird dich begleiten?", wollte Draco beleidigt wissen, nachdem sie eine Weile weitergegangen waren. „Miss Granger", antwortete ihm Severus knapp und achtete darauf, ihn dabei nicht anzusehen. Draco entgegnete ihm gleich mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben, doch er traute sich nicht die Entscheidung seines Onkels laut anzuzweifeln.

Sie waren endlich am Haus angekommen. Severus machte die Tür auf und ging hinein. Draco marschierte schnurstracks an ihm vorbei, ohne Hermine, die in der Küche stand, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen und ging die Treppe hinauf. Etwas unbeholfen stand Severus mit dem Korb voll Fischen in dem großen Raum und suchte vergeblich nach einer Abstellmöglichkeit. Die Situation schien ihm wie ein Déjà-vu und er erinnerte sich, wie er Hermine ein paar Tage nach ihrer Ankunft hier genau so in der Küche antraf.

Wieder hatte sie jede noch so kleine Schüssel und jeden Topf auf jede erdenkliche Stelle in dem großen Zimmer verteilt und mit irgendwas gefüllt. Sie war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Severus schaute ihr eine Weile zu, bis er dann doch auf sich aufmerksam machte. „Ich dachte wir haben genug Seife bis an unser Lebensende", sagte er spöttisch, als er den ihm schon vertrauten beißenden Geruch frisch aufgekochter Seife, wahrnahm. Hermine schreckte hoch und sah mit einem überraschten Blick, der ‚wo kommst du denn plötzlich her' sagte, zu Severus.

„Wir schon", antwortete sie ihm schließlich. Nun war Severus an der Reihe, sie fragend anzuschauen und zog dabei eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, wir sollten nicht mit leeren Händen in das Dorf gehen. Und außerdem glaube ich, dass sie vielleicht die ein oder anderen nützlichen Dinge haben könnten und dann brauchen wir schließlich was zum tauschen."

Severus sagte nichts, doch er schenkte Hermine ein anerkennendes Lächeln, was auch sie stolz zum Lächeln brachte. „Ich habe normale Seife zum putzen und waschen", fuhr sie ermutigt fort und zeigte auf einen Haufen bereits fertiger grauer Seifestücke. „Flüssige Seife mit verschiedene Düften", zeigte sie nun in die andere Ecke. „Dann haben wir Marmelade, die ist aber noch nicht ganz fertig."

Severus nickte. „Und wann wird das alles fertig sein?", wollte er wissen. Hermine hob die Schultern und sah ihn fragend an. „Wann wolltest du denn los?"

„So früh wie möglich."

Sie sah sich ein wenig abschätzend um. „Gut das Meiste ist fertig", sagte sie, „Ich muss es nur irgendwie für den Transport verpacken." „Dann gehen wir Morgen los", sagte Severus und wandte sich schon um, um wieder aus der Haustür zu gehen.

„Was hast du da im Korb", wollte Hermine noch wissen. Der Korb schien ihm plötzlich wieder eingefallen zu sein. „Ach ja, unsere Ausbeute vom Angeln", sagte Severus und stellte ihn auf dem Boden neben der Tür ab, bevor er wieder hinaus ging.

Er ging an dem Schuppen vorbei auf den kleinen Garten zu, den Neville angelegt hatte. Bereits von Weitem sah er den Jungen dort arbeiten. „Mr. Longbottom, auf ein Wort", sagte er mit samtiger Stimme, als er dicht hinter ihm stand, was Neville vor Schreck aufspringen und rückwärts stolpern lies.

„Ja, Sir", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme und wagte es nicht Severus anzusehen. „Miss Granger und ich werden morgen in das Dorf gehen und ich möchte, dass sie uns begleiten", sagte Severus ruhig. Neville, dem man im Gesicht ablesen konnte, dass er von dieser Idee ganz und gar nicht begeistert war, sah ihn entsetzt an. „Wir brechen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf", sagte Severus, als Neville noch immer keine Antwort gab und ging zurück zum Haus.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine schon früh auf. Die Sonne war noch kaum aufgegangen, aber sie konnte vor Aufregung nicht schlafen. Schon zum zweiten Mal überprüfte sie nun ihre Sachen, ob sie nicht etwas vergessen hatte. Sie hatten alles in diese alten Körbe, die man auf dem Rücken trug, gepackt. Sie waren groß und schwer, aber so etwas wie einen Wagen hatten sie leider nicht. Sie sollte Severus vorschlagen einen zu bauen, das wäre sicher von Vorteil, überlegte sich Hermine.

Sie ging die einzelnen Sachen in ihrem Korb noch einmal durch, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen, weil sie sowieso wusste, dass sie alles Nötige dabei hatte. Stattdessen schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab. Sie dachte zurück an das Abendessen, als Severus den anderen erklärte, dass sie in das Dorf gehen wollten. Draco schien sich gar nicht erst dafür zu interessieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte Severus es ihm bereits erzählt.

Harry und Ron waren eher über die Tatsache entsetzt, dass Hermine mit ihm alleine gehen sollte, aber Severus hatte ihnen ziemlich schnell den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, als er ihnen sagte, dass auch Neville mitgehen würde. Hermine war selbst überrascht und Neville saß nur ruhig mit hochrotem Kopf auf seinem Platz und starrte seinen Teller an.

Wann hatte er das überhaupt beschlossen und warum Neville? Sie hatte den Inhalt des Korbes nun zum wiederholten Mal durchgesehen und ging schließlich in die Küche. Zu ihrer Überraschung war auch Severus schon wach und setzte den Kaffe auf.

„Morgen", murmelte er, als er sie aus dem Zimmer kommen sah.

„Wieso Neville?", ergriff Hermine gleich die erstbeste Gelegenheit.

„Du meinst außer dazu, dass Potter und Weasley uns nicht heimlich auf eigene Faust folgen?", fragte er mit einer vielsagenden, hochgezogenen Augenbraue zurück.

Hermine schien abzuwägen wie wahrscheinlich das war und ihr Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm offenbar recht. „Außerdem, möchte ich dich nur ungern dort allein lassen und ich werde vielleicht nicht immer in deiner Nähe sein können", fügte er nun ernst hinzu. Hermine nickte, wenn auch nur widerwillig und fing wortlos an das Frühstück zuzubereiten.

Die Sonne war jetzt fast komplett aufgegangen und Neville kam die Treppe herunter. „Morgen", begrüßte Hermine ihn munter während Severus nur kurz von seiner Tasse aufblickte. „Guten Morgen", sagte Neville und setzte sich an den großen Tisch dazu.

Sie hatten sich nicht viel Zeit gelassen und gingen sobald sie gegessen hatten los.

Eine Weile lang gingen sie ruhig neben einander, wobei Neville sich stets neben Hermine hielt. Es war eine gute Idee so früh aufzubrechen. Zu dieser Zeit war die Luft noch frisch und kühl. „Wie weit ist es bis zum Dorf?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich schätze etwa acht Stunden", antwortete ihr Severus und legte noch einen Zahn zu, „Wir sollten uns aber trotzdem beeilen. Je früher wir da sind desto besser."

Nach einer ganzen Weile, die sie nun schon still neben einander hergingen, waren sie bereits tief in den dichten Urwald vorgedrungen. Im Gegensatz zu Severus und Neville, hatte Hermine nur leichte Sommerschuhe an. Zwar waren sie rundum geschlossen, doch durch die dünne Sohle fühlte sie jeden Kieselstein auf den sie trat und ihr knielanger brauner Rock blieb ständig an vereinzelten Ästen hängen. Sie hätte ja viel lieber etwas praktisches angezogen, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass eine Frau in Hosen in einem Dorf aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, für zu viel Aufmerksamkeit gesorgt hätte.

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und brannte erbarmungslos auf sie herab. Die Träger des Korbes schnitten Hermine tief in die Schultern und sie hatte Mühe mit Severus mitzuhalten. Ein Blick nach hinten verriet ihr, dass auch Neville bereits weit zurückgefallen war. Mit einem Mal blieb sie stehen und setzte ihren Korb ab. Erst nach einer Weile hatte Severus bemerkt, dass die beiden nicht mehr hinter ihm waren. Er drehte sich um und sah Hermine schnaufend und ausgestreckt am Boden liegen. Neville hatte sie eingeholt und sah mit einem eben so erschöpften Gesichte zu ihr herab.

Severus kam mit schnellen Schritten zurück. „Alles Ok?", fragte er etwas besorgt. Hermine nickte leicht und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Ihr Atem hatte sich wieder normalisiert und der laut pochende Puls in ihrem Kopf übertönte nun nicht mehr jedes Geräusch. Sie öffnete ihr Augen wieder und genoss die Ruhe.

Severus stellte seinen Korb ebenfalls ab. „Gut, dann machen wir eine kleine Pause", sagte er uns setzte sich neben Hermine. Neville tat es ihm gleich und auch Hermine setzte sich nun auf und kramte in ihrem Korb. Sie holte eine gut verkorkte Tonflasche und drei Becher, bevor sie jedem einen in die Hand drückte. Severus nahm die Flasche und füllte die Becher mit Wasser. Es war warm geworden nach all der Zeit, doch die Feuchtigkeit tat ihren Zweck und linderte das Brennen ihrer trockenen Kehlen. Sie aßen ein paar Brote und ein bisschen Obst. Hermine schaute auf die Uhr, die nun fast genau 13 Uhr anzeigte. Sie waren schon seit fünf Stunden unterwegs, wenn Severus mit seiner Schätzung richtig lag hatten sie nun über die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich, dachte sich Hermine.

Severus war bereits aufgestanden und setzte sich den großen Korb wieder auf und mit einem kurzen Seufzer des Bedauerns, dass ihre Pause nur so kurz ausgefallen war, taten es ihm Hermine und Neville gleich.

Je weiter sie gingen, desto karger wurde die Landschaft, immer weniger Tiere waren zu sehen und zu hören und auch das schützende Blätterdach wurde immer spärlicher bis schließlich nur noch vereinzelt kleinere Bäume zu finden waren und die Sonne ihnen ohne jegliches Hindernis ins Genick brannte. Der Weg war sehr steil geworden. Hermine fand mit ihren leichten Schuhen und dem schweren Gewicht auf ihrem Rücken nur schlechten Halt.

Auch das Gras hatte hier an Farbe verloren. Sie drehte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie nun schon ganz schön hoch aufgestiegen waren. Der Berg war zum Glück nicht so groß, wie Hermine es befürchtet hatte, auch wenn es vereinzelt einige steile Stellen gab, war es dennoch ein eher flacher Aufstieg. Einige Meter vor ihnen, Hermine und Neville waren wieder ein beträchtliches Stück zurückgefallen, blieb Severus stehen und blickte in die Ferne.

Die beiden hatten ihn oben endlich schnaufend eingeholt und waren nun genauso überrascht zu sehen, dass es auf der anderen Seite nun wieder runter ging, allerdings nicht soweit, wie sie gebraucht hatten um hochzukommen. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Art Plateau, das sich deutlich höher befand, als der Strand und die Lichtung auf der ihre kleine Hütte stand.

„Da!", rief Neville nun ganz aufgeregt und zeigte mit dem Finger in die Ferne und tatsächlich hatten nun auch Hermine und Severus das kleine Dorf in der Ferne schon sehen können. Die Häuser standen alle dicht neben einander und aus einigen von ihnen kam Rauch raus. Ganz in der Näher befand sich ein Fluss, stellte Hermine fest und merkte nun, wie sich ein leises Gefühl der Erleichterung in ihrem Inneren einstellte, als sie ihr Ziel so nah vor Augen hatten.

Severus nahm gleich Kurs in die neue Richtung und ging zügig voran. Sie mussten wieder durch ein Stück dichten Waldes, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit, hatte sich die Umgebung gelichtet. Je näher sie an das Dorf heran kamen, desto weniger wurden die dicht nebeneinander aufragenden Bäume, bis sie auf einen festgetreten Weg trafen, der direkt bis zum Dorf führte. Um sie herum wuchs überall saftig grünes Gras auf dem vereinzelt Tiere grasten und links und rechts größere Felder angelegt waren.

Die ersten Häuser waren nun unmittelbar vor ihnen und einige in der Nähe spielenden Kinder starrten sie unverhohlen neugierig an. „Sie müssen Snape sein", sagte einer der Männer, die gefolgt von einer Truppe nicht weniger neugieriger Frauen, auf sie zu kamen, „McCoy hat und bereits von ihnen erzählt. Und das muss dann wohl Mrs. Snape sein."

„Ich", setzte Hermine schon an um zu erwidern, als Severus sie unterbrach. „Ich glaube es wäre sicherer, wenn sie dich für meine Frau halten. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann war das 18. Jahrhundert nicht das Sicherste für eine alleinstehende Frau", sagte Severus so leise, dass nur Hermine und Neville, der dicht hinter den beiden stand, ihn hören konnten. Hermine nickte ihm leicht zu. „Ich freue mich sehr", sagte sie schließlich mit einem Lächeln zu dem Mann. „Los geh und hol Conner", sagte er zu einem der spielenden Jungs, der gleich losrannte und tat worum man ihn gebeten hatte.

„Und das ist Neville Longbottom", sagte Severus schließlich und zeigte auf den schüchtern wirkenden Neville, als er merkte, dass sie ihn nun alle erwartungsvoll musterten. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da kam auch McCoy mit eiligen Schritten zu ihnen und begrüßte sie winkend von Weitem. „Wie schön, dass sie meiner Einladung nachgekommen sind", sagte er schließlich als er bei ihnen angekommen war, „Kommen sie mit." Er machte eine winkende Handbewegung um seine Einladung zu verdeutlichen und Severus, Hermine und Neville folgten ihm. „Sie müssen die Neugier verzeihen", sagte er schließlich, „aber wir sehen hier nicht besonders oft Fremde."

Sie gingen eine breite Straße entlang, es war die einzige, die man wirklich als Straße bezeichnen konnte. Links und rechts davon waren die großen und kleinen Häuser so dicht aneinander gereiht, dass nur kleine Gassen sie von einander trennten. Am Ende der Straße stand das größte Haus, das Hermine hier bisher gesehen hatte und nach genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie es als eine Kirche, die wie alle Häuser aus massiven Baumstämmen gebaut war. Kurz vor der großen Kirche bogen sie nach links ab und schlängelten sich an einigen kleineren Häusern vorbei. Sie hatten alle hübsche Vorgärten mit Blumen, Kräuter und Gemüsebeten.

Endlich blieben sie stehen. Sie standen vor einem Haus, etwa so groß wie ihre Blockhütte. McCoy ging durch den kleinen Vorgarten und öffnete die Tür, durch die er mit ausgestrecktem Arm ins Innere wies. Severus, Hermine und Neville traten dicht gefolgt von ihrem Gastgeber ein. Sie befanden sich in einer großen Küche. Sie schien Hermine noch größer, als die in ihrer Hütte. Die Möbel aber waren bei Weitem nicht so spartanisch, sondern mit verspielten kleinen Ornamenten verziert, die in das feine Holz geschnitzt waren. Ein breiter Durchgang trennte das Zimmer von einem weiteren.

Ohne zu neugierig wirken zu wollen, versuchte Hermine einen unauffälligen Blick in das Zimmer nebenan zu werfen, doch ein paar vereinzelte Regale und eine große gepolsterte Sitzbank waren das einzige was herauslugten. Sie hörten Schritte und der kleine Brian kam gefolgt von einem jungen Mädchen die Treppe herunten. „Brian kennt ihr ja schon", sagte McCoy, „und das ist meine Tochter Mary", zeigte er nun auf das unscheinbare Mädchen. Sie sagte nichts, sondern machte einen leichten Knicks und schaute schüchtern auf den Boden, wobei ihr das blonde halblange Haar in das rundliche Gesicht fiel.

„Sie und Mrs. Snape können das Zimmer oben haben", sagte McCoy, „und Mr.", er stockte einen Moment. „Longbottom", sagte Severus als Neville noch immer keine Anstalten machte seinen Namen zu verraten. „Mr. Longbottom kann im Salon schlafen", sagte McCoy und zeigte auf den Nebenraum.

„Gehen sie ruhig", sagte er nun etwas nachdrücklicher zu Neville, als dieser immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand, und nun der Aufforderung nachkommend in das Nebenzimmer trat und dort den schweren Korb abstellte.

„Ich zeige unseren Gästen wo sie schlafen werden", sagte McCoy zu seiner Tochter, „mach du doch schon mal etwas zu essen." Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und Severus und Hermine folgten ihm. Oben standen sie in einem kleinen Flur. McCoy öffnete eine Tür und blieb vor dem Zimmer stehen. „Fühlt euch ganz wie zu hause", sagte er schließlich, „Ich bin mir sicher ihr wollt euch etwas frisch machen. Kommt einfach runter wenn ihr fertig seit."

„Danke", sagte Severus und Hermine nickte ihm ebenfalls freundlich zu, bevor sie das Zimmer betraten. Es war ein sehr kleiner Raum, in dessen Mitte ein großes Bett stand. Eine kleine Kommode stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, auf der eine leere Tonschale platziert war. Sie stellten ihre Körbe ab und Hermine lies sich rückwärts aufs Bett fallen.

„Gott ist dieses Bett weich", stellte sie erstaunt fest, während sie Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte. Er setzte sich auf der anderen Seite neben sie und strich mit der Hand über die wunderbar weiche Matratze und die ebenso weichen Daunenkissen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Er stand auf und öffnete sie. Vor ihm stand Mary mit einem riesigen Wasserkrug in der Hand. Severus ging einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass sie an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer eintreten konnte. Sie ging zur Kommode und füllte sie große Tonschale mit Wasser, bevor sie still das Zimmer wieder verließ. „Danke", rief ihr Hermine noch hinterher, doch das Mädchen war schon weg.

Hermine stand ebenfalls auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Korb und holte einen großen Schwamm und ein kleines Fläschchen mit flüssiger Seife, die aromatisch nach Vanille duftete, hervor. Sie ging zur Kommode um sich ein wenig frisch zu machen. Severus tat es ihr gleich und sie waren nach einer Weile bereit wieder runter zu gehen.

Die Küche war bereits erfüllt vom Essensgeruch, der Hermine mit einem Mal das große Loch im Bauch, dass sie offenbar hatte, vorführte. McCoy saß mit Neville am großen Esstisch und war sichtlich erfreut zu sehen, dass nun auch Severus und Hermine endlich kamen. Anscheinend, war Neville kein besonders guter Gesprächspartner, dachte sich Hermine als sie zu dem schüchtern auf seinem Stuhl zusammengekauertem Neville sah.

Mit einer einladenden Geste bot er ihnen einen Platz an und ging in das angrenzend Zimmer, als er auch gleich wieder mit einer Flasche in der Hand zurück kam. Auf einen Wink hin, stellte Mary vier Gläser auf. Erst schenkte er Severus ein und dann Neville, bis er vor Hermines Glas schließlich inne hielt. „Wünschen sie auch ein Glas Whisky, Mrs. Snape?", fragte er.

„Oh nein, vielen Dank", lehnte Hermine freundlich ab, worauf McCoy nun schließlich sein eigenes Glas voll machte und sich wieder auf seinen Platz gegenüber von ihr und Severus setzte.

„SLAINTE MHATH!", sagte McCoy und hob sein Glas, Severus hob ebenfalls sein Glas und nickte McCoy zu. Die beiden Männer tranken den scharfen Whisky in einem Zug aus. Neville hatte an seinem Glas bloß genippt und verzerrte bei dem beißenden Geschmack das Gesicht. „Ein guter Whisky", sagte Severus anerkennend und McCoy machte ihre Gläser mit einem stolzen Gesichtsausdruck wieder voll.

„Ich hoffe doch, euch hat nichts Schlimmes zu uns geführt?", erkundigte sich der Schotte. „Nein", versicherte ihm Severus, „Wir sind hier um unsere Nachbarn kennen zu lernen, und wir haben gehofft etwas mehr über diese Insel zu erfahren." „Aye, nun dann, sind sie solange unsere Gäste wie sie wünschen", versicherte ihnen McCoy freundlich. Mary hatte das Essen fertig zubereitet und Hermine war nun aufgestanden um ihr zu helfen. Sie deckten gemeinsam den Tisch mit Geschirr und stellten den großen Topf, in dem ein Eintopf brodelte, auf den Tisch und dazu noch etwas Brot.

Während dem Essen hatte keiner etwas gesagt, sie waren alle hungrig gewesen und verschlangen förmlich den einfachen Gemüseeintopf. McCoy stand als Erster wieder vom Tisch auf. „Kommen sie Snape", forderte er Severus auf, als er sah, dass auch dieser nun fertig war, „ich zeige ihnen alles. Keine Sorge, Mary kümmert sich um ihre Frau und den Burschen." Severus stand auf und schaute zu Hermine, die ihm zunickte, dann drehte er sich zu McCoy und beide gingen durch die Eingangstür hinaus.

Mary war aufgestanden und räumte bereits den Tisch auf. „Warte wir helfen dir", sagte Hermine freundlich. „Das ist nicht nötig, Mrs. Snape", versicherte ihr das Mädchen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden heruntergeschaut um ihrem Blick auszuweichen. Hermine ergriff ihren Arm, worauf Mary nun etwas erschrocken zu ihr hochschaute, doch sie hatte sich gleich wieder beruhigt als sie merkte, dass Hermine sie freundlich anlächelte.

„Du kannst mich Hermine nennen", sagte sie, „und das ist Neville." Sie zeigte mit der Hand auf Neville, der neben ihnen stand und gebannt Hermine beobachtete. „Hallo", sagte er und wirkte nicht weniger schüchtern als die junge Mary. Neville und Hermine halfen dem Mädchen, als sie es endlich aufgegeben hatte, ihre Hilfe abzuweisen, während Hermine immer wieder versuchte sie mit kleinen Fragen aus der Reserve zu locken. „Wie alt bist du?", wollte sie von Mary wissen. „16", war die leise Antwort. „Wo ist deine Mutter?", fragte Hermine weiter nach. Mary blieb stehen und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Sie ist bei Brians Geburt gestorben", antwortet ihr das Mädchen mit solch einer Traurigkeit in der Stimme, dass es Hermine leid tat sie auf das Thema angesprochen zu haben. „Tut mir leid", sagte sie ehrlich und legte Mary eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Zeigst du uns euer Dorf?", fragte Hermine schließlich als sie endlich fertig waren. „Ja gern", antwortete ihr Mary nun etwas fröhlicher. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinaus und standen wieder in der engen Gasse. Sie gingen an einzelnen Häusern vorbei, aus denen ihnen immer wieder neugierige Blicke folgten, bis sie schließlich wieder auf der etwas breiteren Straße angekommen waren. „Das da vorne, ist unsere Kirche", sagte Mary und ging auf das große Gebäude zu. Sie standen nun direkt davor und Hermine schaute hoch. Es war größer als sie es aus der Ferne angenommen hatte und sah bis oben zur Spitze, des bescheidenen Turms auf dem ein großes hölzernes Kreuz steckte. Mary öffnete die breite Doppeltür und sie ging hinein.

Sie standen in einem hohen Raum, in einem kleinen Gang zwischen zwei Bankreihen, vor ihnen ein kleines Rednerpult und daneben ein einfacher Holztisch an dem ein alter Mann über einem Stapel Papier saß. „Das ist Pastor Crawford", erklärte ihnen Mary, „Er ist einer der ältesten hier und ist wie Vater, mit dem Schiff hierher gekommen. Er hat sogar bei der Gründung des Dorfes mitgeholfen." „Guten Morgen!", sagte Mary etwas lauter, was den Pastor aufblickten lies. „Oh, guten Morgen Mary", begrüßte er sie freundlich, „wie ich sehe, hast du Besuch mitgebracht." Er sah interessiert zu Hermine und Neville, die bereits näher an ihn heran getreten waren.

„Das sind Mrs. Snape", Mary zeigte auf Hermine, „und Mr. Longbottom", sagte sie und zeigte auf Neville. „Ich habe schon von ihnen gehört", sagte er freundlich, „In unserem Dorf verbreiten sich solche Neuigkeiten schnell", fügte mit einem gütigen Lächeln hinzu. Hermine sah neugierig auf den kleinen Tisch. Ein großes Buch lag aufgeschlagen darauf. „Ian Forbes ehelicht Moira Innes — 17. Mai 1741", las Hermine laut und strich ehrfürchtig über die fasrigen gelben Seiten des Buches.

Pastor Crawford musterte sie nun mit weit aus mehr Interesse. „Sie können lesen, Mistress?", fragte er anerkennend. Hermine nickte und verstand nicht war der alte Man so ungewöhnlich daran fand. „Sie können es doch auch", sagte sie herausfordernd. „Aber das trifft nicht auf den Rest der Menschen hier zu. Sie kommen wohl aus gutem Hause, das ist mir gleich an ihren Händen aufgefallen, sie sind so gepflegt", stellte er fest.

„Wo haben sie das Buch her?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Der alte Lindsay hat es gemacht, er führte in Edinburgh früher eine Buchdruckerei", antwortete Crawford, „Wir sind eine große Gemeinschaft zu der jeder von uns mit seinem eigenem Können, einen Teil beiträgt." „Lasst uns weiter gehen", mischte sich nun Mary ein, „dann zeig ich euch noch mehr." Sie verabschiedeten sich von dem Pastor und folgen Mary durch die Hintertür in einen großen abgezäunten Garten in dem viele lange Holztische und Bänke aufgebaut waren. „Heute Abend feiern wir Ians und Moiras Hochzeit, sie haben gestern geheiratet", erklärte ihnen Mary und sie gingen wieder zurück zu Straße.

Eine Frau tanzte wirr vor der Kirche. Sie war alt und vor allem war sie schwarz, stellte Hermine fest. „Ob sie wohl von dieser Insel hier stammte?", fragte sie sich. „Das ist Nguvumali", erklärte ihnen Mary als sie Hermines Blick zu der alten Frau sah, „Sie war die Kammerdienerin einer Lady auf dem Schiff, eine Sklavin. Ihre Herrin hatte es jedoch nicht geschafft, sich aus dem Wasser zu retten. Die älteren Frauen im Dorf sagen, sie hätte sie ersoffen um die Freiheit zu erlangen", sagte sie nun mit gesenkter Stimme, „Sie sagen, sie war früher in ihrem Stamm eine Schamanin. Wisst ihr sie hat das zweite Gesicht. Sie spricht immer zu von einem dunklen Ort und grausamen Kreaturen, die dort lauern."

Neville fühlte sich eindeutig unwohl und trat neben Hermine von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Hermine ging auf die alte Frau zu, die sich nun wirr im Kreis drehte. Sie stand genau hinter ihr, als die Frau plötzlich mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt stehen blieb. Ihr Blick durchbohrte Hermine, während sie, ohne auch nur einmal zu schwanken, vor ihr stand. „Sie sagen, es gibt hier einen dunklen Ort. Was ist das für ein Ort und wo befindet er sich?", wollte Hermine von ihr wissen. Die Frau starrte sie misstrauisch an und schaute dann noch misstrauischer über Hermines Schulter. Hermine drehte sich um und sah zu Mary, die noch immer neben Neville stand. „Ich glaube ihnen", flüsterte Hermine ihr zu, „Sie sehen Dinge, die Andere nicht sehen können, aber ich weiß das sie war sind", fügte sie mit Nachdruck zu.

Die alte Frau rang mit ihrem Misstrauen und dem Drang ihre Vision jemandem zu erzählen, der ihr scheinbar glaubte. „Ich hab sie gesehen", sagte sie schließlich mit krächzender Stimme, „Es war schrecklich. Ein Ort so unwirklich, hinter einem nie stillstehendem Vorhang ,vor den Augen der Unwissenden verborgen", schloss sie mit bedeutungsschwangeren Worten.

„Was soll das heißen, ein nie stillstehender Vorhang?", fragte Hermine, aber die alte Frau drehte sich wieder im Kreis und beachtete Hermine nicht weiter. „Lasst uns gehen die Alte hat sie nicht mehr alle", sagte Mary und machte eine winkende Handbewegung vor ihrem Gesicht um es zu verdeutlichen. Sie bogen wieder in eine kleine Gasse ab und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Hütte, der McCoys, als ein großgewachsener junger Mann sich Mary spielerisch in den Weg stellte. Er war etwa ein Kopf größer als Hermine und vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Mary ging einen Schritt zur Seite um an ihm vorbei zu gehen, doch er stellte sich abermals vor sie. „Willst du mich nicht deinen neuen Freuden vorstellen, Mary", sagte der junge Mann und ging nun auf Hermine zu. Er nahm eine ihrer Locken in die Hand und drehte seinen zwischen seinen Fingern.

„Verschwinde Duncan!", fauchte ihn Mary nun an, der unberührt darauf sein kurzes braunes Haar zurückstrich. Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und ging an ihm vorbei wo auch Mary und Neville standen. „Duncan Lannox", sagte das Mädchen mit verächtlicher Stimme, „Seit sein Vater vor einem halben Jahr gestorben ist und er die Küferei jetzt allein übernommen hat, hält er sich für das Größte." Sie waren wieder an der Hütte der McCoys angekommen und betraten das Haus. Severus und Conner waren schon wieder zurück und tranken das nächste Glas Whisky.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja", sagte McCoy, „Vielleicht seid ihr müde und wollt euch vor der großen Hochzeitsfeier noch einmal hinlegen?", erkundigte er sich nun. „Das ist eine gut Idee", versicherte ihm Severus und auch Hermine nickte zustimmend, die die Gelegenheit ergreifen wollte mit Severus alleine zu sprechen. Sie gingen die Treppe nach oben, während Mary Neville die gepolsterte Sitzbank zum Hinlegen vorbereitete.

„Hast du was Interessantes entdeckt?", wollte Hermine wissen, als sie in dem kleinen Gästezimmer angekommen waren. Severus schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Aber ich", fügte Hermine nun mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen hinzu. Severus musterte sie neugierig. „Das ist eine alte schwarze Frau, sie war als Sklavin auf dem Schiff", begann Hermine zu erzählen, „Die Leute sagen, sie wäre eine Schamanin und sie hätte das zweite Gesicht. Sie hatte eine Vision, von einem dunklen Ort an dem gefährliche Wesen lauern." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Das klingt eher so, als sei die verrückt", bemerkte Severus. Er knöpfte sich sein Hemd auf und zog es aus. Die frische Luft wirkte angenehm auf seinem Körper, dann legte er sich auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Ja kann schon sein", sagte Hermine schließlich und senkte entmutigt den Kopf. „Und wo soll dieser Ort sein?", fragte Severus nach einer Weile. „Hinter einem nie stillstehenden Vorhang", antwortet ihm Hermine, deren Gesichtsausdruck verreit, dass sie wusste wie blöd das klang. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und leget sich ebenfalls aufs Bett.

„Dann werden wir uns eben gründlich hier in der Gegend umsehen müssen", sagte Severus, „Das ist der einzige Hinweis, den wir haben." Er lies sich wieder zurück in das Kissen fallen und Hermine legte ihren Kopf in seine Armbeuge. „McCoy hat mir angeboten, dass wir in das Dorf ziehen sollen", sagte Severus nach einer Weile, „Er hat kein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass es hautsächlich deinetwegen sei." Hermine sah ihn nun verblüfft an.

„Das du eine ausgerenkte Schulter gerichtet hast hat ihn offenbar beeindruckt", erklärte ihr Severus, „Die Alten und die Kleinen vertagen die Hitze nicht besonders, sie haben keinerlei Medizin und niemanden der sich auch nur im Geringsten auskennt. Sie sterben schon früh an Fieber und Wundbrand durch einfache Verletzungen." Hermine nickte, doch sie sagte nichts. „Würde es dir gefallen hier zu leben, solange wir auf dieser Insel sind?", wollte Severus nun wissen. Hermine schien zu überlegen, „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie schließlich, „Ich denke manchmal darüber nach, was passiert wenn sie uns hier doch nicht finden." Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Das wäre vielleicht ein Ort, an dem wir dann bleiben könnten", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Severus, er legte einen Arm um ihren Bauch und zog sie näher an sich heran.

***

Ein lautes Klopfen riss Severus aus dem Schlaf. „Wir kommen gleich", rief er durch die Tür und hörte wie sich Schritte davon entfernten. Hermine lag noch immer dich bei ihm auf seiner Schulter. „Wach auf", sagte er ruhig und strich ihr übers Gesicht. Hermine öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Sie mussten eingenickt sein. Severus war aufgestanden und reichte Hermine nun eine Hand, die ihr klarmachte, dass sie gehen sollten. Sie ergriff sein Hand und er zog sie hoch. Hermine strich sich ihren Rock glatt, während Severus sich sein Hemd wieder anzog, dann ging sie zu ihrem Korb und nahm ein kleines Tonfläschchen heraus, das sie in die Tasche ihres Rockes steckte, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Küche hinunter gingen.

Conner, Mary und Neville standen bereits wartend in der Küche, wobei Neville sich mittlerweile gut mit Mary zu verstehen schien. „Ah, da sind sie", sagte Conner als er Severus und Hermine die Treppe herunterkommen sah, „Dann können wir ja endlich gehen." Sie gingen zu dem Garten hinter der kleinen Kirche, wo die Hochzeitsgesellschaft bereits in vollem Gange war. Die Tische waren nun gefüllt mit Essen und meist alkoholischen Getränken. Das ganze Dorf war verteilt auf die einzelnen Tische. „Da ist ein freier Platz", sagte Mary und dirigierte sie zu einem der Tische, während McCoy Severus ein paar auf sie aufmerksam gewordenen Männern vorstellte.

„Hier Mary, das ist für dich. Ein kleines Geschenk", sagte Hermine und drückte ihr das Fläschchen, das sie in der Rocktasche trug in die Hand, als sie sich gesetzt hatten. „Danke", sagte Mary überrascht, „was ist das?" Sie löste den Korken und roch an dem Inhalt. „Es riecht wunderbar", sagte sie und setzte bereits an zum trinken. „Nein, halt!", unterbrach sie Hermine sofort, „Das ist Seife. Das benutzt man zum Waschen." Mary schien zu verstehen, „Ja, von Seife, haben die älteren Frauen erzählt. Das gab es in Schottland", sagte sie. „Du kannst dir damit zum Beispiel die Haare waschen", erklärte ihr Hermine. „Riechen sie dann auch so wunderbar wie deine?", fragte Mary nun mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, worauf Hermine freundlich nickte.

Ein Mann Mitte 40, schätze Hermine, stand nun nicht weit vor ihnen und wurde von einer etwa gleichalten Frau von hinten angeschubst, damit er weiter auf sie zu ging. Die beiden Mädchen und auch Neville schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch er sagte nichts, bis ihm die Frau hinter ihm einen weiteren leichten Schubs verpasste. „Mistress Snape", sagte er schließlich zu Hermine gewandt und nahm seinen Hut ab um seinen zur Hälfte kahlen Kopf vor ihr zu senken, „man sagte mir ihr wärt eine Heilerin." Hermine nickte, doch der Mann sprach nicht weiter. Die Frau, die sich bisher hinter seinem Rücken gehalten hatte, kam nun vor. „Mein Mann hat sich vor einigen Tagen verletzt", sagte die Frau, „hättet ihr vielleicht die Güte euch die Verletzung anzuschauen? Sie heilt einfach nicht ab."

„Ja sicher, ich werde schauen was ich tun kann", sagte Hermine und sah nun erwartungsvoll zu dem Mann, der nach einem weiteren Schubs seiner Frau den Arm ausstreckte. Hermine zog ihm den weiten Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen hoch und entblößte seinen Unterarm, auf dessen Innenseite eine große blutverkrustete Wunde zu sehen war. Sie war dreckig und das Gewebe drumrum war stark gerötet und unnatürlich geschwollen. „Und können sie ihm helfen?", wollte die Frau nun wissen. „Ich denke schon", antwortete ihr Hermine, „aber ich brauchen dafür ein paar Sachen." Die Frau nickte und wartete scheinbar auf weitere Anweisungen. „Also als erstes brauche ich meine kleine Truhe", begann Hermine. „Ich hol sie dir", sagte Neville und ging sofort los. „Gut", überlegte sie einen Moment weiter, „Außerdem brauche ich einen Topf oder einen Kessel mit Wasser, einen sauberen Lappen und etwas zum Verbinden." Die Frau nickte ihr zu und verschwand ebenfalls.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren Neville und die Frau mit all den geforderten Sachen zurück. Die Sonne stand schon tief und spendete nur noch ein spärliches Licht. Hermine zog die Bank auf der sie gesessen hatten näher an das größe Feuer in der Mitte und wies den Mann an sich zu setzen. Inzwischen hatten sie nicht wenige neugierige Zuschauer, die sich um sie herum versammelt hatten. Über dem großen Feuer stand noch die Stange, auf der bis vor kurzem das Wildschwein noch gehangen hatte und Hermine hängte nun den kleinen mit Wasser gefüllten Topf, den ihr die Frau des Mannes gebracht hatte. Sie öffnete ihre Truhe und nahm eine Handvoll Kamilleblüten, die sie in das Wasser hineingab. Das Tuch riss sie in Streifen und warf die Hälfte der Streifen zusammen mit dem kleinen Lappen in den kochenden Sud. „Kamille desinfiziert, stoppt Blutungen und fördert die Wundheilung", sagte Hermine ruhig zu dem Mann, der den Lakeneintopf skeptisch musterte.

Nach einer Weile fischte sie den Lappen heraus fing an damit die verkrustete Wunde zu reinigen. Die Kruste wurde durch den nassen Lappen weich und löste sich ab. Wie bereits vermutet, war die Wunde unter der Kruste ebenfalls völlig verdreckt und das offene Fleisch auf unnatürlich Weise gerötet. Vorsichtig wusch sie die nun wieder blutende Wunde aus, bis sie zumindest äußerlich sauber war, doch irgendwas kam ihr immer noch merkwürdig vor. Hermine zog seinen Arm näher zum Feuer um die riesige Schwellung etwas genauer zu betrachten. Vorsichtig drückte sie seitlich der Wunde, auf die eine unverletzte Stelle, als aus dem offene Schnitt nun gelblicher dickflüssiger Eiter herausquoll, der ein allgemeines leicht entsetztes Raunen hinter ihr hervorrief. Sie drückte nun etwas kräftiger und dann gleich noch einmal an einer anderen Stelle, bis kein Eiter mehr heraus kam. Wieder säuberte sie die Wunde bis sie etwas überrascht inne hielt. Die Leute um sie herum kam alle etwas näher, denn sie wollten auf keinen Fall verpassen, was sie da tat.

Hermine schob den Mann noch ein Stück näher zum Feuer, dann drückte sie erneut, diesmal von unten auf die Wunde, so dass sich nun ein dünner Holzsplitter heraus schob und alle die nah genug dran wahren, um es sehen zu können, ein staunendes „Ahhh", entlockte. Sie griff noch einmal in ihre Truhe und zog eine kleine Zange heraus, die sie für eine Sekunde ins Feuer hielt um sie zu desinfizieren, dann nahm sie den Arm und packte das leicht herausschauende Holz und zog es vorsichtig heraus. Der Splitter war bestimmt zehn Zentimeter lang, schätzte Hermine, doch der Mann hatte die ganze Zeit über keinen Ton von sich gegeben. Erleichtert atmete nun auch Hermine auf und nahm das kleine Döschen mit der Ringelblumensalbe um es auf die Wunde aufzutragen, dann band sie die aufgekochten Stoffstreifen und schließlich die Trockenen um den Arm. „Fertig", sagte sie und betrachtete stolz ihr Werk.

Der Mann vor ihr auf der Bank betrachtete selbst seinen Arm und schien zufrieden. „Danke", sagte er und setzte seinen Hut auf, „jetzt brauch ich aber erst mal einen kräftigen Schluck Whisky." Die anderen Männer brachen in Gelächter aus und einer drückte ihm gleich ein Glas in die Hand.

Severus kam nun zu Hermine rüber, doch sie wurden gleich von einer Traube Menschen umringt. „Sie haben doch hoffentlich vor hier zu bleiben, Mr. Snape", sagte einer der älteren Männer, „Sie und ihre Frau wären eine große Bereicherung für unsere Gemeinde." „Wir wissen ihr Angebot zu schätzen und werden es uns durch den Kopf gehen lassen, danke", antwortete Severus steif. „Wenn sie sich Sorgen um ihre Unterkunft machen, darüber haben wir bereits geredet. Der alte Macdougall ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben. Er hatte keine Kinder, weswegen schon seit längerem ein Streit um sein Haus anhält und der Dorfrat hat einstimmig beschlossen, dass wir es ihnen überlassen würden. Sie werden sehen, es ist eines der größten und schönsten Häuser hier und ihre Familien und auch ihre Freunde, die heute nicht hier sind, hätten alle genug Platz", sagte Pastor Crawford, der hinter der Menge zu ihnen getreten war.

„Und wie kommen wir zu der großen Ehre, dass sie uns eins der größten und schönsten Häuser einfach so schenken wollen?", fragte Severus und zog dabei misstrauisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Oh, nun ja, wir würden natürlich von ihrer Anwesenheit hier ebenfalls profitieren", erklärte ihm Crawford, „Schließlich ist ihre Frau eine Heilerin und sie waren in der Heimat ein Professor, habe ich gehört, ein Gelehrter. Wer weiß vielleicht haben ihre Freunde ja ebenso nützliche Talente", schloss der Pastor und sah Severus prüfend an, doch dieser verzog keine Miene, sondern starrte nur weiterhin ungerührt den Mann vor ihm an.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	8. VIII

Der nächste Morgen brach mit strahlendem Sonnenschein herein. Severus öffnete die Augen und betrachtet die noch schlafende Hermine neben sich. Er versenkte eine Hand in ihren wilden Locken und küsste sie. Langsam machte Hermine die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an. „So könnte ich jeden Morgen geweckt werden", sagte sie lächelnd. Statt etwas zu erwidern küsste er sie wieder, diesmal jedoch fordernder, während seine Hände sich bereits einen Weg unter ihr Hemd bahnten. Er küsste sie innig und zog sie über sich, doch statt sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen platzierte sich Hermine zwischen seine Beine.

Sie küsste seinen Bauch, verteilte sanfte Küsse um seinen Bauchnabel herum und entlockte ihm einen wohligen Seufzer. Ihr Mund wanderte immer tiefer, bis seine Männlichkeit in voller Größe dicht neben ihrem Gesicht aufragte. Ihr warmer Atem streifte seinen Penis und lies ihn für einen Moment die Luft anhalten, bis Hermine seinen Schaft fest in die Hand nahm und seine Spitze zwischen ihre Lippen. Sie leckte mit der Zunge den salzigen Tropfen ab, der sich oben gebildet hatte und nahm ihn tiefer in den Mund auf. Severus entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und er vergrub eine Hand erneut in ihrem Haar.

Sie saugte ein wenig daran und leckte dann wieder über seine Spitze, während sie ihn dabei immer kräftig mit der Hand massierte. Sein Griff in ihrem Haar wurde fester und sein Atem unregelmäßiger. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl, den gefürchteten Professor Snape im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, so in der Hand zu haben, dachte sich Hermine und grinste in sich hinein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch seine zweite Hand sich in ihrem Haar vergrub und er schließlich mit einem kehligen Laut kam.

Severus zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie, dann drückte er sie in das Kissen runter und schob ihr Hemd nach oben. Er entblößte ihre Brüste, die sich an der frischen Morgenluft sofort aufstellten. Genüsslich nahm er eine Brustwarze in den Mund und biss vorsichtig zu, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Kommen sie, wachen sie auf, Frühstück ist fertig", hörten sie McCoys raue Stimme hinter der Tür.

Bedauernd ließ Severus von Hermine ab. „Wir machen später weiter", sagte er und küsste sie, dann stand er auf und zog sich an. Hermine seufzte und stand nun ebenfalls auf um sich anzuziehen. „Was hattest du für heute vor?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. „Ich wollte mich ein wenig in der Umgebung umsehen. Möchtest du mit?", wollte er wissen. Hermine nickte zufrieden und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche.

Conner, Brian, Neville und Mary saßen bereits am Tisch. „Guten Morgen", begrüßte Hermine die vier und sie setzten sich dazu. Während des ganzen Frühstücks warf ihr Neville merkwürdige Blicke zu. „Haben sie schon etwas Bestimmtes vor?", erkundigte sich McCoy und Hermine ergriff sofort die Gelegenheit mit Neville zu reden, während sie Mary beim Abräumen halfen. „Was ist los?", wollte Hermine wissen. Neville starrte sie einen Moment lag an, nicht wissend wie er es sagen sollte, bis er einen genervten Blick von Hermine erntete. „Du warst die ganze Nacht mit ihm, in einem Zimmer", sagte er schließlich und machte eine leichte Kopfbewegung zu Severus. Hermine verdrehte sie Augen. „Keine Sorge, Professor Snape hat mich wie ein Gentleman behandelt", sagte sie und war froh, dass es wenigstens keine komplette Lüge war. Etwas entspannter jedoch noch immer misstrauisch, sah Neville wieder zu seinem gefürchteten Professor.

Severus war aufgestanden und ging zu Hermine. „Bist du soweit?", fragte er, wobei Neville ihnen beiden einen fragenden Blick zu warf. „Wir sehen uns nur ein wenig in der Gegend um", erklärte sie ihm, „aber keine Sorge, bis zum Abendessen sind wir wieder zurück", lächelte sie ihn freundlich an.

Severus hatte sich von Conner ein langes breites Schwert geben lassen und er und Hermine gingen los. „Wofür brauchst du denn das?", fragte sie und zeigte auf das Schwert, das er am Gürtel befestigt hatte. „Nur für alle Fälle," versicherte ihr Severus. Sie waren an dem Fluss angekommen, der nah am Dorf vorbeifloss und folgten seinem Lauf stromaufwärts. Als sie sich ein Stück vom Dorf entfernt hatten, legte ihr Severus den Arm um die Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Es war ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht, stellte Hermine abermals fest. Wenn sie unter Leuten waren, war er kühl und streng, fast schon ein wenig abweisend. Vor allem, wenn Harry und die anderen in der Nähe waren, aber wenn er wusste, dass sie alleine waren, konnte er so zärtlich sein. „Wie wird das sein, wenn wir jemals zurückkehren?", fragte Hermine. „Was meinst du?", wollte Severus wissen. „Ich meine das mit uns", sagte sie.

Severus schwieg. „Nun ja, ich werde wahrscheinlich zurück nach Hogwarts gehen und du wirst mit Sicherheit studieren", sagte er schließlich. „Heißt es dann, es wird vorbei sein, das hier?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme und traute sich nicht zu ihm aufzuschauen. Severus blieb stehen und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, womit er sie zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig feucht und er seufzte. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte er leise, „Ich habe nicht vor, dich jemals wieder herzugeben." Er strich ihr über die Wange, wischte ihr eine verirrte Träne weg und küsste sanft ihre Lippen. Augenblicklich schlang ihm Hermine ihre Arme um den Hals und drückte sich fester an ihn. Mit einem Lächeln legte er ihr wieder den Arm um die Hüfte und schob sie vorwärts, um anzudeuten, dass sie jetzt weitergehen sollten.

„Glaubst du wir finden diesen Ort? Vielleicht war es doch nur ein Hirngespinst der Alten", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, „Und wenn, was hoffst du eigentlich zu finden?"

„In erster Linie, etwas woraus man einen neuen Zauberstab machen kann", antwortete er ihr. „Du kannst Zauberstäbe bauen?", fragte Hermine überrascht. „Nein", Severus schüttelte den Kopf, „ich kenne bloß die grobe Theorie, aber ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens für die einfacheren Zauber reichen wird."

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile dem Fluss gefolgt und hatten sich unterhalten, als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb. „Was ist das?", fragte sie und lauschte still. Auch Severus blieb jetzt ruhig neben ihr stehen. Es war ein Rauschen zu hören, das mit jedem Schritt immer stärker geworden war. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, vielleicht ein Wasserfall oder ähnliches", sagte Severus. Sie gingen weiter und das erst leise Rauschen war nun ganz laut und deutlich als Wasserfall zu erkennen, vor dem sie nach einer Weile standen. Er war etwa zwanzig Meter hoch, schätzte Hermine. Das Wasser strahlte in einem klaren Blau in der Sonne, bis es tosend auf den Fluss auftraf.

„Das ist wunderschön", sag Hermine und betrachtete verträumt das Naturschauspiel, als Severus sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Das ist es", sagte er und ging einige Schritte auf das Wasser zu. Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ein nie stillstehender Vorhang", sagte Severus schließlich und zeigte auf den Wasserfall. Sie gingen ganz dicht, bis zu dem Felsen von dem das Wasser hinunter stürzte, heran. Zwischen der Felswand und dem Wasser war ein kleiner Spalt, durch den sie hindurchgingen. In der Mitte der Felswand war ein kleiner Höhleneingang, in den sie hinein stiegen. Die Höhle war gerade mal 3 Quadratmeter groß und Hermine tastete neugierig die Wände ab, bis sie schließlich etwas entdeckte. Durch die Rückwand konnte sie ihre Hand durchstecken. Severus stellte sich dicht hinter sie und sie gingen gemeinsam durch.

Auf der anderen Seite kamen sie in einem dichten Wald raus. Hinter ihnen war eine steile Felswand. Hermine drehte sich um und streckte die Hand durch den Felsen, an der Stelle, an der sie durchgekommen waren, um sicherzugehen, dass der Durchgang auch von der anderen Seit geöffnet war. Das Licht war schummrig, da die Sonnenstrahlen nur vereinzelt durch die dichte Baumkrone hindurch kamen. Die großen Wurzeln der alten Bäume wucherten aus dem Boden heraus und machten ihn uneben. Severus ging zu einem der Bäume und beugte sich herunter. Dicht am Stamm wuchs ein kleiner weißer Pilz. „Sichelkappen", bemerkte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Wird nicht leicht sein, eine Zauberstabfaser zu finden", sagte Severus, während sie über die hohen Wurzeln stiegen. Eine zeitlang gingen sie bloß geradeaus, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wo sie hinwollten, oder wo sie ankommen würden, als Hermine über eine der größeren Wurzeln stolperte und auf den Boden fiel. Severus hatte ein dumpfes Aufklatschen gehört und drehte sich um, um nach Hermine zu sehen, als sie einen lauten Schrei ausstieß, der die Vögel im sie herum von den Bäumen aufschreckte. Die kräftigen Wurzeln schlangen sich um ihren Körper und drückten sie immer tiefer in die Erde hinein. Die Wurzeln schlangen sich nun auch um Severus Füße und schlängelten sich seine Beine hinauf.

Eilig tastete er nach dem Schwert und schlug mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte, auf die Wurzeln am Boden ein, mit wenigen Schlägen hatte er seine Füße befreit und schlug nun auf die Wurzeln um Hermine herum. Sie gab nur noch einen erstickte Schrei von sich, bis Severus die dicke Ranke, die ihren Kopf herunter drückte abgetrennt hatte und sie von ihrem Mund schob. Hermine rang erstickt nach Luft, während Severus nun auch ihre Arme und Beine befreit hatte. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie eine ganze Weile auf dem Arm, bis der Boden endlich ebener wurde und kaum noch eine Wurzel zu sehen war.

Er legte sie auf den Boden und setzte sich neben sie. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er, Hermine nickte zur Bestätigung. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete sie nun endlich. Direkt über ihnen kreiste ein riesiger Vogel und sie zeigte stumm zum Himmel. Die Sonne, die an dieser Stelle durch das Blätterdach drang, lies sie nur einen hellen Umriss des Vogels erkennen. Instinktiv ergriff sie Severus Hand, doch nach einigen Kreisen, die das Tier über ihnen gedreht hatte, zog es wieder davon. Ganz langsam glitt etwas vom Himmel auf sie herab. Zwei feuerrote, lange Federn mit goldenen Spitzen landeten auf Hermines Bauch.

Severus nahm eine von ihnen in die Hand und drehte sie in seinen Fingern. „Das sind zwei Phönixfedern", sagte er überrascht. „Dann haben wir ja unsere ersten zwei Zauberstäbe", bemerkte Hermine mit freudigem Gesicht. Wieder schauten sie hoch zum Himmel, doch der Phönix war bereits fort. „Komm, lass uns weiter gehen", sagte Severus und stand auf. Hermine richtete sich auf, während Severus die zwei Federn in die Ledertasche steckte, die ihm Mary mit etwas zu Essen gepackte hatte.

Der Wald in dem sie sich befanden, erinnerte Hermine an den Verbotenen Wald in Hogwarts. Überall wuchsen magische Pflanzen und Pilze und hier und da war auch mal ein ungewöhnliches Geschöpf zu sehen. Severus sammelte vereinzelte Äste auf, die am Boden lagen und steckte die, welche er für einen Zauberstab für geeignet hielt, in die Tasche.

Eine ganze Weile waren sie jetzt schon durch den ungewöhnlichen Wald spaziert bis sie endlich an eine helle, kleine Lichtung kamen. Severus sah sich einen Moment um, doch alles um sie herum war friedlich, worauf er die Tasche ablegte und eine dünne Decke heraus zog, die er vor ihnen auf dem Boden ausbreitete. „Lass uns eine kleine Pause machen und etwas essen", schlug er vor und Hermine lies sich dankend auf die Decke in das weiche Gras sinken. Sie hatten Wein, ein paar Brote und etwas Obst.

Hermine hatte sich satt gegessen und nippte nun an ihrem Wein. Severus nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es zur Seite, dann zog er sie näher an sich heran und küsste sie. „Wir haben da noch etwas nachzuholen", sagte er und grinste vergnügt. „Aber", wollte Hermine gerade zum Protest ansetzten, als er das kleine Schwämmchen und das Fässchen mit dem Essig aus der Tasche zog.

Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und sah ihn an. „Du hast also geplant, mich bei unserem kleinen Ausflug zu verführen", sagte Hermine gespielt entrüstet. „Vielleicht", antwortete er ihr und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte. Er drückte sie mit seinem Gewicht auf den Boden und knöpfte mit einer Hand ihr Hemd auf, während er sich mit der anderen neben ihr abstützte. Ein frischer Wind wehte einen blumigen Duft zu ihnen und lies ihre Brüste fest und ihre Brustwarzen klein werden und sich aufrichten.

Vorsichtig nahm er eine in den Mund, während er mit der Hand die anderen Brust knetete. Er küsste ihren Bauch und wanderte dabei immer tiefer, wobei er mit den Händen ihren Rock hochschob. Seine Hände glitten unter sie und hoben ihren Hintern etwas an, bevor er sich runterbeugte und die weiche Haut der Innenseite ihrer Schenkel küsste, was Hermine ein wohliges Seufzen entlockte. Er küsste ihre empfindlichste Stelle und leckte genüsslich durch ihren Falten, dann steckte er vorsichtig einen Finger tief in sie hinein und beobachtete gebannt wie sich langsam die Spannung in ihrem Körper aufbaute. Den Finger zog er wieder raus und umfasste kräftig ihre Hüften, wobei seine Zunge wieder die eigentliche Arbeit übernahm. Ihre Hände krallten sich fest in die Decke und ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, als sie einem lauten Stöhnen kam.

Hermine hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen, als sie plötzlich etwas Nasses in ihrem Gesicht spürte. „Severus", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Severus kniete noch immer zwischen ihren Beinen und küsste sanft die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel, doch der ängstliche Ton mit dem sie seinen Namen sprach ließ ihn aufblicken. „Hab kein Angst", sagte er ganz sanft und ergriff dabei ihre Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen; das Erste was wie sah, war ein silbernes glitzerndes Fell, dann fiel ihr Blick auf das gewundene Horn, das aus der Stirn wuchs. „Ein Einhorn", flüsterte sie.

Das Tier leckte noch einmal ihr Gesicht ab, dann drehte es sich zu ihren Gläsern und schlabberte den süßen Wein mit seiner Zunge heraus. Langsam richtet sich Hermine wieder auf. Sie starrte mit gebannter Ehrfurcht auf das schöne Tier und strich ihm zaghaft über das seidige Fell. „Du musst ihm den Schweif kämmen", flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar. Hermine wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, doch dann nahm sie den silberne Schweif in die eine Hand und durchkämmte ihn mit der anderen. Bei jedem Mal fielen kleine silberne Härchen auf die Decke herunter. Sie sammelten das feine silberne Haar auf und steckten es vorsichtig in die Tasche. Das Einhorn ging einige Schritte auf den Wald zu, bevor es sich wieder zu ihnen herumdrehte. „Ich glaube wir sollen ihm folgen", flüsterte Hermine und knöpfte sich eilig die Knöpfe wieder zu. Severus nickte und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie gingen auf das Einhorn zu, das kurz bevor sie bei ihm angekommen waren, weiter ging.

Es hatte sie tief in den Wald geführt, an eine Stelle, an die kaum noch Sonnenlicht drang, bis sie schließlich zu einer weiteren Lichtung kamen. Sie war viel größer als die, an der sie Pause gemacht hatten. Das schöne Tier war wieder dorthin verschwunden, wo sie hergekommen waren und Hermine und Severus gingen in die Mitte der Lichtung, wo ein großer, runenverzierter Steinbogen stand, zu dem zwei breite steinerne Stufen führten. Den Bogen stützten links und rechts, zwei Zaubererstatuen und links daneben war ein riesiger in Stein gemeißelter, schlafender Drache.

„Wer durch dieses Tor geht, kehrt als freier Mann nach Hause", las Hermine die Runenaufschrift auf dem Bogen laut vor. „Vielleicht ist das die Chance von dieser Insel hier wegzukommen", sagte Hermine aufgeregt und ging auf das Tor zu. „Warte", sagte Severus, er ergriff ihren Arm und zwang sie so stehen zu bleiben, „Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und wir wissen auch gar nicht, wohin dieses Tor führt." „Dann müssen wir es eben herausfinden", sagte Hermine, „Es führt bestimmt zum Festland und von dort wird es um einiges leichter, nach Hause zurückzukehren."

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr deutlich, dass er ganz und gar nichts davon hielt, es einfach so auszuprobieren, doch er hielt sie nicht auf, als sie weiter auf das Tor zuging. Sie setzte einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe, als der steinerne Drache neben ihnen plötzlich seine gelben Augen öffnete. Die äußere Steinkruste fiel von ihm herab, als die er seine Flügel ausbreitete und den Kopf laut brüllend in die Luft hob. Die gelben Augen fixierten Hermine, die immer noch auf der ersten Stufe stand. Dunkler Qualm stieg aus seinen Nasenlöchern auf, bevor er mit einem lauten Brüllen Feuer spie. Severus hatte Hermine gerade so noch, an ihrem Hemd packen und zurückziehen können, wobei sie beide rückwärts auf den Boden fielen. Die Luft roch verbrannt und ein stickiger Schwefelgeruch breitete sich aus.

Sie standen wieder auf und gingen nun langsam rückwärts auf den Wald zu. Einen Moment starrte sie der Drache bloß an, doch als sie sich weiter von ihm entfernt hatten, stieg er wie ein Blitz in die Luft. „Renn", rief Severus und sie rannten beide in das Dickicht der Bäume. Der Drache kreiste immer noch über ihnen und stieß wütende Schreie aus, bis plötzlich nicht weit von ihnen ein Feuerstrahl aus der Luft geschossen kam und die nahestehenden Bäume in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da. Severus packte ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich, als er losrannte. Überall um sie herum schlug Feuer ein. Tiere rannten ängstlich umher und Vögel schossen mit schrillen Schreien in die Luft. Der immer dichter werdende Rauch nahm ihnen die Sicht und der beißenden Schwefelgestank trieb in Hermine leichte Übelkeit hoch. Sie konnte kaum noch atmen, doch Severus' Griff lag noch immer fest um ihren Arm und zwang sie in einem erbarmungslosen Tempo, hinter ihm her zu rennen. Sie sahen nur noch Rauch und wussten nicht, wo sie hinliefen, während hinter ihnen brennen Baumstämme umkippten.

Einige Meter vor ihnen endete der Wald und Hermine konnte die steile Felswand, in der der Durchgang verborgen war, erkennen. Sie hörten den Drachen mit peitschendem Flügelschlag über sie fliegen und sahen ihn direkt von der Felswand landen. „Das schaffen wir nie an ihm vorbeizukommen", sagte Hermine verzweifelt. Severus lockerte seinen Griff um ihren Arm. „Wenn ich ‚jetzt' sagte, rennst du", sagte er. Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an, doch sie hatte keine Zeit, es infrage zustellen, da Severus einen Moment später „Jetzt!", rief. Sie liefen gemeinsam auf die Felswand zu.

Der Drache breitete die Flügel aus und baute sich in voller Größe vor ihnen auf. Severus blieb kurz vor dem Felsen stehen, während Hermine weiterlief. Er zog das lange Schwert aus Gürtel und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft dem Drachen entgegen. Es blieb in seinem Hals stecken, doch im Vergleich zu der enormen Größe des Tieres, war es nichts weiter, als ein Piekser mit einem Zahnstocher. Wütend schrie das riesige Tier, mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, auf. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit und rannte zu Hermine an die Felswand, die vergeblich versuchte den unsichtbaren Durchgang zu finden. Der Drache senkte wieder den Kopf und fixierte die beiden mit seinen gelben Augen. Brüllend riss er das Maul auf und stürzte schnappen auf sie zu. Hermine und Severus standen mit dem Rücken an die Wand gepresst, sie rückten immer weiter weg vom Drachen nach links. Die mächtige Schnauze sauste auf sie herab, als sie plötzlich rückwärts durch die Wand hindurch fielen. Die langen Schnauze, die zähneklaffend versuchte sie zu erwischen, blieb in dem kleinen Durchgang stecken. Erneut kamen schweflige Rauchschwaden aus den Nase. Hermine und Severus beeilten sich, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, als der Drache schon sein Maul öffnete. Die Beiden sprangen durch das fließende Wasser des Wasserfalls und landeten in dem tiefen Fluss, während ein sengender Feuerstrahl gefolgt von einem zerreißenden Brüllen direkt über ihr Köpfe hinwegfegte.

Klatschnass und mit noch immer vor Schreck geweiteten Augen stand Hermine im Wasser und hielt sich krampfhaft an Severus fest. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken und tatsächlich löste sich ihr Griff langsam von seinem Hemd. Sie schwammen zum Ufer und legten sich erschöpft auf das saftige Gras. Einen Moment lagen sie bloß keuchend da, bis Severus als Erster aufstand und nun auch Hermine, auf die immer noch zittrigen Beine, half. „Lass uns zurück gehen", sagte er, „die Sonne geht bald unter und schließlich wollten wir zum Abendessen zurück sein."

„Dieser Steinbogen", sagte Hermine nach einer Weile, „Glaubst du, er könnte uns zurückbringen?" Severus nickte. „Ich denke schon, aber solange wir nichts Wirkungsvolles gegen den Drachen, der ihn bewacht, haben, wird uns das nichts nützen", sagte er. „Aber wir haben doch jetzt alles um neue Zauberstäbe zu machen", erwiderte Hermine. Einen Moment herrschte Stille. „Du darfst dir nicht zu viel erhoffen", sagte Severus schließlich, „Ich bin kein Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet. Die Kunst der Zauberstabherstellung kenne ich nur in groben Zügen. Ich bin froh, wenn wir die einfachen Zauber damit hinbekommen, wenn es denn überhaupt funktioniert." Hermine senkte missmutig den Kopf. „Aber falls...", setzte sie zu einem erneutem Versuch an. „Falls wir es irgendwie schaffen sollten, an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen", unterbrach er sie, „müssen wir das Tor immer noch mit dem richtigen Zauber aktivieren." „Was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte Hermine nun kleinlaut. Severus seufzte und schien zu überlegen. „Ich denke, wir werden das Angebot annehmen, und im Dorf bleiben", sagte er schließlich, „dann sind wir näher an dem Tor und können an dem Problem arbeiten."

Bei dem Gedanken, dass es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung gab, löste sich der Knoten in ihrem Magen und Hermine wirkte bereits viel entspannter, als sie endlich von Weitem das Dorf sahen. Sie waren durch die warme Luft bereits wieder trocken als sie ankamen, und klopften nun an Eingangstür der McCoys. Conner öffnete ihnen die Tür und ließ sie rein. Er war allein. „Der Bursche hilft Mary, Wasser vom Fluss zu holen", sagte er als er Hermines suchenden Blick bemerkte. „Wie hat euch den kleine Ausflug gefallen?", wollte er schließlich wissen. „Gut. Wir haben uns auch entschieden, hier zubleiben", kam Severus direkt zur Sache.

„Das ist wunderbar", rief McCoy begeistert, „Kommt ich zeige euch gleich die Hütte des alten Macdougall." Er öffnete die Tür und trat aus dem Haus. Severus und Hermine sahen sich etwas überrascht an, doch sie folgten ihm schließlich.

Das Haus war ein Stück weg vom Dorf. Es war das Einzige auf der anderen Seite des Flusses. „Macdougall war kein Menschenfreund und lebte vorzugsweise allein", erklärte ihnen McCoy. Eine kleine Holzbrücke führte über den Fluss direkt zum Haus. Es war als Einziges umzäunt und hatte einen viel größeren Garten als die Häuser, die im Dorf so nahtlos aneinander gereiht waren. Den Garten hatte seit Jahren keiner mehr gepflegt, das Gras wuchs wild und überall wucherte Unkraut. Zwei Stufen führten zur Eingangstür, durch die sie hindurchgingen. Sie kamen in ein großes geräumiges Zimmer mit vielen Regalen, einem Tisch und einigen Sitzbänken. Eine Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite führte zu einer eben so großen Küche, die ähnlich wie bei den McCoys, nach rechts durch einen breiten Durchgang, zu einem weiteren, angrenzte.

Sie stiegen die Holztreppe hinauf, die zu einem schmalen langen Flur führte. Hermine zählte acht Zimmer, vier auf jeder Seite. Sie öffnete eine der Türen und stand in einem einfachen Schlafzimmer. Die Nächsten waren fast alle leer oder dienten als Abstellkammern, wie sie überrascht feststellten. „Und was sagt ihr?", wollte McCoy neugierig wissen. „Wir nehmen es", antwortete ihm Severus und stieg die Treppe wieder herunter.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	9. IX

Es war bereits später Nachmittag. Neville und Hermine waren seit heute Morgen in der Hütte am Fluss und brachten sie ein wenig auf Vordermann. „Was läuft da eigentlich?", platze es aus Neville plötzlich heraus. Er hörte auf zu kehren und starrte Hermine wartend an. Sie sah verwirrt zu ihrem sonst so zurückhaltenden Freund. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich meine Snape", erwiderte er anklagend, „Du bist ständig in seiner Nähe und ich meine nicht nur, wenn es gerade nicht anders geht." „Ach Neville", sagte Hermine mit einer beschwichtigenden Miene, „Severus ist gar nicht," „Severus?", unterbracht sie Neville mit verständnislosem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Hermine lief von einem Moment auf den anderen rot an, als sie merkte welchen Patzer sie sich da gerade erlaubt hatte. „Na ja, die Leute hier halten mich doch für seine Frau. Da wäre es schon merkwürdig, wenn ich ihn Professor Snape nennen würde, oder?", rechtfertiget sie sich. Die Erklärung schien einleuchtend, so dass Neville sich nicht weiter wunderte. „Hör zu Neville", sagte sie nun bestimmt, „mag sein, dass es für dich, Harry, Ron und wahrscheinlich jedem anderen unglaublich vorkommt, aber ich mag ihn und ich bin auch gerne in seiner Gesellschaft. Wenn das ein Problem für dich ist, dann tut es mir Leid." Sie hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte ihr Gegenüber nun wütend an. Das einzige was Neville noch herausbrachte war stummes nicken.

„Wo ist er eigentlich hin?", fragte er nach einer Weile wieder, als er mit dem Kehren fertig war. „Ich weiß nicht, als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, war er schon weg", antwortete Hermine. Ein leises Räuspern ließ beide bei ihrer Arbeit inne halten. In der offenen Tür stand Mary mit einem großen Korb in der Hand. „Hallo Mary", begrüßte sie Neville schüchtern. „Hallo Neville", antwortete sie und starrte verlegen auf den Boden. Es herrschte für einen Augenblick eine peinliche Stille in dem Raum. Hermine hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet und ein leichtes Grinsen schlich ihr über die Lippen, bevor die beschloss die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen. „Was hast du da?", fragte sie.

„Oh, ich habe euch etwas zu Essen mitgebracht", erklärte Mary und hob den Korb an. Sie stellte ihn auf den Tisch und stand nun etwas unbeholfen da. „Möchtest du uns nicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Hermine und hoffte insgeheim, dass sie bleiben würde, um nicht mehr mit Neville über ihre Beziehung zu Severus sprechen zu müssen. „Ja, gern", antwortete sie und nickte froh.

Sie setzten sich gerade an den Tisch und packten den Korb aus, als die Eingangstür ruckartig aufflog. Mary war sofort wieder aufgestanden und auch Neville war erschrocken zusammen gefahren. Sie warf dem grimmigen, neuen Hausbesitzer, der so schwungvoll hereingeplatzt war einen ängstlichen Blick zu. „Ich sollte doch lieber gehen", murmelte sie und verließ eilig das Haus. Hermine fing sich einen finsteren Blick von Neville ein. „Guck nicht so, das ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld", zischte sie ihm zu.

Severus stellte den Korb, den er bei sich hatte, auf den Boden und drehte sich um. Direkt vor ihm stand plötzlich Hermine, sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn mit einem unerklärlichen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Wo warst du?", wollte sie wissen und hatte ihre Stimme erhoben. Sie sprach kaum so laut, dass man es als unhöflich hätte bezeichnen können, aber lauter und mit einem Nachdruck, den sich kaum ein Schüler dem finsteren Professor gegenüber erlaubt hätte.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue, dann schaute er über Hermines Schulter zu Neville, der gebannt auf seine Schuhe starrte und es nicht wagte die beiden anzusehen. „Ich habe einige Zutaten für das Destillat besorgt um das Holz für die Zauberstäbe zu reinigen und da ihr hier einscheinend sowieso nur ein Kaffeekränzchen abhaltet, kannst du mir dann auch beim Brauen helfen", sagte Severus mit herablassender Stimme. Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zu Neville stand, lächelte ihren Gegenüber an und nickte nur.

Severus hob den Korb wieder auf und ging die Treppe hinauf. „Wir brauen oben, es muss ja nicht jeder, der hier reinkommt sehen, was da im Kessel brodelt", sagte er. Neville schaute endlich auf, als er sich sicher war, dass Snape oben verschwunden war. Sein Blick wanderte zu Hermine, die sich das fröhliche Grinsen noch immer nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. „Du bist echt unglaublich", sagte Neville und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab noch nie vorher ein Zauberstabdestillat gebraut", erwiderte sie ihm und ging nach oben.

Sie lief die stämmige Holztreppe in den langen Flur hinauf. Am Ende des Flurs stand die Tür zum letzten Zimmer offen. Severus stellte den Korb auf einem langen Tisch ab, als Hermine herein kam. „Wo hast du denn diesen riesigen Kessel her?", fragte sie erstaunt und ging auf den Tisch zu, auf dem der besagte Kessel stand.

„Den hab ich von den MacNeils", erklärte Severus. „Von wem?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Der Mann, den du bei der Hochzeitsfeier zusammengeflickt hast", erwiderte ihr Severus, „Sie wollten sich irgendwie erkenntlich zeigen und da hab ich mir gedacht, dass so ein Kessel momentan genau das richte für uns wär'."

Hermine zog den Korb zu sich heran und begann ihn auszuräumen. „Wolfskraut, Fingerhut, Sichelkappen, Treuwurz", murmelte sie die Namen, der Gegenstände, die sie herauszog und auf dem Tisch ablegte, vor sich her. „Du warst in dem Wald", sagte sie. „Ja, wo anders hätte ich all die Zutaten wohl kaum herbekommen", antwortete Severus ohne auf ihren anklagenden Tonfall einzugehen. „Warum bist du alleine gegangen? Das ist gefährlich", wollte Hermine wissen. „Genau deswegen", sagte er ruhig und legte ihr eine Hand um die Taille.

Sie fühlte sich übergangen und räumte mit noch immer beleidigter Miene den Korb weiter aus. „Du kannst schon mal alles klein schneiden", sagte Severus als der Korb leer war. Hermine nahm das kleine Messer, das er bereit gelegte hatte und schnitt die Zutaten klein, während er den Kessel am Fluss mit Wasser füllte. „Komm runter, wenn du fertig bist", rief er ihr von unten entgegen, „Feuer können wir da oben wohl leider keins machen."

Sie legte alles wieder vorsichtig in den Korb, und ging damit runter. Neville war nicht mehr in der Küche und Severus hatte gerade das Feuer im Ofen angezündet und den Kessel drauf gestellte. „So jetzt gib eine Hand voll Sichelkappen in den Kessel", wies er sie weiter an, „wenn sich der Sud blau färbt, müssen sofort die Lupinen hinein." Hermine folgte genau den Anweisungen und tatsächlich hatte sich das Wasser in Verbindung mit den kleingehackten Pilzen nach wenigen Minuten blau gefärbt, worauf sie die Lupinen dazugab. „Drei mal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren", sagte er jetzt. Er stand direkt neben ihr und drückte ihr einen Holzlöffel in die Hand. Sie rührte um, wie er es gesagt hatte, dann gab Severus eine Handvoll Wolfskraut dazu. Der Sud im inneren des Kessels fing an zu zischen und grünlicher Rauch stieg auf.

„Das Destillat muss jetzt 24 Stunden abkühlen, bevor wir den Rest dazugeben können", erklärte Severus, „Die Reihenfolge in der man die anderen Zutaten dazugibt ist unwichtig, es ist nur wichtig, dass zwischen jeder Zutat genau 10 Minuten vergehen." „Du wirst das Destillat alleine fertig brauen", sagte Severus nach einer Weile. „Warum? Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie verwirrt. „Ich werde Morgen früh zu den anderen zurückkehren. Conner und die beiden Cameronbrüder haben mir ihre Hilfe für den Umzug angeboten", erklärte er ihr. „Longbottom möchte ich auch mit nehmen, es sei denn, du möchtest lieber, dass er mit dir hier bleibt." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein nicht nötig, ich denke ich werde hier schon einen Tag alleine zurecht kommen", sagte sie lächelnd, „Ihr hattet doch vor am nächsten Tag zurück zu kehren oder?" „Ja", stimmte ihr Severus zu. Er ging wieder nach oben in das Zimmer wo sie vorher die Zutaten kleingeschnitten hatten und Hermine war ihm still gefolgt. In der Ecke auf dem Stuhl lagen die unterschiedlichen Äste gestapelt. Severus legte sie auf dem Tisch ab und zog den Stuhl näher an diesen heran.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", wollte Hermine wissen. Nachdenklich musterte Severus sie einen Augenblick lang. „Nein eigentlich nicht", sagte er schließlich, „Ich muss das Holz vorbereiten, damit du es dann in das fertige Destillat legen kannst. Vielleicht kann ich dann sogar schon mit dem eigentlichen Bau der Zauberstäbe beginnen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

„Also gut, dann schau' ich, ob ich mich wo anders nützlich machen kann", sagte Hermine und verlies wieder das Zimmer. „Sag Longbottom Bescheid, dass er morgen mit uns geht", rief ihr Severus noch beim Verlassen des Zimmers hinterher. Hermine ging vor die Tür in den Garten, wo sie Neville richtig vermutet hatte. Mary leistet ihm wieder Gesellschaft, während er das wuchernde Unkraut herauszog. „Hallo Mary", begrüßte sie das Mädchen erneut, „warum bist du denn so schnell wieder verschwunden?" „Warum wohl, wegen Snape", antwortete Neville anstatt, in einem Ton der genau verriet, dass er ihre Angst gut nachvollziehen konnte. Mary nickte und senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ach Neville, da fällt mir ein, ich sollte dir sagen, dass du und Severus morgen zu den anderen zurückkehrt und beim Umzug helft", sagte Hermine beiläufig. Nevilles Gesicht war schlagartig ein paar Nuancen blasser geworden, doch er nickte tapfer. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging Hermine wieder rein und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem kleinem Korb wieder raus. Sie packte Mary am Arm. „Du hast doch sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir Mary kurz mal ausleihe", sagte Hermine und zog sie schon durch das Tor des niedrigen Holzzauns. Neville hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt zu antworten und Mary lief nur verwirrt hinter Hermine her.

„Wo wollen wir denn hin?", fragte sie Hermine. „Ich hätte gern so ein Buch, wie Pastor Crawford eins hat", erklärte sie ihr, „Kannst du mich zu diesem Buchbinder bringen?" „Du meinst Lindsay. Ja ich bring dich hin, er wohnt nur ein paar Häuser weiter."

Sie gingen eine Weile durch die engen Gassen bis sie an dem richtigen Haus angekommen waren. Es war nicht so groß, wie einige der anderen, aber daneben stand ein recht großer Schuppen, dessen Tür offen stand. Sie klopften, um nicht unhöflich zu sein, an die offene Tür. Der alte Lindsay war, wie sein Beiname schon verriet, wirklich alt, musste Hermine feststellen. „Kommt rein, was kann ich für euch tun?", begrüßte er die beiden. Sie gingen hinein und Hermine sah sich neugierig um. Es war wie eine kleine Werkstatt eingerichtet. In der Ecke stand ein großer mit Papierbrei gefüllter Bottich. An den Wänden entlang waren überall Tische aufgebaut auf denen frisches Papier trocknete und darunter ein Stapel mit größeren und kleineren Sieben.

„Ich hätte gerne eins von ihren Büchern", sagte Hermine schließlich. Der alte Mann sah sie prüfend an. „Und was können sie mir dafür bieten?", fragte er. Hermine war darauf bereits gefasst und holte den kleinen Korb hervor. „Ich habe Seife", sagte sie und reichte im den Korb. Er holte einen sauber geschnittenen grauen Seifeblock heraus und roch daran, wobei seine Augen nun anerkennend zu Hermine wanderten. „Das haben sie gemacht?", wollte er wissen. Hermine nickte. „Ich habe, seit wir damals in Edinburgh abgereist sind, keine Seife mehr in der Hand gehalten. Das war vor mehr als 26 Jahren", sagte er gedankenversunken.

Er ging zu einem großen Holzschrank und öffnete die Doppeltür. „Was darf 's denn für ein Buch sein Mistress?", fragte er. Hermine stand vor der erstaunlich großen Auswahl. „Ich hab gehört sie waren früher Drucker. Wie kommt es, dass sie sich mit der Papierherstellung so gut auskennen?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Die Druckerei, in der ich als Lehrling gearbeitet habe, hat ihr eigenes Papier hergestellt", erklärte Lindsay und sah Hermine immer noch wartend an. „Ich glaube ich nehme dieses", sagte sie schließlich und zeigte auf ein mittelgroßes Buch im Schrank. „Für ein zweites Stück Seife können sie auch Federn und Tinte haben", bot er ihr an. „Warum nicht", stimmte sie zu und nahm ein kleines Tonfläschchen und zwei lange Federn entgegen, die sie mit dem Buch in ihren Korb legte.

„Ich danke dir Mary", sagte Hermine, als sie wieder raus gegangen waren. „Oh, das war doch keine große Sache", erwiderte ihr Mary dchüchtern und lief rot an.

„Sag mal, wie ist das so verheiratet zu sein?", fragte Mary sie auf dem Rückweg. „Was meinst du?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Na ja, ich habe gehört, wenn man verheiratet ist, dann zwingen die Männer einen schlimme dinge zu machen", fügte Mary nun flüsternd hinzu. Hermine begriff langsam, worauf Mary hinaus wollte. „Was weißt du denn über das „Verheiratete sein"?", fragte sie nun vorsichtig. Mary zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also, wenn dein Mann dich liebt, dann wird er dich zu nichts zwingen, das du nicht auch willst und wenn du ihn auch liebst, dann wirst du ES wahrscheinlich sogar gerne tun", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, „Du weißt doch, was ein Mann und eine Frau dann mit einander tun, oder?" fügte Hermine vorsichtig hinzu. „Oh ja, ich hab es bereits bei unseren Kühen gesehen", erklärte ihr Mary, worauf Hermine bei dem Gedanken grinsen musst.

Sie waren wieder beim Haus angekommen, wo Neville bereits einen großen Berg Unkraut neben sich liegen hatte. „Ich mache uns etwas zu trinken", sagte Hermine und ging hinein. Sie ging in die Küche und stellte drei Gläser und eine Kanne Orangensaft auf ein Tablett, das sie wieder mit nach draußen nahm. Neville und Mary hatten sich auf eine alte zu gewucherte Holzbank, die nicht weit vom Zaun gebaut war, gesetzt. Sie nahmen ihr die Gläser ab und Hermine schenkte ein, dann setzte sie sich ebenfalls und lehnte das Tablett seitlich an die Bank.

Sie hatten eine Weile da gesessen, ihren Saft getrunken und sich unterhalten bis die Sonne fast komplett untergegangen war und sie nur noch schemenhafte Umrisse von einander erkennen konnten. „Es wird Zeit für mich nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Mary und stand auf. „Ja, es ist fast dunkel", stimmte ihr Hermine zu. „Dann bis morgen", sagte sie schüchtern. „Hoffe es klappt alles mit dem Umzug", wandte sie sich an Neville. „Ja das hoff ich auch", stammelte er. „Also dann gute Nacht."

Hermine und Neville waren ebenfalls ins Haus gegangen. Sie zündeten in der Küche eine Öllampe an und Hermine schnitt ein paar Scheiben von dem Brot ab, das ihnen Mary heute nachmittag gebracht hatte und belegte sie. „Hast du wieder Hunger?", fragte Neville sie interessiert. „Äh nein, ich wollte Severus etwas bringen", sagte sie vorsichtig und fühlte sich ertappt. „Du musst wohl selbst als falsche Ehefrau perfekt ein", zog Neville sie auf, wobei sich Hermines Gesicht im nu dunkelrot färbte. Sie stellte den Teller mit den Broten, ein Glas und die Kanne Orangensaft auf das Tablett, das sie wieder mit reingenommen hatten. „Das ist nicht so wie du denkst", sagte sie und eilte schnell nach oben, um sich nicht weiter rechtfertigen zu müssen.

Hermine stieß die Tür auf und stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab, was Severus dazu brachte aufzusehen. „Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger", sagte sie. Severus legte den Ast, der mittlerweile schon eine enorme Ähnlichkeit mit einem Zauberstab besaß und das Schnitzmesser zu Seite. „Ja, ich könnte tatsächlich was zu Essen vertragen", sagte er und nahm ein Brot vom Teller. Er hatte das letzte Mal heute Morgen zum Frühstück gegessen, erinnerte er sich und verschlang die Brote förmlich. Hermine machte ihm das Glas voll und er trank in wenigen Zügen aus.

„Wie weit bist du gekommen?", fragte sie als er fertig war. Er deutete still auf die fertigen Zauberstabhölzer am anderen Ende des Tisches. Es waren insgesamt sechs. Einen davon nahm Hermine in die Hand um ihn zu betrachten. Sie waren sehr einfach. So weit das Augenmaß es verriet, schienen sie gerade zu sein und am Ende hatten sie einen einfachen Griff, der sich durch den etwas größeren Durchmesser vom Rest abhob. „Das heißt, du musst noch den und danach noch einen machen?", fragte sie ihn, worauf Severus nickte ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich solange ein wenig hier bleibe?", wollte sie wissen. „Nein, bleib ruhig", antwortete er ihr. Sie ging hinaus und kam wenige Sekunden später wieder rein, dann schob sie einen Stuhl auf die andere Seite des Tisches und setzt sich. Severus hatte nun aufgeschaut und sie neugierig beobachtet. Sie legte das ledergebundene Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und stellte das Fläschchen Tinte und eine lange spitze Feder daneben.

„Wo hast du das her?", wollte er wissen. „Das habe ich vom alten Lindsay, ich habe es gegen Seife getauscht", erzählte sie ihm während sie es auf der ersten Seite aufschlug und das Tintenfläschchen öffnete. Sie tauchte die Feder vorsichtig hinein und schrieb probeweise die erste Zeile — Zauberstabdestillat.

Die Feder lag angenehm in der Hand und hinterließ eine schnelltrocknende, saubere dünne Linien. Sie schrieb die genau Zubereitung des Destillats, das sie heute mit Severus Hilfe gebraut hatte, auf. „Was passiert, wenn ich nach 24 Stunden die letzten Zutaten dazugegeben habe?", wollte sie wissen. „Dann ist das Destillat so gut wie fertig", erklärte ihr Severus, „Es muss nur noch ein paar Minuten ziehen. Du wirst ganz einfach erkennen, dass es fertig ist, weil es ganz klar, so wie Wasser wird. Erst dann kannst du das Holz hineinlegen und dort bleibt es dann bis kurz vor der Einführung, der magischen Faser." Hermine hatte alles mitgeschrieben und sah nun auf, als er fertig war mit erzählen.

Severus warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu und hob demonstrativ eine Augenbraue. „Ich möchte das festhalten", rechtfertigte sie sich, „was wenn ich etwas Wichtiges vergesse und dann keiner da ist, den ich fragen kann und auch kein Buch in dem ich nachschlagen könnte." Severus wandte sich wieder dem Holz in seiner Hand zu, während Hermine weiter in das Buch schrieb.

***

Am nächsten Morgen war Hermine erst spät aufgewacht. Der leere Platz neben ihr im Bett verriet ihr, dass Severus schon weg war. Sie wunderte sich wie er es geschafft hatte, ohne einen Wecker so früh aufzustehen, obwohl sie gestern erst so spät ins Bett gegangen waren, weil er noch bis spät in die Nacht an dem letzten Zauberstabholz geschnitzt hatte. Und er hatte sie überhaupt nicht geweckt, stellte sie bedauernd fest.

Sie zog sich an und ging in die Küche hinunter. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ganz allein in dem großen Haus zu sein. Hermine machte sich schnell ein Brot zum Frühstück und nahm es in die Hand, während sie durchs Haus ging und sich noch einmal umsah. Sie stand in dem großen Zimmer zu dem die eigentliche Eingangstür führte, auch wenn sie meistens durch die Hintertür direkt in die Küche gingen. Vielleicht könnte man hier raus eine Art Behandlungszimmer machen, überlegte sie sich und sah sich gedankenverloren in dem großen Raum um. Aber erst einmal musste sie wohl noch ein bisschen aufräumen. Sie ging wieder die Treppe hinauf und stand vor einem der Zimmer, die als Abstellkammer dienten. „Wir werde 4 freie Zimmer brauchen, wenn die anderen kommen", überlegte sie sich, Na ja oder vielleicht 5, ich werde wohl kaum einen guten Grund finden, warum ich mir noch länger mit Severus ein Zimmer teilen muss, fügte sie bedauernd in Gedanken hinzu.

MacDougall, der Vorbesitzer dieses Hauses hatte scheinbar Schwierigkeiten damit, alte Sachen wegzuschmeißen, dachte sie sich als ihre Augen durch den Raum wanderten. Er war vollkommen zugestellt. An den Wänden entlang reihten sich Schränke, gefüllte Regal und kleinere Kommoden auf, während jeder weitere frei Platz, mit unterschiedlichen Kisten zugestellt war, in denen altes Werkzeug, Stoffe und Geschirr gestapelt waren. Es war kaum möglich den Raum zu betreten und bei dem Versuch doch etwas weiter vorzudringen entdeckte sie auch eine ganze Kiste voll mit alten Kokosnussschalen.

Missmutig hatte sie aufgegeben und schloss die Tür wieder zu. Hermine ging einen Schritt weiter zum nächsten Zimmer, das weitaus mehr Erfolgschancen versprach. Es war, bis auf einen einfachen Schrank, komplett leer. Neugierig ging sie zu dem Schrank und öffnete die Türen. Die Regale waren gefüllt mit unterschiedlichen Muscheln. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm eine faustgroße gewundene Muschel in die Hand, die im Licht perlmutfarben schimmerte. Sie waren wirklich schön, musste sich Hermine eingestehen, aber nichtsdestotrotz mussten sie weg. Sie musste nur etwas finden, wohin sie die Sachen reintun könnte, aber sie beschloss sich erst einmal einen Überblick zu verschaffen, wie viel Krempel sich noch in den anderen Zimmern befand, der weg musste.

Die anderen Zimmer waren weitgehend leer oder beherbergte einige ausrangierte Möbel. Vielleicht könnte man sie mit einem einfachen Reparo wieder in Ordnung bringen, wenn ihnen ein Zauberstab gelingen würde. Die Muscheln hatte sie in einen großen Korb gepackt und stellte ihn auf eine der Kisten im Abstellzimmer. Sie hatte gehofft, sie könnte sich etwas länger die Zeit mit Hausarbeit vertreiben, doch es gab bereits jetzt nichts mehr zu tun, zumindest nichts, was sie ohne Hilfe machen könnte.

Gelangweilt ging sie wieder in die Küche hinunter. Sie hatte Mary gestern eingeladen zusammen mit Brian nachmittags zum Essen zu kommen. Zwar war es noch ein bisschen zu früh um mit dem Kochen anzufangen, aber sie hoffte so vielleicht ein wenig Zeit rum zu bekommen. Sie packte sich aus der kleinen Abstellkammer neben der Tür einen Holzeimer und ging damit hinaus zum Fluss.

Während sie die paar Meter ging, überrannten sie bereits die Idee für das heute Gericht. „Pizza", dachte sie sich und musste dabei zufrieden lächeln, „das wird ihnen sicher gefallen." Hermine stellte den Eimer ab und kniete sich zum Wasser herunter. Sie ließ ihre Hände eintauchen und schöpfte sich ein wenig davon ins Gesicht. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl und vereinzelte Tropfen liefen nun ihren Hals herunter. Sie nahm den Eimer und tauchte ihn in das Wasser. Als er voll war, zog sie ihn wieder heraus und stellte ihn neben sich, dann zog sie ihre Schuhe aus und ließ die Füße ins kühle Wasser gleiten. Sie wäre gerne eine Runde Schwimmen gegangen, doch der Fluss lag so nah am Dorf, dass sie den Gedanken, möglicherweise doch nicht so ungestört zu sein, einfach nicht loswerden konnte. Stattdessen schloss sie die Augen und stützte sich nach hinten auf ihren Armen ab. Die Sonne strahlte ihr ins Gesicht und der leichte Wind rauschte nun durch die Blätter der umstehenden Bäume. Ob es Dumbledore wohl jemals schaffen wird, uns zu finden, fragte sie sich seufzend.

Es herrschte eine so überwältigende Stille, dass sie fast glaubte jemanden ihren Namen rufen zu hören, doch sie verwarf den Gedanken sofort, schließlich nannte sie hier im Dorf keiner „Miss Granger", weil niemand ihren richtigen Namen kannte. Sie streckte ihren Hals der Sonne weiter entgegen, als der Ruf plötzlich lauter wurde. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und sah sich um, doch es war keiner da. „Miss Granger", sagte die Stimme nun erneut. Sie schien direkt neben ihr zu sein. Etwas misstrauisch lehnte sie sich zu dem Holzeimer runter und sah hinein.

Mit einem spitzen Schrei schreckte sie zurück, dann lehnte sie sich abermals zum Eimer und sah nun ungläubig in das Gesicht des alten graubärtigen Mannes, der nach ihr gerufen hatte. „Professor Dumbledore", sagte sie überrascht und fragend zugleich, „wie ist das möglich?" „Ich bin froh, dass ich sie endlich gefunden habe, Miss Granger", sagte er ruhig. „Wie haben sie das gemacht?", wollte sie wissen und fasste vorsichtig auf die glatte Oberfläche des Wassers, was Dumbledores Abbild darin verzerrte.

„Ich suche schon, seit ich von dem Unglück erfahren habe, nach ihnen auf dieses Weise", erklärte er, „und eben haben sie ihre Füße ins Wasser getaucht und deutlich meinen Namen gedacht. So konnte ich ihre Spur aufnehmen. Aber sagen sie, sind sie alleine?" „Nein, wir sind zu acht", erzählte Hermine, „Professor Snape, Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Lavender und ich. Was ist mit den anderen, die mit uns auf dem Schiff waren, hat man sie gefunden?", wollte sie nun wissen. „Sie wurden alle kurze Zeit nach dem Unglück von den Rettungsboten aufgesammelt, sie acht waren die einzigen, die wir bis eben nicht auffinden konnten", antwortete ihr Dumbledore. Das erste Gefühl der Verwirrung war nun einer deutlicher Aufregung gewichen. „Heißt es, wir können jetzt wieder nach Hause?", fragte sie voller Hoffnung. „Ich fürchte, ganz so einfach wird das nicht werden", sagte er bedauernd und erstickte ihr freudiges Lächeln im Keim.

„Das Wasser kennt weder Raum noch Zeit, auf diese Weise konnte ich sie finden, ohne auch nur einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben, wo ich suchen sollte", erklärte er, „Sie werden mir also sagen müssen, wo sie sich befinden." Hermine überlegte einen Moment. „Nun, es ist eine Insel", begann sie, „Professor Snape konnte an den Sternen erkennen, dass wir nicht all zu weit vom amerikanischen Kontinent sein können, aber mehr wissen wir leider selbst nicht", schloss sie bedauernd.

„Das macht die Sache natürlich nicht leichter", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „Nun, vielleicht können sie die Insel ja etwas beschreiben. Möglicherweise hat sie irgendwelche besonderen Merkmale." „Ja, da gibt es einen kleinen Durchgang hinter einem Wasserfall, der zu einem magischen Wald führt", erzählte sie ihm, „und dort, steht ein großer steinerner Bogen, der links und rechts von steinernen Zauberern gehalten wird. Und daneben…" „…daneben steht ein riesiger Steindrachen", schloss Dumbledore ihren Satz. „Sie kennen diesen Ort?", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Ja und nein", antwortete ihr das Gesicht im Wasser rätselhaft und hinterließ einen fragenden Ausdruck in Hermines Augen. „Dieser Steinbogen, den sie beschrieben haben, ist bereits seit einiger Zeit zerstört, es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie…" „…einen Zeitsprung gemacht haben, ja das wissen wir schon", beendete Hermine für ihn. Dumbledore musterte sie einen Augenblick leicht verwundert.

„Was ist das für eine Insel?", wollte sie wissen. „Ah, ausgezeichnet Miss Granger, eine sehr kluge Frage", lobte er sie, „Diese Insel wurde von den Zauberern, die den neuen Kontinent besiedelten, als eine Art Gefängnis benutzt. Allerdings wurden Mitte des 17. Jahrhunderts alle Gefängnisse mit der Errichtung von Askaban abgelöst. Ich vermute, die Insel ist in ihrer Zeit bereits still gelegt, wenn nicht, wäre ihnen das gewiss aufgefallen."

„Heißt es dann, dass wir durch das Tor zumindest von dieser Insel runter kommen?", wollte sie wissen. „Ja so ist es. Das Gegenstück steht auf dem Festland, einen Katzensprung von Boston entfernt. Von dort wird es für uns wesentlich leichter sein, sie wieder zurückzuholen, allerdings gibt es da noch etwas. Dieses Tor ist Teil einer sehr alten Magie und wird nur auf eine einzige Weise geöffnet. Um Punkt 12 Uhr in der Nacht zu Halloween. Das ist der einzige Zeitpunkt im ganzen Jahr an dem eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Toren besteht, allerdings werden sie erst einmal an dem Steindrachen vorbeikommen müssen, der das Tor bewacht, der erwacht nämlich zum leben, wenn man sich dem Tor nähert." „Ja das mit dem Drachen haben wir schon herausgefunden", sagte Hermine nachdenklich. Dumbledore nickte. „Die Schwierigkeit wird wohl eher darin liegen herauszufinden wann Halloween ist, schließlich könnten sie überall gelandet sein", erklärte er.

„Nun wir haben da vielleicht eine kleine Ahnung, in welcher Zeit wir gelandet sind", sagte Hermine nun vorsichtig. Dumbledore sah sie interessiert an und ermutigte sie so weiterzusprechen. „Auf dieser Insel sind wir vor kurzem einer Gruppe Schotten begegnet, die hier ebenfalls vor langer Zeit gestrandet sind", erzählte sie, „Das war 1715, und laut ihrer Rechnung, müssten wir heute den 20. Mai 1741 haben. Es sei denn natürlich, sie hätten ebenfalls einen Zeitsprung gemacht", schloss Hermine nachdenklich. „Muggel?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore. Hermine nickte.

„Dann ist eine Zeitreise in ihrem Fall eher ausgeschlossen", sagte Dumbledore, „Sie müssen wissen, mit den Zeitreisen verhält es sich ähnlich wie mit Portschlüsseln. Muggel sind dafür nicht empfänglich. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass ihre Rechnung zumindest bis auf wenige Tage korrekt sein muss, außerdem wird sich die Halloweennacht im magischen Teil der Insel schon einige Tage vorher ankündigen, sie müssen lediglich auf die Vorzeichen achten." Hermine nickte dem alten Mann zu. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es scheinbar doch einen Ausweg gibt", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Dumbledore lächelte freundlich zurück. „Bis Halloween sind es dann noch fünf Monate, diese Zeit werden wir nutzen um uns einen Ausweg zu überlegen, wie wir sie aus Boston wieder sicher in unsere Zeit bringen können", sagte er und sah sie aufmerksam über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Wären sie so freundlich mich vielleicht zu Professor Snape zu bringen?", fragte er. „Oh, er und die anderen sind momentan nicht da. Ich bin alleine hier in diesem schottischen Dorf, aber er kommt morgen wieder." Dumbledore schien etwas verwundert, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. „Na gut, ich werde sicher noch Gelegenheit haben mit ihm zu sprechen und sie wissen ja jetzt, wie sie mich erreichen können. Ich werde auch darauf achten, von jetzt an, immer ein Glas Wasser bei mir zu haben", sagte er lächelnd. Das Gesicht auf der glitzernden Oberfläche verschwand und Hermine konnte nun deutlich den Boden des Holzeimers sehen.

Sie stand auf und brachte den Eimer Wasser ins Haus. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr , dass es schon fast Mittag war. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore ab, während sie den Teig anrührte. Mary hatte ihr gestern Vormittag die große Mühle auf dem Berg gezeigt. Es war zwar eine Weile zu laufen bis dorthin, aber die hohe Lage sorgte für immer ausreichend Wind um das grobe Korn zu mahlen und es war bei Weitem einfacher, als es selbst in einem Mörser zu machen, überlegte sich Hermine. Sie deckte die Schüssel ab und kochte nun ein paar Tomaten auf.

Es klopfte an der Hintertür, die Hermine nach einem kurzen Augenblick öffnete. Vor ihr stand Mary. Es war noch zu früh dachte sie sich und sah vorsichtig an ihr vorbei, doch sie konnte Brian nirgends ausmachen. „Ich dachte ich könnte dir helfen", sagte Mary schüchtern als sie Hermine irritiertes Gesicht sah. „Ja gern", antwortete sie ihr und ließ sie herein.

Neugierig schaute Mary erst in die abgedeckte Schüssel und dann in den kleinen Topf auf dem Herd. „Was ist das?", fragte sie und zeigte auf die Tomaten, deren Haut vom Kochen schon einige Risse eingebüßt hatte. Hermine schien etwas verwirrt und ging nun ebenfalls zum Topf und schaute hinein, doch da war nichts außergewöhnliches. „Das sind Tomaten", sagte schließlich, „Hast du noch nie eine Tomate gegessen? Die wachsen hier doch überall." Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Was der Schotte nicht kennt, isst er nicht", sagte Hermine grinsend und fing sich von Mary einen verständnislosen Blick ein. „Keine Sorge, du wirst sehen, die schmecken gut und giftig sind sie auch nicht", fügte Hermine mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Sie holte ein Holzbrett und ein Messer hervor, das sie vor Mary auf den Tisch legte. „Du kannst schon mal Zwiebeln schneiden", sagte Hermine und holte eine der der tropischen Knollen, deren scharfer Geruch stark an eine Zwiebel erinnerte, aus einem Körbchen in der Abstellkammer hervor. Mary nickte und begann die Zwiebel in kleine Stücke zu schneiden, während Hermine die gekochten Tomaten schälte und sie zerstampfte.

„Wie habt Mr. Snape und du euch eigentlich kennen gelernt oder wurdet ihr einfach verheiratet, ohne euch vorher zu kennen? Die Frauen im Dorf erzählen, dass das oft so gemacht wird", wollte Mary wissen. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was sie ihr antworten sollte, entschied sich jedoch einfach bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Er war mein Professor an der Schule", sagte sie. „Und ihr habt euch verliebt und dann geheiratet?", fragte Mary neugierig. Hermine fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gespräch. „Ja, so in etwa", sagte sie zaghaft. „Er jagt mir Angst ein", sagte das Mädchen mir leiser Stimme. Hermine musterte sie einen Augenblick lang, wobei sie feststellte, dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck sie dabei an Neville erinnerte, wenn er von Severus sprach.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Hermine sie nun lächelnd und ergriff die Gelegenheit das Thema zu wechseln, „Du magst Neville, nicht wahr?", fügte sie hinzu, als Mary nichts darauf erwiderte. Auf einen Schlag färbte sich das rundliche Gesicht rot. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate, stellte Hermine amüsiert fest, während sie die zerstampften Tomaten im Topf würzte. „Deiner Gesichtsfarbe nach kann ich das wohl als „Ja" deuten", sagte Hermine amüsiert, doch Mary sagte immer noch nichts, stattdessen starrte sie auf ihre Finger.

„Ich glaube, er mag dich auch", fügte Hermine nun so beiläufig wie möglich hinzu, worauf das Mädchen sofort aufschaute und in Hermines grinsendes Gesicht blickte. „Ja, ich find ihn sehr nett", sagte Mary schüchtern.

Hermine rollte den Teig aus und strich fertige Soße darauf. Sie belegte die Pizza mit Zwiebeln, Schinken und Käse, den sie bei einem der Dorfbewohner gegen ein Stück Seife eingetauscht hatte und schob sie in den großen Steinofen. „Was ist das eigentlich", fragte Mary nun. „Das nennt man Pizza. Das kommt aus Italien", sagte Hermine. „Du warst in Italien?", fragte Mary erstaunt. „Ja schon," antwortete sie ihr irritiert, „aber da wo ich herkomme ist man das auch, wenn noch nie in Italien war." Mary nickte verstehend. „Lass uns Brian suchen", sagte Hermine, „Die Pizza ist bald fertig."

***

Mary und Brian waren schon weg. Zögerlich hatten sie die Pizza probiert, aber nach dem ersten Bissen stellte Hermine zufrieden fest, dass es ihnen schmeckte. Sie räumte das Geschirr wieder zurück auf seinen Platz und ging nach oben. Der Trank war nun etwas länger als 24 Stunden abgekühlt und Hermine nahm die fertig geschnittenen Zutaten und ihre Uhr in die Hand.

Es waren noch 7 weitere Kräuter, Wurzeln und Pilze, die in das Destillat gehörten und zwischen jedem von ihnen mussten exakt 10 Minuten vergehen. Während sie die Zeit abwartete, schrieb sie weiter in ihr neues Buch. Nach jeder Zutat änderte das Gemisch seine Farbe. Gespannt stand Hermine nun mit der letzten Zutat in der Hand und gab sie hinein. Bereits beim Eindringen der Wespenranken änderte das Gemisch an diesen Stellen seine Farbe, bis sie komplett verblasste und die Flüssigkeit in dem Kessel so klar wie Wasser war. Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf. Es war fertig. Sie nahm die sauber geschnitzten Hölzer und tauchte sie vorsichtig in den Kessel.

Ihr Buch legte sie wieder zur Seite und ging hinunter. Jetzt konnte sie, wie sie es nach dem Essen versprochen hatte, Mary noch einen Besuch abstatten. Sie hing hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus der McCoys. Die Sonne ging bereits unter und hüllte alles in ein schwaches Dämmerlicht. Hermine Klopfte an die Eingangstür, die ihr von Mary geöffnet wurde.

„Komm rein", sagte sie freundlich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Hermine betrat die geräumige Küche. An dem Tisch in der Mitte saßen drei ihr unbekannt Mädchen. „Hallo", begrüßte Hermine die drei überrascht. Sie starrten sie eine Weile misstrauisch an, bis die erste von ihnen ein knappes „Hallo" erwiderte. „Das sind Amy, Erin und Megan", sagte Mary und zeigte auf ihre Freundinnen. Erin, ein braunhaariges Mädchen mit einem sehr hübschen ebenmäßigen Gesicht, starrte Hermine noch immer an, während die anderen zwei ihre Blicke bereits gesenkt hatten.

„Meine Mutter sagte, sie ist eine Hexe", sagte sie schließlich und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freundinnen. Hermine war für einen Moment zusammen gezuckt, doch sie belehrte sich gleich, dass sie nicht wirklich wissen konnte was sie ist. „Ach, so ein Blödsinn", sagte Mary kopfschüttelnd. „Und wie erklärst du dir dann, dass sie die Frau des Teufels ist?", setze das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder ein. Die beiden Schwestern Amy und Megan, die mit ihren roten Haaren den Weasleys Konkurrenz machen konnten, nickten zustimmend neben ihr. „Kannst du denn beweisen, dass Mr. Snape der Teufel ist?", fragte Mary nun etwas gereizt und betonte das Wort Teufel dabei so sehr, dass es lächerlich klang. „Das muss ich nicht", antwortet ihr Erin ruhig, „Hast du schon mal in seine Augen geschaut?", fragte sie Mary und schaute direkt in ihre. Mary lief bei dem Gedanken an Severus ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und gab Megan die Bestätigung, die sie suchte.

„Und dann hasst du überhaupt keine Angst, dass ich dich verhexen könnte?", fragte Hermine provokativ. Sie zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, so wie es Severus immer tat. Erin sah sie abschätzend an. Hermines Blick durchbohrte sie noch immer. „Wir sehen uns Morgen Mary", sagte Erin und ging zur Tür. Sie sah sich um und fixierte die beiden rothaarigen Schwestern, die mit einem Mal aufstanden und ihr folgten.

Mit einem ängstlichen Blick zu Hermine und einem entschuldigenden zu Mary gingen sie durch die Tür. „Also ehrlich, das tut mir leid", sagte Mary. „Das ist ja nicht seine Schuld", erwiderte Hermine und tat es mit einer lockeren Handbewegung ab. „Ich weiß, dass du keine Hexe bist", sagte Mary nun schüchtern. „Aber bei Severus bist du dir nicht so sicher?", fragte Hermine nun grinsend worauf Mary nur unmerklich nickte. „Keine Angst, er ist nicht der Teufel, auch wenn er manchmal zu tut", sagte Hermine und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Marys Gesicht trug einen deutlich erleichterten Ausdruck. „Magst du etwas trinken?", fragte sie als ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie Hermine noch gar nichts angeboten hatte. „Ja gern", antwortete sie ihr. Mary holte aus dem Schrank zwei Gläser heraus. „Komm mit", sagte sie schließlich. Hermine folgte ihr in das angrenzende Zimmer und setzte sich auf die gepolsterte Sitzbank. „Wenn Pa, zum Jagen oder Fischen weg ist, dann trinken wir immer heimlich von seinem Whisky", sagte Mary und holte die Flasche aus dem Regal. Hermine sah das Mädchen überrascht an und musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihr das gar nicht zugetraut hätte. Mary hatte ihnen beiden eingeschenkt und setzt sich nun zu Hermine, die an ihrem Glas nippte. Das starke Getränk hinterließ ein heißes Brennen in der Kehle, das Hermine einen kräftigen Hustenanfall bescherte. Mary nahm ebenfalls einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, verzog jedoch keine Miene, als sie es hinunter schluckte.

Sie hatte noch ein paar Schlucke Whisky gebraucht, bis ihr die Frage, die sie hatte endlich über die Lippen kam. „Glaubst du Neville mag mich wirklich?", fragte sie schüchtern und lief dabei sofort wieder rot an. „Da bin ich mir ganz sicher", antwortete ihr Hermine lächelnd, worauf Mary ihr Lächeln erwiderte. „Glaubst du, eure Freunde werden mich auch mögen?", fragte Mary sie nun nachdenklich. „Ja, bestimmt", antwortete ihr Hermine und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

Mary hatte sie neugierig über Schottland und England und das Leben dort ausgefragt, doch Hermine tat sich schwer mit den Antworten, da sie eigentlich kaum was über das tatsächliche Leben im 18. Jahrhundert wusste und sie konnte ihr natürlich weder was von Zauberern, noch was von Autos, Computern und all den anderen Sachen der Muggelwelt aus ihrer Zeit erzählen. „Gibst du mir die Flasche, bitte?" fragte Mary und streckte ihre Hand aus. Hermine ergriff die Whiskyflasche neben sich auf dem kleinen Abstelltisch und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nur noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war. „Möchtest du auch noch?", fragte Mary als sie ihr die Flasche gereicht hatte. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und das unangenehme Drehen des Zimmers um sie herum, bestätigte ihr, dass sie bereits genug Whisky für heute hatte. „Ich sollte lieber gehen", sagte Hermine gedehnt, „bei mir dreht sich schon alles."

Sie standen auf und gingen zur Tür. „Dann bis morgen", sagte Mary ruhig. Es gab keinerlei Anzeichen, dass sie der Whisky ebenfalls betrunken gemacht hatte, stellte Hermine fest. „Ja, bis morgen", antwortete sie ihr und ging hinaus. Draußen war es bereits seit einiger Zeit dunkel gewesen. Der dünne Streifen des gerade erst aufgehenden Mondes spendete kaum Licht, so dass Hermine nicht das Geringste sehen konnte. Der Alkohol, der ihren Kopf vernebelte, wollte ihr einfach nicht die Erinnerung gewähren, welche die richtige Richtung zurück zum Haus war.

Sie beschloss einfach mal loszugehen in der Hoffnung sie würde schon irgendwann auf der breiten Straße herauskommen, doch vor ihr waren nur Häuser, die in der Dunkelheit alle gleich aussahen. Sie hörte ein leises Knacken hinter sich und drehte sich erschrocken um, doch es war nichts zu sehen als schwarze Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller, während sich die Welt um sie herum, in eben so ansteigendem Tempo zu drehen schien. Sie blieb stehen und stützte sich an eine Hauswand, als sie ein starker Arm von hinten packte und sie um die Ecke zog. Eine Hand umschloss fest ihren Mund und erstickte ihre Schreie. Der warme Körper an den sie gepresst war, drückte sie nun gegen eine Wand. Sie konnte die deutliche Erregung eines Mannes in ihrem Rücken spüren. Er ergriff ihre beiden Handgelenke mit einer Hand und drehte sie grob mit dem Rücken zur Wand, während er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festhielt. Sie spürte sein Gesicht näher kommen und roch seinen schlechten Atem.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und seine Lippen erwischten sie knapp unter ihrem Ohr. Sein Gewicht drückte sie stärker an die Wand und zwang sie still zu stehen. Er presste seine Erregung gegen ihren Bauch und keuchte dabei auf, was ihr seinen üblen Atem abermals in die Nase trieb. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihr den Mund nicht mehr zu hielt. Sie wollte laut schreien, als er mit der anderen Hand ihr Gesicht ergriff und seine Lippen auf die ihren presste. Der Druck gegen ihren Kiefer zwang sie ihren Mund zu öffnen. Seine Zunge drang ein und verbreitete einen widerlichen, süßlich fauligen Geschmack, der in ihr eine plötzlichen Übelkeit auslöst.

Er hatte ihren Kopf losgelassen, doch sein Mund verschloss immer noch den ihren und drückte sie hart gegen die Wand hinter ihr, dann ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und zog ihren Rock hoch, während er sie mit seinen Knien zwang ihre Beine zu öffnen. Hermine wimmerte ängstlich in den Mund ihres Gegenübers und spürte bereits ihre Knie nachgeben. Er strich gierig über die Haut ihrer Schenkel und schob seine Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Hermine versuchte sich zu wehren und schlug mit ihren nun freien Händen auf ihn ein, aber es schien den Mann nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. Stattdessen glitt er weiter zwischen ihre Beine und schob das Stück Stoff ihres Unterhöschens zur Seite. Sie war wie erstarrt bei seiner Berührung, alles an ihrem Körper schrie und schüttelte sich vor Ekel und drohte vor Angst zu erstarren. Er strich mit einem Finger über ihre weiche Haut und löste sich mit einem lauten Keuchen von ihrem Mund.

Das war ihr Chance, sie ergriff die Gelegenheit, beugte sich vor und biss dem Mann vor ihr auf Lippe. Er lockerte überrascht seinen Griff um sie und sie rannte im selben Moment los. Der Rausch des Alkohols war dem Adrenalin in ihrem Blut gewichen. Die Nacht um sie herum war zwar noch immer schwarz, aber sie stand still und drehte sich nicht mehr. Hermine lief so schnell sie konnte. Sie wusste nicht in welche Richtung sie gelaufen war und auch nicht ob er ihr folgte. Ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust und ihre Knie wurden mit jedem Schritt weicher. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft, doch sie wagte es nicht, stehen zu bleiben.

Irgendwo in der Nähe hörte sie Schritte. Sie konnte die Richtung nicht erkennen. Ein leises Gefühl der Panik stieg in ihr auf und schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie prallte mit voller Wucht auf einen weichen Körper. Zwei kräftige Arme hielten sie fest und hinderten sie am wegrennen.

„Was ist los?", fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Severus", entgegnete sie überrascht, als sie den vertrauten samtigen Klang die Nacht durchdringen hörte. Mit einem Mal brach die Barriere, die in der Panik ihre Gefühle staute, auf. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und mit einem tiefen Schluchzen lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen, als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte. Sie schaute in seine Richtung, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. "Wir hatten beschlossen, direkt wieder aufzubrechen", sagte er, „aber als wir ankamen war das Haus leer und Mary sagte, du seiest schon vor einer Weile gegangen. Ich habe nach dir gesucht", er sah sie nicht, aber er spürte sie an seiner Brust mit jedem Atemzug zittern, „und jetzt sag mir was passiert ist", fügte er sanfter hinzu.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie wollte nicht so hilflos dastehen, aber genau so fühlte sie sich. „Da war ein Mann", sagte sie schließlich, „er hat mich gegen eine Wand gedrückt und mir den Rock hochgezogen", fügte sie mit zittriger Stimme hinzu. Severus stand still neben ihr und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Ich habe ihm auf die Lippe gebissen und als er dann von mir abließ, bin ich davon gerannt", erzählte sie weiter.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über das Gesicht, bevor seine Lippen zielsicher ihre fanden. „Ich finde ihn", sagte Severus beinahe zu sich selbst, mit einer leisen Stimme, die Hermine einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren ließ. Er hob sie hoch und trug sie zum Haus. Vor der Tür hatte er sie wieder abgesetzt. Licht drang aus dem Fenster und erhellte Hermines Gesicht. Severus wischte ihr eine einsame Träne von der Wange, dann öffnete er die Tür.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	10. X

„Hey Miene, da bist du ja", begrüßte sie Ginny, als sei durch die Hintertür die Küche betraten und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals, während Harry und Ron sie ebenfalls freudig anstrahlten. „Hab mich im Dunkeln verlaufen", log sie und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern, „Ich hab die Zimmer leergeräumt, wir müssen dort nur noch Betten aufbauen", wechselte Hermine schnell das Thema. Ginny nickte. „Ja wir haben uns schon umgesehen", sagte sie.

Plötzlich drehte sich Hermine um und sah zu Severus. „Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen", sagte sie aufgeregt, „ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen."

„Du hast mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund und waren mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr und in Kürze hatte sie auch Nevilles, Lavenders und Dracos Aufmerksamkeit. Hermine nickte und sah weiterhin zu Severus.

„Sein Gesicht ist plötzlich in einem Eimer Wasser aufgetaucht", erzählte sie. „Aquation", sagte Severus ruhig und forderte Hermine mit einem Nicken auf weiter zu reden. „Ich habe ihm von der Insel, dem Wald und dem Tor erzählt", fuhr sie fort, „Anscheinend wurde diese Insel früher als Gefängnis benutzt und er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass wir in der Zeit zurück gegangen sind, weil es das Tor in unserer Zeit nicht mehr gibt."

„Sagte er auch, wie man es öffnet?", fragte Severus. Hermine nickte, „Ja, es öffnet sich von alleine, allerdings nur ein einziges Mal im Jahr um Punkt 0 Uhr in der Nacht zu Halloween. Das Gegenstück befindet sich in der Nähe von Boston, von dort aus hofft er uns wieder zurück bringen zu können."

Severus nickte und schien über die neuen Informationen nachzudenken. „Dann wird uns wohl erst einmal nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als bis Halloween zu warten", sagte er, „In der Zwischenzeit können wir uns ja überlegen, wie wir an dem Drachen vorbeikommen."

Sie hatten die Betten, die sie aus de Hütte am See mitgebracht hatten aufgebaut. Es war das einzige, das in diesem großen Haus fehlte. Hermine hatte das Zimmer neben Severus, welcher in dem einzig bestehenden Schlafzimmer, in dem sie zuvor noch gemeinsam geschlafen hatten, blieb. Sie waren alle auf ihren Zimmern verschwunden. Hermine lag wach auf ihrem Bett und starrte zur Decke. Die einfache Strohmatratze war nicht mit dem Komfort, den sie vorher genossen hatte, zu vergleichen.

Allmählich bahnten sich die Geschehnisse des Abends einen Weg zurück in ihre Erinnerung und ließen ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken fahren. Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein", sagte Hermine. Ihre Augen hingen noch immer an der Decke und sahen nicht, dass Severus das Zimmer betrat.

„Wie geht es dir?", wollte er wissen. Hermine schaute zu ihm, dann hob sie lediglich kurz ihre Schultern an. Er ging auf sie zu und setzte sich auf eine Bettkante. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. Seine langen Finger fuhren ihr durch die wilden Locken und ließen ihr ein paar Strähnen ins Gesicht fallen. Er hörte sie leise seufzen, zog sie hoch und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Es geht schon", sagte sie, „das Schlimmste war die Angst." Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. Severus nickte. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und stand mit ihr auf dem Armen auf. Sie fragte gar nicht, was er vorhat, stattdessen lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust. Er trug sie in sein Zimmer und legte sie auf das weiche Bett, bevor er seine Sachen auszog und sich neben sie legte. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, auf dem seine Blicke ruhten, dann legte er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie näher an sich heran. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas, sie lagen einfach nur so da bis sie schließlich eingeschlafen waren.

***

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine schon früh von Severus geweckt. „Wach auf", murmelte er gegen ihren Hals und zog ihren süßen Duft ein. Ein verschlafenes Seufzen verriet ihm, dass sie langsam zu sich kam. „Du musst gehen, bevor die anderen aufwachen und feststellen, dass du nicht in deinem eigenem Zimmer geschlafen hast", fügt er hinzu und küsste sanft ihren Nacken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du willst, dass ich gehe", sagte sie in ihr Kissen grinsend, als sie seine steif aufragende Erregung in ihrem Rücken spürte und klang mit einem mal, gar nicht mehr so müde. Sie presste ihren Hintern gegen sein Becken und entlockte ihm ein tiefes Keuchen. Severus ergriff ihre Hüften und zupfte nun an ihrem Höschen, was ihr ein leises Kichern entlockte. Er knöpfte geschickt ihr Hemd auf und vergrub seine Hände unter ihren Brüsten, wobei seine lange Nase ihren Hals kitzelte.

Severus drehte sich um und ergriff das kleine Schwämmchen aus der Nachttischschublade, das er ihr gleich darauf zwischen die Beine schob. Er packte sie an ihren Hüften, hob sie problemlos an und setzte sie wieder auf seinem Schoß ab. Hermine hob ihr Becken leicht an und ließ ihn vorsichtig in sich hineingleiten. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entwich ihm. Sie beugte ihren Kopf nach hinten und ließ ihn mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinen Schulter ruhen, während er sich langsam in ihr bewegte. Seine Stöße wurden von Mal zu Mal stärker. Ein heftiges Kribbeln entfachte in ihrem Unterleib und wanderte hinunter in ihre Zehenspitzen. Er keuchte schwer in ihr Ohr und ließ mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte los und wanderte zu ihrer Mitte. Seine Finger bahnten sich den Weg zwischen ihre Falten und strichen ihr sachte über die Knospe.

Der leichte Druck auf die empfindliche Stelle löste in ihr eine unaufhaltsame Welle der Erregung aus, die sich ruckartig in einem überwältigenden Orgasmus entlud und ihren ganzen Körper zum Zittern brachte. Severus stieß noch ein letztes Mal kräftig zu, bis auch er mit einem energischen Laut kam und seinen Griff um sie noch verstärkte.

Sie lagen einen Moment da ohne sich zu rühren und ließen das wohlige Gefühl nachklingen. Hermine löste sich nach einer Weile aus seinem Griff und drehte sich um. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, doch sie sagte nichts, stattdessen schenkte sie ihm ein glückliches Lächeln und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Severus legte seinen Arm wieder um sie und lehnte sein Gesicht gegen ihren Kopf. Er holte gerade Luft um etwas zu sagt, als ihm Hermine das Wort abschnitt. „Ich weiß, ich sollte besser in mein eigenes Zimmer gehen", sagte sie und sah ihn bedauernd an. Severus nickte ruhig und setzte sich im Bett auf.

Er zog sich an und ging zur Tür von wo aus er beobachtete wie sich Hermine anzog und schließlich zu ihm rüber ging. Sie wollte die Tür öffnen, als er ihre Hand festhielt. „Warte", sagte er und stellte sich vor sie. Er öffnete die Tür einen kleinen spaltbreit und lugte hinaus. Der Flur war leer und er ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Hermine ging hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sich eine andere Tür schräg gegenüber öffnete. Ginny kam heraus und sah ihr überrasch entgegen.

Hatte sie gesehen, dass sie aus Severus Zimmer kam? Sie hatte einen fragenden Blick aufgesetzt, bei dem Hermines Gesicht eine leichte rötliche Färbung bekam. Eilig schritt sie zu ihrem Zimmer um der verräterischen Tür in ihrem Rücken zu entkommen, doch Ginny kam mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen auf sie zu, als nun auch Harry heraus kam. „Morgen", stammelte er verschlafen. „Wir reden später", flüsterte ihr Ginny zu und ging zusammen mit Harry nach unten. Hermine folgte ihnen wenig später und setzte sich an den großen Tisch in der Küche dazu.

„Wie ist das Dorf so?", wollt Harry wissen, als sich Hermine gesetzt hatte. Sie hob zur Antwort die Schultern an. „Die Leute sind etwas eigen", sagte sie schließlich. „Wir wollen uns nachher mal ein bisschen umsehen", fügte Harry hinzu. „Oh, da ist noch etwas das ihr wissen müsst", sagte Hermine zögerlich und hatte somit die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Freunde.

„Na ja, als wir hier angekommen sind", begann sie und starrte nervös auf ihre Hände, „da haben wir die Leute im Glauben gelassen, ich wäre Snapes Frau." Harrys Gesicht wirkte vor entsetzen verzerrt und die rote Farbe seines Kopfes, deutete bereits einen Ausbruch an. „Das war eine gute Idee", mischte sich Ginny ein und erntete einen entsetzten Blick von ihrem Freund, den sie mit einem energischen Augenrollen einfach abtat. „Überleg doch mal", sagte sie, „das 18. Jahrhundert war nicht gerade eine ungefährliche Zeit für eine alleinstehende Frau. Und wenn sie denken, Hermine wäre Snapes Frau, wird sich wohl kaum ein vernünftiger Mensch wagen, ihr etwas anzutun. Ich hab ja zum Glück dich", fügte sie noch versöhnlich an.

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte er mürrisch, „aber wenn er es wagen sollte dich anzufassen, dann bring ich ihn um." Hermine sah skeptisch zu Harry zwang sich jedoch, nicht weiter über seine Aussage nachzudenken. „Er ist gar nicht so übel", sagte sie stattdessen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du stehst auf den Widerling, so wie du ihn dauernd in Schutz nimmst", fauchte Harry.

Hermine wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als Severus die Treppe runter kam. Augenblicklich waren die drei verstummt. Er hatte sich ein Brot belegt und etwas zu trinken eingeschenkt, dann setze er sich Hermine gegenüber an den Tisch und aß ruhig. Die drei Freunde hatten sich ebenfalls etwas zu essen geholt. „Wenn sie fertig sind Miss Granger, möchte ich, dass sie mir mit dem Zauberstäben helfen", sagte Severus ruhig. Er stand vom Tisch auf und ging nach oben. „Zauberstäbe?", fragten Harry und Ginny wie aus einem Mund. „Ja, wir versuchen welche herzustellen", antwortet Hermine und trank schnell ihr Glas leer, bevor sie ihm eilig nach oben folgte und ihre beiden Freunde verwirrt zurück ließ.

Sie lief mit großen Schritten den Flur entlang und ging durch die letzte Tür. Severus saß hinter dem großen Tisch, auf dem noch immer der Kessel stand. Er schaute kurz auf, als die Tür aufging, ließ sich jedoch nicht ablenken. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und stand nun direkt vor ihm auf der anderen Seite des Tisches, auf den er die Einhornhaare und eine Holzzange bereitgelegt hatte.

„Das Destillat öffnet die Poren des Holzes", fing er gleich an und sah nun endlich hoch, „Sobald das Holz an der Luft ist, verdunstet das Destillat und die Poren schließen sich wieder. Wir haben weniger als eine Minute Zeit, den magischen Kern einzuführen."

„Und wie...", begann Hermine. „Du wirst sehen, dass es in diesem Zustand jede magische Substanz förmlich aufsaugt", antwortete Severus und nahm ein Einhornhaar in die eine Hand und die Zange in die andere. Er holte einen der Stäbe aus dem Destillat und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Die Zange legte er zur Seite und nahm nun mit der anderen Hand das zweite Ende des Einhornhaars. Er spannte es und hielt es direkt über dem Stab, dann ließ er es langsam sinken und Hermine beobachtete, wie das Einhornhaar ohne jeglichen Widerstand einfach durch das Holz hindurch glitt. Er hielt es so fest, dass es sich etwa in der Mitte des Stabes befand. Das Holz schien mit der Luft zu reagieren. Kleine Funken und Rauch stieg von ihm auf, die mit jeder Sekunde mehr verklangen und schließlich der Stab ganz ruhig vor ihnen lag. Severus ließ das Haar los, das nun mitten im Stab eingeschlossen war. Er nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und schnitt mit einem Messer, die überstehenden Enden des Einhornhaares ab, dann drehte er ihn behutsam zwischen den Fingern und reichte ihn schließlich Hermine.

Zögerlich nahm sie ihn ihm aus der Hand. „Na los, probier ihn aus", ermutigte er sie schließlich. Sie sah sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf das Regal am anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo sie ihr Buch liegen lassen hat. „Accio Buch!", sagte sie und richtete den neuen Zauberstab in diese Richtung. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, ganz anderes als das vertraute Gefühl ihres alten Zauberstabes, doch das Buch gehorchte und kam langsam auf sie zu geschwebt. Ein freudiges Strahlen huschte über Hermine Gesicht und sie drehte sich zu Severus, als das Buch im selben Moment vor ihre Füße fiel. Der laute Knall mit dem es auf dem Boden aufschlug, ließ sie wieder herumfahren und es vom Boden aufheben.

„Die Zauber, die man damit ausführt", sagte Severus und nahm ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand, „brauchen vollste Konzentration." Hermine nickte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und schrieb nun alles auf, was sie gerade über die Herstellung gelernt hatte, während Severus den Vorgang mit den anderen Stäben wiederholte. Nach einer Weile schaute sie wieder hoch und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Was unterscheidet diese Zauberstäbe, denn nun von Olivanders Stäben?", wollte sie wissen. „Die Versiegelung", antwortete ihr Severus knapp und ignorierte ihren fragenden Blick, bis er das Einhornhaar endlich im Holz fixiert hatte.

„Das Holz dient als natürlicher Leiter für die Magie. Sie fließ durch unsere Hände über das Holz in den magischen Kern", erklärte er, „Im Kern wird sie dann gebündelt. Allerdings geht durch das Holz auch viel Magie wieder an die Umgebung verloren. Dafür benutzt man eine Versieglung. Jeder Zauberstabmacher hat sein eigenes Geheimrezept, dass dann auch für die Qualität verantwortlich ist."

„Und du kennst nicht zufällig ein Rezept für eine Versiegelung?", fragte Hermine. Severus setzte wieder sein spöttisches Grinsen auf, in das er ihr gegenüber noch manchmal verfiel. „Das ist der Teil, den die Zauberstabmacher seit Jahrhunderten für sich behalten", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich weiß zwar aus Erfahrung, welche Substanzen sich für eine Versiegelung eignen würden, aber es könnte Jahre dauern die richtige Mischung zu finden und sie wäre nicht mal ansatzweise so gut, wie die von Olivander zum Beispiel."

Hermine schrieb alles fleißig auf, während Severus den letzten Stab anfertigte. „Aus was war dein alter Zauberstab?", wollte er wissen. „Weinholz und Drachenherzfaser", antwortete sie. „Das ist beides nicht dabei", sagte Severus ruhig und zog sie näher an den Tisch, auf dem die acht fertigen Stäbe nebeneinander lagen. Severus nahm einen, scheinbar hatte er sich bereits entschieden und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung sich ebenfalls einen auszusuchen. Sie glitt mit der Hand über jeden einzelnen der Stäbe und erwartete, dass ihr das Gefühl schon sagen würde, welcher der Richtige war, doch sie fühlte nichts. Sie nahm einen sehr hellen in die Hand und richtete ihn auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe, doch sie sprach gar nicht erst einen Zauberspruch, sondern legte ihn gleich enttäuscht zurück und nahm sich nun einen etwas dunkleren Stab. Das Gewicht fühlte sich angenehm an. Sie richtete ihn auf den Stuhl. „Wingardium Leviosa", sagte sie, der Stuhl schwebte in die Höhe und landete ebenso behutsam wieder auf seinem ursprünglichen Platz. „Den nehme ich", sagte sie.

„Eiche und Phönixfeder", sagte Severus und musterte sie interessiert. „Und deiner?", fragte sie. „Ebenholz und Phönixfeder", sagte er und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, der noch um einiges dunkler war als Hermines, so dass er schon fast schwarz wirkte. „Na dann komm", sagte er und ging bereits durch die Tür in den langen Flur hinaus. Hermine folgte ihm eilig. Sie stiegen die Treppe zur Küche herunter. Es war bereits fast Mittag und auch der Rest von ihnen war nun wach und saß am Tisch. Neugierig drehten sie sich um und sahen gespannt zu Severus und Hermine, die hinter ihm stand. Er hob seine Hand in der er sechs Zauberstäbe hielt und zauberte Aufregung auf ihre Gesichter.

„Ihr müsst vorsichtig damit umgehen", sagte er schließlich, „Jeder Zauber erfordert das höchste Maß an Konzentration. Ihr könnt gerne ein paar der komplizierten Sprüche ausprobieren, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie den meisten von euch gelingen werden", sagte er vor Sarkasmus triefend, „Ihr werdet damit nie einen Zauber auf euch selbst oder einen anderen anwenden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Zauber misslingt ist zu hoch. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" Sie nickte alle ruhig und trauten sich nicht etwas zu sagen.

Severus nickte ebenfalls und legte die Zauberstäbe vor sie auf den Tisch. Jeder von ihnen hatte sich einen genommen. Harry war der erste, der sich traute seinen auszuprobieren. Er richtete ihn auf einen Krug. „Engorgio", sagte er schließlich, worauf der Henkel des Kruges auf das Dreifache seiner Größe anschwoll. Nun zog Ginny ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den selben Krug. „Engorgio", sagt sie mit einem gekonnten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs und auch der Rest des Kruges wurde größer. „Bravo Miss Weasley, ich denke sie sollten Mr. Potter noch ein paar Nachhilfestunden geben", sagte Severus ölig und fing sich einen wütenden Blick von Harry ein, den er gekonnt ignorierte und wieder nach oben ging.

Draco drehte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den langen Fingern. „Wird Zeit, das Zimmer etwas gemütlicher zu machen", sagte er und ging ebenfalls hinauf. „Dieser arrogante Bastard", brach es aus Harry heraus. „Harry!", sagte Hermine empört, „Ich finde du könntest etwas mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen. Er hätte dir schließlich keinen Zauberstab machen müssen, aber er hat es trotzdem getan." Harry wirkte zerknirscht, doch er sagte nichts. „Manchmal weiß ich nicht, auf wessen Seite du stehst", murmelte er schließlich kaum hörbar und funkelte Hermine an.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns das Dorf ansehen?", schlug Ginny vor, um die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. „Ja, gute Idee", sagte Harry und Ron und Lavender stimmten ebenfalls zu. Sie schauten jetzt erwartungsvoll zu Neville und Hermine. „Ich kenn' das Dorf schon", sagte Hermine, „ich würde viel lieber das Haus auf Vordermann bringen, jetzt wo ich einen Zauberstab habe, aber Neville kann euch ja alles zeigen", fügte sie hinzu. Nevilles Gesicht zeigt eindeutig, dass sie ihn damit überrumpelt hatte, doch er stimmte zu.

Sie gingen hinaus und ließen Hermine alleine in der Küche zurück. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und begann mit all dem, was sie bereits seit Längerem geplant hatte. Als erstes ging sie in die Abstellkammer, in der sich einige Regal und ein nicht besonders großer Schrank befand. Sie öffnete den Schrank und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. „Frigoris", sagte sie deutlich und ein kühler hellblauer Strahl kam aus dem Zauberstab und ließ das Innere des Schrankes gefrieren. Zufrieden betrachtete Hermine das Ergebnis und schloss die Tür des Schrankes wieder zu. In der Küche wandte sie noch einen geübten „Ratzeputz" an, der die Küche in neuem Glanz erstrahlen ließ und wiederholte das auch in dem angrenzendem Wohnzimmer. Die strohgepolsterte Sitzbank wurde im Handumdrehen zu einer weichen Couch, nur das strohige Aussehen konnte Hermine irgendwie nicht verändern. Da würde sie wohl noch ein wenig üben müssen, dachte sie sich.

Hermine ging in das große Zimmer zu dem die Eingangstür führte. Sie war sich noch nicht ganz schlüssig was sie daraus machen sollte. Ein Behandlungszimmer schien ihr jedoch am sinnvollsten. Schließlich war das einer der Gründe, warum sie überhaupt hier in diesem Haus waren und sie würde nur ungern ständig irgendwelche Leute in ihre Wohnräume lassen, und den anderen wird es da wohl nicht anderes gehen, dachte sie.

Aber was würde sie brauchen? Mal sehen, sie sah sich in dem Raum um. Die vielen Regale waren schon gar nicht so verkehrt. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs sahen sie aus wie neu. Einen einfachen, alten, wackligen Tisch verwandelte sie in einen schönen Schreibtisch und platzierte ihn in einer Ecke der Raumes. Sie machte aus einem Stuhl eine einfache Holzliege und reparierte die anderen Stühle, die sie in einer weiteren Ecke aufstellte. Das große Zimmer wirkte noch sehr leer, doch sie hoffte, dass sich das bald ändern würde.

Sie erinnerte sich an das zugestellte Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk und beschloss es mit Hilfe ihres neuen Zauberstabs nun etwas aufzuräumen. Hermine ging die Treppe hinauf und öffnete die Tür, doch die vielen Kisten waren nicht mehr dort. Stattdessen fand sie eine volle Badezimmereinrichtung vor. Sie ging erstaunt wieder hinaus und betrat ihr eigenes Zimmer. Das harte Strohbett verwandelte sie in eine weiche Federmatratze. Sie sah sich um und bemerkte ein hohes Regal, das dort bisher noch nicht stand. Skeptisch hatte sie es gemustert, doch es war nichts Auffälliges dran außer, dass es vor einer halben Stunde da noch nicht stand.

Sie ging wieder hinaus und klopfte an Severus Tür, die sie gleich darauf öffnete und eintrat ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand in seinem Zimmer genau das gleiche hohe Regal an der Wand, die ihre beiden Zimmer trennte. Fragend zeigte sie auf das Regal. „Das ist eine Tür" sagte er, „und das Passwort lautet Apertus." Hermine ging zu dem Regal und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf, dann sprach das Passwort, worauf es sich zur Seite schob und einen Durchgang freigab. Sie ging hindurch und stand in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. „Das mit dem Bad warst auch du?", wollte sie wissen. „Ja, gefällt es dir?", fragte Severus zurück, worauf Hermine lächelnd nickte. „Aber wo sind die ganzen Sachen hin, die in diesem Zimmer waren?", hakte sie weiter nach. „Das sind die Sachen. Ich habe sie nur etwas umfunktioniert", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Hermine ging zurück in sein Zimmer und das Regal schob sich wieder vor den Durchgang. „Ich gehe noch einmal in den magischen Wald. Ich möchte ein paar Tränke brauen und dafür brauche ich noch die ein oder anderen Zutaten.", saget Severus schließlich nach einem Moment der Stille. „Alleine?", fragte Hermine besorgt. „Nein, ich nehme Draco mit", sagte er. „Kommt du hier zurecht?", wollte er wissen und schaute sie nachdenklich an. Ihm spukten noch immer die jüngsten Ereignisse im Kopf herum. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie, „Ich bin ja schließlich nicht mehr allein und der hier, gibt mir auch gleich ein viel besseres Gefühl." Sie hob demonstrativ ihren Zauberstab hoch. Severus nickte.

Er ging zu ihr rüber und legte ihr eine Hand um die Taille, um sie näher an sich heran zu ziehen. Seine andere Hand hob ihr Gesicht an und er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. „Du weißt ja, wie du in dein Zimmer kommst", saget er und ging hinaus auf den Flur. Sie ging durch den Durchgang in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Gedankenversunken lag sie eine Weile nur so da, bevor sie sich endlich aufraffte, wieder aufzustehen. Severus und Draco waren scheinbar schon weg, denn das Haus schien leer zu sein. Hermine ging die Treppe hinunter und stellte zu ihrer Überraschung fest, dass das Haus doch nicht so leer war wie sie angenommen hatte, denn in der Küche standen Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender und Neville und bestaunten ihr Werk. „Sieht gut aus Mine", sagte Ron während er noch den Kopf herum drehte.

„Ihr seid schon da?", wunderte sich Hermine. „Besonders viel zu sehen, gibt es hier ja nicht", sagte Lavender mürrisch. Ginny verdrehte energisch die Augen. „Was hast du erwartet?", stichelte sie und kassierte einen wütenden Blick von Lavender und nach einem kurzen Schubser, den das Mädchen Ron gab, auch von ihrem Bruder. Ein Klopfen an der Hintertür rettete Ginny vor den bösen Blicken und sie eilte hin um sie zu öffnen. Vor der Tür stand ein schüchternes Mädchen und sah Ginny unsicher an. „Hallo Mary", sagte Hermine erfreut, als sie das Mädchen in der Tür sah, „komm rein, ich möchte dir meine Freunde vorstellen."

Ginny ging zur Seite und Mary trat durch die Tür. „Das sind Ginny und Lavender", sagte Hermine und zeigte auf die beiden, „und das sind Harry und Ron. Es gibt noch einen achten, Draco, Severus' Patensohn, aber die beiden sind außer Haus", fügte Hermine hinzu. „Mary ist Conner McCoys Tochter", sagte Hermine einen Moment später erklärend.

„Wie alt bist du?", meldete sich nun Ginny zu Wort. „16", antworte Mary schüchtern. „Dann wurdest du auf dieser Insel geboren?", fragte Lavender neugierig, was das blonde Mädchen mit einem Kopfnicken bejahte.

Sie hatten sich noch eine Weile unterhalten und Mary wirkte bereits nach einiger Zeit schon viel entspannter. Zufrieden stellte Hermine fest, dass sie sich scheinbar, alle mit einander gut verstanden. Ein ungeduldiges Klopfen riss sie aus ihrem heiteren Lachen. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an, doch keiner von ihnen schien weitere Besucher zu erwarten. Hermine öffnete neugierig die Tür. Vor ihr stand der alte Pastor mit einem gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Er war außer Atem und musste erst ein paar mal Luft holen, bevor er sprechen konnte. „Mrs. Snape", sagte er schnaufend, „bitte, sie müssen unbedingte mitkommen, es geht um die Witwe Hay."

Hermine eilte in ihr Zimmer und kam wenige Sekunden später mit ihrer kleinen Truhe zurück und verließ mit dem Pastor das Haus. Die anderen waren ihnen ebenfalls neugierig gefolgt. Sie blieben nach kurzer Zeit an einem recht kleinem Haus stehen, dessen Tür offen stand. Crawford ging hinein und winkte Hermine ihm zu folgen. „Erin, was ist passiert?" wollte Mary, die den beiden als Einzige in das Haus gefolgt war, wissen. Erin, das dunkelhaarige Mädchen schaute nur kurz zu Mary, ihr Blick streift den Pastor und blieb schließlich an Hermine hängen.

„Meine Mutter wollte die Hexe nicht in unserem Haus haben und ich will es auch nicht", sagte sie bissig. Hermine war nicht vorbereitet gewesen, dem feindseligen Mädchen vom letzen Abend zu begegnen und hatte Probleme ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Sei ruhig du dumme Göre, deine Mutter könnte sterben, wenn ihr keiner hilft", fuhr sie der Pastor an. Er ging an Erin vorbei und trat ins angrenzende Zimmer. Hermine und Mary folgten ihm, bereits beim öffnen der Tür wehte ihnen ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Erbrochenem.

„Sie hat sich den ganzen Vormittag übergeben und über schreckliche Bauchkrämpfe beklagt", erzählte ihnen Crawford, „dann hatte sie Fieber bekommen, aber sie hat sich geweigert sich helfen zu lassen. Erst als sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, habe ich es gewagt sie zu holen." Hermine ging an die Frau heran. Sie wirkte alt, auch wenn Hermine bezweifelte, dass sie wirklich so alt war, wie sie aussah. Ihre Stirn war von einem Schweißfilm überzogen, der ihr auch ohne es nachfühlen zu müssen verriet, dass das sie immer noch fieberte.

„Wenn sie sich so häufig erbrochen hat und nun noch fiebert braucht sie viel Wasser, aber erst müssen wir das Fieber senken, sonst wird sie nicht so schnell aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwachen", überlegte Hermine laut. „Mary, hol du Wasser, aber koch es auf. Die Symptome klingen nach einer Vergiftung, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass es am Wasser lag, denn dann wären weit aus mehr Leute betroffen, aber das was wir ihr verabreichen muss so keimfrei wie nur möglich sein", sagte Hermine. Mary ging sofort los und Hermine stellte nun die Truhe in ihren Händen auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch ab und öffnete sie.

Nach einer Weile kam Mary mit einem Topf kochendem Wasser zurück und stellte diesen auf dem Boden vor Hermines Füßen ab. In der anderen hielt sie einen großen Tonbecher, den sie ihr reichte. Hermine nahm ihn entgegen und schöpfte damit etwas Wasser heraus, das sichtbar dampfte. „Erst etwas gegen das Fieber", murmelte Hermine vor sich her. Sie nahm etwas Rinde und gab es in den Becher. Ein paar Minuten ließ sie es ziehen, bevor sie aufstand und den Becher in die Hand nahm. „Sie muss das trinken", sagte sie schließlich stand jedoch etwas unbeholfen vor der bewusstlosen Frau, „Das wird das Fieber senken, aber wir werden es ihr irgendwie einflößen müssen. Pastor Crawford, würden sie Mrs. Hay bitte anheben?", wand sie sich nun an den Mann neben ihr.

Er packte die Frau unter den Armen und setzte sie auf. Hermine setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett und hielt ihren Kopf zurück. Sie schüttete etwas von dem Tee in ihren offenen Mund, doch das Meiste lief Mrs. Hay an den Seiten wieder runter. „Ich krieg sie nicht zum schlucken", sagte Hermine entmutig und stellte den Becher wieder ab. „Ich brauche einen Lappen und kaltes Wasser", sagte sie schließlich. Mary eilte zu Erin, die in der Tür stand und misstrauisch Hermine musterte. Nur wiederwillig hatte sie ihr einen Lappen gebracht, den Mary sofort Hermine reichte und wenig später mit einer Schale Wasser zurückkam.

Hermine tauchte den Lappen in das Wasser und legte ihn der Frau auf die Stirn. „Wir müssen abwarten bis sie aufwacht", sagte sie schließlich. „Was hat sie heute gegessen oder getrunken?", wand sich Hermine nun an Erin. „Nichts Ungewöhnliches", antwortete ihr das Mädchen feindselig. Hermine schaute sie noch eine Weile lang an, doch sie glaubte nicht, etwas aus dem Mädchen herauszubekommen. Sie stand auf und ging an ihr vorbei in die Küche, woraufhin ihr der Pastor und Mary folgten. Die Küche war aufgeräumt und ließ auf keinen Hinweis schließen. „Dann bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten bis sie aufwacht", sagte Hermine. Sie ging aus der Tür nach draußen, wo noch immer ihre fünf Freunde standen. „Ihr müsst hier nicht auf mich warten", sagte sie zu ihnen gewandt, „Ich fürchte, das kann noch etwas dauern. Wir müssen warten, bis sie aus der Ohnmacht aufwacht und ich möchte gern dabei sein, wenn es soweit ist. Ich fürchte, sie wird die Medikament sonst nicht einnehmen." „Ok, dann gehen wir zurück zum Haus", sagte Ginny, „wenn du unsere Hilfe brauchst, sag uns bescheid." Hermine nickte dankbar und ging wieder ins Haus hinein.

„Wo geht es eigentlich wieder zum Haus?", fragte Ron und sah sich verwirrt zwischen den gleichaussehenden Häusern um. „Kommt mit", sagte Neville mit einer Handbewegung und ging vor. Nach einer Weile waren sie auf der breiten Straße angekommen. Es war bereits Nachmittag, aber sie Sonne stand noch immer hoch am Himmel. In der Ferne sahen sie zwei Gestalten auf sie zukommen, die sich nach einer Weile als Severus und Draco entpuppten.

Harry blieb stehen und wischte sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn, während die anderen ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zugegangen waren. Eine kräftige Hand packte ihn am Gelenk. Er fuhr mit einem erschrockenem Aufschrei zusammen. Nguvumali, die dunkelhäutige Frau krallte sich an Harry Arm fest und griff mit dem anderen nach seinem Hemd.

Severus und Draco hatten die anderen erreicht. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass Harry ein paar Meter zurück geblieben war und gingen wieder auf ihn zu. Die schwarze Frau schaute Harry mit einem glasigen Blick an. Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten in der Sonne und gaben ihr einen irren Ausdruck. Endlich ließ sie sein Hemd los und streckte einen knochigen Finger aus. Langsam fuhr sie damit seine Narbe nach. „Du bist gekommen", flüsterte sie in einem heiseren Ton.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	11. XI

Harry starrte die alte Frau verwirrt an, doch ihr Blick löste sich nicht von seiner Stirn. Misstrauisch hatte Severus das Geschehen beobachtet. „Sie müssen sich auch scheinbar überall wichtig machen, Potter". giftete er ihn an und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch, was Draco ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen ins Gesicht trieb. Harrys verwirrtes, bleiches Gesicht wandelte sich in einen wütenden Rotton und mit funkelnden Augen fixierte er Severus, der seine Aufregung amüsiert hinnahm.

Nguvumali hob wieder ihren knochigen Finger, doch diesmal packte Severus ihren Arm. Er sah sie nicht an, sondern fixierte immer noch Harry. „Was wollen sie von ihm?", fragte er schließlich. Als sie ihm nach einer Weile nicht antwortete, sah er zu ihr rüber. Ein paar von den umstehenden Leuten waren auf sie aufmerksam geworden und scharten sich um sie herum. „Er ist gekommen", wiederholte Nguvumali und sah sich mit bedeutender Miene in der Menge um.

Severus Blick wurde wütend, doch bei so vielen Zuschauern besann er sich eines besseren. Ihren Arm hielt er immer noch fest und verstärke unmerklich seinem Griff. „Also gut, dann anders", sagte er, „woher wussten sie, dass er kommen würde?"

„Sie haben es mir gesagt, die Geister", sagte sie mit monotoner Stimme, „Der, der das Zeichen der Schlange trägt wird kommen", fügte sie hinzu und malte mit ihrem Finger eine geschlängelte Linie in die Luft, „Er wird kommen und uns von diesem Ort wegbringen." Und tatsächlich hätte man die verblichene Blitznarbe als Unwissender auch als Schlangenlinie interpretieren können, bemerkte Severus.

„Das erzählt sie uns bereits seit 19 Jahren", sagte eine Männerstimme hinter ihnen. Severus drehte sich um und sah Pastor Crawford gegenüber. „Und diese abergläubischen Narren glauben dieses Geschwätz auch noch", fügte er bitter hinzu.

„Aber er ist hier", sagte Nguvumali und schob Harry näher an ihn heran. Der verschwitzte Haarschopf legte noch immer seine Stirn frei und die Narbe war als feine Linie zu erkennen. Severus, der ein gutes Gespür dafür hatte, bemerkte Crawford für einen Moment die Luft anhalten. „Das ist doch purer Zufall", sagte dieser ruhig, „eine einfache Narbe."

„Crawford hat recht. Das ist nur eine gewöhnliche Narbe und nicht irgendein Zeichen", stimmte ihm Severus zu. Im selben Moment in dem er es gesagt hatte wusste er jedoch, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach. Zwar weigerte er sich zu glauben, dass Potter auf irgendeine Art auserwählt worden war diese Menschen zu retten, aber eine ganz gewöhnliche Narbe trug er da nicht auf der Stirn. Severus sah sich um, doch den Gesichtern der Leute nach, schien er sie nicht überzeugt zu haben.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte nun Ginny als ihr einfiel, dass sie den Pastor zuletzt mit ihrer Freundin bei den Hays gesehen hatte. „Sie ist noch bei der Witwe Hay. Mrs. Snape bat mich ihr Kohle zu bringen", sagte Crawford und hob ein dunkles Säckchen zur Verdeutlichung. „Kohle?", fragte Severus und sah den alten Mann verwundert an. „Nun, ich weiß auch nicht wozu die gut sein soll, aber ich hoffe, ihre Frau weiß was sie da tut", erkläre Crawford.

Severus nickte nur stumm, bevor er sich zu den anderen drehte. „Wir sollten lieber gehen", sagte er. „Ich glaube wir haben hier schon mehr Aufsehen erregt, als für uns gut ist", fügte er hinzu und warf Harry einen stechenden Blick zu. Er ging zügig voran, ohne sich umzudrehen. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick folgten ihm auch die anderen.

Sie waren am Haus angekommen, doch vor der Eingangstür blieb er stehen und drehte sich herum. „Miss Weasley, ich möchte, dass sie zu dieser Witwe gehen und nach Miss Granger schauen", sagte er gedehnt und ging ohne Umschweife ins Haus hinein. Obwohl sie wussten, dass er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer war, befolgten sie immer seine Anweisungen, meistens war es aus Furcht, doch dieses Mal kam es Ginny nur recht, denn sie hatte ja sowieso nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht um mit Hermine alleine zu sprechen.

Harry stand als einziger noch mit Ginny vor der Tür. „Er hat hier nicht zu befehlen", sagte er mürrisch. „Schon gut", beruhigte ihn Ginny, „Ich glaube es ist keine so schlechte Idee, wenn ich mal nach Mine sehe." Stumm ging Harry hinein und Ginny machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Dorf.

Sie hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis sie das richtige Haus gefunden hatte, doch schließlich stand sie davor und klopfte an. Es war Mary, die ihr die Tür öffnete. „Ich wollte nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Ginny. Mary nickte kurz und ging zur Seite um Ginny hinein zu lassen. „Sie ist aufgewacht und wir haben ihr gerade das Mittel gegen das Fieber gegeben und außerdem hat sie in Wasser gelöstes Kohlepulver getrunken", erklärte Mary, „Hermine sagte, die Kohle entzieht dem Körper das Gift", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Ginnys verwirrten Blick sah.

Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer. Im Bett lag eine sehr blasse Frau. Hermine und der Pastor standen auf der einen Seite des Bettes und Erin auf der anderen. „Was haben sie heute gegessen, Mrs. Hay?", fragte Hermine freundlich. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht", fauchte ihr die Frau im Bett entgegen und trieb Erin ein zufriedenes Lächeln ins Gesicht.

„Margret, bitte", es war nun Crawford, der sie mit einer festen Stimme ansprach. Einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille, bis sie ein gequältes „Pilzeintopf", hervorbrachte. „Und was für Pilze waren das?", fragte Hermine weiter nach. „Es waren bloß einfache Waldpilze", sagte sie gereizt, „Erin hat sie heute Morgen selbst gesammelt." „Na schön, was haben sie sonst gegessen?" fragte Hermine weiter nach. „Ich habe sonst nichts gegessen, kurz darauf haben die Bauchkrämpfe und die Übelkeit eingesetzt", sagte Mrs. Hay gereizt, „Was soll das überhaupt, sie kommen hier in mein Haus und stellen mir all diese Fragen. Verschwinden sie! Ich will sie hier nicht mehr sehen!" Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da, doch Erin war schon bei ihr.

„Sie haben gehört, was meine Mutter gesagt hat", sagte sie schadenfroh und starrte sie auffordernd an. Hermine starrte einen Augenblick zurück, dann nahm sie ihre Truhe in die Hand und ging zur Haustür. Ginny und Mary eilten ihr hinterher und gingen zusammen mit ihr hinaus. Auch der Pastor war ihnen gefolgt und stand nun auf der anderen Seite der offenen Tür. Hermine drehte sich um, es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie versuchte ihre Wut zu unterdrücken, doch sie blieb weiterhin ruhig. „Sie hat das Schlimmste der Vergiftung überstanden", sagte Hermine, „Sorgen sie dafür, dass sie im Bett bleibt und viel trinkt und wenn noch Folgeschäden auftreten, dann rufen sie mich." Einen Moment sagte keiner was. „Wenn ich nicht weiß, was die Vergiftung verursacht hat, kann ich leider auch nicht mehr tun." „Danke, sie haben schon mehr getan, als diese Frau verdient hat", sagte der Pastor bitter. Mit einem Kopfnicken verabschiedete er sich von ihnen und schloss die Tür.

„Ich muss nach Hause", sagte Mary. „Mein Vater wartet sicher schon auf mich", fügte sie erklärend hinzu. Hermine und Ginny nickten. „Mach's gut, wir sehen uns dann morgen", riefen ihr die beiden hinter her. „Wir sollten auch gehen", sagte Ginny und schaute Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Hermine nickte stumm und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück. „Meinst du denn es war eine Pilzvergiftung?", fragte Ginny schließlich. Hermine hob kurz Schultern an. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, „die Symptome weisen darauf hin, allerdings können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie nach all den Jahren, hier zumindest die essbaren Pilze kennen."

Ginny ging ein paar Schritte schneller und stellte sich vor Hermine, was sie dazu zwang anzuhalten. Fragend starrte sie ihre Freundin an. Ginnys Mund verwandelte sich in ein anzügliches Grinsen. „Du bist mir da noch eine Erklärung schuldig", sagte Ginny schließlich. Hermine fiel ihre Begegnung von heute Morgen auf dem Flur ein und färbte ihr Gesicht in einem verräterischem Rotton.

„Heute Morgen bist du aus seinem Zimmer gekommen, nicht wahr?" hakte Ginny nach, als Hermine immer noch nichts sagte. Hermine nickte verlegen. „Habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?", wollte Ginny wissen. Hermine nickte wieder, wobei ihr Gesicht nun noch einen dunkleren Rotton annahm. „Seit ihr denn jetzt ein Paar?", fragte Ginny schließlich. „Ich denke schon", antwortete ihr Hermine endlich, wobei sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht schlich.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen", sagte Ginny nach einer Weile, nach dem sie wieder weiter gegangen waren. Sie waren fast am Haus angekommen, als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb und Ginny am Arm festhielt. „Aber bitte, erzähl es nicht weiter, ich glaub nicht, dass es Severus recht wäre", sagte sie. Ginny schien nachdenklich, doch sie nickte schließlich. „Da fällt mir ein, auf dem Weg zum Haus ist etwas Merkwürdiges passiert", erzählte ihr Ginny, „Eine alte schwarze Frau war da. Sie hatte Harry am Arm gepackt und etwas davon geredet, dass ihr die Geister gesagt haben, er würde kommen. Sie sagte der, der das Zeichen der Schlage trägt wird kommen und sie von diesem Ort wegbringen." „Das Zeichen der Schlage?", fragte Hermine stutzig. „Nun ich habe mich auch gewundert", sagte Ginny, „aber wenn ich länger darüber nachdenke könnte man den Blitz ja auch als Schlangenlinie sehen. Na ja und wenn man Du-weisst-schon-wen, als Schlange sieht, wäre es doch sein Zeichen", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Sein Zeichen", wiederholte Hermine ruhig, doch irgendetwas schien ihr an der Sache merkwürdig.

Die Küche war leer, als sie sie betraten. Hermine setze sich an den großen Tisch und zog ihr Buch hervor. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und murmelte etwas, dann schlug sie es in der Mitte auf und zog die Feder hervor. „Was hast du vor?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Na ja, ich glaube ich sollte so etwas wie ein Krankenbuch führen", sagte Hermine, „in die zweite Hälfte trage ich die Patienten ein." Hermine schrieb nur wenige Zeilen nieder, dann steckte sie das Buch wieder ein.

Sie gingen beide die Treppe hinauf. Hermine ging den langen Gang bis zum Ende entlang, dann klopfte sie an der letzten Tür und ging hinein. Das Zimmer hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch gewaltig verändert. Ein wenig glich es Severus' Zaubertranklabor in Hogwarts, doch es war um einiges rustikaler. „Die sind für dich", sagte er und zeigte mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung auf ein paar Fläschchen und Töpfchen am Ende das Tisches. Neugierig nahm Hermine eines in die Hand und öffnete es. „Eine Heilsalbe", sagte sie erfreut, als ihr der strenge Geruch in die Nase stieg. „Ja und ein paar einfache Tränke gegen Kopfschmerzen, Fieber und ein paar andere Sachen", fügte Severus hinzu.

Hermine lächelte ihn an, Severus drehte das Feuer unter dem Kessel, der vor ihm stand, herunter und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Er ging zwei Schritte auf sie zu, dann legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran um ihren Mund mit seinem zu verschließen. Als er von ihr abließ hatte sie ihre Augen noch immer geschlossen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Wo warst du?", fragte Severus schließlich. Hermine öffnete die Augen und schaute genau in die seinen. Sie seufzte einen Moment bevor sie antwortete.

„Die Witwe Hay ist krank", sagte sie. „Ich glaube es ist eine Vergiftung, aber sie ist zu stur um sich Helfen zu lassen", fügte sie hinzu. Wieder senkte sie ihren Blick zu den Tränken, die Severus für sie hergestellt hatte. „Da ist nicht zufällig etwas gegen Vergiftungen dabei?", fragte Hermine. „Na ja, da es keine magische Vergiftung ist, wird es nicht zu schwer sein, etwas passendes herzustellen. Ich mach dir was", sagte Severus.

„Hast du das mit Harrys angeblicher Prophezeiung gehört?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile. Severus Miene verfinsterte sich mit einem Mal. „Glaubst du da ist etwas dran?", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich weiß nicht und es ist mir auch egal." sagte Severus kühl, „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir auf irgendeine Weise für diese Menschen hier verantwortlich sind." Sie hätte gern noch mit ihm darüber gesprochen, doch seine abweisende Haltung hielt sie davon ab.

Stattdessen schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Severus fuhr ihr mit den Fingern durch das Haar und hob ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „Komm gleich nach", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Er ließ sie am Schreibtisch stehen und ging hinaus. Hermine wartete nicht lange. Sie folgte ihm durch die Tür und ging in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Wo sie vor dem großen Regal stand, ihren Zauberstab darauf richtete und hastig „Apertus" sprach, doch das einzige was passierte waren rote Funken, die aus dem Zauberstab sprühten. „Konzentrier dich, Hermine!", ermahnte sie sich selbst und versuchte es erneut. Sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich, sich auf das Passwort zu konzentrieren und nicht auf das, was sie hinter der Tür erwarten würde. Sie versuchte es erneut, dieses Mal erfolgreicher. Das große Regal schwang zur Seite und gab den Durchgang frei, durch welchen Hermine hindurch ging.

Severus saß auf einem breiten Sofa und hielt ein Glas Wein in der Hand. Irritiert sah sich Hermine um und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob das Sofa hier schon lange stand. Sie stand direkt vor ihm und schob den Gedanken wieder zu Seite, als er nach ihrem Arm griff und sie neben sich zog. Er griff nach der Flasche, die auf dem Tischchen daneben stand, dann machte er das zweite Glas voll und drückte es Hermine in die Hand.

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und lehnte sich dabei an Severus. „Der Wein ist gut, wo hast du ihn her?", wollte sie wissen. „Von jemandem aus dem Dorf. Ich habe ihn eingetauscht gegen etwas von der Seife", erzählte Severus. Er stellte sein Glas auf den kleinen Tisch und nahm auch Hermines Glas und stellte es dazu, dann schob er seinen Arm unter sie und setze sie mit einem kurzen Ruck rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Hermine musste über diese spontane Überleitung grinsen und verschränkte ihre Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Er zog sie näher zu sich herunter und begann sie zu küssen. Seine Hände wanderten fordernd über ihren Körper und erforschten jedes kleine Detail. Er schob ihren Rock nach oben und streichelte die zarte Haut ihrer Schenkel. Sie konnte seine Erregung hart zwischen ihren Beinen spüren und begann sich langsam im leichten Rhythmus auf seinem Schoß hin und her zu bewegen.

Keuchend löste er sich aus dem Kuss und begann hastig ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er hatte ihre Brüste entblößt, die genau auf seiner Augenhöhe lagen. Trotz der hohen Temperaturen an diesem Ort hatte ihre Haut noch immer diesen zarten Pfirsichton, von dem sich ihre dunklen Brustwarzen in atemberaubender Schönheit abhoben. Ein wenig beugte er sich vor, bis er eine Brustwarze komplett mit seinem Mund verschlossen hatte und knetete zeitgleich die andere Brust. Seine freie Hand wanderte weiter unter ihren Rock und schob den dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens zur Seite. Mit einem Finger fuhr er ihr vorsichtig durch die feuchten Falten und entlockte ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen.

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Berührungen und versuchte ihm ihr Becken stärker entgegen zu drücken. Er verstärkte den Druck und begann seine Finger schneller um ihre empfindliche Stelle kreisen zu lassen, was ihr Stöhnen lauter werden ließ.

Sie hatte ihre Augen leicht geöffnet und merkte wie Severus sie aufmerksam musterte, während seine Finger sie weiter streichelten. Seine Augen ruhten auf ihrem Gesicht und beobachteten, wie es sich in ein zartes Rosa färbte, so wie es das immer tat, kurz bevor sie vor einem Orgasmus stand.

Er ließ seine Finger weiter runter gleiten bis er an ihrem Eingang angelangt war und glitt hinein. Der Rhythmus ihrer Atmung hatte sich erhöht und ihre Augen wanderten unter ihren geschlossenen Liedern hin und her. Er glitt mit einem weiteren Finger hinein, als sich ihre Gesichtsmuskeln deutlich anspannte, um kurz darauf mit einem lauten Stöhnen wieder zu erschlaffen, während ihr Körper noch von den Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus bebte.

Severus hatte ihr das aufgeknöpfte Hemd ausgezogen. Hermine öffnete die Augen und schaute in seine. Sein Verlangen nach ihr war ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass ihr beinahe ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Er legte ihr seine Arme um die Hüften und trug sie zum Bett. Schnell entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung, bevor er zu ihr stieg. Er hatte sie von ihrem Rock und ihrem Höschen befreit und holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Nachttischschublade, das er ihr reichte. „Was ist was?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ein Verhütungsserum", saget Severus, „Ich hatte nicht alle Zutaten, aber es ist sicherer als das Schwämmchen." „Ich sehe du warst heute fleißig", sagte Hermine grinsend und schluckte den Inhalt des Fläschchens runter.

Severus setzt sich neben sie, mit dem Rücken zur Wand auf das Bett und zog sie wieder auf seinen Schoß. Sie war immer noch so feucht, dass sein er leicht zwischen ihren Falten hindurch glitt. Er packte ihren Hintern und hob sie leicht an, um in sie einzudringen. Das überwältigende Gefühl mit einem Mal komplett ausgefüllt zu sein, entlockte ihr einen spitzen Schrei, der in ein sanftes Seufzen überging. Ihren Kopf legte sie auf seiner Schulter ab. Severus hielt noch immer ihren Hintern fest in seinen Händen, während er unter ihr kräftig zustieß und sich ihre Bewegungen seinem Rhythmus anpassten. Ihr Atem wurde schwerer, sie keuchte gegen seinen Hals, bis die Spannung zwischen ihren Beinen endlich ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Das Zusammenziehen ihrer Muskeln war wie ein wildes Pulsieren rund um sein Glied, das ihn endgültig die Beherrschung verlieren ließ und er sich in ihr ergoss. Hermine kam keuchend, doch Severus hatte ihr Stöhnen mit einem fordernden Kuss erstickt.

Atemlos löste sie sich von ihm und ließ sich zufrieden auf seine Schulter sinken.

Er hatte seine Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben und atmete den Duft ihres Körpers ein. Mit einem kurzen Ruck hob er sie von seinem Schoß und legte sie neben sich aufs Bett, dann drehte er sich zu ihr und strich ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Hermine lächelte ihn immer noch an. „Wenn die Leute nur wüssten wie wunderbar du bist, dann hätten sie auch nicht solche Angst vor dir", sagte sie gedankenversunken. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie spöttisch an. „Dann sollte ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass sie das nie erfahren", sagte er.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich tiefer in das weiche Kissen unter ihr sinken. Severus war ihr mit seinem Mund gefolgt und verschloss nun ihren mit einem Kuss. Seine Lippen wanderten ihren Hals tiefer entlang und seine Hand packte ihre Taille. Bei der unerwarteten Berührung musste Hermine aufquieken.

Severus schreckte hoch und legte ihr die andere Hand auf den Mund. Sie sah ihn mit verwirrten Augen an, als er einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte um deutlich zu machen, dass sie leise sein sollte. „Ich habe Schritte gehört", sagte er und sah zum leicht geöffneten Fenster. Einen kurzen Augenblick später klopfte es an der Hintertür, die genau unter ihnen lag und nur durch das offene Fenster zu hören war.

Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und zog sich fast genau so schnell seine Sachen an, wie er sie zuvor ausgezogen hatte, dann schaute er kurz nach unten aus dem Fenster und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Ein wenig verdutzt saß Hermine in dem großen Bett, eigentlich hatte sie gehofft etwas mehr Zeit mit ihm zu haben. Es fiel ihr schwer, das gemütliche Bett wieder zu verlassen, doch die Neugier zwang sie doch zum aufstehen.

Sie zog sich an und ging in ihr Zimmer zurück um von dort ganz unauffällig in die Küche zu gehen. Schon auf der Treppe hatte sie Conners Stimme erkannt und tatsächlich saßen er und Severus zusammen am Küchentisch. „Guten Abend Mistress Snape", sagte er und stand zur Begrüßung von seinem Stuhl auf. Hermine nickte ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich ihm gegenüber neben Severus. „Conner hat mich eingeladen ihn und ein paar andere auf die Jagd zu begleiten", erklärte Severus kurz.

Conner nickte und wandte sich nun selbst an Hermine „Aye, wissen sie, es hat sich nach all den Jahren eine Art Tradition gebildet, dass alle vier Monate vier Männer zur Jagd gehen. Wenn sie dann zurück kommen gibt es ein großes Fest. Es wird wieder frische Wurst gemacht, frisches Leder, Schmalz und all diese Dinge. Ich möchte, dass ihr Mann uns begleitet und die anderen haben auch schon zugestimmt", endete er und sah nun erwartungsvoll Severus an.

Severus nickte stumm. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte er dann aufrichtig. Conners Gesicht zierte nun ein breites Lächeln und auch er nickte und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Wir brechen morgen bei Sonnenaufgang auf", sagte er und machte eine leichte Verbeugung in Hermines Richtung. „Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Abend", verabschiedete er sich und ging.

„Möchtet du da wirklich mit?", fragte Hermine als Conner die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Gesichtszüge bei weitem nicht so gut unter Kontrolle wie Severus und verriet sofort, dass sie sich bei dieser Entscheidung übergangen fühlte.

„Es wäre nicht besonders klug gewesen, das Angebot abzuschlagen", sagte Severus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Conner es dir besonders übel genommen hätte", fügte Hermine stirnrunzelnd dazu. „Conner nicht, aber die anderen vielleicht schon", sagte Severus und musterte Hermine. Wiederwillig stimmte sie ihm zu, doch sie wirkte noch immer etwas mürrisch.

„Gehen wir dann zurück ins Bett?", schlug Severus vor. Er stand auf und streckte seinen Arm aus. Hermine legte ihre Hand in seine und ließ sich von ihm hoch, in seinen Arm ziehen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Ein Lächeln legte sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht, denn sie wusste, dass er sie normalerweise nicht einfach so in der Küche in den Arm genommen hätte, denn schließlich könnte jeden Moment jemand runter kommen.

Sie gingen zusammen die schmale Treppe hoch und weil weit und breit niemand zu sehen war, folgte sie ihm auch gleich in sein Zimmer. Das Bett war noch immer so aufgewühlt wie sie es zurückgelassen hatten und lud förmlich dazu ein, dort weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten.

***

Es war noch finster draußen als Severus' Zauberstab auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett aufleuchtete. Das Licht war nicht besonders hell, doch es reichte, um ihn aus seinem leichten Schlaf zu wecken. Vorsichtig darauf bedacht, die schlafende Hermine neben ihm nicht zu wecken, stieg er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Er ging in die Küche um schnell etwas zu frühstücken und ging dann hinaus. Das Einzige was er dabei hatte, war ein langes schmales Messer und sein Zauberstab.

Der dunkle Himmel war mittlerweile grau und kündigte die Sonne bald an, als Severus vor dem Haus der McCoys ankam. Er klopfte an der Tür, die ihm von Mary geöffnet wurde und trat ein. „Morgen", murmelte er dem Mädchen entgegen. Vor ihm standen Conner und Brian. Brian stand mit roten Augen und Tränen im Gesicht vor seinem Vater. „Aber Pa", sagte er schluchzend, „Ich möchte auch mit auf die Jagd." „Du darfst mit, wenn du ein groß bist und das ist mein letztes Wort", sagte Conner streng und erklärte die Diskussion für beendet.

Er drehte sich rum und begrüßte Severus, dann nahm er eine Tasche vom Boden und hing sie sich über die Schulter. „Wir sind in ein paar Tagen zurück", sagte er zu Mary und verließ mit Severus das Haus. Vor der Kirche warteten zwei weitere Männer auf sie. Der eine von ihnen war etwas jünger. Er war groß und hatte hellbraune halblange Haare, die ihm frech in Gesicht hingen. Conner stellte ihn als Duncan Lannox vor. Duncan setzt an um ihm die Hand entgegen zu strecken, doch Severus bedachte ihn nur mit einem reservierten Nicken. Den anderen kleineren Mann neben Duncan erkannte Severus als Regan MacNeil, den Mann dessen Arm Hermine vor einigen Tagen verarztet hatte.

Sie gingen aus dem Dorf hinaus und eine ganze Weile in den dicht bewachsenen Wald hinein. Es war noch früh, die Umgebung um sie herum war still und auch keiner der Männer sagte etwas. MacNeil zog einen nicht all zu großen Karren hinter sich, der auf dem unebenem Untergrund mächtig ins Wackeln kam.

Sie waren bereits seit einiger Zeit unterwegs. Die Sonne brannte von oben herunter, die Vögel kreischten und flatterten laut um sie herum und das ein oder andere Tier ließ sich auch mal blicken. Sie blieben an einer dünn bewachsenen Stelle stehen und Conner sah sich um. „Das sieht doch ganz gut aus, was meint ihr?", wollte er wissen. MacNeil stimmte ihm augenblicklich zu und ging zu seinem Karren, aus dem er einige Holzstäbe heraus zog und sie auf einer der ebeneren Stellen fest in den Boden steckte.

Nach einiger Zeit war zu erkennen, dass sie hier eine Art Zelt aufbauten und Severus beschloss, ein wenig mitzuhelfen. Sie kleideten es mit großen Blättern und Palmwedeln aus, bis nur noch ein schmaler Schlitz den Weg ins Innere frei gab. Es war kein großes Zelt und auch nicht besonders hoch, stellte Severus fest. Es war gerade so groß, dass vier Männer darin liegen, oder vielleicht auch noch sitzen konnten. Conner hatte bereits eine Schaufel in der Hand und grub nicht weit von ihnen ein Loch.

Severus stellte sich zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an. „Wir arbeiten mit Fallen", sagte Conner, „Es hat sich mit der Zeit als die sicherere Methode erwiesen." Also nahm sich Severus eine weitere Schaufel aus dem Karren und half Conner beim Graben. Nach kurzer Zeit gruben sie schon zu viert. Es hatte fast den ganzen Tag gedauert. Die Sonne brannte auf ihre Köpfe herunter, bis sie allmählich hinter dem großen Berg verschwand. Es dämmerte bereits als Severus sich in einem riesigen Loch wieder fand. Es war zwei Meter breit und etwa genau so hoch, schätzte er. Mittlerweile standen er und Conner alleine drin, während die anderen beiden halfen die Erde heraus zu holen.

Das graue Licht der Dämmerung machte es kaum möglich weiter zu arbeiten. Mit MacNeils Hilfe stiegen sie wieder heraus, während Duncan bereits ein Feuer, etwas weiter, dort wo sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, anzündete und ihren Proviant aus dem Karren holte. Sie hatten Brot und Schinken und eine große Flasche Whisky. Duncan reichte jedem von ihnen einen Becher und füllte einen nach dem anderen. Der Whisky schmeckte herb, er war bei weitem nicht so gut, wie der, den er bei Conner getrunken hatte, aber er würde seinen Zweck schon erfüllen. „Und wie lange dauert es, bis wir damit was fangen?", wollte Duncan nun wissen, dessen Blick nach dem dritten vollen Becher bereits etwas glasig wirkte. „Ich hoffe nicht so lange", antwortete ihm Conner, „Wir sind nicht sehr weit vom Fluss entfernt und wenn wir auch noch einen Köder haben, werden wir schon früher oder später etwas fangen."

Severus war der erste, der ins Zelt ging und sich in eine Ecke zum Schlafen legte, während die anderen noch dem Genus des Whiskys verfielen. Zwar trank er selbst gerne mal ein schönes Glas des bernsteinfarbenen Getränks, allerdings kam es ihm nicht besonders schlau vor sich zu betrinken, wenn am nächsten Tag noch so viel anstand, außerdem trank er immer allein.

Der nächste Morgen weckte Severus mit einigen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich durch das Blätterdach des Zeltes geschlichen hatten. Neben ihm im Zelt lagen Duncan und Regan die einen penetranten Alkoholgeruch absonderten. Severus kletterte an die frische Luft heraus. Conner saß schon neben dem zu Asche zerfallenen Lagerfeuer des gestrigen Abends. „Morgen", murmelte Severus und hatte so kurzzeitig die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes vor ihm. „Die anderen beiden haben gestern wohl zu tief ins Glas geschaut", sagte Conner, worauf Severus nur abschätzig das Gesicht verzog. Severus setze sich dazu und nahm sich ein Stück Brot und etwas Schinken. Sie hatten in Ruhe gegessen. Keiner hatte etwas gesagt bis Severus schließlich aufstand.

„Wir sollten an der Falle weiter machen", sagte er auf Conners fragende Miene. Dieser lachte laut auf „Ein Mann der Tat", sagte Conner. „Oder wollen sie nur so schnell wie möglich zu ihrer reizenden Frau zurück?", fügte er scherzhaft hinzu. Sie hatten begonnen das Loch mit langen Ästen und Blättern abzudecken, als sich nach einer Weile ein gequältes Stöhnen aus dem Zelt bemerkbar machte. Regan kroch heraus. Sein mit grauen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren rot und sein Gesicht fahl angelaufen. Er hatte sich aufgerappelt und stand nun schwankend auf beiden Beinen. Direkt hinter ihm kam auch Duncan hervor, der zwar mindestens genau so viel getrunken hatte, aber bei weitem besser aussah.

Einen Moment stand Regan regungslos da und starrte ins Leere, dann drehte er sich ruckartig um und fiel auf die Knie um sich zu übergeben. Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und ließ sich sonst nicht weiter von seiner Arbeit ablenken. Einige Meter weiter hatte sich Duncan auf den Boden gelegt und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Severus und Conner hatten nach einer Weile Hilfe von Duncan bekommen und hatten zusammen den Rest des Vormittags damit verbracht das große Loch abzudecken.

Es war schon weit nach Mittag, als sie endlich fertig waren. Regan lag noch immer auf dem Boden direkt neben der Stelle, an der er sich das letzte Mal übergeben hatte und gab ab und an ein paar gequälte Stöhngeräusche von sich. Conner war näher an ihn heran getreten und stieß ihn leicht mit dem Fuß an. „Alles klar?", erkundigte er sich. Regan drehte sich in seine Richtung und sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Er hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten gegen das Licht aufzuschauen, doch nach einer Weile nickte er. „Der Fluss ist in dieser Richtung", sagte Conner und zeigte mit dem Finger den Weg, „Du solltest dich waschen gehen und außerdem wird das kühle Wasser sicher gut tun und anschließen essen wir." Regan setzte sich auf. Er brauchte eine Weile bis er sich im Stande fühlte aufzustehen, dann torkelte er zum Fluss.

„Wir versuchen solange am besten etwas zu Essen aufzutreiben", sagte Conner und ging zu dem Karren. Er hob eine grobe, alte Decke an, unter der einige alt aussehenden Waffen lagen und nahm ein breites Schwert und einen Bogen heraus. Duncan ging auf ihn zu, als ihn Severus unterbrach. „Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn sie hier bleiben würde, Duncan", sagte er. „Einer sollte beim Lager bleiben und es wäre auch am einfachsten, wenn wir getrennt losgingen", wandte er sich nun an Conner. Dieser hatte ihn während er sprach beobachtet, und nickte schließlich zustimmend. „Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte er.

Severus drehte sich herum. „Wollen sie keine Waffen mitnehmen?", erkundigte sich Conner. Erneut drehte sich Severus zu dem groß gewachsenem Schotten. Es war ihm bewusst, dass das merkwürdig erschien, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch das Messer bei sich hatte. „Das Messer hier reicht mir", sagte er und zeigte auf die schmale Klinge, die an seinem Gürtel befestigt war. Die beiden Männer vor ihm schienen ein wenig verblüfft, doch sie sagte nichts weiter.

Severus ging zügig, erst als er weit genug von ihrem Lager weg war, blieb er stehen und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. Es würde kein Problem sein, auf diese Weise etwas zu essen aufzutreiben, er durfte nur nicht gesehen werden. Einen Moment lang sah er sich um, bis er auf einem nahegelegenem Baum ein Nest entdeckte. Er ging näher heran und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf um das Nest mit einem gekonnten „Wingardium Leviosa" aus der Baumkrone zu holen.

Eier waren schon gar nicht so schlecht, doch es würde sicher nicht ausreichen. Leider war weit und breit kein Tier zu sehen. Er nahm das Nest, so wie es war, in die Hand und ging weiter. Es war fast aussichtslos. Die Sonne brannte herunter und trieb jedes Tier in den Bau. Er ging noch eine Weile weiter, bis er eine paar Meter vor sich einen Hasen sah, der ruhig neben einem umgekippten Baumstamm saß und sich das Fell putzte. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde fester und er ging noch ein paar Schritte näher heran. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, welchen Zauberspruch er wohl anwenden sollte, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Hasen und sprach leise, aber deutlich „Stupor".

Ein lauter Schrei kam aus dem Gebüsch einige Meter rechts von ihm und ließ Severus aufschrecken und seinen Zauberstab augenblicklich zurück in der Hose verschwinden. Conner kam mit dem Bogen in der Hand aus dem Gebüsch geschossen und ging auf den am Boden liegenden Hasen zu. Er hatte Severus nicht gesehen, erst als dieser genau neben ihm stand und einen großen Schatten auf ihn warf, bemerkte er ihn. Conner hatte sich zu dem Tier heruntergebeugt und sah nun zu Severus auf. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was gerade passiert ist", sagte er, „Ich war da drüben im Gebüsch und habe mit dem Bogen auf ihn gezielt und gerade als schießen wollte, sah ich diesen Funken und der Hase fiel um."

Severus kniete sich zu ihm runter, er packte das dicke Tier an den Ohren und hob es dicht vor sein Gesicht. „Er ist nicht tot", sagte er, „scheinbar werden auch Hasen gelegentlich ohnmächtig", fügte Severus hinzu und drückte Conner das Tier in die Hand. Ungläubig hatte der Mann das Tier betrachtet. Es lebte tatsächlich noch und zeitweilige Hasenohnmacht war das einzige was er sich erklären konnte, auch wenn es ihm noch so lächerlich vorkam. „Wir töten es lieber gleich", sagte er als er seine Gedanken wieder gesammelt hatte und Severus stimmte ihm nickend zu. Conner nahm ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und durchtrennte dem Tier die Kehle. Er nahm ihn an den Pfoten und hielt ihm beim Laufen weit von sich gestreckt um sich nicht mit dem Blut zu bekleckern.

Nach einer Weile waren sie wieder am Lager angekommen und fanden Duncan auf dem Boden, mit einem Hut auf dem Gesicht, in der Sonne liegen. „Regan noch nicht zurück?", erkundigte sich Conner. Duncan schüttelte den Kopf, wobei der Hut neben ihm auf den Boden fiel. „Ihr habt wohl was finden können", sagte er mit dem Blick auf dem Hasen, dann wanderten seine Augen weiter zu dem Nest in Severus' Händen. „Prima", rief er aus und setze sich auf, „Ein Omelett wäre jetzt genau das Richtige." „Kümmer' dich mal um den Hasen", sagte Conner und drückte ihm das Tier in die Hand, „Ich brauche erst ein mal einen ordentlichen Schluck zu trinken." Er holte die Flasche hervor und nahm direkt aus ihr einige kräftige Züge, dann reichte er sie an Severus weiter. „Auf , dass es kein böses Omen war", sagte er und nickte Severus zu, als er ihm die Flasche abnahm und selber einen Schluck des starken Getränks nahm. Er reichte die Flasche zurück an Conner und zog sich sein verschwitztes Hemd aus und legte es zusammen mit seinen anderen Sachen auf den Boden in die Nähe des Zeltes. „Was hast du da?", wollte Duncan wissen und zeigte auf Severus Arm. Severus sah an sich herab und stellte beruhigt fest, dass der Verband mit dem er das dunkle Mal bedeckt hatte noch saß. „Eine leichte Schnittwunde", sagte er, „nichts Wildes", und erklärte das Thema damit für beendet.

Conner hatte bereits ein Feuer gemacht, als Regan endlich zurück kam. Er war klatsch nass, doch er sah schon um einiges besser aus und schien auch nicht mehr so träge wie vorher. Eilig lief er zum Karren und holte ein großes Stück Schinken raus. „Appetit bekommen", zog ihn Conner auf, doch Regan beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern verschwand wieder im Gebüsch. Einen Moment später kam er rückwärts auf sie zu und wedelte mit dem Schinken vor sich. „Ich habe für uns den perfekten Köder gefunden", sagte er aufgeregt, „Das wird ein mächtig großer Fang." Im selben Moment kam ihm ein kleines Bärenjunges hinterher, das die Augen fest auf den Schinken in seiner Hand gerichtet hatte."

„Hast du nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank?", schrie ihn Conner an und machte einen Schritt auf Regan zu. Auch Severus versteifte sich augenblicklich. Regan starrte den anderen Mann verständnislos an. „Das ist ein Bärenjunges", fauchte ihn Conner weiter an, doch Regan schien immer noch nicht begreifen zu wollen. „Und seine sehr wütende Bärenmutter ist sicher nicht weit", fügte er hinzu. „Ja", saget Regan strahlend, „das wäre doch sicherlich ein guter Fang." Ein lautes Brüllen war irgendwo im Wald zu hören, auf das das Junges aufgeregt antwortete. Die große Bärin kam aus dem Gebüsch neben Conner und ging langsam auf ihr Junges zu, während ihre gelben Augen fest Regan fixierten. „Beweg dich nicht", sagte Severus ruhig, „sie will nur ihr Junges holen, dann wird sie gehen."

Die Bärin kam näher auf ihr Junges zu, doch dieses schien sich weniger für seine Mutter zu interessieren, stattdessen fixierte es noch immer den Schinken in Regans Hand. „Lass den Schinken fallen", sagte Severus, doch Regan war ganz starr vor Angst und reagierte nicht. Das Junges kam immer näher und die Mutter schritt ihm weiter hinter. Ängstlich ging Regan Schritt für Schritt rückwärts. „Bleib stehen und lass den Schinken fallen", fauchte ihn Severus an. Regan schien durch die Angst wie betäubt, stattdessen ging er immer weiter zurück.

Severus wagte sich ein paar Schritte vor, um den Mann endlich zum still stehen zu bringen. Er stand fast auf Armlänge zu ihm und für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu nah an den zwei Bären, als Duncan lauthals „STOP!" von hinten rief. Endlich blieb Regan stehen. Erleichtert atmete Severus aus. Sein Blick wanderte nach unten und stellte fest, dass Regan auf der Abdeckung ihrer Falle stand, die unter dem geringen Gewicht des schmächtigen Mannes noch nicht zusammen gekracht war. „Wirf den Schinken weg", wiederholte Severus nun etwas ruhiger. In den Augen des kleinen Mannes war deutlich Panik zu sehen. Er hatte die besorgten Blicke der anderen zu seinen Füßen wandern sehen und sah nun selbst herunter. Das Bärenjunges fixierte weiterhin das große Stück Schinken in seiner Hand und als der Mann vor ihm keine Anstalten mehr machte weiter zu gehen, ging es einen weiteren Schritt auf das saftige Stück Fleisch zu.

Es war ein lautes Knacken der dünnen Äste, die das schwere Gewicht nicht tragen konnten, zu hören und mit einem Aufschrei stürzte Regan zusammen mit dem Jungen herunter. Severus machte automatisch einen Sprung nach vorn um nach dem Mann zu sehen, doch die verärgerte Bärin bäumte sich wütend vor ihm auf und schleuderte ihn mit einem kräftigen Prankenhieb nach hinten. Conner war bereits am Karren und zog das breite Schwert wieder hervor. Duncan griff sich einen brennenden Holzscheit um den wütenden Bären so auf Abstand zu halten. Er ging mit dem Feuer auf sie zu und fuchtelte vor ihr damit rum. Die Furcht vor den heißen Flammen war ihr deutlich anzusehen, doch das Rufen ihres Jungen aus der Gruben ließ sie nicht gehen.

Severus kam nach kurzer Zeit von dem heftigen Schlag am Boden wieder zu sich. Sein Zauberstab lag bei seinem Hemd und auch wenn hätte er ihn nicht einfach so, ohne Konsequenzen, einsetzen können. Conner hatte noch immer das Schwert fest in der Hand und holt damit aus, als ihn im selben Moment eine Pranke traf und hart gegen den Karren schleuderte.

Severus war aufgesprungen und griff das Messer, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Die Bärin ignorierte Duncan und sein Feuer und ging stattdessen auf den am Boden liegenden Conner zu. Das Schwert lag neben Conner, als Severus das Einzige tat, was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel. Er rammte sein Messer der Bärin in die fleischige Schulter. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Brüllen ließ sie von Conner ab und stürzte sich stattdessen auf Severus. Sie hatte ihn zu Boden gerissen und stand mit einer Pfote auf seiner Brust. Die Krallen bohrten sich in sein Fleisch. Ihre gelben Augen fixierten seine schwarzen und der Speichel, der ihr beim Brüllen aus dem Maul floss, tropfte auf Severus Gesicht.

Duncan hatte die Chance genutzt und griff nach dem Schwert, das neben Conner lag. Er stellte sich hinter den Bären und stieß es mit aller Kraft dem Tier von hinten in den Rücken. Blut kam ihr aus dem Maul, als sie aufbrüllte. Sie taumelte kurz bis sie neben Conner und Severus zu Boden fiel. Duncan stand vor Severus, er reichte ihm die Hand um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Auch Conner rappelte sich auf. Sie standen vor dem riesigen Tier, als Conner das Schwert aus ihrem Rücken herauszog. „Bravo Junge", sagte er und reichte Duncan anerkennend das Schwert.

„Is' er tot?", kam eine dünne Stimme von unten. Die drei Männer sahen sich an und eilten zur Grube. Sie sahen hinein. Regan saß auf dem Boden und neben ihm das Bärenjunge, das begierig den Schinken verschlang. Sie halfen ihm das Junges herauszuholen und holten anschließend den Mann selbst heraus. „Tut mir leid", sagte Regan und senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Aye, ist doch noch gut gegangen", tat es Conner ab, „Und einen mächtigen Fang haben wir nun in der Tat", fügte er aufmunternd hinzu.

Sie saßen gemeinsam um das Feuer, das Duncan mit etwas frischen Holz wieder zum Lodern brachte. Es hatte bereits angefangen zu dämmern. Der Bär lag noch immer da, wo er seinen letzten Atemzug getan hatte. Sie würden ihn gleich morgen auf dem Karren zurück ins Dorf befördern und dort alles Nötige tun, er war einfach zu groß um ihn schon vor Ort auszunehmen, wie sie es sonst immer taten. Es war schade um das Bärenjunges, doch sie konnten nichtsanderes tun, als es wieder in die Wildnis zuentlassen und zu hoffen, dass es schon groß genug war alleine zurechtzukommen. Ganz unauffällig hatte Severus einen Haltbarkeitszauber ausgesprochen, als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schließlich konnte man bei so einer Hitze mit rohem Fleisch nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Den Hasen hatten sie aufgespießt und ihn über das Feuer gehängt. Er grillte langsam vor sich hin und verströmte mit der Zeit immer mehr einen aromatischen Geruch, der sie an die Leere in ihren Bäuchen erinnerte. Regan war der Erste, der die Whiskyflasche wieder zum Vorschein bracht und reichte jedem einen Becher. Nach seiner gestrigen Eskapade hätten sie ihm dieses Vergnügen gerne verwehrt, aber nach so einem Tag konnten sie alle einen kräftigen Schluck vertragen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Conner nach einem Moment der Stille und wandte sich da bei zu Duncan, der nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen beiden Männer genoss. Duncan saß zusammengekauert neben dem Feuer und hielt seine linke Gesichtshälfte fest umklammert. „Es ist dieser Zahn", sagte er, „Er tut schon seit Wochen weh." „Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal von Mrs. Snape ansehen lassen", schlug Conner vor. „Schließlich hast du heute ihren Gatten davor bewahrt als kleiner Bärensnack zu enden, da wird sie sich das sicher mal ansehen", fügte er frech hinzu.

Duncan drehte sich zur anderen Seite auf der Severus direkt neben ihm saß. „Glauben sie, sie kann da etwas machen?", fragte er an seinen Nachbarn gewandt und öffnete seinen Mund weit um das Ausmaß seiner Zahnschmerzen zu präsentieren. Ungewollt sah Severus den fauligen Zahn und das entzündete Zahnfleisch drumrum. Ein süßlich fauliger Geruch nach Blut und Eiter stieg ihm in die Nase, bei dem er unwillkürlich die Nase rümpfen musste. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich da was machen lässt", sagte Severus, „Kommen sie doch einfach mal bei uns vorbei." „Ja das mach' ich gern", antwortete ihm Duncan freundlich und machte eine kleine Verneigung mit dem Kopf als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	12. XII

Hermine hatte heute Morgen beschlossen auszuschlafen. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen. Endlich hatten sich ein paar mehr Dorfbewohner getraut sie aufzusuchen. Sie hatte sich natürlich über diese Tatsache gefreut, aber als sich die ersten Erfolge herum sprachen, stand sie fast den ganzen Tag in ihrem neuen Behandlungszimmer und hatte sich um kleinere Verletzungen und Erkrankungen gekümmert. Sie hatte jedes Mal ihren bösen Blick, den sie mittlerweile schon bis zur Perfektion beherrschte, aufgesetzt und ihren neugewonnenen Patient streng ermahnt, wenn sie mal wieder eine Tage alte Wunde sah, in der auch noch der alte Rost, der Klinge, von der sie stammte, zu finden war.

Und dann war auch Severus wieder gekommen. Zu ihrer aller Überraschung hatten die vier Männer einen riesigen Bären dabei. Severus hatte mehrere gebrochene Rippen und auch einige äußere Verletzungen. Einige Male hatte sie ihn gefragt, wie sie bei Merlins Namen dazu kamen, sich freiwillig mit einem Bären anzulegen und was genau passiert war, doch Severus erzählte nicht viel. Er tat es als Versehen ab. Das Einzige, was Hermine nach vielen Fragen aus ihm herausbrachte war, dass er wohl Duncan Lannox sein Leben verdankte.

„Lannox", überlegte Hermine und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Sie war ihm schon mal begegnet. Es war ihr erster Tag in diesem Dorf. Er hatte einen unsympathischen Eindruck gemacht, aber vielleicht hatte sie sich ja auch getäuscht.

Die Tür ging auf und Severus kam rein. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und musterte sie eine Weile. „Willst du nicht aufstehen?", fragte er sie schließlich. Hermine setzte sich auf und sah ihn hinter einem Vorhang zerzauster Haare mit kleinen verschlafenen Augen an. Sie hatte sich genüsslich gestreckt und ließ dann ihre Beine auf einer Seite herunter. Severus kam auf sie zu, um ihr eine Hand zu reichen, die sie mit einem Lächeln ergriff. Er zog sie hoch und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Du kannst doch nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafen", sagte er mit einer Strenge, die seine Augen nicht rüberbrachten.

Er hob sie an und setzte sie mit einem Ruck auf die kleine Kommode hinter ihnen, so dass sie jetzt diejenige war, die auf ihn herunterblicken musste. Der Rollenwechsel gefiel ihr. Sie zog ihn dichter an sich heran, so dass er nun genau zwischen ihren Beinen stand und zu ihr aufblicken musste. Ein leises Räuspern ließ sie beide heftig auseinander fahren. Sie sahen sich um, aber es war keiner zu sehen. „Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte eine vertraute Stimme direkt neben Hermine.

Das Wasser in der Waschschale neben ihr glitzerte und gab das Gesicht eines alten Mannes preis. „Albus", sagte Severus überrascht und entfernte sich zu gleich einen Schritt von Hermine. „Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht", sagte Dumbledore und sah Severus mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen an, auf das ein verlegenes Schweigen eintrat.

„Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte Dumbledore schließlich ernster und durchbrach damit die Stille. Severus trat wieder näher an Hermine heran und blickte neugierig in die Wasserschale. Sie saß noch immer etwas verkrampft auf der Kommode. Es war merkwürdig. Sie und Severus waren mittlerweile so vertraut miteinander, doch Dumbledores Anwesenheit machte sie nervös. Severus bemerkte das aufgeregte Zupfen ihrer Hände. Er trat einen weiteren Schritt an sie heran, so dass er fast wieder so nah bei ihr stand wie vorher, als sie noch alleine waren und legte seine Hand auf ihre Hände. Sie hatte sich augenblicklich beruhigt. Die Anspannung verschwand, ihre Haltung verlor diese, für sie so untypische, Steife und ihre Schultern senkten sich.

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von der Schale gewandt und auch Hermine sah nun rüber, doch Dumbledore schien sich für das Geschehen nicht zu interessieren. „Höchste Priorität liegt immer noch darin nach Boston zu kommen", sagte er. „Und wie sollen wir von dort wieder zurück kommen?", wollte Severus wissen, „Das ist, glaube ich, das eigentliche Problem."

Dumbledore setzte sein freundliches Lächeln wieder auf. „Hier kommt die Neuigkeit, von der ich sprach, ins Spiel", sagte er, „In Boston gibt es jemanden der euch helfen kann. Alphonso Wintergrasp." Severus blickte den alten Mann verwirrt an. „Er hat den Zeitumkehrer erfunden", fügte Dumbledore hinzu.

„Ich weiß, wer Alphonso Wintergrasp ist", sagte Severus genervt", aber 1741 war er höchstens 15 Jahre alt. Den Zeitumkehrer wird er frühestens in zehn Jahren erfinden." „Das ist wahr", sagte Dumbledore, „aber viele historische Texte dokumentieren, dass er die ersten Theorien bezüglich der Zeitreise schon im Alter von 14 Jahren aufgestellt hatte."

„Na prima, dann hängt unsere Rückkehr also von einem 15-Jährigen ab", murmelte Severus.

„Das wird schon klappen", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „ich hab das im Gefühl."

„Und ihr habt euch gut eingelebt, wie ich sehe", wechselte er nun das Thema. Sein Blick wanderte zu Severus' Hand, die noch immer auf Hermines Händen ruhte und dann zu Hermine selbst, die verlegen seinem Blick auswich. „Das freut mich", fügte er hinzu, als die beiden keine Anstalten machen ihm zu antworten. Hermine sah ihn mit einem verstohlenen Blick kurz an, worauf er ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte.

„Also schön, dann melde ich mich wieder, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt", sagte Dumbledore. Er winkte ihnen zu bis sein Bild in der Schale verschwand. Severus hatte die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen überwunden und stand nun wieder zwischen Hermines leicht geöffneten Beinen. Sie wirkte nachdenklich. Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr über eine Wange. „Tolle Neuigkeiten", sagte er spitz zu sich selbst.

„Severus", begann sie schließlich ernster. „Ich möchte nicht mehr so tun, als ob nichts zwischen uns wäre."

Er sah sie reglos an. Einzig die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet, dass er von der neuen Erkenntnis nicht sonderlich begeistert war.

Von unten tönte eine laute Glocke, die Besuch im Behandlungszimmer ankündigte. Severus hob sie von der Kommode und Hermine ging runter. Sie ärgerte sich, dass ihr Gespräch gerade jetzt unterbrochen wurde. Es war Duncan Lannox, der vor der Haustür wartete. Er zog seinen Hut herab und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an. Hermine trat zur Seite und ließ den Besucher eintreten, welcher im Vorbeigehen Severus zur Begrüßung zunickte, der in der anderen Tür stand und das Geschehen beobachtete.

„Ich habe Probleme mit einem Zahn", erklärte Lannox kurz und zeigte auf seine bereits geschwollene Wange, als er sich wieder zu Hermine wandte. Sie deutete auf einen Holzstuhl mit zurückgelehnter Lehne, auf dem ihr neuer Patient Platz nahm und zog den Vorhang weit vom Fenster zurück um mehr Licht in den Raum zu lassen, dann ging sie zu einem Regal um ein langes Holzstäbchen zu holen.

„Den Mund bitte weit öffnen", sagte sie und beugte sich tiefer zu ihm herunter. Das Öffnen bereitete ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen, doch er riss ihn ganz auf. Es war nicht leicht in dieser geschwollenen Masse etwas zu erkennen. Sie beugte sich etwas weiter vor. Der Mann hatte schrecklichen Mundgeruch, darauf hatte sie sich bereits eingestellt. Sie roch den Eiter. Es war ein ekelerregender süßlich fauliger Gestank, der ihr fast die Kehle zu schnürte. Sie kannte diesen Geruch. In ihren Gedanken stand sie wieder in der dunklen Gasse, nicht weit vom Haus der McCoys, mit dem Rücken an eine kalte Wand gepresst, mit groben Lippen, die ihren Mund verschlossen und ihre Schreie erstickten und eben diesem Geruch in der Nase.

Ihr war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Eine raue Hand ergriff sie am Handgelenk. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lannox dem ihr Erstarren auffiel. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr Kopf ihr nicht möglicherweise einen Streich spielte, doch bei dem rauen Griff, der sich um ihr Handgelenk gelegt hatte wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht irrte. Mit einem schrecklichen Aufschrei riss sie sich aus seinem Griff und rannte durch die schmale Tür in die Küche.

Sie war gegen Severus geprallt, der ihrem verstörten Blick mit Besorgnis entgegnete. „Beruhige Dich", sagte er sanft. Sie atmete endlich wieder normal und drückte ihr Gesicht nun gegen seine Brust. „Das ist er", sagte sie schließlich.

Severus blickte sie fragend an. „Der Mann aus der Gasse", fügte sie mit zittriger Stimme hinzu.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte Severus ruhig. Sie sagte nichts, stattdessen nickte sie gegen seine Brust. Severus ließ sie los und schob sie ein Stück von sich. „Was hast du vor?", wollte Hermine wissen, doch er war schon durch die Tür ins Behandlungszimmer verschwunden.

Lannox war von seinem Stuhl aufgestanden und sah neugierig einen grimmigen Severus durch die Tür stürmen. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen. Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen erwischte ihn schon die rechte Faust seines Gegenübers. Er hatte die sowieso schon geschwollene Backe erwischt. Der Schlag war hart. Lannox taumelte noch immer von der Wucht des Aufpralls, bis er schließlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf allen vieren landete.

Severus hatte ihn an den Haaren gepackt und zog seinen Kopf höher, so dass Lannox gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. „Hey Mann, was ist los, was hab' ich dir getan?", stammelte er ängstlich. Worauf ein Knie des düsteren Mannes für diese Unverfrorenheit gegen sein Nasenbein prallte.

Er ließ seine Haare los und Lannox fiel, auf seine Hände gestützt, wieder zu Boden. Es sah aus als müsste er würgen, doch er spuckte nur eine nicht unbeachtliche Pfütze Blut auf den Fußboden, bevor er wieder zu Severus aufblickte, der ihm einen weiteren Tritt in den Magen verpasste. Er hatte ein unglaubliches Funkeln in seinen schwarzen Augen, das Hermine noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Sie stand in der Tür und war wie festgewurzelt. Sie wusste es war falsch, aber dieses Schwein dafür bluten zu sehen, berauschte förmlich ihre Sinne.

Severus stieg mit einem Fuß auf Lannox Brust und hinderte ihn daran aufzustehen. Er hatte ihn an seinem Hemdkragen gepackt und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, während er sich zu ihm runter beugte.

„Mir hast du nichts getan, aber wenn du dich an meiner Frau vergreifst, nehme ich das persönlich", sagte er mit leiser eiskalter Stimme. Severus zog seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf den blutverschmierten Mann unter seinem Fuß.

„AVADA…"

„HALT!", rief Hermine und kam endlich aus der Tür in das Zimmer getreten. Sie rannte zu Severus, der sie, seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Lannox gerichtet, fragend ansah. Sie griff nach seinem Arm um ihn zu senken. „Dein Zauberstab ist nicht versiegelt", sagte sie ruhig, „du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ein so mächtiger Zauber zu gefährlich sei."

„Dann muss ich es wohl auf die altmodische Art machen", sagte er verbissen und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Hermine wieder. Severus starrte sie verständnislos an. „Willst du denn keine Rache?", fragte er. „Doch schon", murmelte sie, „aber ich könnte nicht mit der Gewissheit leben, dass ich für den Tod eines Menschen verantwortlich bin. Egal was für ein Widerling er ist", sagte sie mit gesenktem Kopf. Ein tiefer Schatten hing über ihren Augen. Severus ging zu ihr, seinem ersten Impuls folgend, und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er erleichtert sein müssen, aber das Gefühl in seinem Bauch schmeckte eher nach Enttäuschung. „Und was sollen wir dann mit ihm machen?", wollte er wissen und ging zu dem reglos am Boden liegenden Mann, der das Gespräch scheinbar verfolgt hatte. „Heute ist wohl dein Glückstag", murmelte Severus. Er holte aus und schlug Lannox bewusstlos. Hermine stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Was hast du vor?", fragte sie ängstlich. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Wingardium Leviosa", mit einem gekonnten Schwung ließ er den reglosen Körper schweben.

„Es wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn sich herumspräche was hier vorgefallen ist", antwortete er ruhig, „Ich bringe ihn nach oben ins Labor und heute Nacht, wenn es dunkel ist, verpasse ich ihm einen Oblivate und schaffe ihn raus."

Er ging durch die Tür und verschwand in der Küche. Hermine fühlte sich wie betäubt. Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl. Jemand hatte die Eingangstür geöffnet, doch Hermine reagierte nicht. Sie hörte Schritte auf sich zu kommen, denen ein erschrecktes Lufteinziehen folgte. „Was ist hier passiert?", fragte eine vertraute Stimme, die sie eindeutig ihrer Freundin Ginny zuordnen konnte.

Ginny hatte erst den blutverschmierten Boden gesehen und sah nun in Hermines leeres Gesicht. Die Stimme ihrer Freundin holte Hermine zurück in das geräumige Behandlungszimmer. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und machte den Boden mit einem Wisch wieder sauber. „Ein Patient", sagte sie bloß.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny.

Hermine nickte. Sie hatte Ginny nicht angesehen und traute sich auch nicht etwas zu sagen, aus Angst ihre Stimme würde sie verraten. Sie ging hinaus in die Küche und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Severus kam gerade aus dem Labor. Er verschloss die Tür mit einem einfachen Zauber und legte einen Schallschutzzauber darüber, dann drehte er sich um und stand nun direkt vor Hermine. Sie wirkte immer noch etwas verstört, doch ihr Gesicht hatte wieder Farbe bekommen. Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und hob ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie ihm geradewegs in die Augen schauen musste. Die Kälte, die sie bis vor kurzem noch darin gesehen hatte, war verschwunden und ein paar unglaublich schwarze Augen sahen sie an. Sein Blick war so intensiv, als könnte er einfach in sie hinein blicken.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Es war nun das zweite Mal, dass sie diese Frage hörte, doch dieses Mal musste sie sich nicht verstellen. „Ja", sagte sie ruhig. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste vorsichtig ihre Lippen. Sie hatte sich wieder von ihm gelöst und lehnte ihr Gesicht nun gegen seine Brust. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille die von einem lauten Magenknurren durchdrungen wurde. Severus musste grinsen und Hermines Wangen überkamen einen leichten Rotschimmer.

„Lass uns was essen", sagte er und zog sie in Richtung Treppe. Die Küche war wieder gefüllt. Am Tisch saßen Ron, Harry und zu ihrer großen Überraschung auch Draco, die ein Kartenspiel spielten, während Ginny, Lavender und Neville das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Hermine wusch sich schnell die Hände und half ihren Freunden, während Severus sich auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke setzte und das Geschehen beobachtete. Es macht Spaß ihr zu zusehen. Sie wusste genau was zu tun war und wies die anderen an, die ansonsten nur planlos an die Sache ran gingen. Es war ein bisschen wie im Zaubertränkeunterricht, erinnerte sich Severus, mit einem kaum merklichen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Während die anderen Schüler wahllos ihre Zutaten in den Kessel warfen, folgte Hermine die ganze Zeit über einem roten Faden der von Anfang an ihren kompletten Ablauf koordinierte.

Sie hatten das Essen auf den Tisch gestellt und Neville lud mit einer einladenden Handbewegung zum Tisch ein. Severus beobachtete noch immer Hermine, die mit ein wenig Zauberei ein paar Orangen auspresste. Er hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl, er wusste nicht ob er es wagen sollte, aber während er im Kopf noch mit sich rang, war er bereits aufgestanden. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drehte sie um. Erstaunt sah ihn Hermine an. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, während der andere von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Kopf wanderte um den Kuss, in den er sie zog, zu stützen. Sie hatte augenblicklich ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen um den Kuss zu erwidern.

Atemlos hatten sie sich wieder gelöst und Hermine schaute lächelnd zu Severus. „Sie starren nicht wahr?", fragte er trocken. Hermine wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter und sah in eine Reihe entgeisterter Gesichter. Einzig Ginny konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ein bisschen", flüsterte sie zurück. „Hört auf zu starren!", fauchte er laut, was die anderen am Tisch heftig zusammen fahren ließ.

„Woher der Sinneswandel?", wollte Hermine noch wissen, doch Severus hob lediglich die Schultern zur Antwort. Er griff an ihr vorbei und nahm hinter ihr die Kanne mit dem frisch gepressten Saft, die er auf den Tisch stellte und sich setzte. Bis auf Draco, der ihm ungläubige Blicke zuwarf und Harry, der ihn wütend anfunkelte, traute sich niemand die beiden anzusehen. Es herrschte eine unglaubliche Stille, die jeden Moment drohte zu explodieren. Hermine, die Harrys stechenden Blicke spürte, versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verhalten, doch Severus genoss es sichtlich Harry noch weiter zu provozieren. Er nahm die Kanne mit dem Saft und goss Hermine nach wobei er eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter abgestützt hatte.

Harry schmetterte sein Besteck auf den Tisch. Das laute Krachen ließ Ginny und Neville neben ihm augenblicklich zusammenzucken. „Du elender Mistkerl", fauchte Harry ihn an. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sein Gegenüber abwertend an. „Wie kannst du es wagen ihre Situation so schamlos auszunutzen?", tobte Harry weiter. „Jetzt mach mal halblang", schritt Hermine ein, „Das war auch meine Entscheidung und was soll das überhaupt heißen ‚meine Situation'?"

Harry verdrehte sie Augen. „Du siehst es nicht mal", sagte er, „Wir sind hier auf dieser Insel, dann gibt er dich auch noch als seine Frau aus. Du bist der Spinne ins Netz gefallen."

„Vielen Dank für euer Verständnis, ein einfaches, wir freuen uns für dich, dass du glücklich bist, hätte auch gereicht", fauchte sie bitter zurück. Harry stand wütend auf und eilte die Treppe hoch. Ron und Lavender folgten ihm, Hermine enttäuschte Blicke zuwerfend. Neville stocherte zusammengekauert auf seinem Teller herum und wagte es nicht aufzublicken. Ginny stand nun ebenfalls auf. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ein Lächeln herauszubringen. „Ich rede mit ihm", sagte sie und ging ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf. Draco verschränke breit grinsend die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich weiß zwar nicht was du an diesem Schlammblut findest, aber DAS war es alle mal wert", sagt er schadenfroh.

„VERSCHWINDE!", fauchte Severus ihn an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Treppe. Die schneidende Stimme seines Paten ließ ihn zusammenfahren und wischte ihm sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Er stand auf und folgte den anderen die Treppe hinauf. Neville ergriff die Gelegenheit und stand ebenfalls hastig auf um Draco hinterher zu rennen.

„Ist ja prima gelaufen", sagte Severus sarkastisch. „Die müssen sich nur mit dem Gedanken anfreunden", erwiderte ihm Hermine. Severus hob beide Augenbrauen und teilte ihr so seinen unvorhandenen Optimismus mit. Sie schien selbst nicht so überzeugt und ihr Gesicht wirkte schnell wieder betrübt. Er ging zu ihr und legte einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Hermine atmete tief aus und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Er packte sie von hinten um die Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte sie am Hals.

„Das hat natürlich auch Vorteile", raunte er in ihr Ohr, „die werden wir garantiert nicht so schnell wieder sehen." Seine Hand wanderte ihr Bein herunter und raffte ihren Rock hoch. Er wanderte ihr nacktes Bein wieder hinauf. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich seidig an. Dann fuhr er weiter unter ihr Hemd und strich zärtlich über ihre Brust.

Er drückte ihren Hintern fester gegen seine Erektion, und rieb über den Stoff ihres Höschens, bevor er ungeduldig ihr Hemd aufknöpfte und ihren Hals und Nacken küsste. Ein lauter Knall und ein schriller Schrei riss sie plötzlich aus ihrer Vertrautheit. Hermine raffte ihren Rock wieder runter und knöpfte ihr Hemd zu. Severus war bereits mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, die Treppe hinauf gerannt.

Sie eilte ihm nach, hinauf in den Flur. Die Tür zum Labor stand offen. Lannox stand davor. Sein Gesicht war kaum zu erkennen, mit einem riesigen blauen Auge, einer zertrümmerten Nase, ausgeschlagenen Zähnen und verkrustetem Blut in seinem Gesicht. Er hatte das Messer, mit dem Severus seine Zutaten schnitt, in der Hand und hielt es Lavender, welche mit einem bloßen Hemd bekleidet war, an die Kehle, während er sie mit der anderen Hand an den Haaren fest hielt.

Ron stand wie erstarrt in seiner Zimmertür am anderen Ende des Flures. Der Krach hatte auch Ginny, Harry, Neville und Draco herauskommen lassen. „Lass sie gehen, Lannox", sagte Severus ruhig, doch der Mann ihm gegenüber ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf. „Sonst was?", fragte er provokant. „Glaub mir, das willst du nicht herausfinden", antwortete ihm Severus und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab.

Lannox schob Lavender vor sich her und ging ein paar Schritte auf Severus und die Treppe zu. Severus schob Hermine zur Seite. „Aus dem Weg", fauchte ihn Lannox an. Die Nervosität war ihm deutlich anzusehen, denn er drückte Lavender das Messer so fest gegen den Hals, dass eine eindeutige Kuhle zu erkennen war und riss sie so kräftig an den Haaren, dass ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Rückwärts stieg er mit ihr die Treppe hinunter, Severus stets im Auge behaltend. „Lass sie los", wiederholte Severus diesmal fordernder.

Lannox blieb stehen und setzte ein widerliches Grinsen auf bevor er das Messer etwas sinken ließ und Lavender einen kurzen Schnitt in die Schulter verpasste. Sie schrie laut auf, doch sein Griff verstärkte sich nur um ihr Haar und das Messer drückte erneut gegen ihre Kehle.

„Avada Kedavra", erklang eine dunkle Stimme. Ein gleißender Lichtstrahl kam aus Severus Zauberstab, der das ganze Zimmer in grünes Licht tauchte und sich am anderen Ende des Stabes mit einem heftigen Knall entlud. Ein Ruck stieß Severus einige Meter hart auf den Boden. Lannox' Griff um Lavenders Haar wurde locker, das Messer fiel auf den Boden und schließlich rollte der leblose Körper des Mannes rückwärts die Treppe herunter.

Hermine eilte besorgt zu Severus, der noch immer reglos am Boden lag. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Er richtete sich auf und fasste sich mit verzerrter Miene an den Kopf. „Ja, alles Ok", sagte er. Hermine atmete erleichtert aus.

„Verdammt noch mal!", brach es aus ihr aus und sie hämmerte gegen seine Brust, „Das hätte schief gehen können. Was wenn es mehr als nur ein Rückstoß gewesen wäre?" „War es aber nicht," sagte Severus trocken. Er richtet sich auf und ging wieder zur Treppe. Lavender stand immer noch wie erstarrt da und kam erst wieder zu sich, als Severus sie unsanft zur Seite schob, um an ihr vorbei zu sehen. Am Ende der Treppe lag der tote Körper. Severus ging hinunter und die anderen folgten ihm. Sie starrten alle gebannt auf den Mann am Boden. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, die durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Hintertür durchbrochen wurde. Es klopfte erneut als niemand aufmachte oder antwortete. „Severus?", hörten sie Conner rufen, „Ist bei ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ich war gerade in der Nähe und ihr Haus, es hat", er hielt für einen Moment inne, „es hat grün geleuchtet", sagte er ungläubig. „Was war da los?"

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	13. XIII

„Schafft ihn nach oben", sagte Severus energisch und ging zur Tür. Ron kümmerte sich noch immer um Lavender, doch Harry und Draco reagierten beide schnell. Sie packten den Mann jeder an einem Arm und zogen ihn die Treppe hinauf. Severus atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

„Conner", sagte er höflich, „Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" „Nun ja", jetzt wo er vor Severus stand wirkte er etwas verlegen, „ich wollte sehen, ob bei ihnen alles in Ordnung ist." „Ja sicher", entgegnete ihm Severus zuversichtlich und als Conner für einen Moment nichts sagte, war er schon drauf und dran die Tür wieder zu schließen.

„Was war das für ein Licht?", platze es schließlich doch aus dem Mann heraus. Severus griff zu seinem Hosenbund. Er wollte es dem Mann zwar ersparen, aber scheinbar blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Es würde gewiss nicht leicht werden den Oblivate richtig zu dosieren. Er hoffte nur, dass er sein Gedächtnis nicht zu arg beeinträchtigte.

Seine Hand suchte noch immer seinen Hosenbund nach dem Zauberstab ab. Wo war er verdammt. Mit einem Mal hielt Severus inne. Er hatte wieder den Rückstoß vor Augen. Es hatte ihn ziemlich hart erwischt, dabei lies er den Zauberstab fallen. Er musste also noch oben liegen.

Harry und Draco zogen den schweren Körper die Treppe hinauf, während Hermine und Neville seine Beine hinterher trugen um möglichst wenig Lärm zu machen. „Verdammt ist der schwer", beschwerte sich Harry und auch Draco war, als sie oben angekommen waren, sichtlich außer Atem.

„Wer zum Teufel ist das eigentlich?", brach es aus Draco heraus.

„Duncan Lannox", antwortete Hermine knapp und sah reglos auf den Körper des Mannes.

„Und was wollte er hier oben oder wie kam er überhaupt hier her?", wollte Harry wissen und wandte sich dabei an Hermine, doch sie schwieg und nahm ihren Blick nicht von Lannox. „Er war eingesperrt, dort im Labor", sagte Lavender und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die offen stehende Tür. „Ja", sagte Hermine knapp und wand ihren Blick nun zu Lavender, „und was wolltest du dort? Die Tür war mit einem Colloportus verschlossen."

Ein leichter Rotschimmer färbte Lavenders Wangen und gab ihr wieder ein gesundes Aussehen. „Ich, na ja", stammelte sie, „sag du doch auch mal was", sie stieß Ron leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, der selbst verlegen den Fußboden anstarrte. „Es war so", begann sie schließlich doch selbst zu erzählen, „das Verhütungselixier, das ich von dir hatte. Es war alle und da hab ich gedacht..." „Oh man", fiel ihr Draco genervt ins Wort, „heißt das, nur weil Weasley und seine kleine Freundin es wie die Karnickel treiben müssen, haben wir hier jetzt eine Leiche rum liegen."

„Oh, du dreckiger...", bäumte sich Ron auf und wurde sogleich von seiner Schwester zurückgehalten. „Malfoy hat recht, die Tür war verschlossen und ihr hättet da nicht rein gehen dürfen", sagte Ginny, „aber nichts desto trotz wüsste ich gerne was dieser Mann hier oben zu suchen hatte." Sie schaute nun mit fragender Miene zu Hermine und die anderen folgten gespannt Ginnys Beispiel.

„Severus hat ihn dort hingebracht", sagte Hermine.

„Ach was du nicht sagst? Severus war das also?", fuhr Harry sie an, „Ich dachte schon der liebe Neville war's." Nevilles Kopf färbte sich feuerrot, doch keiner schien ihn zu beachten. Sie alle starrten zu Harry und dann zu Hermine. „An dem Abend als ihr hier ankamt, hat er versucht mich anzufassen. Ich konnte mich irgendwie losreißen und dann bin ich gerannt."

„Wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist, hättest du dir ja denken können, dass er DAS irgendwann von dir will", sagte Ron schadenfroh.

„Rooon", entgegnete Ginny und rollte dabei die Augen, „sie spricht von Lannox." Etwas verwirrt sah der rothaarige Junge erst zu seiner Schwester, dann zu einer wütenden Hermine und schließlich zum toten Mann am Boden. „Ach so", sagte er kleinlaut. „Lasst ihn uns ins Labor bringen, bis wir wissen, was wir mit ihm machen", sagte Draco und griff nun wieder nach einem Arm.

Conner musterte ihn mit neugierigen Blicken, als Severus wieder bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt doch noch eine Erklärung schuldig war. „Das Licht?", begann er und versuchte sich noch im letzten Moment etwas aus den Fingern zu saugen, „Meine Frau, ihr haben die alten Vorhänge nicht gefallen", sagte er, „Sie wollte gerne etwas farbenfrohes. Das Licht muss durch sie grün durchscheinen."

Conner sah ihn skeptisch an, doch er sagte nichts weiter, stattdessen bedachte er sein Gegenüber mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem schottischen Laut, der etwas zwischen Gleichgültigkeit und Argwohn ausdrückte. „Dann wünsche ich ihnen einen angenehmen Abend", verabschiedete sich Severus und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Er ging die Treppe hinauf in den leeren Flur. Die Tür zu seinem Labor stand einen großen spaltbreit offen. Lannox lag am Boden, jemand hatte ihm ein Tuch über den Kopf gelegt. Sie standen alle um ihn herum und schauten nun gebannt zu Severus. „Was machen wir mit ihm?", wollte Draco wissen. Severus kniff nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Er muss hier weg", sagte er. „Und wo sollen wir ihn hinbringen?", mischte sich nun auch Harry ein. „Ganz egal", sagte Severus, „irgendwohin, von mir aus in den Wald, da fressen ihn die Tiere und keiner wird ihn je finden."

Hermine zog schockiert die Luft ein. „Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach irgendwo liegen lassen und an die Tiere verfüttern", sagte sie empört und appellierte, mit ihrem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck vor allem an Severus. Er musterte sie einen Moment lang. „Wir könnten schon", antwortete er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, worauf sich ihr Mund bereits zum erwidern öffnete. „Aber es wäre wohl besser ihn zu begraben", endete er seinen Satz noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte.

Er ging zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nichts erkennen. Der Mond war nur ein silberner Streifen am Himmel der kaum einen Lichtstrahl spendete. Er wusste nicht, ob möglicherweise noch jemand draußen war, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von jemandem überhaupt gesehen zu werden, erschien ihm eher gering. Wie auch immer, die Leiche musste hier raus und das so schnell wie möglich.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass sein Zauberstab noch immer irgendwo im Flur lag. Er verließ das Zimmer zum Flur hinaus und suchte den Boden ab, bis er ihn schließlich in einer Ecke entdeckte. Schon beim Aufheben bemerkte er, dass er scheinbar etwas abbekommen haben musste. Langsam drehte er ihn zwischen den Fingern bis sein Blick auf einen kleinen klaffenden Riss im Holz fiel. Es war kein großer Schaden, nichts was sich nicht mit Hilfe eines „Reparo" richten lies, zum Glück.

Er ging zurück ins Labor, wobei er geradewegs auf Hermine zuging und sie an der Taille packte und in beide Richtungen drehte, bis er scheinbar fand wonach er gesucht hatte. Ihr Zauberstab steckte an der linken Seite im Bund ihres Rocks. Er zog ihn raus und richtete ihn mit einem kurzen „Reparo" auf seinen eigenen, bevor er ihn wieder an seinen Platz zurück steckte.

Der Riss war wieder zu, doch es blieb eine raue Unebenheit an eben dieser Stelle zurück. Wieder drehte ihn Severus zwischen den Fingern. Schließlich nahm er ihn am Griff und richtete ihn auf den kleinen Vorleger nahe dem Fenster und verwandelte ihn in ein großes graues Tuch. Gut, es schien also alles ok zu sein.

Sie wickelten den leblosen Körper darin ein. Es war eine ganz eigenartige Situation, eine so heimliche Stille, die niemand wagte zu durchbrechen, bis Severus schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Draco, Potter, ihr beiden kommt mit." Seine Worte waren bestimmt und seine Haltung duldete keine Fragen oder Widerreden. Er legte einen gemurmelten Zauber auf das große graue Bündel und verließ, das Bündel vor sich herschwebend, das Zimmer.

Harry und Draco folgten ihm die Treppe hinunter. Es hätte keinen Sinn gehabt ihm zu widersprechen, auch wenn Harry es gerne getan hätte, nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht tonlos alles hinnahm was er ihm so erhaben auftrug. Diesmal sah er jedoch davon ab und beschloss diese Situation einfach nur hinter sich zu bringen.

Sie verließen das Haus durch die Hintertür, der vom Dorf abgewandten Seite. Ein einfacher Lumos lies die Enden ihrer Zauberstäbe aufleuchten und erhellte zumindest die wenigen Meter direkt vor ihren Füßen. Sie gingen eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis sie endlich stehen blieben.

„Ok, lassen wir ihn hier und lassen die Tiere einfach der Rest machen", sagte Draco. Severus sah den blonden Jungen prüfend an, als schien er über diesen Vorschlag nachzudenken. „Das können wir nicht tun", meldete sich Harry zu Wort, „das wäre falsch und außerdem haben wir es Hermine versprochen", fügte er hinzu und sah dabei in Snapes schwarze Augen. „ICH werde dem Schlammblut nichts sagen", erwiderte Draco und sah Harry dabei drohend an.

Severus schwieg noch immer. „Wir begraben ihn", sagte er schließlich und tat so, als hätte er Dracos genervtes Stöhnen überhört.

Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Hermine und Neville standen noch immer in dem kleinen Labor. Ginny war diejenige die das Schweigen brach. „Mädels", sagte sie, „habt ihr nicht Lust mit auf mein Zimmer zu kommen? Wir können dort warten und außerdem hatten wir schon lange kein Gespräch mehr unter uns", beendete sie und warf Lavender ein verstohlenes Zwinkern zu, die nun ganz offensichtlich im Kopf abwog, ob sie die Zeit lieber im Bett oder beim Tratschen und Lästern verbringen wollte und entschied sich für das Letztere, als sie auf Ron zuging, um ihm mit zuckersüßer Stimme zu erklären, warum er erst einmal ohne sie auskommen musste.

„Wir gehen schon mal vor", sagte Ginny und schob Hermine durch die Tür, „komm einfach nach, wenn du soweit bist." „Was hast du vor?", wollte Hermine wissen als sie in Ginnys und Harrys gemeinsames Zimmer eintraten und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. „Ich hab da eine Idee", sagte ihre rothaarige Freundin, „Wenn wir Lavender auf unserer Seite haben, dann haben wir auch Ron. Und wenn sich alle mit der Situation angefreundet haben, wird auch Harry früher oder später nachgeben müssen, vor allem wenn ich ihm den ganzen Tag damit in den Ohren liege", sagte Ginny verschwörerisch.

Hermine sah ihre Freundin verwirrt an, doch schließlich kam ihr in den Sinn worauf sie scheinbar hinaus wollte. „Du meinst die Sache mit Severus und mir?", fragte sie zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach, was ihr Ginny mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem heftigen Kopfnicken bestätigte.

Hermine setze sich auf das große Bett und zog ihre Schuhe aus, um weiter bis zur Wand zu klettern, als die Zimmertür aufging und Lavender hereinkam. Sie hatte eine verkorkte dunkle Flasche und drei Gläser in der Hand, von denen sie jedem eins in die Hand reichte. „Wir brauchen doch die richtige Stimmung", sagte sie grinsend und krabbelte zu ihren Freundinnen aufs Bett. Ginny nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und schenkte jedem ein volles Glas süßen Palmenweins ein.

„Mädels, ich habe diese Versammlung einberufen, weil wir ein wichtiges neues Ereignis zu bereden haben", sagte Ginny mit gespielt ernster Miene, worauf die anderen beiden in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Ruhe bitte", sagte sie und klopfte mit einer Holzbürste auf den kleinen Nachtisch auf dem sie diese gefunden hatte, wie es ein Richter sonst tat. Sie hatte sichtlich Mühe weiterhin ernst zu bleiben, also nahm sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Palmenwein. „Der erste Punkt unserer Tagesordnung", sagte sie weiter gespielt, „gibt es etwas Neues in diesem trostlosen Dorf? Wissen wir mehr darüber wie wir hier weg kommen?"

„Nein", sagte Lavender gedehnt und schenke sich ein weiteres Glas Palmenwein ein, „alles beim alten. Ich hasse diesen Ort." „Wir haben heute mit Dumbledore gesprochen", sagte Hermine beiläufig und hatte nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrer beiden Freundinnen. „Ach ja? Was hat er denn gesagt?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Wir sollen immer noch nach Boston", berichtete sie, „aber wie es aussieht gibt es dorrt jemanden, der uns vielleicht helfen kann zurückzukehren."

„Das klingt gut", sagte Lavender und streckte sich genüsslich auf dem weichen Bett, „ich hoffe nur, dass es keine Probleme gibt, wenn wir versuchen durch dieses Tor oder was das auch immer sein mag, nach Boston zu kommen. Ich will endlich runter von dieser verdammten Insel, zurück in die schöne zivilisierte Welt."

„Also dann, kommen wir zu den wirklich interessanten Themen", unterbrach Ginny Lavenders Grübeleien und wandte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen an Hermine, die verständnislos zurück blickte. Daran, dass Hermine verstanden hatte, zweifelte Ginny nicht, eher daran, dass sie freiwillig mit sämtlichen Details rausrücken würde. „Na komm schon Mine, du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte Ginny und stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab. Sie nahm Hermine das fast leere Glas ab und drückte es Lavender in die Hand. „Hier nachschenken", sagte sie, „Wir müssen sie wohl erst mal ein wenig warm laufen lassen."

„Lass sie, wenn sie nicht will", sagte Lavender betont gleichgültig und machte die Gläser, eines nach dem anderen, wieder voll, „über Snape will ich sowieso nicht reden." „Du kannst ja gehen, wenn es dich nicht interessiert", sagte Ginny herausfordernd, „Vielleicht traut sich Hermine dann ja eher was zu erzählen. Wie er küsst? Was er so drunter zu bieten hat? Wie er im Bett ist?"

Lavender horchte auf, vor allem wenn es sich hierbei um ihr Lieblingsthema handelte und warf Hermine einen verstohlenen, neugierigen Blick zu. Ginny hatte kaum merklich mit dem Kopf zu Lavender genickt und strahlte nun Hermine auffordernd an, „Dann fang doch wenigstens mit den harmlosen Sachen an."

Hermine schien noch immer abzuwägen, „Aber wehe ihr verliert auch nur ein einziges Wort", sagte sie und sah ihre Freundinnen drohend an. „Also, er kann sehr zärtlich sein", begann sie, bevor sie nach einem kurzen Moment, „wenn er will", noch hinterher schob, „Meistens ist er allerdings eher fordernd. Er stellt nicht viele Fragen und er redet nicht viel Drumherum. Er nimmt sich was er will", sagte sie und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Und ja, er hat einiges zu bieten", gab sie grinsend zu, als sie die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Freundinnen auf sich gerichtet sah, „Und mehr werde ich euch nicht verraten. Severus würde mich töten."

Lavender starrte Hermine entgeistert an. „Ach, ist sie nicht ein Scherzkeks, unsere Hermine", sagte Ginny mit einem aufgesetzten Lachen und gab Hermine einen festen Klaps gegen die Schulter.

***

„Na los", sagte Ginny und schubste Hermine einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne, „wenn es so weiter geht, werden wir uns noch alle auf dieser Insel zu Tode langweilen, und außerdem kann es doch nicht schaden neue Leute kennen zu lernen." Sie bekam, sowohl von Harry als auch von Hermine, einen ihr widersprechenden Blick, wobei sie sich gegenseitig immer noch gekonnt ignorierten. „Na gut", gab Ginny zu, „wir haben schon einige merkwürdige Gestalten hier getroffen, um so höher ist doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir endlich mal auf ein paar normale Menschen treffen", versuchte sie ihnen gut zuzureden. Sie standen im Hinterhof der großen Kirche und Ginny ging geradewegs auf einen Holztisch zu, der von beiden Seiten mit einer Holzbank bestellt war, auf denen vier junge Mädchen saßen. Harry, Hermine, Lavender, Ron und Neville folgten ihr, wenn auch nur widerwillig.

Eine Erleichterung breitete sich in Hermines Magengegend aus, als sie eines der Mädchen als Mary erkannte. „Hallo, dürfen wir uns dazu setzen?", fragte Ginny freundlich und ignorierte die unverholt neugierigen Blicke, die ihnen die anderen drei Mädchen zuwarfen. Es war sehr unhöflich, wie Hermine im Stillen bemerkte, noch dazu hatten sie immer noch nichts gesagt und ließen die Freunde stehen." „Ja sicher", sagte Mary schließlich und riss damit auch die drei anderen aus ihren Gedanken. Ginny lächelte ihr freundlich zu und setzte sich auf einen der freien Plätze worauf ihr der Rest folgte.

Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie Mary kaum merklich Neville zulächelte und im bedeutete, sich auf den freien Platz neben sie zu setzen. Einen Moment lang herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen, während die drei anderen Mädchen mit einander tuschelten und Harry dabei immer wieder Blicke zu warfen. Zwei der Mädchen erkannte Hermine als die beiden Schwestern Amy und Megan, die sie bereits einmal bei Mary angetroffen hatte. Es war erneut Ginny die als erste das Wort ergriff. „Hallo, ich bin Ginny und das hier sind Hermine, Lavender, mein Bruder Ron, Harry und Neville", sagte sie und zeigte mit einer Hand auf jeden einzelnen.

Sie hatten aufgehört zu tuscheln. „Das sind Amy und Megan", sagte Mary und zeigte auf die beiden rothaarigen Schwestern, „und das ist Charlotte." Sie nickten den anderen freundlich zu. Wieder kehrte ein drückendes Schweigen ein. Diese Schotten waren nicht besonders gesprächig, stellte Ginny fest und setzte zu einem erneuten Versuch eines Gesprächs an. „Was macht ihr denn so wenn euch hier langweilig ist?", fragte sie. Die Mädchen sahen sich nachdenklich an. „Es gibt hier eine Menge zu tun", sagte Amy schließlich, „wir kümmern uns um die Tiere, helfen im Garten mit, kochen und waschen." „Ja, aber was macht ihr um euch zu amüsieren", unterbrach sie Lavender. Sie schienen erneut nachzudenken. „Was habt ihr denn jetzt gemacht?", fragte Ron neugierig. Die Frage war wohl einfach, denn Megan, die andere Schwester antwortet direkt, „Wir haben uns über die bevorstehende Versammlung unterhalten", sagte sie.

Hermine horchte auf. „Welche Versammlung?" „Na die, die für heute Abend einberufen wurde, in der Kirche", erwiderte ihr Megan ganz selbstverständlich. „Und was wird das Thema der Versammlung sein?", hackte sie weiter nach. „Er", sagte Megan und deutete dabei mit dem Zeigefinger auf Harry, der nun verwirrt das Mädchen anstarrte. „Das ganze Dorf redet über nichts anderes", erklärte nun ihre Schwester wieder, „Weißt du schon wie du das machen willst? Wie wir von hier weg kommen?", wandte sie sich an Harry, der sie etwas überrumpelt anschaute.

„Allerdings sind hier noch nicht alle einig, was die Sache angeht", sagte Charlotte, die dritte von ihnen. Na also, scheinbar hatten sie ein Thema gefunden, bei dem noch selbst für schottische Verhältnisse Diskussionsbedarf bestand. Von allen Seiten waren fragende Blicke auf das Mädchen gerichtet und ermutigten sie weiter zu erzählen. „Na ja, es gibt einige die nicht daran glauben und manche wollen hier, glaube ich, nicht weg."

„Also ich fände es sehr spannend", sagte Mary mit einem verträumten Blick, „Ich war noch nie woanders und Vater hat mir von den großen Städten erzählt. Er sagte, in einer Stadt gibt es über tausend Häuser." Hermine musste bei der kleinen Ausführung schmunzeln, doch sie sagte nichts weiter. „Wann findet diese Versammlung denn statt?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Kurz bevor der Abend anbricht", antwortete ihr Mary, „aber Pastor Crawford wird, wie immer, vorher die Glocke läuten."

Charlotte stand von ihrem Platz auf. „Ich muss los", sagte sie, „Mutter wartet schon auf mich, dass ich ihr helfe." Die beiden rothaarigen Schwestern entschieden sich ebenfalls zu gehen. Sie saßen nun alleine mit Mary am Tisch. „Vielleicht sollten wir auch gehen", sagte Hermine, „Es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun." Sie waren bis auf Neville alle aufgestanden und sahen ihn nun neugierig an. „Oh, geht nur", sagte er etwas schüchtern, „Ich bringe Mary das Schreiben bei", sagte er etwas verlegen auf die fragenden Blicke hin. „Geht ihr schon mal vor", sagte Harry, „Ron und ich müssen noch etwas erledigen." Ginny musterte ihn misstrauisch, doch sie sagte nichts.

***

Sie saßen zu dritt in der Küche und unterhielten sich schon seit einer Weile, während Hermine bereits die kleineren Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen traf. Ginny ging zu einem der Schränke und holte drei Gläser und eine Flasche Palmenwein aus ihrem kalt gezauberten Vorratsschrank heraus und goss ihnen einen. Hermine nahm ihr das kalte Getränk dankbar ab, während Lavender es nur lustlos zur Seite schob. Ginny musterte sie mit fragender Miene und legte ihr spaßeshalber eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Fieber hast du keins, was ist denn los Lav?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Ich fühl mich schon den ganzen Tag nicht besonders gut. Vielleicht war das letzte Glas Palmenwein gestern Abend doch zu viel", gab sie zu.

Hermine sah sie prüfend an. „Ja vielleicht, wenig hast du ja nicht getrunken", gab sie grinsend zu. „Warte mal", sagte sie schließlich und verschwand im angrenzenden Behandlungszimmer. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, da kam sie mit einem kleinem Fläschchen in dem eine violette Flüssigkeit schimmerte zurück und stellte es vor Lavender auf den Tisch. „Was ist das?", wollte Lavender wissen. Sie sah tatsächlich etwas blass um die Nase aus, bemerkte Hermine. „Das ist was gegen Übelkeit", antwortet sie ihr. Lavender nahm das Fläschchen und kippte den Inhalt mit einem Mal herunter. „Danke", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und einem verzogenen Gesicht, während sie sich heftig schüttelte. – Na ja, keiner hat behauptet, dass es gut schmecken würde.

Sie schaffte gerade noch, das Fläschchen wieder auf dem Tisch abzustellen, dann rannte sie durch die Hintertür aus dem Haus. Die folgenden Geräusche verrieten eindeutig, dass sie sich übergeben hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?", rief ihr Hermine zu. Lavender antwortet nicht, einen Moment später kam sie stattdessen mit blassem Gesicht wieder rein und nickte ihrer Freundin zu. „Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinlegen", sagte Hermine. Lavender widersprach nicht. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer.

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Ron und Harry endlich nach kamen. Ginny war sofort aufgesprungen und ihnen entgegen gestürmt. „Was habt ihr denn noch Wichtiges erledigen müssen?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. Sie sahen sich kurz an, dann gingen sie zu dem großen Tisch und setzten sich. „Ich muss ihnen helfen", sagte Harry schließlich. Hermine und Ginny sahen ihn neugierig an. „Na ja, die Menschen hier", sagte er, „Wir haben uns Gedanken darüber gemacht, was diese Frau gesagt hat." „Aber Harry", unterbrach ihn Hermine, „das könnte doch alles nur ein Zufall sein." „Überleg doch mal", sprach er weiter, „bisher war noch nichts, was mit dieser Narbe zu tun hatte, ein Zufall."

Ginny nickte zustimmend, während Hermine noch immer skeptisch wirkte. „Aber Harry", sagte sie, „wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir wissen selbst nicht genau, ob das mit dem Tor alles einwandfrei funktioniert. Und wenn haben wir nur ungefähr eine Minute Zeit um hindurch zu gehen. Wie willst du 100 Menschen in dieser Zeit da durch schaffen? Wie willst du ihnen das erklären und was wenn es nicht klappt? Was, wenn sie irgendwo anders landen?" Harry sah sie nur kurz an, ignorierte sie dann allerdings wieder.

Hermine spürte die Wut in sich aufkochen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und stellte sich mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen vor ihn. „Sieh mich an Harry", sagte sie bestimmt. Er tat es nur widerwillig doch sah er sie mit mies gelaunter Miene an. „Du hast es doch selbst gehört", sagte er schließlich laut, „Die Menschen hier verlassen sich darauf, dass ich ihnen helfe. Willst du sie hier zurücklassen, während wir uns einfach aus dem Staub machen? Hat er dich schon so kalt gemacht wie er selbst ist?", fragte er bitter. Hermine sah ihn ruhig an. „Nein", sagte sie schließlich, „aber wie hast du dir das gedacht? Hast du dir überhaupt schon darüber Gedanken gemacht?"

„Zufälliger Weise ja", spie er sie an. „Uns hat ein magischer Sturm her gebracht, aber diese Menschen hier, waren mit einem ganz normalen Schiff unterwegs. Wenn es ein Schiff vor zwanzig Jahren also hier her geschafft hat, müssen wir genauso mit einem Schiff von hier wegkommen." Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast weder ein Schiff, noch kannst du eins steuern", sagte sie barsch.

Harry wollte etwas erwidern, doch er wurde von einer Glocke, deren Klang aus der Ferne durch das offene Fenster drang, unterbrochen. Er stand auf und ergriff Ginny am Arm. „Lass uns zur Versammlung gehen", sagte er, „Ich will hören was die Leute sagen." Ron sah den beiden hinterher, bevor er sich in der Küche umsah. „Wo ist eigentlich Lav?", wollte er wissen. „Sie fühlt sich nicht gut und hat sich oben hingelegt", antwortet ihm Hermine. Er schaute zur Treppe und dann wieder zur Haustür. „Ich bin mir sicher sie schläft", sagte sie, „wir sollten lieber ohne sie gehen und ihr nachher von der Versammlung berichten." Ron nickte. „Ja, du hast recht", sagte er nur knapp und verließ ebenfalls die Küche im Eiltempo um Harry noch einzuholen.

Hermine stand alleine in dem großen Raum. Sie sollte wohl besser auch gehen, dachte sie sich und ging durch die Haustür. Zu ihrer Überraschung stand Severus davor. „Los, lass uns zur Versammlung gehen", sagte er und packte sie am Arm. „Du weißt davon?", fragte sie überrascht. „Ja, Conner hat mir heute Morgen davon erzählt", sagte er. „Ach und du hast nichts gesagt?", sie war außer Puste, weil er einen so schnellen Schritt vorlegte, doch ihre Stimme schaffte es noch immer beleidigt zu klingen. „Keine Sorge, ich wäre schon nicht ohne dich gegangen", sagte er und zog sie noch schneller hinter sich her.

Sie waren die Letzten, alle andern waren bereits drin. Leise öffneten sie die breite Holztür. Auf den Bänken saßen die Leute dicht aneinander gedrängt. Severus hielt noch immer Hermines Arm in seiner Hand und zog sie zu einem der Holzpfeiler. Oben auf dem kleinen Podest vor dem Pfarrpult stand Crawford, der sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen schien, wer alles gekommen war.

„Ruhe bitte!", sagte der alte Mann mit lauter Stimme und brachte das Gemurmel zum Verstummen, „Bevor hier jeder seine eigene Meinung äußern darf, möchte ich erst ein paar Worte sagen. Ich weiß, dass viele von euch gerne von hier weg wollen. Vor knapp zwanzig Jahren haben wir alles zurück gelassen, um unser Glück in der neuen Welt zu suchen und Gott hat uns diesen Garten Eden geschenkt. Wir sind reich an Nahrung und an Kleidern und führen alle ein gutes Leben. Warum wollt ihr das aufs Spiel setzten? Nehmen wir mal an, der Junge schafft es tatsächlich und ihr kommt irgendwie aufs Festland. Was wollt ihr machen ohne Haus, ohne Hof und ohne Geld?"

Ein reges Gemurmel entfachte in der Menge, bis ein Mann sich irgendwo in der Mitte des Raumes erhob und es mit einem Mal wieder still wurde. „Ich bin kein Bauer und ich bin auch nicht auf dem Land groß geworden", sagte der Mann. Es war Lindsay, der Mann von dem Hermine das Buch hatte. „Ich hatte eine gut laufende Druckerei und viele Bücher, bevor sie mir alles genommen hatten", sagte er weiter, „Ich wollte in diese neue Welt und ich wollte von vorne anfangen. Und was hab ich jetzt? Nichts außer einer Ziege. Das hier, hätte ich auch in Schottland haben können. Ich weiß, dass meine Zeit schon vorbei ist, aber ich möchte zumindest, dass meine Söhne diese Chance haben."

Es zog sich wieder ein Gemurmel durch den Raum. Hermine deren Hand noch immer auf Severus Arm lag, verstärkte nun ihren Griff während sie ihr Gesicht verzog und sich zusammenkrümmte. Er sah sie besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er sie, doch sich hatte keine Zeit mehr zum antworten, stattdessen rannte sie vor die Tür und übergab sich. Einige Minuten später kam sie wieder rein. Severus sah sie besorgt an. „Was ist denn los?", wollte er wissen. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie „Lavender hatte sich heute auch schon nicht gut gefühlt, vielleicht haben wir ja was Falschen gegessen." Sie sah blass aus. Er sah sie prüfend an, bis das Geschehen weiter vorne im Raum wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Und Nguvumali hat es gesehen", rief eine Frau aus der Menge. „Wollt ihr wirklich auf die Worte dieser Hexe vertrauen?", rief Crawford in den Raum. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass sie recht hätte", sagte eine Männerstimme, die Hermine nicht zuordnen konnte, weil der Mann auf seinem Platz sitzen blieb.

Conner stand nun auf, er saß ganz vorne in der ersten Reihe und stellte sich neben Crawford. „Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen oder Zauberei", sagte er, „aber ich glaube, wir sollten es versuchen von hier weg zu kommen. Alle die dafür sind, eine Reise aufs Festland zu wagen, heben jetzt die Hand." Hermine wie auch Severus sahen sich aufmerksam um. Etwa zwei Drittel der Leute hatten ihre Hand gehoben, die anderen gehörten überwiegend zu den älteren Bewohnern des Dorfes.

„Lass uns gehen", flüsterte er ihr zu. Hermine hatte sich bei ihm eingehakt, doch sie gingen nicht zur Tür, stattdessen schritten sie auf das andere Ende des Raumes zu. In einer Ecke sah sie Harry, Ginny und Ron stehen auf die Severus geradewegs zumarschierte. Er packte Harry am Kragen und zog ihn ohne auf seinen Protest oder die Beleidigungen zu reagieren nach draußen durch die Tür, während Ginny und Ron ihnen folgten. „Lassen sie mich los!", schrie Harry ihn an, „Wir gehen", sagte Severus und ließ seinen Kragen los. „Was bilden sie sich ein, sie mieser...", fing Harry an. „Wenn du lieber hier bleiben willst, um den Leuten gleich zu erklären, wie du sie zu retten gedenkst, kannst du das gerne tun", unterbrach ihn Severus barsch. Hermine hatte ihre Hand immer noch um seinen Arm, was ihm ermöglichte sie mit sich herum zu drehen und in Richtung des Hauses zu ziehen.

Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Harry ihnen widerwillig und mit wütendem Gesicht zusammen mit Ginny und Ron folgte. „Folgt er uns?", fragte Severus, was Hermine mit einem Nicken bejahte. „Hab ich's doch gewusst", sagte er zufrieden. „Ich finde, wir müssen ihnen Helfen", sagte Hermine als sie fast wieder am Haus angekommen waren. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das Schicksal dieser Menschen in unserer Verantwortung liegt", antwortete Severus, „aber so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du von dieser Idee sicher nicht abzubringen sein." „Lass uns morgen darüber reden", sagte er schließlich einen Moment später und öffnete die Tür zur Küche.

Die anderen hatten noch nicht aufgeholt. „Hast du eigentlich Draco gesehen", fragte Severus. Hermine schien zu überlegen, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein", sagte sie, „aber das ist doch nicht ungewöhnlich oder? Er verkriecht sich doch sonst auch immer und sagt keinem was er macht oder wo er hingeht." „Ja, da hast du recht", stimmte ihr Severus zu. Er nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund. „Ich muss noch was erledigen", sagte er dann und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Einen Moment später kam Harry wütend hineingestampft. Er hatte Hermine keines Blickes gewürdigt und marschierte geradewegs auf die Treppe zu. Ginny war ihm gefolgt und Ron ging ebenfalls nach oben um nach Lavender zu sehen.

Was soll's, dachte sich Hermine, dann mach ich das Abendessen eben alleine. Es war ja sowieso das Meiste schon vorbereitet. Sie ging zu dem großen steinernen Ofen und öffnete das kleine Türchen. Es lag nur noch ein verbrannter Haufen Asche darin, also musste Holz her. Sie hatte einen Stapel immer unter der geräumigen Küchentheke zurecht gelegt. „Es wäre wohl besser gleich etwas mehr Holz hineinzulegen", dachte sie sich und packte so viele Scheite auf den Arm wie sie tragen konnte. Vorsichtig stand sie auf und ging mit kleinen Schritten, da ihr das viele Holz die Sicht versperrte, in Richtung Ofen. Sie hörte wie jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte und im nächsten Moment ein Klackern, als hätte sie etwas umgestoßen. „Oh warte", sagte Mary, „dir ist was runter gefallen."

Sie ging zu ihr. Direkt hinter Hermine lag ihr Zauberstab, der ihr aus dem Bund gefallen war. Mary bückte sich um ihn aufzuheben. Hinter Hermine sprühten Funken und ein Schränkchen stürzte klirrend von der Wand auf den Boden. Sie ließ das Holz fallen und drehte sich erschrocken zu Mary, die wie erstarrt mit Hermines Zauberstab in der Hand dastand.

 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	14. XIV

Fassungslos ließ Mary den Zauberstab auf den Boden fallen. Sie sah erst in Hermines erschrockenes Gesicht dann zu Neville, der gerade zur Tür hereingekommen war. „Ich kann nichts dafür", ihre Stimme zitterte, „es ist einfach so passiert." Ihr Gesicht war blass, ihre Hand, in der sie bis eben noch den Zauberstab gehalten hatte, war immer noch in derselben ausgestreckten Position.

Hermine stand direkt vor ihr. Sie bückte sich und hob ihren Zauberstab auf. „Wie…", begann Neville und sah noch immer sprachlos zu den beiden Mädchen. Hermine ergriff Mary am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich die Treppe hinauf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schritten sie den schmalen Flur entlang, bis sie vor der letzten Tür standen, dem kleinen, selbsteingerichteten Labor.

Hermine klopfte kurz und trat direkt darauf, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein, Mary noch immer hinter sich herziehend. Severus sah neugierig von seinem Schreibtisch auf, worauf Marys Gesicht um eine Nuance blasser wurde. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die dunkle Gestalt da vorne, hinter seinem Schreibtisch, ihr eine Heidenangst einjagte und die fremden Gerüche des Zimmers verstärkten nur dieses Gefühl. Severus stand auf und ging auf die beiden zu, wobei seine Augen fragend auf Hermine lagen.

Endlich hatte sie Mary losgelassen, was dem Mädchen ermöglichte einen kleinen Schritt zurück zu treten. Hermine ging dicht zu Severus heran. Sie strich ihm die Haare auf einer Seite zurück und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr das ihn offenbar in Erstaunen versetzte und seinen Blick neugierig zu Mary schweifen ließ. Er hatte eine Weile geschwiegen, nachgedacht, sie eingehend gemustert und mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchbohrt. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass das Mädchen sich fürchtete.

Severus zeigte mit einer Hand auf den einfachen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und wies Mary an sich zu setzen was sie auch ohne Widerrede tat. Er selbst hatte sich gegen den Tisch gelehnt, sagte jedoch immer noch nichts. „Es tut mir leid", begann Mary, „ich wollte nicht…" Er hatte sie mit einer weiteren Handbewegung und einem Stirnrunzeln unterbrochen.

„Sind dir schon mal seltsame Dinge passiert? Dinge, für die du keine Erklärung hattest?", fragte er schließlich. Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Ich weiß nicht, Sir", antwortete sie als sein Blick ungeduldig wurde, „Es passieren oft merkwürdige Dinge hier. Die meisten glauben, es habe etwas mit der Insel zu tun." „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte er und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm her", wies er sie an. Sie stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging einen kleinen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Streck deine Hand aus", forderte er und sie streckte ihre Hand aus. Severus nahm den Zauberstab vom Tisch und legte ihn Mary in die offene Hand. Sie hatte ihre Finger um den Griff gelegt. Ein leichtes Vibrieren ging aus dem Zauberstab hervor und fegte ein paar lose Blätter vom Schreibtisch.

„Heißt das, das was ich denke?", wollte Hermine wissen. Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Ich denke schon", sagte er, „Wäre sie in Schottland geboren, wäre ihr Name in Hogwarts eingetragen worden und sie hätte mit elf ihren Brief bekommen.

„Und der Zauberstab?", wollte Hermine wissen. Severus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Du weißt doch sicher noch wie du deinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft hast", sagte er schließlich und Hermine nickte. „Olivanders hatte mir eine Reihe Stäbe gegeben, die alle so in der Art reagiert hatten", sagte sie und zeigte dabei auf Mary, „bis ich den richtigen gefunden hatte, oder er mich, wie Olivanders meinte", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu. Sie zog ihren eigenen heraus und betrachtete ihn. „Heißt das, sie könnte eine Hexe sein?", sprach Hermine ihren Gedanken noch einmal laut aus.

Marys Augen hatten sich erschrocken geweitet. „Ich bin keine Hexe", stammelte sie, „ich habe doch nichts Unrechtes getan."

Sie ignorierte Mary, stattdessen sah Hermine noch immer erwartungsvoll zu Severus, der ihre Annahme mit einem Nicken bestätigte. „Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", wollte sie wissen. Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie eindringlich an. „Nichts", sagte er, „was sollen wir schon tun?"

„Ja, aber…", begann Hermine wieder, „sie hat doch das Recht…" Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Ohne Zauberstab wird das sowieso nicht möglich sein", sagte er. „Dann machen wir ihr einen, oder sie kann mit meinem üben", wandte sie ein. „Hermine", sagte er gereizt, „Sie hat keinerlei Erfahrung mit Zauberei. Wenn man dir damals einen unpassenden Zauberstab und dann auch noch so ein instabiles Ding gegeben hätte", er wies auf ihren Zauberstab, „dann hättest du keinen einzigen Zauber herausgebracht." „Na schön, du vielleicht schon", räumte er mit einem zynischen Grinsen ein, „aber ein normales Kind wohl kaum."

Trotz des eindeutigen Komplimentes wirkte Hermine unzufrieden. „Dann lernt sie eben schon mal die Grundlagen und beim Tränkebrauen sind albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien, so weit ich mich erinnern kann, sowieso unerwünscht", sagte sie neckisch. Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und fixierte sie mit einem scharfen Blick. „Tu was du nicht lassen kannst", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich zu der noch immer starr dastehenden Mary. Auch Hermine war nun endlich aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen noch immer neben ihnen stand.

„Mary", sagte Hermine vorsichtig und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Ich bin keine Hexe", fing das Mädchen plötzlich wieder an zu stammeln, „warum sagst du das?"

„Verpass ihr einfach einen Oblivate und alles wird wieder gut", zischte Severus. Hermine versuchte nicht auf ihn einzugehen. Mary schien jedoch bei diesem Vorschlag einen weiteren Schrecken bekommen zu haben. Zwar wusste sie nicht, was ein Oblivate war, aber gewiss klang es in ihren Ohren nicht sehr erfreulich.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, sie würde ja doch nicht hören und vor allem nicht glauben; sie musste es ihr zeigen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor, den das jüngere Mädchen misstrauisch musterte, dann ließ sie ein kleines Fläschchen aus einem Regal in ihre Hand schweben.

Es war eine Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination, die sie glaubte in Marys Gesicht zu sehen. Sie gab ihr etwas Zeit. „Das kannst du auch lernen", sagte Hermine schließlich nach einer kurzen Weile, „Das ist nichts Schlimmes und wir müssen es keinem erzählen, das wird einfach unser kleines Geheimnis bleiben." Sie blickte Hermine tonlos an. Severus Blick saß ihr immer noch tief im Nacken.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme als die Neugier schließlich doch gesiegt hatte und ein freudiges Lächeln breitete sich über Hermines Gesicht.

***

Es war noch sehr früh, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen und tauchte das Zimmer ins matte Grau des Zwielichts. Sie setzte sich auf und versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erneut spürte sie eine weitere Hitzewelle auf sich zukommen und riss dabei energisch die Bettdecke weg. Severus schien noch immer neben ihr zu schlafen. Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, kippte sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und sah sich im Spiegel an. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Wieder stieg diese Übelkeit in ihr auf. Es kam mit einem Mal so plötzlich, dass sie es gerade noch schaffte, sich über die magische Toilette zu beugen, bevor sie sich übergeben musste.

Sie hing eine Weile über der Schüssel, immer und immer wieder stieg die Übelkeit erneut in ihr hoch, bis sie letztendlich keine Kraft mehr zum Übergeben hatte. Sie stand auf. Erneut ging sie zum Spiegel, wusch sich das Gesicht und putzte die Zähne. Müde sah Hermine auf ihr Abbild. Sie müsste nachher nach Lavender schauen, offenbar hatten sie beide doch etwas Schlimmeres erwischt. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Severus' Stimme hinter der Tür. Sie löste den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild. „Hermine?", schob er besorgt hinterher, als sie nicht antwortete, doch im selben Moment schloss sie die Tür wieder auf. „Es geht wieder", sagte sie müde, „lass uns uns noch mal hinlegen."

Hermine war an ihm vorbei gegangen und Severus ging ihr hinterher. Gerade wollte er die Tür ins Schloss fallen lassen, als er durch einen Spalt Draco sah, der sich leise in sein Zimmer schlich. War er etwa gerade erst gekommen? Darum würde er sich später kümmern. Severus schloss die Tür und legte sich zu Hermine ins Bett. Sie hatte sich in ihre Decke eingerollt und lag auf der Seite als er sich neben sie legte und ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht strich.

***

Helle Sonnenstrahlen schienen ihr ins Gesicht und weckten sie aus dem Schlaf. Sie hatte selbst nicht mehr damit gerechnet so schnell und vor allem so fest wieder einzuschlafen. Wie spät es wohl schon war? Severus lag nicht mehr neben ihr. Vermutlich hatte er gar nicht versucht noch einmal einzuschlafen, wenn er erst einmal wach war, blieb das auch so.

Langsam stand sie auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung war die Müdigkeit in den Knochen und die Übelkeit verschwunden. Hermine zog sich an und ging runter in die Küche. „Na, auch schon wach?", neckte sie Ginny die zusammen mit Lavender am Küchentisch saß. Hermine hob lediglich die Schultern an. „Wie geht es dir heute?", wandte sie sich schließlich an Lavender. „Oh, mir geht es wieder gut. Das war wohl vielleicht doch einfach zu viel Alkohol gewesen", sagte sie gelassen und alberte bereits weiter mit Ginny rum. „Komm, setz dich Mine", sagte Ginny und winkte sie zu einem Stuhl neben dem ihren heran. Sie selbst stand auf und holte eine Kanne, die auf dem noch warmen Ofen stand und eine Tasse. Sie goss ihr den frisch gebrühten Kaffe ein und stellte ihn vor Hermine auf den Tisch.

„Was ist das?", wollte Hermine mit verzerrtem Gesicht wissen. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwundert an. „Das ist Kaffee. Ist alles Ok, Mine?", erkundigte sich Ginny. Hermine hielt sich demonstrativ die Nase zu schüttete den Kaffee einfach weg. „Äh, ist das Zeug eklig", näselte sie. „Dann mach dir doch einen Tee", schlug Ginny vor. Das war eine gute Idee. Hermine machte sich eine große Tasse Tee und durchsuchte den Vorratsraum nach etwas zu Essen.

„Hermine was tust du da?", wollte Ginny nach einer Weile wissen. Sie streckte ihren Kopf aus der Vorratskammer heraus und sah ihre Freundin, die im Moment erstaunlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit Mrs. Weasley aufwies, an. „Ich suche etwas zu Essen", erklärte sie ihr.

„Ach, und du hast da drin nichts gefunden?", fragte Ginny mit vorgetäuschtem Unglauben. Hermine wollte gerade antworten, doch sie wurde von Severus, der die Treppe runterkam unterbrochen. „Wir treffen uns in zwei Minuten im Wohnzimmer und sagt auch den anderen Bescheid", sagte er streng und ging in das angrenzende Zimmer.

Es hatte keine zwei Minuten gedauert, da saßen sie bereits alle in dem großen Zimmer nebenan auf der Couch und in den Sesseln. Die einen schlecht gelaunt, die anderen neugierig und Draco wirkte sogar ziemlich gleichgültig. Sie sahen alle zu Severus, der selbst in einem breiten Sessel platz genommen hatte.

„Wir müssen uns langsam genauere Gedanken machen, wie wir hier weg kommen", sagte er ruhig und sah sich jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. „Das Beste wird wohl sein, das Tor zu benutzen. Das wird, wenn es so weit ist kein Problem darstellen", fuhr er fort, „Wir müssen dafür aber erst einmal an dem Drachen vorbei und dann dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass wir kein verbindliches Datum haben. Keiner kann uns versichern, dass sich diese Muggel nicht um ein paar Tage oder gar Wochen vertan haben."

„Wir haben also genau eine Minute Zeit um durch das Tor zu gehen, wissen nicht genau wann es sich öffnet und müssen auch noch an einem riesigen Drachen vorbei?", fasste Ron zusammen. „Ganz recht Mr. Weasley", erwiderte ihm Severus barsch.

„Und wie kriegen wir Hundert ängstliche Menschen in einer Minute durch das Tor?", warf Harry ein. Severus sah sich demonstrativ im Raum um. „Ich zähle nur acht, Mr. Potter", sagte er schmalzig, „Falls sie nicht in der Lage sind bis acht zu zählen, sollten sie in Erwägung ziehen bei Mr. Longbottom Nachhilfe zu nehmen. Er macht seine Sache bei Ms. McCoy schon ganz gut, wie ich gehört hab."

Neville lief mit einem Mal rot an und versank tiefer auf seinem Platz, während Harry Snape wütend anstarrte und dieser mit nicht minder scharfem Blick zurück feixte.

Ein durchdringendes Knurren hatte die Stille durchbrochen, was alle Blicke auf Hermine zog, die sich verlegen eine Hand auf den Bauch legte. „Noch nicht gefrühstückt", murmelte sie und griff nach einer Banane, welche in einer Schale auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen stand.

„Also schön", sagte Severus gelassen ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und schaute dabei wieder zu Harry, „wie gedenken sie denn diese abergläubischen Bauern davon zu überzeugen mit ihnen durch irgendein magisches Tor zu spazieren, ohne dass sie sie wegen Hexerei verbrennen wollen?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Harry holte schon Luft um etwas zu erwidern als ihn Severus erneut unterbrach. „Nun nehmen wir mal an, es würde ihnen tatsächlich irgendwie gelingen, diese Menschen zu überzeugen und eine Minute um das Portal zu passieren ist gewiss nicht besonders viel Zeit, aber wenn sich nichts Unvorhergesehenes ereignet, sollte das durchaus möglich sein. Woher nehmen sie die Sicherheit, dass diese Muggel in der Lage sind das Tor zu passieren?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber wir…", setzte Harry zu seiner Verteidigung an als ihm Severus das Wort Abschnitt. „Das hab' ich mir gedacht", sagte er voller Hohn, „vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore fragen. Der wird ihnen bestimmt ein paar Tipps geben können, wie sie die Welt retten können, denn scheinbar fühlen sie sich ohne ihren Heldenstatus ja nicht wohl", sagte Severus sarkastisch und taxierte Harry mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Harrys Wut stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sprang von seinem Platz auf, wurde diesmal jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen. „Das ist doch eine super Idee", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus, „Na ja, Professor Dumbledore hat zumindest die Möglichkeit in dieser Sache etwas nachzuforschen", fügte sie hinzu und nahm sich dann schon die dritte Banane vom Tisch.

Eigentlich lag ihr da noch etwas auf der Zunge, aber vielleicht sollte sie das besser ansprechen, wenn sie wieder unter sich sind.

Er sah sie eine Weile lang mit einem dieser Blicke an, der es gänzlich schaffte seine Gedanken verborgen zu halten. „Also schön, ich werde mit Dumbledore reden", gab er nach. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, stand er von seinem Sessel auf und ging nach oben wobei ihm Hermine eilig folgte. Severus stand schon vor seiner Zimmertür als ihn Hermine endlich schnaufend eingeholt hatte. Er drehte sich um und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend an. „Na, ich will doch dabei sein, wenn du mit Dumbledore redest", sagte sie fröhlich und huschte durch die Zimmertür, die er bereits einen spaltbreit geöffnet hatte.

Er ging selbst hinein und schritt ohne Umschweife direkt auf die Wasserschale auf der Kommode zu. Hermine war näher an ihn heran getreten und sah neugierig zu wie Severus eine Hand in die Schale steckte. „Albus", sagte er, „Kannst du mich hören Albus?", wiederholte er ungeduldig. Kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht des alten Mannes in der Schale und er zog seine Hand wieder heraus.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie das Abbild des alten Mannes freundlich. „Es gibt einige Komplikationen", kam Severus direkt zur Sache und hatte damit offensichtlich Dumbledores Neugier geweckt. „Die Leute hier glauben, Potter wäre gekommen um sie von hier weg zu bringen und Potter ist nun überzeugt davon, jetzt den Helden spielen zu müssen", erzählte Severus, „Und anscheinend bin ich der Einzige, der sieht, dass das hier nicht unser Problem ist und wir dadurch wohlmöglich sogar unsere eigene Rückkehr riskieren", sagte er streng und blickte dabei anklagend zu Hermine.

Dumbledores Blick hing die ganze Zeit an Hermine, selbst als Severus bereits mit seiner Ausführung fertig war.

„Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass du vor allem jetzt kein Risiko eingehen möchtest", sagte der alte Mann und sah mit ernstem Blick zu Severus, „Nichts desto trotz sind Harrys Absichten doch sehr löblich und vielleicht gibt es ja in der Tat eine Möglichkeit ihnen zu helfen. Ich werde mich noch ein wenig schlau machen. Es gibt kaum Aufzeichnungen über diese Insel, aber ich könnte ja Professor Bins fragen, möglicherweise weiß er noch interessante Details. Soviel ich weiß, war das zu seinen Lebzeiten", fügte er hinzu.

Severus nickte. Es war wohl nicht genau das was er sich zu hören erhofft hatte, aber was sollte er schon von einem Gryffindor erwarten. „Also schön", sagte Dumbledore, „ich melde mich dann sobald ich etwas Neues weiß. Ach und Severus, ich darf dann wohl gratulieren" fügte der Mann grinsend hinzu und sah dabei zu Hermine bevor sein Abbild in der Schale verschwand.

Severus blickte fragend zu Hermine wobei er sie selbst neugierig musterte. Was wollte der alte Mann jetzt schon wieder? Ihm fiel nichts Auffälliges auf, außer, dass ihm ihr Anblick wie immer den Atem raubte. Ihre Augen hatten heute ein ganz besonderes Funkeln, ihre Locken fielen ihr weich ins Gesicht und ihre Haut strahlte eine Wärme aus, die er förmlich spüren konnte.

Er hatte sich selbst dabei erwischt, wie er bei ihrem Anblick lächeln musste. Ja, zu diesem Fang durfte man ihm tatsächlich gratulieren. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog sie eng an sich heran, was sie nur zu gern geschehen ließ, dann vergrub er eine Hand in ihren Locken und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Bereitwillig hatte sie ihren Mund geöffnet und er kam ihrer Einladung nur zu gerne nach. Während eine Hand noch ihren Kopf stützte, hatte er mit der anderen bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die Tür verschlossen.

Er drängte sie Schritt für Schritt nach hinten bis sie mit ihren Beinen ans Bett stieß und ließ sie schließlich mit einem leichten Stoss rückwärts auf die weiche Matratze fallen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und öffnete selbst begierig die Knöpfe ihres Hemdes. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Irgendwas war anders. Er sah auf sie herunter, doch eigentlich hatte sich nichts geändert. Sie roch noch verführerischer als sonst und irgendwie hatte es eine anzügliche Wirkung auf ihn.

Severus beugte sich über sie. Sie hatte ihr Hemd bereits vollständig aufgeknöpft, was ihr jetzt auf einer Seite runtergerutscht war und eine halbe Brust frei gab. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinem Kopf und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Er spürte ihren flachen Atem bevor sie gierig seinen Mund verschloss und ihn mit ihrer Zunge erkundete. Severus kniete zwischen ihren Beinen und drückte seine Erektion leicht gegen ihr Becken, was sie heiser in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Atemlos hatte er sich von ihr gelöst und machte sich nun über ihren Hals her, während seine Hände das Hemd zur Seite schoben und ihre Brüste kneteten.

Er küsste sich einen Weg nach unten und umschloss eine Brustwarze mit dem Mund um leicht hinein zu beißen und daran zu saugen. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf weiter nach hinten in die Kissen geworfen und drückte ihr Becken seiner immer größer werdenden Erektion entgegen. Bei dem plötzlichen Gefühl hatte er ihre Brustwarze wieder losgelassen, setzte seine Bemühungen jedoch gleich auf der anderen Seite wieder fort, während er bereits mit einer Hand an ihrem Rock zupfte und versuchte ihn ihr runter zu ziehen. Er zog das Höschen gleich mit und kniete erneut zwischen ihre Beine. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich heran um ihn zu küssen und öffnete ungeduldig die Knöpfe an seiner Hose, doch er ließ wieder von ihren Lippen ab um sich erneut einen Weg nach unten zu küssen. Sein warmer Atem stieß auf Hermines Falten und ließ sie erneut wohlig aufstöhnen. Langsam streckte er die Zunge raus und leckte längs nach oben durch die geschwollene Haut hindurch, bis er an ihrer zarten Knospe an kam, dann tauchte er die Zunge in ihre Öffnung und ließ sich von ihrem Geschmack und Duft berauschen. Hermine stieß die Luft aus, die sie scheinbar bis eben angehalten hatte und zog sie tief wieder ein, als seine Zunge erneut aus ihr heraus glitt.

Mit der ganzen Fläche leckte er durch ihre Falten und umkreiste dann mit seiner Zungenspitze ihre Klitoris. Das warme Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen war verschwunden und als es ausblieb öffnete sie die Augen und sah ihn fragend, auf ihre Ellenbogen gestützt, an. Severus hatte sich über sie gebeugt und nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, den er auf dem kleinen Nachttischchen neben dem Bett liegen gelassen hatte. Er ließ das Wasser in der Schale verschwinden und legte einen Silencio über den Raum. „Wir wurden in letzter Zeit viel zu oft unterbrochen", sagte er als er ihren fragenden Blick sah, der sich in ein freches Grinsen verwandelte.

Langsam drückte er sie zurück in die Kissen und nahm seine Position zwischen ihren Beinen wieder ein. Sein Daumen ruhte über ihrer empfindlichen Stelle und stimulierte sie mit kreisenden Bewegungen, während seine Zunge sanft um ihre Öffnung kreiste, hinein glitt und wieder heraus. Sie hatte sich unter ihm aufgebäumt, er drückte sie wieder runter und ergriff ihre Hüften mit beiden Händen um sie zu zwingen still zu halten. Er saugte sanft an ihrer Klitoris und spürte bereits wie ihr Körper anfing unter ihm zu beben. Sie winselte unter seinen Berührungen, krallte ihr Finger in seine Arme, mit denen er sie noch immer festhielt und kam mit einem durchdringenden Stöhnen — Ein Glück, dass er den Silencio aktiviert hat.

Hermine hatte seine Arme wieder losgelassen und nur wenige Sekunden später war er bereits voll entkleidet und sie grinste ihn verführerisch an, legte seinen Zauberstab wieder zur Seite, um nach seinem Arm zu greifen und ihn über sich zu ziehen. Die Spitze seines Glieds stieß gegen ihre feuchten Falten und durchströmte ihn mit einer Welle die dafür sorgte, dass all seine Härchen sich aufrichteten. Sie versuchte sich ihm entgegen zu drücken, doch er hielt sie fest um den Moment auszukosten, dann glitt er langsam in sie hinein und verharrte einen Augenblick so in ihr.

Er drehte sie auf die Seite, legte sich hinter sie, beide Arme um sie geschlungen, mit denen er sie im immer steigenden Tempo auf sein Glied herunterdrückte. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, sie kniff bereits ihre Zehen zusammen. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt, bis sich die Spannung in einem Beben löste und ihre zuckenden Muskeln seine letzte Beherrschung raubten. Er hatte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge gebettet und kam mit einem kehligen „Ich liebe dich", das er kaum verständlich gegen ihren Hals murmelte.

„Hm?", wollte Hermine wissen. „Ach nichts", sagte er außer Atem und drückte sie noch fester an sich heran. Hatte er gerade ‚Ich liebe dich' gesagt? Es klang zwar so, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, trotzdem konnte sie sich das breite Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

***

„Du meinst, Mary ist also eine Hexe und keiner wusste es?", hakte Ginny weiter nach und schien über diese neue Erkenntnis genauer nachzudenken. Hermine nickte. „Na ja, wenn Muggelgeborene ihren Brief nie bekommen, finden sie das wahrscheinlich auch nie heraus", mutmaßte Ginny weiter, was ihr Hermine mit einem weiteren Nicken bestätigte. „Und jetzt?", wollte Ginny wissen. Hermine atmete tief durch. „Nun, Severus meinte, wir könnten ohne Zauberstab nichts machen, wenn sie noch keinerlei Erfahrung mit Magie hatte, werden ihr die ersten Versuche nicht mit einem beliebigen Zauberstab gelingen." Ginny starrte nachdenklich auf den Boden, während sie weiter in Richtung Haus der McCoys gingen. „Ja da ist was dran, aber…" „Aber selbstverständlich werde ich mich damit nicht zufrieden geben", beendete Hermine grinsend, „Ich denke, Mary hat das Recht alles zu lernen, was die Zauberei zu bieten hat und solange wir noch keinen passenden Zauberstab für sie haben, werde ich ihr eben alles beibringen, was sie ohne lernen kann."

Eine Gruppe junger Mädchen hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Sie standen zu sechst hinter einer Hausfassade und kicherten vor sich hin, bis sie sich scheinbar wieder beruhigt zu haben hatten, dann wagte wieder eine von ihnen einen schüchternen Blick hinter die Hausecke _._ und das Kichern fing von vorne an. Hermine und Ginny gingen an der Gruppe vorbei, um selbst mal einen Blick hinter das Haus zu werfen. Malfoy stand lässig an einen Zaun gelehnt und redete mit einem hübschen Mädchen. Sie war blond, wenn auch nicht ganz so hell wie er, einen Kopf kleiner, hatte eine zierliche Figur und hing ihm förmlich an den Lippen.

Wieder spähte die Meute hinter der Fassade hervor und diesmal hatte er sie gesehen. Er packte das Mädchen am Handgelenk und zog sie in eine Seitenstraße. Die Gruppe Mädchen brach in erneutes Kichern aus und folgte ihnen. „Na, jetzt wissen wir zumindest, wo sich Malfoy dauernd rumtreibt", sagte Ginny und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, was Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte.

Sie gingen einige Meter weiter und waren bereits am Haus der McCoys angekommen. Mary und Neville saßen zusammen an einem einfachen Holztisch hinter dem Haus. Sie rückten verlegen auseinander als sie die beiden Mädchen entdeckten. „Wir stören doch hoffentlich nicht", sagte Ginny kolossal grinsend worauf Neville rot anlief und Mary schüchtern ihren Blick senkte. „Und wie läuft's?", wollte Hermine wissen und gab ihnen die Möglichkeit das Thema zu wechseln. „Oh, sehr gut", sagte Neville fröhlich. Vor ihnen waren einige lose Blätter auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet. Es waren hauptsächlich Blätter, die beim Lösen gerissen waren oder schon bei der Herstellung verunreinigt wurden. Lindsay hatte sie ihnen für einen einfachen Trank, der seinen Hexenschuss ein wenig lindern sollte, überlassen. Er hätte sie eh nicht zu einem Buch binden können und für diesen Zweck waren sie genau richtig.

Hermine war hinter die beiden gegangen und sah Mary über die Schulter. Überall waren einfache Sätze quer über das Papier geschrieben. Die Buchstaben waren ordentlich, sie hatten nicht den typischen Schwung, wie man ihn sonst kannte. Es kam einem eher vor als wären sie gemalt, Strich für Strich aneinander gesetzt, so wie Neville es ihr gezeigt hatte. Hermine nahm eines der Blätter, sah sich um und als sie sich sicher war, dass sonst kein anderer zu sah, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und tippte das Blatt damit an. Eine schwarze Zeile in ihrer eigenen Schrift erschien auf dem Papier. Sie legte es vor Mary auf den Tisch und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Wir t-treffen uns morgen m-mittag zu deiner ersten Unter-Unterrichtsstunde", las sie vor. Mary lächelte wirkte allerdings noch etwas ängstlich. „Keine Angst, du kannst froh sein, dass dir Hermine das Tränkebrauen beibringt und nicht Snape", sagte Ginny und zwinkerte ihr zu.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	15. XV

Ein schummriges Zwielicht herrschte im Dorf als er über die Dächer hinweg flog. Einzig ein schwaches Licht war aus dem kleinen Haus neben der Kirche zu sehen. Er flog näher an das offene Fenster heran und segelte hindurch. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war nicht besonders groß. Ein Schreibtisch stand an der Wand, auf dem eine schwachleuchtende Öllampe stand und der Pastor saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, an diesem. Er flatterte zur Decke über ihn und nutzte die Gelegenheit ihn zu beobachten.

Seine Augen schienen stark vom Alter betroffen zu sein, denn er saß tief über das Papier gebeugt im schwach beleuchteten Zimmer und las etwas in seinen Aufzeichnungen nach. Severus flog auf die andere Seite des Raumes und nahm hinter Crawford im Schatten seine normale Gestalt wieder an. Er hatte sich direkt hinter ihn geschlichen und flüsterte leise „Legilimens". Bevor Crawford etwas bemerkt hatte, war er bereits in seinem Kopf und der Pastor in der typischen Legilimentiktrance. Es war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Im Kopf des alten Mannes herrschte ein ungewöhnliches Chaos. Er war schon oft genug in die Gedanken eines anderen Menschen eingedrungen, um zu erkennen, wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

Es war immer ein anderes Gefühl. Die stärksten Erinnerungen und Gefühle überrollten einen sofort, doch hier stand er in einem dichten Nebel, der nur vereinzelte Fragmente preisgab. Am präsentesten waren die Erinnerungen der letzten 20 Jahre hier auf der Insel gewesen, einige Erinnerungen aus der frühen Kindheit und dann war da ein großer Bruch. Das Merkwürdigste an dieser Sache war wohl, dass der Erinnerungsfluss mit dem elften Geburtstag abbrach. Das elfte Lebensjahr war für Muggel nichts besonderes, für Zauberer schon und das war eindeutig die Handschrift eines „Amnesias" aber wer sollte schon das Gedächtnis eines Muggelpfarrers so durcheinander bringen?

Severus zog sich aus dem Kopf des Mannes zurück und nahm wieder seine Fledermausgestallt an, bevor er in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes verschwand. Crawford schüttelte benommen den Kopf als er wieder aus der Trance erwachte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und schaute auf die Unterlagen vor ihm. War er etwa eingenickt?

Severus flatterte unauffällig durch das offene Fenster davon. Er hatte Anfangs Bedenken gehabt in den Kopf des Mannes einzudringen, aber was er da vorgefunden hatte war nicht nur sonderbar, es erfüllte ihn zugleich auch mit einer unangenehmen Ahnung. Die Sonne ließ sich bereits hinter dem Horizont blicken und versprach einen sonnigen Tag, was einige Frühaufsteher nach draußen lockte. Sollte er wirklich? Severus flog auf eine kleine Gestalt zu, die sich bei näherem Betrachten als Lindsay entpuppte. Er folgte ihm in seinen spärlich beleuchteten Schuppen und nahm hinter ihm im Schatten seine normale Gestalt an als er erneut seinen Zauberstab ergriff und leise „Legilimens" flüsterte.

***

Hermine saß noch eine Weile ruhig vor der Toilettenschüssel bis sie sich endlich aufraffte aufzustehen und spülte den bitteren Geschmack im Mund aus. Es lag auf der Hand, sie kannte die Symptome. Muggel- genau so wie Zauberbücher schrieben dasselbe, aber sie musste erst wirklich sicher gehen. Ein letztes Mal spritzte sie sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht, dann ging sie wieder raus auf den Flur. Sie schlich sich leise ins Labor und machte ein wenig Licht mit der Öllampe, die nur noch als Tarnung diente.

Auf dem Tisch stand bereits ein Kessel und auch alle Zutaten, die sie brauchte, waren vorhanden. Sie schnitt die Kräuter und Wurzeln klein und gab sie nacheinander in den brodelnden Kessel. Nach etwa zehnminütigem Warten und gelegentlichem Umrühren, hatte sich der Inhalt in ein strahlendes Blau verfärbt. Hermine goss ihn in eine bereitgestellte Phiole. Es fehlte nur noch die Blutprobe. Sie stach sich in den Finger aus dem zwei Tropfen hinein fielen und sah gespannt zu. Die Flüssigkeit färbte sich in ein sattes Rot. Das war wohl ein eindeutiges Ergebnis, wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre, wäre die Flüssigkeit jetzt klar. „Wie soll ich das nur Severus erklären", murmelte sie.

„Wie sollst du mir was erklären?", hörte sie seine strenge Stimme hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken rum. „Nichts", sagte sie mit einem Zögern, das er mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue registrierte. Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite um die Phiole hinter ihrem Rücken zu verbergen. „Was versteckst du da?", fragte er und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Nichts", antwortet sie wieder. „Du lügst, um das zu sehen brauche ich nicht einmal Legilimentik", sagte er und schob sie zur Seite.

Eine rote Phiole stand vor ihm und er sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ist das…", setzte er an. Hermine rutschte auf den Boden. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise. Einen Moment stand Severus nur da. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, denn er war noch zu beschäftigt all die Gedanken, die mit einem Mal über ihn hereinbrachen, zu ordnen. Ein Kind. Er hatte nie auch nur mit dem Gedanken daran gespielt. Ausgerechnet an diesem Ort. Und dann war da noch etwas anderes. Eine unglaubliche Wärme die er spürte.

Er hatte sich zu ihr runter gebeugt und hob ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen musste. „Das kriegen wir hin", sagte er und hob sie auf seine Arme. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und ließ sich zurück ins Bett tragen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Sie lag vor ihm und er hatte sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt und einen Arm auf ihrer Hüfte abgelegt.

Er saß eine Weile lang neben ihr und sah sie nur an. Hermine hätte gerne gewusst, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, sein Gesicht verriet wie immer nichts. Sollte sie ihn fragen? Nein, vielleicht sollte sie ihm erst einmal Zeit geben, sich selbst Gedanken darüber zu machen und schließlich wusste sie selbst nicht so recht, wie sie mit dieser neuen Erkenntnis umgehen sollte.

„Wo warst du eigentlich?", wollte sie schließlich wissen. „Ich war im Dorf und habe versucht etwas herauszufinden, was unserer Rückkehr möglicherweise helfen könnte", erklärte er. „Und?", sah sie ihn fragend an. „Mir ist da was aufgefallen, dem ich noch etwas genauer nachgehen wollte. Ich bin nur kurz hergekommen, um etwas aus dem Labor zu holen", erzählte er und war bereits aufgestanden. Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt. „Wo willst du hin?", hakte sie weiter nach.

„Zum Strand", sagte er und sah wie sich ihr Gesicht verändert hatte. Sie wirkte überrascht, verwirrt und besorgt zugleich. „Da bist du einen ganzen Tag lang unterwegs", sagte sie schließlich. „Zu Fuß", antwortet er mit einem Nicken, „ich werde aber fliegen, das dürfte den Weg um einiges beschleunigen", fügte er hinzu und musterte dabei wieder Hermines Gesicht, wie sich ihre Regungen veränderten. „Fliegen?", fragte sie irritiert.„Ja als Fledermaus", sagte er. „Meine Animagusform", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren immer noch verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Und was genau hast du vor?", wollte sie wissen. Hermine stand auf, ging zu Severus hinüber und legte einen Arm gegen seine Brust. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", sagte er, „Ich erzähle dir alles genaue, wenn ich wieder zurück bin."

Severus ging auf das Fenster zu, das offen stand, dann drückte er Hermine einen Kuss auf und flatterte im nächsten Moment als kleine Fledermaus aus dem Haus. Es war noch früh, der Morgen war kühl und die Sonne stand noch tief hinter dem Horizont. Es war unglaublich, welche Geschwindigkeit eine Fledermaus erreichen konnte, nur drei Stunden später war er bereits am Strand. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und brannte ihm ins Genick, als er in der Nähe des Wassers seine normale Gestalt wieder angenommen hatte.

Er ging den Strand eine Weile entlang, bis der Sand sich in immer größer werdenden Felsen verlief, die noch weit ins Meer hineinragten. Hier war es, das war die Stelle, die er in Lindsays Erinnerungen gesehen hatte. Severus ging ins Wasser bis er bis zu den Knien drin stand. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, verpasste sich eine riesige Blase um seinen Kopf und ging weiter ins Wasser hinein, bis er letztendlich ganz verschwand.

Severus tauchte tiefer hinab. Weit draußen vor ihm sah er die vermoderten Überreste eines Schiffes. Er schwamm auf die Wrackteile zu, das meiste Holz war bereits von Algen und Korallen bedeckt. Es war eindeutig mal ein großes Schiff gewesen. Der Rumpf war in drei Teile gebrochen, die alle nicht weit von einander entfernt lagen. Er hatte das Ende seines Zauberstabs entzündet und schwamm nun weiter in das alte Wrack hinein. Es hatte wohl mehrere Decks gehabt, doch der Boden war eingebrochen und die wenige spärliche Möblierung war auf den Grund hinabgestürzt.

Er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was er eigentlich suchte und noch dazu hatte die Zeit das Meiste unkenntlich gemacht. Ein altes Buch lag zwischen den Trümmern. Die Seiten hatten sich schon lange aufgelöst und hinterließen nur noch den dicken Ledereinband. Severus hob es auf und strich den Schmutz zur Seite. „Magische Pflanzen der Südsee", las er. Er packte den Lederumschlag in eine Tasche die er bei sich hatte und sah sich weiter um.

In einem der anderen größeren Teile des Wracks lagen alte verrostete Kessel auf dem Grund und schließlich erregte ein winziger Gegenstand, der aus dem Sand ragte, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Severus strich den Sand zur Seite und fand die eindeutige Bestätigung für seine Vermutung. Er konnte sich das Alles bloß noch nicht erklären. Der Gegenstand, den er aufhob und in seine Tasche steckte, war ein alter kaputter Zauberstab, nur die magische Behandlung des Holzes hatte verhindert, dass das Meer das kleine Stück komplett zersetzt hatte.

Er war wieder aufgetaucht und schritt im Sand hin und her. Das waren wohl genug Beweise dafür, dass auf diesem Schiff vor 20 Jahren nicht nur Muggel unterwegs waren, aber was wollte ein Zauberer auf einem Muggelschiff? Severus hielt inne. Kamine, Portschlüssel und auch das Apparieren funktionierten nicht bei so enormen Entfernungen, man musste, wie auch zur heutigen Zeit, noch auf magische Züge oder Schiffe zurückgreifen. War das Schiff da unten denn nun auf irgendeine Weise magisch? Severus überlegte, ob ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen war das auf ein magisches Schiff hinwies, aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er auf das Schiff selbst gar nicht geachtet.

Er schnaufte tief, als er seinen Zauberstab erneut hervorzog um einen weiteren Kopfblasenzauber auszusprechen und dann wieder ins Wasser ging. Eine Weile lang schwamm er um die Wrackteile herum, bis er endlich den Teil ausmachen konnte, der wohl mal die Steuerkabine war. Was genau suchte er denn? Severus sah sich um, doch die Zeit hatte wenig Spuren hinterlassen. Das meiste der Einrichtung war zu Bruch gegangen. Er hob einige der rumliegenden Trümmer auf, bis er schließlich etwas ausgegraben hatte, das wie ein kleines Schränkchen aussah. Der rechte Teil war komplett abgebrochen.

Er öffnete das Türchen zu dem noch stabilen Fach. Einige matschige aufgeweichte Unterlagen, wahrscheinlich altes Kartenmaterial, lagen neben einem metallenen Gegenstand. Severus nahm ihn raus und wischte einige Algen, die sich den Weg durch den kleinen Türspalt hinein gebahnt hatten, von dem Gegenstand. Ein runder silberner Kompass lag in seiner Hand dessen Zeiger sich wild drehten. Es war kein gewöhnlicher Muggelkompass, das hatte er schon beim ersten Blick auf das mit Runen beschriebene Zifferblatt bemerkt.

Sein Blick fiel nun auf eine Schublade, die sich unter dem kleinen Fach, in dem der Kompass lag, befand. Sie saß fest, doch schließlich hatte er sie mit viel Kraftaufwand herausgezogen. Die Schublade, welche scheinbar gar keine war, denn sie hatte keine Öffnung, lag in seinen Händen. Nicht nur, dass sie unversehrt war, es hab auch keine Anzeichen, dass dieses Geheimfach, denn das war es, wofür Severus es hielt, sich irgendwie öffnen ließ. Anscheinend ein Stasiszauber dachte Severus. Auf der oberen Holzplatte waren zwei Worte eingraviert: „Black Bird".

„Der Name des Schiffs?", überlegte Severus. Wenn das so war, enthielt die versiegelte Schublade vermutlich das Logbuch. Erneut stieg er aus dem Wasser, die Schublade unter den Arm geklemmt und ließ sie schließlich in den Sand fallen bevor er sich daneben setzte. Er zog eine Tasche zu sich heran, die er bei seiner Ankunft hier liegen gelassen hatte und genehmigte sich erst einmal einen Happen zu Mittag, mit vollem Magen kann man schließlich besser denken.

Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es endlich mal wieder gut tat, ganz für sich allein zu sein. Eine Weile saß er noch so da und starrte einfach nur aufs Meer hinaus, bis er sich schließlich doch der Schublade widmete. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. Er würde wohl einfach mit dem banalsten Zauber anfangen, seinen Zauberstab auf den Kasten vor ihm gerichtet, sprach er den „Alohomora" aus und wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, passierte nichts. Eine Reihe Zauber und noch viel mehr Flüche später, lag die Schublade noch immer verschlossen vor ihm.

Nun, er würde sie mitnehmen und es zu Haus weiter versuchen müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken stockte er, zu Hause, nein zu Hause fühlte er sich gewiss nicht. Wie tückisch die Sprache doch manchmal sein konnte. Wenn er zurück war, würde er Dumbledore von diesen neuen Erkenntnisse erzählen müssen, apropos neue Erkenntnisse, Dumbledore dieser Hund, dachte er sich und biss die Zähne zusammen, _‚Ich darf wohl gratulieren Severus'_ , äffte er ihn in Gedanken nach. Wie konnte er das denn schon wieder wissen, wo Hermine es doch selbst noch nicht gewusst hatte.

Verärgert ließ er sich rückwärts in den Sand fallen. Ein Kind. Es schien als würde sich seine innere Stimme über ihn lustig machen. Er war wohl kaum die perfekte Vaterfigur. War es falsch gewesen sich mit Hermine einzulassen? Sie war jung, sie war hübsch und verdammt intelligent und vermutlich hätte sie sich unter normalen Umständen niemals für ihn entschieden, aber wie konnte etwas das sich so richtig anfühlte, falsch sein? Trotz all der beklemmenden Gedanken, das Gefühl in seinem Bauch war irgendwie gut.

Eins stand auf jeden Fall fest. Er stemmte sich auf seine Arme auf, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Es war jetzt noch viel wichtiger und dringender einen Weg zurück zu finden, denn er würde nicht zulassen, dass sein Kind hier im nirgendwo zur Welt kommen musste. „Zeit zurückzukehren", dachte er sich, „Hermine wartet sicher schon brennend darauf zu erfahren, was ich gefunden habe." Ihr vor Neugier leuchtendes Gesicht erschien ihm vor dem inneren Auge und ließ ihn unwillkürlich lächeln.

Severus hatte die Schublade und seiner Tasche verkleinert und verwandelte sich wieder in die kleine Fledermaus. Der Rückflug war lange nicht so angenehm und auch nicht so schnell wie der Hinflug gewesen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und die brennende Hitze setzte einem nachtaktiven Geschöpf, wie er eins war, schon mächtig zu. Sicher, er hätte bis zum Abend warten können und dass er es nicht getan hatte, war seine eigene Schuld. Er wollte unbedingt Hermine erzählen, was er entdeckt hatte und musste, am besten heute noch, mit Albus reden.

Er flog recht hoch als sein empfindliches Gehör einige sehr aufgebrachte Frauenstimmen wahrnahm. Unter ihm war das Dorf und ihr eigenes Haus nicht mehr weit entfernt. Vermutlich wäre er weitergeflogen, wenn nicht der Name Duncan Lannox gefallen wäre. In einem rasanten Tempo stürzte er nach unten und nahm in der Krone eines großen Baumes hinter der Kirche Platz, unter dem sich die Menschen versammelt hatten.

„Er ist jetzt seit über drei Tagen verschwunden", hörte er eine junge Frau aufgebracht sagen. „Beruhige dich, Erin", tätschelte ihr der Pastor die Schulter, „Wir werden auf der Stelle Männer losschicken um ihn zu suchen." „Ihm wird doch nichts zugestoßen sein?", gab sie ängstlich von sich und sah mit großen Augen den Pastor an.

„Nun Erin, wir sind alle sehr besorgt, aber wieso…", er sprach seinen Gedanken nicht zu Ende, stattdessen musterte er das Mädchen vor sich aufmerksam. Mit einem lauten Schnauben wurde er von einem kleingewachsenen Mann, der etwa in Severus Alter zu sein schien, in seinem Gedankengang unterbrochen.

Eine kleine dickliche Frau zeigte einen Moment später mit ihrem Wurstfinger auf den Mann, der sie nun seinerseits fragend anstarrte. Sie riss den Mund auf, doch es kam nur heiße Luft, bis sie schließlich doch noch herausbrachte was ihr so schwer auf dem Herzen lag. „Ich hab ihn gesehen'", sagte sie in einem vielsagenden Ton, „das ist keine vier Tage her. Er und Duncan haben sich ziemlich gestritten. Gib's zu Graham! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", fuhr ihn die Frau nun etwas schroffer an.

„Nun beruhigen sie sich", ging Crawford wieder dazwischen. Sein Blick lag noch immer ruhig auf Graham bevor er sich wieder zu der rundlichen Frau wandte. „Was genau haben sie gesehen?", wollte er wissen.

„Es ging um Erin", sagte sie und warf dem jungen Mädchen einen abwerteten Blick zu, „er hat die Sache mit Duncan scheinbar herausgefunden", sagte sie wieder an den Pastor gewandt, „Und ich habe auch gehört was du als letztes zu ihm gesagt hast", feixte sie Graham wieder an. Die Menge um sie herum schien gespannt zu warten und es hatte auch nur einen winzigen Moment gedauert, bis die rundliche Frau aufgebracht weitererzählte, „Er sagte, wenn er Erin noch einmal zu nahe käme, würde er ihn umbringen."

Ein lautes Lufteinziehen ertönte durch die Menge, gefolgt von wirrem Gemurmel, das immer lauter wurde. „Das habe ich im Ärger doch nur so gesagt!", schrie Graham lautstark, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Und was hast du sonst noch alles im Ärger getan?", fragte die dickliche Frau nun mehr in die Runde als Graham selbst und heizte das Gemurmel nur noch weiter an.

„Meine Damen, meine Damen", rief Crawford nun mit erhobener Stimme, „nun beruhigt euch doch mal. Noch ist nichts bewiesen", sagte er scharf und schaute streng in die Runde, „Vielleicht findet sich Duncan ja schon Morgen." Ein weiteres Stimmengewirr brach aus.

Severus hatte sich wieder von seinem Platz erhoben und flatterte zurück zum Haus. Es war bereits Abend und abgesehen von dem riesen Hunger den er verspürte, wollte er auch noch Hermine von den Neuigkeiten berichten. Sie suchten also nach Lannox, ging ihm auf dem Weg durch den Kopf. Nun ja, er hatte schon erwartet, dass sein Verschwinden früher oder später auffallen würde und um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon eine Menge Ideen gehabt die er den Leuten in den Kopf setzen konnte, was einem Mann allein im Wald alles zustoßen konnte.

Und jetzt verdächtigen sie einen anderen. Sollte er nicht erleichtert sein? Nein, das war er nicht, stellte er fest. Er würde wohl das Ganze im Auge behalten müssen.

Das Schlafzimmerfenster stand noch immer offen, so dass er bequem hineinfliegen konnte. Hermine war nicht hier. Er würde wohl in der Küche nach ihr suchen und ganz nebenbei konnte er auch was zum Essen vertragen.

***

Ungeduldig schloss Hermine die Tür hinter ihnen. Seit Severus wieder zurück war, brannte sie bereits darauf zuhören was er erfahren hatte. Sie sah ihn mit großen neugierigen Augen an und konnte ihre Aufregung kaum verbergen, was ihm eine steile Falte zwischen die Augen zauberte.

Er ging zum Bett wo er die Tasche abgelegt hatte und leerte sie aus. Sofort nahm der Inhalt wieder seine normale Größe an. Hermine trat näher an ihn heran, sie nahm den Buchumschlag auf dem „Magische Pflanzen der Südsee" stand und dann den Kompass. Sie hatte ihn einen Moment in der Hand gedreht, doch die Zeiger hörten nicht auf sich wie wild zu drehen, dann legte sie ihn schließlich weg.

„Wo hast du das her?", wollte sie wissen. „Aus dem Schiff mit dem die Schotten hier gestrandet sind", antwortete er ihr und sah wie sich ihr Gesicht zu einem Fragezeichen formte. „Aber das sind doch alles Muggel", sagte sie verwirrt. „Das werden wir hoffentlich bald herausfinden", sagte Severus gelassen und deutete dabei auf die Schublade, der Hermine bisher noch gar keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie, „Was ist das?", führte sie gleich hinten an, als sie seinem Blick gefolgt war. „Ich bin in Crawfords und Lindsays Kopf eingedrungen", entschloss er sich von vorne zu erzählen. „Du bist was?", fragte sie empört, doch Severus ignorierte ihre Reaktion. „Es war eigenartig", erzählte er weiter, „beide hatten kaum eine Erinnerung aus der Zeit zwischen ihrem elften Geburtstag und ihrer Ankunft hier auf der Insel. Es waren nur wenige Fetzen, keine Erinnerung wirklich vollständig, als hätte sie jemand gelöscht", schloss er seine Überlegung. Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Erstaunen an und er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn ratterte.

„Ich habe in Lindsays Erinnerung die Stelle, an der ihr Schiff auf die Klippen auflief, gesehen und bin da hingeflogen", erzählte er weiter, „natürlich war nach 20 Jahren nicht mehr viel von dem Schiff übrig. Ich habe nur das hier finden können", sagte er und deutete auf die Gegenstände auf dem Bett, „und wenn ich richtig liege, dann müsste sich hier das Logbuch des Schiffes befinden und wir könnten erfahren was passiert ist", fuhr er fort, „Allerdings habe ich die Schublade bisher noch nicht aufbekommen."

„Ach nein?", sagte sie und grinste schelmisch, was Severus mit einem stechenden Blick erwiderte. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, machte den Weg zur besagten Schublade frei und wies auffordernd mit dem Arm darauf. Hermine nahm sie nachdenklich in die Hand bevor sie antwortete. „Professor Bins hat mal erwähnt, dass Logbücher früher eine wichtige Rolle spielten, denn es gab bei solchen enormen Entfernungen nur spärliche Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten also musste man das Logbuch zwar schützen aber dennoch sollte der Inhalt leicht zugänglich sein." Severus verdrehte die Augen und gab ihr wortlos zu verstehen sie sollte endlich zum Punkt kommen. „Na ja jedenfalls, hatte man sich auf eine Norm geeinigt, es ist ganz banal, der Schlüssel ist der Name des Kapitäns", endete sie knapp.

„Allerdings kennen wir den Namen des Kapitäns nicht", fügte sie nun leise hinzu und senkte entmutigt den Kopf. Severus machte einen großen Schritt auf sie zu und mit einem Weiteren marschierte er an ihr vorbei, direkt zum Bett, wo er den silbernen Kompass aufhob und in seiner Hand wendete. Er hatte ihn eine ganze Weile lang angestarrt. Mit den Augen war es kaum zu sehen, doch die Fingerkuppen spürten die feine Maserung der Gravur als er mit ihnen drüber strich.

Seine Augen suchten den Raum ab und blieben schließlich an dem kleinen Tintenfässchen im Regal hängen, dass er gleich in die Hand nahm und entkorkte. Er ließ einen Tropfen schwarzer Tinte auf das Silber fallen und verrieb es mit dem Finger. Die dunkle Flüssigkeit setzte sich in der kaum sichtbaren Gravur ab und gab die Aufschrift „Hanphret Horkins" preis.

Severus sah kurz zu Hermine rüber, die ihn mit ihrem neugierigen Blick ermutigte. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die Schublade und sagte deutlich „Hanphret Horkins". Mit einem leisen Klack sprang der Deckel einige Zentimeter auf. Severus hob ihn an und öffnete die Schublade. Eine Feder und ein Schreibblock lagen darin. Beim Öffnen der Schublade, hatte sich die Feder sofort aufgerichtet und schrieb das gerade Geschehene sofort nieder.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	16. XVI

Severus nahm den Schreiblock in die Hand. Die Feder legte sich flach auf den Schubladenboden. „Ein Fremder zog die Logbox heraus", las er laut,

„Er hat sie geöffnet", stand einen Absatz weiter, also blätterte er eine Seite zurück.

„Das Schiff ist gesunken, hieß die letzte Zeile." Er blätterte noch ein paar weitere Seiten zurück, bis er fand wonach er gesucht hatte. Seine Augen überflogen rasch die Passagen, dann begann er laut vorzulesen:

 _  
**Eintrag Kapitän Hanphret Horkins:**   
_

_Die Instrumente spielen noch immer verrückt. Bereits seit einigen Stunden dreht sich die Kompassnadel wild im Kreis herum und oben am Himmel scheint sich etwas Unangenehmes zusammen zu brauen. Der Farbe des Himmels nach werden, wir wohl kaum mit einem gewöhnlichen Sturm rechnen dürfen. Meine Männer haben bereits die nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen, doch was mir wirklich Sorgen macht ist das blinde Manövrieren in dieser unbekannten Gegend. Wenn ich die wenigen Sterne, die uns heute Nacht den Weg erleuchteten, richtig gedeutet habe, sind wir bereits einige Meilen von unserem Kurs abgekommen._

—

 _Es regnet bereits seit drei Tagen ununterbrochen. Es erwischte uns nachts, schon fast hatten wir die Hoffnung, wir würden dem eigentlichen Unwetter entkommen. Ständig entlädt sich magische Energie über uns, fast als wäre hier eine gewaltige Magiequelle in der Nähe, die die Blitze anzieht. Bedauerlicherweise hat uns eine dieser Ladungen getroffen, was zum Verlust des Hauptmastes führte._

—

Es folgte ein leerer Absatz, bevor die unordentliche Schrift mit einer neuen Passage ansetzte.

—

 _Einer der Männer hat Land vor uns gesehen. Es ist schwer etwas in der Dunkelheit während dem Sturm zu erkennen, doch auch ich bin mir sicher, dass da irgendwo vor uns Land ist! Wir haben den Kurs aufgenommen, es ist sicherer den Sturm an Land au…_

Erneut brach er ab und nur eine Zeile tiefer setzte eine strenge und auffallend ordentliche Handschrift ein, die von der Logfeder stammen musste.

—

 _Das Schiff durchquerte eine große magische Barriere, die eine unmittelbare Wirkung auf die komplette Besatzung ausübte._

 _Jeder Mensch verlor im Augenblick des Kontaktes das Bewusstsein._

 _Der Sturm hatte im inneren der Barriere nie getobt._

 _Vor dem Schiff liegt noch immer das Festland. Ein weiter Strand mit einem breitem Riff, dessen scharfe Felsen deutlich durch das klare blaue Wasser zu sehen sind._

 _Ein kräftiger Ruck erschüttert den kompletten Rumpf. Das Schiff auf einem der Felsen aufgelaufen._

 _Das Schiff läuft voll mit Wa…_

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Hier hört es auf", erwiderte Severus.

„Aber wieso hat die Logfeder aufgehört weiter aufzuzeichnen?", fragte sie sich laut. Severus überlegte einen Moment, bevor er das Logbuch zu Seite legte. „Einer von ihnen muss endlich aufgewacht sein", sagte er, „denn schließlich hat auch irgendjemand das Logbuch zurück in seine Schublade gesperrt."

Sie saßen beide einen Moment nur da und dachten jeder für sich nach. „Diese Barriere, muss eine Art Schutzschild sein, ähnlich wie das, das über Hogwarts liegt. Es hat die Insel vor dem Sturm abgeschirmt", dachte Hermine laut. „Nur dass die Barriere über Hogwarts keine Menschen bewusstlos werden lässt", entgegnete ihr Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

Hermine stand auf und schritt unruhig vor dem Bett hin und her. Severus hatte ihre Schritte mit den Augen verfolgt, bis sie endlich wieder stehenblieb. "Das ergibt alles überhaupt keinen Sinn", sagte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als wartet sie darauf, dass er ihr endlich die Lösung des Rätsels verriete.

„Ich werde morgen mit Dumbledore darüber reden, vielleicht weiß er ja etwas, das uns weiterhilft, aber jetzt lass und erstmal was essen", sagte er. Er stand auf und ging auffordernd zur Tür.

Sie hatten sich Zeit gelassen mit dem Essen und Vermutungen über die neuen sonderbaren Funde angestellt, bevor sie sich endlich gesättigt wieder nach oben Richtung Bett machten. "Ich komm gleich nach", sagte Hermine vor ihrer Zimmertür und schritt den Gang weiter durch bis sie am Badezimmer angekommen war.

Sie ging hinein, wo sie Lavender mit einem fahlen Gesichtsausdruck über der Toilette knien sah. Lavender hatte nur kurz aufgeschaut und drehte sich wieder weg. "Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte sich Hermine. "Sieht es so aus?", blaffte ihre Freundin sie an. Hermine ignorierte den spitzen Ton. "Wie lange?", fragte sie stattdessen. Lavender schloss die Augen und keuchte bevor sie antwortete. "Zwei, drei Tage."

„Warte hier", sagte Hermine und verließ das Bad. "Keine Sorge, ich lauf' schon nicht weg", murmelte sie vor sich hin und beugte sich wieder über die Toilette. Sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange Hermine weg war, als das Geräusch der Tür sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss. Hermine hatte ein Glas mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit in der Hand. Sie kniete sich neben sie, stellte das Glas auf dem Boden ab und griff nach Lavenders Hand. Ohne ihr große Beachtung zu schenken ließ sie ihre Freundin gewähren, bis sie ein stechender Schmerz im Zeigefinger mit einem lauten Schrei auffahren ließ.

„Spinnst du?", schrie sie Hermine an, die ihr gerade mit einer Nadel in den Finger gestochen hatte. Sie versuchte ihre Hand aus Hermines Griff zu bekommen, doch Hermine hielt sie fest umklammert, führte den Finger über das Glas und ließ zwei Tropfen Blut in die Flüssigkeit tropfen. Der Schmerz war längst vergessen. Hermine und Lavender starrten beide gebannt auf die blaue Flüssigkeit, die sich mit einen Schlag rot färbte.

„Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?", fragte Lavender nach einem Moment der Stille. „Das musst du wohl selbst entscheiden, du bist schwanger", antwortet ihr Hermine.

Lavender hatte keine Zeit zu antworten, stattdessen beugte sie sich erneut über die Toilette, um sich zu übergeben. „Und du bist dir ganz sicher?", fragte sie als sie wieder im Stande dazu war. Hermine nickte. Sie stand neben ihr und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. „Woher weißt du?", sie hielt in der Frage inne und betrachtete stattdessen Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, der sich auf merkwürdige Weise verändert hatte.

„Du auch?", fragte sie schließlich. Erneut nickte Hermine als Antwort. „Du solltest mit Ron reden. Wir unterhalten uns morgen", sagte sie und öffnete auffordernd die Tür.

***

Die drei Freundinnen saßen am nächsten Tag gemeinsam beim Frühstück. Es war merkwürdig still. Von Hermine kannte Ginny ja bereits diese eigenbrötlerische Art, die sie manchmal an den Tag legte, aber für Lavender war das absolut untypisch. Normalerweise konnte sie keine zwei Minuten stillhalten und bemühte sich stattdessen, jeden einzelnen Gedanken ihren Mitmenschen mitzuteilen. Wenn Ginny genauer überlegte, konnte sie sich nicht erinnern, dass sie heute überhaupt etwas anderes gesagt hätte, als ein gequältes „Morgen".

„Also gut, was ist los?", wollte sie von Lavender wissen, als sie endlich aufgegessen hatten. Doch Lavender schien ihr keine große Beachtung zu schenken, stattdessen stützte sie sich auf ihre Handflächen und machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. Ginny stellte sich vor sie, stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften, was deutlich machte, dass sie keine Ruhe geben würde, bis sie nicht wüsste was los ist.

„Wir sind schwanger", antwortete Lavender schließlich in einem teilnahmslosen Ton. Ginnys Blick wanderte mit geweiteten Augen zu Hermine. „Der Test ist hundertprozentig sicher", versicherte ihr ihre diese.

Ginny stand noch immer überrascht da, bis ihr scheinbar ein anderer Gedanke kam. „Und was sagen...? Na ja ihr wisst schon? Hat Ron diesen Schock überstanden? Hast du's ihm überhaupt gesagt und ist Snape sauer?" Ginny hatte in einem unglaublichen Tempo gesprochen und ihre Neugier stand ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Nein, ist er natürlich nicht", tat Hermine diese Sache ab, als wäre das eine absolut absurde Idee, wo sie sich doch bis vor kurzem selbst noch nicht so sicher war und schaute nun eben so neugierig wie Ginny zu Lavender.

„Ja, ich habe es ihm gesagt", antworte sie schließlich. „Und?", folgte die direkte Frage von ihren beiden Freundinnen. „Und ich glaube ein Stupor wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Ich hatte schon einen Moment Angst, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen." Ginny und Hermine mussten beide grinsen, scheinbar konnten sie sich genau Rons Gesichtsausdruck vorstellen.

Ein langsames Schlurfen auf der Treppe, verriet, dass eben dieser unterwegs zu ihnen in die Küche war. Unbeholfen stand er auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er schüchtern. Lavender zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen und ihren Teller wegräumen, doch Ron eilte zu ihr und nahm ihn ihr aus der Hand. „Bleib du lieber sitzen, ich mache das", sagte er während er die Sachen wegräumte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er überhaupt weiß wo die Sachen hinkommen", flüsterte Ginny Hermine mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu. Nur wenige Minuten später kamen auch Harry, Neville und Draco in die Küche herunter.

Draco setzte sich ein wenig abseits hin, er war selbst für seine Verhältnisse heute besonders fein rausgeputzt, und beobachtete das Geschehen von der Seite, während er in enormen Tempo das Frühstück verschlang. Es schien als beachtete er sie gar nicht, bis Ron das Gespräch wieder auf Lavenders aktuellen Zustand lenkte. Draco gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich, das die Aufmerksamkeit der Freunde auf ihn zog. „Weasleynachwuchs", spottete er und starrte zu Ron, „Ihr vermehrt euch wie die Karnickel. Wir sind kaum zwei Monate hier, schon ist sie schwanger!"

„Ruhe!", Severus Stimme durchschnitt den Raum. Er stand vor ihnen in der Eingangstür. Zwar hatte er nicht alles mitbekommen, aber das was er gehört hatte, war vollkommen ausreichend. „Ich verbitte mir, dass du auf diese Weise mit ihr redest!" Verblüfft sah Draco seinen Paten an. Severus stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?" fragte Severus mit Nachdruck. Draco schluckte wütend, doch er kam nach kurzem Zögern der Aufforderung nach. „Tut mir leid Lavender, du darfst dich natürlich schwängern lassen von wem und wann du willst", sagte er spitz.

Ron Gesichtsfarbe näherte sich stark der Farbe seiner Haare an und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten zusammen. Severus hatte sich die unterschwellige Beleidigung noch gar nicht bewusst gemacht, stattdessen schaute er verblüfft mit angehobener Augenbraue zu Lavender. „Sie sind schwanger Miss Brown?", sprach er seinen Gedanken letztendlich aus.

„Ja, wer denn sonst?", fauchte Ron ärgerlich. Für einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehmen Stille, die nach kürzester Zeit bereits von Harry durchbrochen wurde.

„Hermine", Harry packte sie am Arm, was Severus zähneknirschend hinnahm, „du bist auch schwanger?" Alle Blicke waren auf Hermine gerichtet. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich in ein zartes Rosa verfärbt und ihr Schweigen hatte die Frage bereits zu Genüge beantwortet. Dracos breites Grinsen verschwand unter Severus kaltem Blick und er beschloss, dass es für ihn auch schon Zeit war zu gehen, schließlich hatte er ja noch eine Verabredung einzuhalten.

Severus besah die jungen Leute vor sich kritisch und entschied man sollte diese kleine Versammlung so schnell wie möglich auflösen, also machte er den Anfang und ging die Treppe nach oben in der Hoffnung Hermine würde seinem guten Beispiel folgen.

Harry blickte Hermine noch immer fragend an und auch aus Rons und Nevilles Gesichter war noch keine Spur Neugier gewichen. „Was erwartest du von mir zu hören, Harry?", erwiderte sie kalt und war bereits auf dem halben Weg zur Treppe. „Falls du wissen willst wie man Kinder macht, solltest mal mit Ron reden", fügte sie hinzu und lies Harry mit perplexem Gesichtsausdruck stehen.

„Das müssen die Stimmungsschwankungen sein", sagte Ron bedeutungsvoll zu Harry, worauf er einen Klaps von seiner Schwester auf den Hinterkopf kassierte, gefolgt von einem „Halt die Klappe Ron!"

***

Hermine betrat ihr Schlafzimmer in welchem Severus bereits eine große Wasserschale vorbereitet hatte. „Ich möchte mit Albus reden", antwortete er auf ihren neugierigen Blick. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert bis endlich das Bild des Schulleiters auf der Wasseroberfläche erschien. „Guten Morgen Severus", begrüßte ihn das Abbild des alten Mannes. Severus schnaubte, schließlich war es schon beinahe zwölf Uhr. „Es gibt Neuigkeiten", kam er gleich zum Punkt. Dumbledore sah ihn mit neugieriger Miene auffordernd an.

„Das Schiff mit dem die Schotten hier gestrandet sind, war die Black Bird und", verwundert über Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck hielt er inne. „Du kennst das Schiff?", schloss er daraus. Dumbledore nickte. „Ja, aber die Black Bird war ein Zauberschiff", sagte er, „Nicht besonders groß, ihre Bekanntheit hatte sie nur ihrem tragischen Schicksal zu verdanken. Das alles passt aber nicht zu dem was du mir bisher über dieses Dorf erzählt hast."

„Was das angeht", sagte Severus, „bin ich mir auch nicht mehr sicher. Ich bin nach dem Wrack getaucht", erzählte Severus weiter, „und neben einer vermoderten Ausgabe von ‚Magische Pflanzen der Südsee', einem kaputten Zauberstab und einem magischen Kompass habe ich auch das Logbuch gefunden." Dumbledore wirkte nachdenklich, doch bedeutete Severus weiterzuerzählen.

„Sie sind während eines Sturms vom Kurs abgekommen und steuerten direkt auf die Insel zu. Dabei haben sie irgendeine Barriere passiert, die bei jedem Passagier eine sofortige Ohnmacht auslöste, wodurch sie schließlich irgendwann auf eines der Riffe vor der Insel aufliefen."

Seit einigen Minuten durchsuchte Dumbledore bereits seinen Schreibtisch. Hermine und Severus sahen ihm zu, bis er triumphierend ein sehr großes Buch hochhielt, dessen Titel sie in dem unscharfem Bild auf der Wasseroberfläche nicht erkennen konnten. „Das ist ja unglaublich", murmelte Dumbledore immer wieder während er mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle im Buch tippte. Endlich wandte er sich wieder an Severus und Hermine. „Es waren immer nur Gerüchte und seit Jahrzehnten hatte man es als eine der vielen obskuren Verschwörungstheorien abgetan. Es steht genau hier", er deutet auf einen Absatz in dem Buch, „gleich nach der Behauptung des Autors, der erste Zauberstab wäre von Außerirdischen auf die Erde gebracht worden. Kein Wunder, dass das nie einer ernst genommen hat, vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur ein Glücksgriff." „Albus!", unterbrach ihn Severus in seinem Gedankengang. „Oh ja, entschuldigt. Wo war ich noch mal? Ach ja die Barriere! Es gibt sie wirklich!" „Dass es sie geben muss, so weit war ich auch schon", knurrte Severus, „aber was macht sie?"

„Ah ja, das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage", begann Dumbledore wieder, „im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Einen sehr starken Amnesia, auf eine nicht ganz legale Art. Es war einer dieser Versuche die Insel fluchtsicher zu machen." „Und was genau soll man dadurch vergessen?", fragte Hermine. „Da gibt es mehre Theorien", erklärte Dumbledore, „Eine davon besagt, damit wurden jeglichen bösartigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf gelöscht, ich glaube aber, dass auf Grund der Ereignisse eher eine andere zutrifft. Man sagt, dass die Barriere jegliche Erinnerung an Zauberei löschte und man gezwungen war, für den Rest seines Lebens als Muggel auf der Insel zu leben. Allein das reichte den meisten schon als Abschreckung."

Severus und Hermine sahen sich wissend an. „Die Black Bird, was für ein tragisches Schicksal hatte sie ereilt?", wollte Severus nun wissen. „Sie ist auf See verschollen", erklärte Dumbledore, „und mit ihr 83 Passagiere. Alles muggelstämmige Zauberer, die wie die meisten in dieser Zeit, in die neue Welt immigrierten um ihr Glück dort zu versuchen. Dort war man im allgemeinem Muggelstämmigen gegenüber toleranter als in Europa und insbesondere in England."

„Und wenn diese Schotten, die Hinterbliebenen der Black Bird sind, die sich an Zauberei entweder nicht erinnern können oder da sie hier geboren wurden, noch nie etwas davon gehört haben?", hakte Hermine nun nach. Dumbledore kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, wodurch seine Brille weiter auf die Nasenspitze rutschte, „Schon möglich", sagte er und schien sich selbst noch einmal alle Konsequenzen dieses Theorems durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

 **Fortsetzung folg...**


	17. XVII

Es waren bereits vier Monate vergangen, bis Halloween konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie konnten die Ladung in der Luft bereits spüren, die sich an diesem eigenartigen Ort sammelte und sie hatten noch immer keine Lösung für ihr Problem. Weder wie sie an dem gewaltigen Drachen vorbei kommen wollten, noch wie sie es schaffen sollten, diese vielen Menschen ebenfalls von der Insel zu bekommen. Ihr stetig wachsender Bauch machte Hermine ebenfalls zu schaffen. Lavender hatte sich diesen Umstand schon längst zu Nutze gemacht und lies sich von Ron nach Strich und Faden versorgen. Hermine blieb erschöpft stehen und stellte den vollen Wassereimer auf dem Boden ab, um ihrem schmerzendem Rücken eine kurze Pause zu gönnen.

Es gab keine genau Möglichkeit zu sagen, wie weit die Schwangerschaft tatsächlich fortgeschritten war, aber sie vermutete, dass sie wohl zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Monat sein musste. Hermine nahm den Eimer wieder hoch und trug ihn das letzte Stück bis zum Haus. Erst als sie sich sicher war, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und ließ den Eimer erleichtert hinein schweben. Die Küche war zu dieser Zeit wie immer leer und das Abendessen konnte auch noch eine Weile warten. Genau der richtige Zeitpunkt um sich auszuruhen, dachte sie sich und ging die Treppen hinauf.

Sie betrat das kleine Labor in dem Severus an seinem Schreibtisch über einem Haufen Unterlagen brütete. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst als sie ihm das Sonnenlicht versperrte, sah er auf. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er sie, was sie mit einem Nicken erwiderte. Ein wenig skeptisch sah er sie an, auf ihrer Stirn war ein deutlicher Schweißfilm zu sehen und sie hatte gerötete Wangen. „Du solltest dich nicht so sehr anstrengen", sagte er streng und sah sie noch immer musternd an. „Mir geht es gut", versicherte sie ihm erneut und ging nun um den breiten Schreibtisch herum, um besser sehen zu können. „Was machst du eigentlich?", fragte sie und sah ihm neugierig über die Schulter.

„Ich plane wie wir den Drachen vor dem Portal beseitigen. Ich vermute das wir nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit haben, wir haben uns sowieso viel zu viel Zeit gelassen", erklärte er. „Und wie genau stellen wir das an?", fragte Hermine und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch. Severus sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, „ _Wir_ stellen das gar nicht an", erklärte er ruhig, „Das mache _Ich_ und vielleicht nehme ich mir noch ein bisschen Hilfe mit, aber bestimmt keine schwangere Frau."

Entrüstet sah Hermine ihn an, „Du brauchst meine Hilfe", entfuhr es ihr, „Außerdem habe ich nicht nach deiner Erlaubnis gefragt!" Severus sah sie verärgert an, „Du bist mir eine weitaus größere Hilfe, wenn du hier bleibst und ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist und ich nicht ständig Angst haben muss, dass du von einem Drachen oder Merlin weiß was sonst noch gefressen wirst", sagte er streng. „Ach und was, wenn dir etwas passiert? Denkst du ich will hier rumsitzen und Angst haben müssen, dass dir etwas zustößt? Ich komme mit und das ist mein letztes Wort!" Sie hatte das Ende des Satzes beinahe geschrieen, so sehr hatte sie sich in Rage geredet.

Severus stand auf und baute sich bedrohlich vor ihr auf. „Du bleibst hier und das ist _mein_ letztes Wort", sagte er mit leise bedrohlicher Stimme und sah sie kalt an. Es war ein Blick, der es ihr kalt den Rücken runter laufen ließ, ein Blick, den sie lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und es tat weh, doch Severus wand sich ab und ging.

Er wusste, dass er sie damit verletzt hatte, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um mit ihr darüber zu diskutieren. Schon bald würde das Portal sich öffnen und wenn sie dann nicht an diesem Drachen vorbei kamen und diese eine einzige Minute verpassen würden, müssten sie ein ganzes weiteres Jahr auf dieser Insel verbringen. Nein, das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren und noch weniger konnte er es riskieren, ihr nachzugeben und sie mitzunehmen, sie in so eine Gefahr zu bringen.

Er wusste gar nicht wo er hinwollte, als er sich mitten im Dorf wieder fand. Er war einfach nur geradeaus gegangen, irgendwo hin, Hauptsache weg. Er hatte ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen. Seit wann bist du so weich geworden, fragte er sich selbst, versuchte jedoch den Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln und lieber an die bevorstehenden Aufgabe zu denken.

In einem hatte Hermine wohl recht, er konnte das unmöglich alleine schaffen, auch wenn es ausgeschlossen war, sie mitzunehmen. Wen sollte er mitnehmen? Er hatte gesehen wie sie sich mit ihren Zauberstäben anstellten, Weasley und Longbottom waren ausgeschlossen. Potter und Draco?, überlegte er. Na ja, es blieben ja sonst nicht mehr viele übrig. Ginny vielleicht, nein sie war eine Frau. Sicher, es war albern, er wusste genau, dass sie auch als Frau nicht schlechter mit ihrem Zauberstab umgehen konnte, sogar noch besser als Potter, gestand er sich ein, aber irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen.

Es wäre das Beste wenn sie so früh wie möglich aufbrechen würden, vielleicht sogar schon heute. Severus ging zurück zum Haus und machte ihr Gepäck fertig. Er war froh, dass Hermine nicht hier unten war, vermutlich hatte sie sich oben kurz hingelegt, überlegte er, während er Proviant, Wasser und alles Nötige einpackte. Dann ging er in sein Labor und packte eine Reihe Tränke ein, die er extra dafür vorbereitet hatte.

Die Tür unten wurde aufgestoßen und jemand betrat die Küche. Es war Draco, wie Severus vestellte als er wieder unten angekommen war. Er drückte ihm die Tasche in die Hand und wies ihn an zu warten, dann ging er wieder noch oben und klopfte an einer der Türen, die von Harry geöffnet wurde.

„Mitkommen", sagte er im üblichen Befehlston und war bereits auf dem Weg nach unten, so dass Harry ihm folgen musste um ihn wegen dem unverschämten Tonfall anzuschreien.

„Was denken sie eigen…", begann er, hielt dann jedoch überrascht inne. „Wollt ihr verreisen?" fragte er irritiert, als er das Gepäck sah. „Wir drei verreisen", sagte Severus ruhig, „Wir werden uns um diesen Drachen kümmern, damit wir, wenn es soweit ist, rechtzeitig das Portal erreichen."

„Jetzt sofort?", fragte Harry ungläubig. „Wenn sie zu viel Angst haben Potter, können sie gerne hier bleiben. Ich denke, Mr. Malfoy und ich dürften das auch alleine hin bekommen", sagte er süffisant und hatte damit Harrys wunden Punkt getroffen.

Harry riss Draco mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entschlossenheit eine Tasche aus der Hand und hing sie sich um. „Ihr wartet hier. Ich schreibe nur schnell eine Notiz, wo wir sind. Ich vermute wir werden heute nicht zurück kommen", sagte Severus und ging nach oben in sein Labor, wo er kurz etwas auf einen Zettel schrieb, den er unten auf den Tisch legen würde. Auf dem Rückweg, kam er an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbei. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann öffnete er leise die Tür. Hermine lag auf dem Bett und schlief. Er ging zu ihr, setzte sich kurz neben sie und strich ihr sanft über das Gesicht, dann ging er wieder.

Als er weg war öffnete sie die Augen und sah auf die geschlossene Tür. Er war weg und sie spürte immer noch diese unglaubliche Wut in sich.

***

Eine ganze Weile waren sie bereits unterwegs und je weiter sie in diesen Wald vordrangen, desto schwieriger wurde der Weg. Die Bäume standen so nah beieinander, dass kaum noch ein Sonnenstrahl hindurch kam. Es war schwer zu sagen wie spät es war, ohne den Himmel zu sehen. War es schon Abend? War die Sonne bereits untergegangen? Severus blieb stehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine beiden Begleiter zeigte deutlich ihre Müdigkeit, doch noch hatte sich keiner von beiden beschwert, um nicht der Erste zu sein, der aufgab. Auch er spürte bereits deutlich den Tag in den Knochen. Ob nun Abend oder nicht, sie waren erschöpft und sollten eine Pause machen, doch wo?

Wieder sah er sich um. Es war schwer zu beschreiben was ihn so beunruhigte. Er konnte kaum hoffen eine bessere Stelle zu finden. Seit Stunden marschierten sie bereits durch dieses dichte Gestrüpp, doch seit sie diesen Wald betreten hatten, hatte er dieses Gefühl. Das Gefühl als würde ihnen jemand oder vielleicht etwas folgen — da war es wieder.

Severus drehte sich ruckartig um, doch es war nichts mehr zu hören. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und ging auf die Stelle zu, aber wie zuvor, wenn er dachte etwas gehört zu haben, war da nichts.

„Wir bleiben über Nacht hier", sagte er und nahm seine Tasche ab. Erschöpft setzten sie sich auf einige Decken, die wenn auch nicht die Kälte, so wenigsten die Feuchtigkeit des Bodens fern hielten. Sie hatten ein Feuer gemacht, das sie langsam wieder aufwärmte. Es war merkwürdig wie stark die Umgebung abkühlen konnte, wenn die Sonne fernblieb.

Da war es wieder, das Geräusch, dachte Severus, als er ein paar Brote aus einer der Taschen holte und sah sich lauernd um. Ein gluckerndes Knurren, war plötzlich in ihrer Nähe ganz deutlich zu hören, das diesmal auch Harry und Draco nicht entgangen war. Alle drei zogen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und hielten auf die Stelle hin, aus der die eigenartigen Geräusche kamen. Was für ein Tier war das, fragte sich Severus. Er hatte noch nie ähnliche Geräusche gehört.

Sein Zeigefinger wanderte vor seine Lippen und machte Harry und Draco klar, dass sie leise sein sollten. Vorsichtig ging er einige Schritte weiter und zog mit einem plötzlichen Schwung das Gestrüpp zur Seite. Was er jedoch fand ließ ihn seinen Zauberstab verblüfft wieder sinken.

„Sie?", fragten Severus, Harry und Draco gleichzeitig, wenn auch jeder in einem anderem Tonfall. Conner McCoys sonnengegerbtes Gesicht war etwas blass. Severus gab Conner die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen, denn der Mann kniete noch immer in seinem Versteck.

Etwas zögerlich nahm er die Hand und richtet sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Was hatte er alles gesehen? Bei seinem Gesichtsausdruck, mehr als gut für ihn war und viel wichtiger, was in Merlins Namen machte er hier?

„Wer seid ihr?", fragte Conner. Er wich Severus Blick nicht aus und wenn er Angst hatte, so zeigte er es zumindest nicht. „Wir sind Zauberer, genau wie sie", antwortete Severus ernst. „Wie ich?", fragte Conner verblüfft. Severus verdrehte die Augen, es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn ihm irgend etwas zu erklären. „Setzen sie sich", sagt er, „Folgen sie uns schon den ganzen Tag? Was wollen sie überhaupt hier?"

Conner sah sich um, doch die beiden Jungen sahen ihn genauso verblüfft an, wie er sie, also beschloss er erst mal das zu tun, was man von ihm verlangte und setze sich an das angenehm warme Feuer. „Einige der Männer haben sie beobachtet", erzählte er, „Sie sagten, sie hätten sich merkwürdig verhalten in letzter Zeit. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich irren und um es ihnen zu beweisen, bin ihnen gefolgt. Sagen sie mir Severus. Habe ich mir geirrt? War es falsch sie zu verteidigen? Was für Menschen sind sie?"

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein uns hinterher zu spionieren?", brauste Draco plötzlich auf. „Reg dich ab Malfoy", sagte Harry, „dein Verhalten ist eben nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend." „Willst du irgendetwas sagen Potter?", brüllte Draco ihn an. „Ruhe! Alle beide", fuhr Severus sie wütend an. Wieder war das merkwürdige Knurren zu hören, doch diesmal war er sich sicher wo es her kam, nämlich von Conner der hungrig zu den Broten schaute.

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, so lange fortzubleiben", sagte dieser entschuldigend. Severus schob ihm ein paar der Brote zu, die Conner danken entgegennahm. „Es ist zu spät und auch zu gefährlich sie allein zurückgehen zu lassen. Wir sind schon viel zu weit drin", stellte Severus fest. Einen Moment sah er Conner überlegend an und fasste einen Einschluss. „Also schön", sagte er, „sie werden mit uns kommen, aber sie tun genau das, was ich ihnen sage. Ich werde ihnen später alles klären. Das Einzige, das ich ihnen momentan sagen kann ist, dass es einen Weg gibt von dieser Insel runter zu kommen und der befindet sich in diesem Wald. Es gibt nur ein kleines Hindernis, um das wir uns vorher kümmern müssen."

Conner sah ihn verwundert an, nickte jedoch. In der Zeit in der er ihnen durch diesen eigenartigen Wald gefolgt war, hatte er stets ein unbehagliches Gefühl gehabt und hatte einige Kreaturen gesehen, die er noch nie zu vor in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl der Sicherheit, nicht mehr allein zu sein, auch wenn ihn alles, was er bisher erfahren hatte, misstrauisch gemacht hatte. Die Erwähnung einer Möglichkeit diese Insel zu verlassen, hatte ihn allerdings seine Vorsicht beiseite schieben lassen. Wie oft hatte er davon geträumt, hier endlich weg zu kommen. Er dachte an all die schönen Sachen, die es da draußen zu erleben gab, alles was seinen Kindern verwehrt blieb.

Es sah zu dem verschlossenen mürrischen Mann, den er mittlerweile einen Freund nannte. Konnte er sie wirklich von dieser Insel bringen? Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Harry und Nguvumalis Worten klangen ihm wieder im Kopf. Der Mann mit dem Zeichen der Schlagen, wird kommen und sie von hier fortbringen, wiederholte er in Gedanken. Ganz egal wer oder was sie waren, er hatte ihm die letzten Monate vertraut und bisher wurde er nicht enttäuscht. Wenn sie wirklich wussten, wie man von dieser Insel runterkam, musste er es wohl einfach riskieren und ihm weiterhin vertrauen.

Gesättigt und aufgewärmt wich auch der letzte Rest Anspannung aus Conner und er legte sich auf eine der Decken mit dem Rücken zum Feuer, das ihn von hinten wärmte.

Der Schein der Flammen schaffte es nur die nähere Umgebung zu erhellen, doch sie konnten keine zwei Meter weit schauen, schon verschluckte die schwarze Dunkelheit jeden Lichtstrahl. Die Erschöpfung hatte schnell ihren Tribut gefordert, kaum, dass sie sich hingelegt hatten, waren sie bereits eingeschlafen und die lodernden Flammen erstarben im Laufe der Nacht zu einem schwachen Glühen, der heruntergebrannten Holzscheite.

Es begann gerade erst zu dämmern und hüllte die Gegend in sanfte Grautöne, als Severus aufwachte. Es war früh, stellte er fest, fast schon ein wenig zu früh, doch ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ließ ihn unruhig werden. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann war er hellwach und sah sich aufmerksam um. Alles war ruhig. Er setzte sich auf. Sicher, es war unheimlich und gefährlich in diesem Wald, aber wurde er jetzt schon paranoid? Ein ausgelassenes Gähnen entfloh ihm und als er wieder die Augen öffnete, sah er zwei rote Rubine im dunkeln Dickicht des Waldes funkeln.

Das gleiche Rot glitzerte jetzt auch an anderen Seiten, überall rings um sie herum. Severus ließ die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen während er mit einer Hand vorsichtig nach seinem Zauberstab tastete, als die morgendliche Stille von einem plötzlichen Rascheln gestört wurde und ein graues eigenartiges Wesen aus dem Gebüsch sprang, nach Harrys Arm packte ruckartig an ihm zog. Harry schreckte augenblicklich aus seinem Schlaf auf. Der Schock saß ihm noch immer in den Knochen und das ohrenbetäubende Hämmern seines Herzens hatte für einen Augenblick sämtliche Geräusche um ihn herum verdrängt. Erst als der Schock nachließ, wurde er sich der ganzen Situation bewusst. Der brennende Schmerz in seiner Schulter kam von den scharfen Krallen des Wesens, das sie tief in sein Fleisch bohrte und ihn aus funkelnden rubinroten Augen anstarrte. Es ging gebückt, so wie man es von Schimpansen kannte, mit grauer, ledriger Haut und kräftigen Beinen, die es mühelos über den Waldboden trugen, während seine langen Arme mit ihren scharfen Krallen am Boden entlang schleiften.

Es entblößte seine scharfen Zähne, als es fauchte und verströmte einen süßlichen Verwesungsgeruch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass ihn irgendetwas an seinem Fuß festhielt und diese Kreatur davon abhielt ihn in den Wald zu schleifen. Bei seinem plötzlichen Erwachen hatte er vor Schreck ausgetreten und Draco, der am anderen Ende lang, getroffen. Fast in letzter Sekunde hatte Draco die Situation richtig eingeschätzt und nach Harrys Bein gegriffen.

Severus, der seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, starrte noch immer in die roten Augen. Die meisten Wesen, besaßen genug Intelligenz, sich einem Zauberer nicht in den Weg zu stellen und wenn sie es doch taten, dann weil sie sich nicht fürchten mussten. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, entweder war diese Kreatur extrem dumm, oder extrem gefährlich und das galt es nun herauszufinden. Severus näherte sich Harry vorsichtig. Ein weiteres Fauchen, diesmal in Severus' Richtung, blies Harry den fauligen Atem ins Gesicht, als plötzlich zwei weitere dieser eigenartigen Geschöpfte aus dem Dickicht auftauchten, mit eben so roten Augen und grauer, ledriger Haut, die sie im Dunst des Morgengrauens fast unsichtbar wirken ließ.

Draco hielt noch immer unerbittlich Harrys Bein fest, als nun eine der anderen Kreaturen fauchend nach seiner Hand schnappte. Eine klaffende Wunde zog sich über die Rückseite seiner Hand und ließ ihn erschrocken zurückfahren. Im selben Moment in dem er Harrys Bein losließ, wurde dieser in das dichte Gestrüpp gezogen und verschwand wie ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit, gefolgt von den anderen beiden Tieren.

„Um Merlins Willen!", zischte Severus. Sowohl er, als auch Draco und Conner waren auf den Beinen und eilten in die Richtung in der Harry verschwunden war. Sie ließen alles liegen, Decken, Wasser, Proviant. Stattdessen klammerten sie sich an ihre Zauberstäbe. Conner hatte seine Hand auf einem langen Jagdmesser liegen und lief dicht hinter den beiden her. „Was in Gottes Namen war das?", fragte er. Ein Zittern in der Stimme des sonst so selbstsicheren Mannes, war deutlich zu hören.

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung", gab Severus zu und suchte den Boden weiter nach Spuren ab. Conner ging an ihm vorbei und hielt geradewegs auf einen Baum zu. Der erfahrene Jäger deutete auf ein paar frische Kratzspuren. Das dickflüssige Harz floss noch aus der beschädigten Rinde heraus. Diese Kratzer mussten frisch sein, nur wenige Minuten alt. Einige Zeit gingen sie in diese Richtung, sie folgten den Spuren bis sie auf einen von Harrys Schuhe stießen und sich umsahen.

Die Landschaft war hier felsig und einer der großen grauen Felsen hatte ihnen Schutz geboten, während sie verstohlen zu einer Höhle nicht weit von ihnen spähten, vor deren Eingang zwei dieser Kreaturen saßen.

„Sie werden ihn bestimmt dort hin gebracht haben", sagte Conner nachdenklich. „Und woher wollen sie das so genau wissen? Sagen sie bloß sie kennen sich mit diesen Wesen aus?", fragte Draco spöttisch. „Nein", antwortete Conner ruhig, ohne auf den Tonfall des jüngeren zu reagieren, „aber ich kenne mich mit Raubtieren aus. Diese hier", er wies mit einer Handbewegung in Richtung Höhle, „jagen im Rudel und sie leben auch im Rudel. Vermutlich haben sie ihre Jungen in dieser Höhle, also bringen sie ihr Futter zu ihnen."

„Wie viele sind es wohl?", fragte Severus. „Vielleicht fünf", überlegte Conner und zog sein Messer aus der ledernen Scheide, „wenn diese beiden hier nicht die selben sind wie die, die unser Lager überfallen haben."

Vorsichtig schlichen die Männer näher zur Höhle. Conner hatte recht. Vier Jungtiere spielten am Höhleneingang und schenkten den Fremden keine Beachtung, die ausgewachsene Tiere waren wieder im Wald verschwunden. Zwar hatten auch die Jungtiere ein ungutes Gefühl in ihren Magengegend ausgelöst, aber sie konnten Harry nicht so lange warten lassen, und schließlich war es auch nur eine Frage der Zwei bis die zwei, die sie in den Wald laufen gesehen haben zurückkommen würden. Das Innere der Höhle war dunkel und von weiteren ausgewachsenen Kreaturen war keine Spur. Wo auch immer sie steckten, die drei Männer hatten keine Zeit sich lange umzusehen und auch keine Lust sich länger als nötig hier aufzuhalten. Vorsichtig betraten sie die finstere Höhle. „Lumos", erhellte beide Zauberstäbe. Das schwache Licht bewahrte sie gerade so davor, über den unebenen Boden zu stolpern und ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Moos, feuchtem Stein und etwas Fauligem, das Severus noch nicht zuordnen konnte, wehte ihnen entgegen.

Conner, der hinter den beiden Zauberern und ihren schwachen Lichtern ging, tastete sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, als er über einen großen Stein stolperte und laut auf den dunklen Boden fiel. Für einen Augenblick hatten ihre Herzen ausgesetzt. Sie hielten den Atem an und lauschten nach einem verräterischen Geräusch. Ihre Lichter hatten sie gelöscht.

„Alles in Ordnung bei ihnen?", flüsterte Severus nach einer Weile dem am Boden liegenden Conner zu. „Ja, aber ich bin hier in irgendetwas ekeligem gelandet", antwortete dieser noch etwas verschreckt und hob seine Hand von dem schlammigen Untergrund. Severus entzündete seinen Zauberstab, der nun schwach Conners Gesicht erleuchtete. „Was ist das?", murmelte er und zog seine Hand ins Licht. Er war von einer schleimigen, rotbraunen Flüssigkeit bedeckt, deren modriger, metallischer Geruch an geronnenes Blut erinnerte.

Severus leuchtete die Stelle am Boden an, als alle Umstehenden angewidert von dem verwesenden Tierkadaver zurückwichen. Conner rappelte sich auf und wischte seine Hand an seiner Hose ab. „Was zum...", begann er, „Lasst uns schnell den Jungen finden und hier verschwinden." Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm den Rücken runter.

Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter. In dieser Dunkelheit und den kleinen Schritten, mit denen sie sich fortbewegten, war es kaum möglich ein verlässliches Gefühl für Entfernung zu bekommen, aber diese Höhlen mussten groß sein. Nach einer Weile, die sie stetig geradeaus marschiert sind kamen sie schließlich zu einer Abzweigung in die sie abbogen. Es schien eine Sackgasse zu sein.

Severus und Draco suchten jeder ein Ende der Höhle ab. „Hier ist er", flüsterte Draco als er auf einen bewusstlosen Harry am Boden stieß. Sofort kam Severus zu ihm geeilt und leuchtete den Jungen vorsichtig an. Bis auf die Wunden an seiner Schulter und seinem Arm, die die Krallen hinterlassen hatten, schien er unverletzt zu sein.

„Potter", flüsterte Severus und schüttelte ihn durch, doch eine Reaktion blieb aus. Es holte seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf Harry, dann murmelte er einen Spruch. Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf und schoss hoch. Sofort presste Severus seine Hand gegen Harry Mund und erstickte seinen überraschten Aufschrie.

Severus zog vorsichtig seine Hand zurück, als er spürte, dass sich Harrys Atem wieder beruhigt hatte. „Professor", flüsterte Harry heiser. Die Erleichterung die seinen Körper durchfuhr, war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Er fing seinen Schuh auf, den Severus ihm zugeworfen hatte, und zog ihn dankbar an.

„Können sie gehen?", fragte Severus. Harry rappelte sich auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich wackelig an, doch er nickte. „Also schön, ich möchte nicht herausfinden wo unsere Freunde gerade stecken, also lasst uns schnell von hier verschwinden", sagte Severus und ging voraus, zurück in den schmalen, langen Höhlengang, der sie nach draußen führen würde.

Da war es wieder dieses rote Funkeln. Augen die ihn aus der Dunkelheit anstarrten. Er blieb stehen und spürte, wie die anderen drei in ihn hineinliefen. „Lauft!", schrie er. Es war nicht mehr nötig sich leise und unauffällig zu verhalten, denn sie wurden bereits entdeckt. Weitere rote Augenpaare gesellten sich zu den ersten und drohten sie einzuholen.

Sie rannten so schnell ihre Beine sie trugen, vergessen war die anfängliche Benommenheit, die Harry zu Anfang gespürt hatte. Die Angst hatte sich in Adrenalin verwandelt, das durch ihre Venen rauschte und jeglichen Gedanken, abgesehen von Flucht, aus ihren Köpfen verbannte und sie immer weiter zu dem hellen Fleck am Ende des Ganges trieb.

Das Kratzen ihrer Krallen, die sie über den steinigen Boden zogen wurde mit jedem Meter den die Kreaturen ihnen näher kamen lauter. Severus drehte sich um. Severus wagte es nicht stehen zu bleiben und feuerte blind einen Stupor. Scheinbar hatte er einen von ihnen getroffen. Irgendetwas Schweres war gestürzt und hielt die Angreifer einen Moment lang auf.

Sie hatten den Ausgang erreicht und rannten jetzt auf den Wald, zu in der Hoffnung sie zwischen den Bäumen abhängen zu können. Wieder sah Severus hinter sich. „Ach du großer Merlin!", fluchte er, „Fünf? Damit hätte ich leben können!". Erneut schleuderte er einen Stupor nach hinten, dem die Wesen gekonnt auswichen. „Wie viele?", fragte Draco schnaufend. Keiner der anderen hatte sich bisher getraut, sich umzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht genau, vielleicht zwanzig", antwortete Severus und sah die drei Gesichter vor ihm erblassen.

Abrupt wurden die Männer zum Anhalten gezwungen, weil einige der Kreaturen sie überholt hatten und nun den Fluchtweg nach vorn versperrten. Von hinten kam der Rest der Gruppe und kesselte sie ein. Die Angreifer ließen ihre Beute nicht aus den Augen, während sie den Kreis immer enger zogen.

Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen ließ sämtliches Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren, doch das Brüllen stammt ganz offensichtlich nicht von den Kreaturen, die sie gerade umkreist hatten. Die Nervosität, die diese Raubtiere plötzlich durchfuhr, war deutlich zu spüren. Sie kamen nicht näher, sondern blieben stehen wo sie waren und sahen sich vorsichtig um. Eine der Kreaturen machte schließlich kehrt und verschwand im Unterholz, worauf sich ihm immer mehr anschlossen, bis die Männer schließlich alleine zwischen den Bäumen standen.

Ein kurzer Augenblick der Erleichterung durchfuhr sie, bis der Grund für ihr Entkommen, der große Drache, der das Portal bewachte über ihren Köpfen auftauchte und nah bei ihnen zwischen den Bäumen landete. Conner stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da, seinen starren Blick mit weit aufgerissenen, ungläubigen Augen auf das große Tier gerichtet, bis ihn Severus packte und zu sich und den anderen hinter einen breiten Baumstamm zog.

„Beim Heiligen Hubertus, da haben wir noch mal Glück gehabt", sagte Conner nach einer Weile erleichtert, „Lassen sie uns hier verschwinden, bevor wir noch mehr dieser bösartigen Dämonen begegnen." „Es tut mir leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen", antwortete ihm Severus, „aber das da ist das kleine Hindernis, das wir beseitigen müssen, um von dieser Insel runterzukommen." Entsetzt spähte Conner wieder hinter dem Baum hervor. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein?", sagte er und zog seinen Kopf wieder zurück. „Ich hoffe sie haben einen Plan?", fragte er etwas später, als er sich mit der Unabwendbarkeit dieser Tatsache abgefunden hatte.

Erst jetzt fiel Severus auf, dass sie in all der Hektik ihre Taschen hatten liegen lassen. Er hatte einen Monat lang auf genau diesen Moment hingearbeitet, alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant. Nichts wollte er dem Zufall überlassen. Für jede nur denkbare Möglichkeit hatte er einen Trank vorbereitet. Jetzt blieb ihnen wohl nichts anders übrig, als zu improvisieren. „Ich hatte einen", gestand er, „aber der liegt jetzt irgendwo zusammen mit unserem Proviant im Wald."

„Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich hier verstecken. Ohne Zauberstab wäre das blanker Selbstmord", erklärte Severus. Conner nickte zustimmen und blieb hinter dem dicken Baumstamm stehen, während Severus den beiden Jungen einige Anweisungen gab und dann hinter dem Baum hervor kam.

Der Drache schien ihn nicht zu beachten und stand noch immer seelenruhig auf seinem Platz. Severus murmelte einen Spruch, worauf ein goldenes, magisches Lasso aus seinem Zauberstab emporstieg und sich gekonnt um den Hals des Drachen legte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte er damit. Der Drache bäumte sich wütend auf, als ein zweites Lasso sich von der anderen Seite um seinen Hals legte und ihn daran hinderte seinen Kopf zu drehen. Wütend stieß er einen Feuerschwall hervor und versengte alles vor ihm zu grauer, rauchender Asche.

Der Drache bäumte sich auf und riss Severus und Draco ein Stück vom Boden hoch. „Beeilung Potter", schrie Severus ihn an. Harry hatte den Spruch schon zwei Mal gesprochen, doch sein Zauberstab zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion. „Petrificus Totalis", schrie er erneut. Der große Drachenkörper erschlaffte und fiel mit einem lauten Rums, der die Erde unter ihren Füßen erbeben ließ, zu Boden.

Einzig und allein die großen, gelben Augen des Tieres wanderten unter den halbgeöffnete Liedern hin und her und fixierten die drei Zauberer. Ehrfürchtig kam Conner aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Ist er tot?", fragte er. „Nein, nur gelähmt", antwortete Severus und hielt noch immer einen respektvollen Abstand zu dem Tier. „Aber ich bezweifle, dass er es besonders lange bleiben wird", fügte Severus nun mit einem Blick zu Harry hinzu. „Ich habe einen Zauberspruch vorbereitet, aber der muss eine Weile lang kanalisiert werden. Hoffen wir, dass die Ganzkörperklammer so lange hält", fügte er hinzu und erhob seinen Zauberstab.

„Saxificus Totalus", sagte er laut. Ein leuchtend blauer Strahl verließ seinen Zauberstab und strömte zu dem großen Tier vor ihm. Die ersten Minuten geschah gar nichts. Er stand noch genau so da, den Strahl auf den Drachen gerichtet, bis sich nach einiger Zeit graue Flecken auf der Haut des Tieres zeigten, die immer größer wurden. Eine der vorderen Pfoten war bereits vollkommen grau geworten. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass das große Geschöpf sich an diesen Stellen in Stein verwandelte.

Verblüfft ging Conner näher an den Drachen heran. Er lag noch immer ruhig am Boden, nur seine Augen zeigten deutliche Angst. „Er stand immer am Ende der Nahrungskette und es gab nie etwas, wovor er sich fürchten musste", sagte Conner ehrfürchtig und ging um das Tier herum. Mit seiner Hand strich er über die warmen, groben Schuppen und die glatten, spitzen Stachel, die aus dem kräftigen Schwanz ragten.

Severus sah wie ein Zucken durch den großen Körper ging. Der Zauber schien nachzulassen. Conner stand noch immer neben dem kräftigen Schwanz und bestaunte das große Tier. Er musste sich entscheiden, und das schnell, dachte er sich, als er schon im nächstenAugenblick seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ und zu Conner rannte. Gerade als der Zauber endgültig aufgehört hatte zu wirken stieß er den Schotten zur Seite. Der mächtige, mit Stacheln besetzte, Schwanz schoss in die Höhe und schleuderte Severus zur Seite. Er war gegen einen Baum geprallt, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Vorsichtig griff er sich an den Bauch und spürte eine klaffende Wunde, die in wenigen Augenblicken, seinen ganzen Schoß in warmes feuchtes Blut tränkte.

Harry hatte schnell reagiert. Er richtet auf den Drachen, der noch etwas benommen taumelte. „Saxificus Totalus", schrie er. Erneut beute sich ein blauer Strahl auf. Die versteinerte Pfote hatte ihn schwerfällig gemacht und die teilweise versteinerten Flügel hinderten ihn am Davonfliegen. Draco sah noch immer erschrocken zu Severus, bevor er selbst nach seinem Zauberstab griff und sich neben Harry stellte. „Saxificus Totalus", rief er ebenfalls. Beide Strahlen hatten sich am anderen Ende verbunden. Die Versteinerung ging schneller voran. Das Tier konnte seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen, die steinernen Flecken breiteten sich schnell am Bauch aus, bis sie auch den letzen Zentimeter des Drachen bedeckten und das Tier mit einem erstickten Schrei vollkommen zu grauem Stein erstarrte.

„Onkel", sagte Draco erschrocken und eilte zu dem verletzen Mann. Conner hatte mit einem Tuch auf die Wunde gedrückt. Er konnte die Blutung stoppen, doch die Blutlache um Severus' herum machte deutlich, dass er bereits viel Blut verloren hatte. Vorsichtig hob Conner das Tuch an und entblößte die klaffende Wunde, ein richtiges Loch, das einer der Stacheln in seinem Bauch hinterlassen hatte.

„Professor!" Auch Harry kniete sich zu ihm, doch es kam keine Reaktion, reglos lehnte ihr ehemaliger Professor gegen den Baum.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	18. XVIII

„Mine, machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen?", fragte Ginny und tigerte nervös durch die Küche. „Nein!", antwortete Hermine ärgerlicher als sie eigentlich wollte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war gelogen, sie wusste es selbst nur zu gut. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen, sie waren bereits seit drei Tagen weg und sie hatten noch kein Lebenszeichen von ihnen. Seit zwei Tagen stand sie hier in der Küche und versuchte sich mit Hausarbeit von den schlimmsten Gedanken abzubringen. Sie war sauer gewesen, sie war es immer noch, doch der bloße Gedanke daran, ihm könnte etwas zugestoßen sein, jagte ihr einen Stich durchs Herz, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war schon wieder dunkel, vermutlich würden sie heute nicht mehr kommen. Eine weitere Nacht die sie in diesem Wald verbringen mussten. Ein Geräusch aus dem kleinen Behandlungszimmer riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Nur die Dorfbewohner kamen durch diese Tür, wenn sie ihre Hilfe brauchten. Wer auch immer das war, vielleicht konnte sie sich so ein wenig ablenken, dachte sie sich und eilte durch die Tür. Als sie den Raum betrat blieb ihr Herz für einen Moment stehen. Harry und Draco kamen herein, gefolgt von Conner, der Severus reglosen Körper auf den Schultern trug und ihn nun vorsichtig auf der schmalen Liege ablegte.

„Was ist passier?", forderte Hermine sofort zu wissen und ging zu ihm. „Der Drache hat ihn mit dem Schwanz erwischt", erklärte Harry. Sie riss sein Hemd auf und begann seinen Bauch von dem verkrusteten Blut zu lösen um das Ausmaß der Verletzung besser sehen zu können. „Harry, du holt Wasser und Draco alle Tränke die du im Labor oben finden kannst", sagte sie streng. Ihre Finger fuhren an Severus' Hals und ertasteten ein schwachen aber regelmäßigen Puls.

Beide waren zurück. Draco stellte einen Haufen Tränke auf dem Tisch ab, während Harry den Eimer Wasser neben sie stellte. Hermine griff ein sauberes Tuch und tauchte es ins Wasser ein, bevor sie vorsichtig seinen Bauch damit abtupfte. Das Loch in seinem Bauch war erschreckend, doch scheinbar wurden keine lebenswichtigen Organe verletzt. Aber dennoch hatte er eine menge Blut verloren, seine Haut war noch blasser als sonst und sein eingefallenes Gesicht machte ihr Sorgen.

Sie drehte sich zum Tisch und durchsuchte alle Tränke, die Draco mitgebrachte hatte, bis sie sich für eines der Fläschchen entschieden hatte, das sie nun entkorkte und den Inhalt vorsichtig in die Wunde tröpfelte. Augenblicklich lösten sich die dunklen Schmutzreste in Luft auf und hinterließen dunkelrote Flecken wo der Schmutz das offene Fleisch gereizt hatte.

Die Wunde war sauber, doch wenn sie sie nicht verschließen konnte, würde sie eine Infektion nicht verhindern können. Etwas zögerlich, zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Können sie ihm helfen?", fragte Conner, der jetzt an ihre Seite getreten war, besorgt. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass der Schotte bei ihnen war. Wusste er Bescheid? Hatte er sie begleitet? Aber warum? Ihr Blick fiel auf sein blutdurchtränktes Hemd, doch sie stellte schnell fest, dass es nicht sein eigenes Blut war.

„Ich habe nicht vor ihn sterben zu lassen", antwortete ihm Hermine bestimmt. Sie hatte immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn sie ihren Zauberstab auf einen Menschen richtete, doch es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es funktioniert und sie nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtete. „Episkey", murmelte sie worauf einige silbrige Fäden aus dem Zauberstab glitten und sich um die Ränder der Wunde legten. Sie schlängelten sich zur anderen Seite, konnten sie jedoch nicht erreichen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Hermine. „Was ist los? Wieso klappt es nicht?", fragte Draco besorgt. Sie blickte ihren Zauberstab missmutig an. „Zu schwach", sagte sie niedergeschlagen, doch im selben Moment hatte sie einen Einfall. Hermine wühlte in einem der Schränke bis sie mit einer langen Nadel und einem dicken Faden zurück kam. Sie fädelte ihn geschickt ein, dann zog sie seine Haut zusammen und nähte den Riss in seiner Bauchdecke mit wenigen Stichen zusammen. Erneut zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte den Spruch. Silbrige Fäden schlängelten sich zu den Rändern der Wunde und begannen nun langsam die Haut an den aufgerissenen Enden wieder zu verbinden.

Erleichtert atmeten alle auf. Zwar wusste Conner nicht was dort vor ihm geschah, doch es schien etwas Gutes zu sein. Das Adrenalin, das Hermines Körper auf den Beinen gehalten hatte, wich und sie sackte zusammen. Draco, der neben ihr gestanden hatte, fing sie auf, bevor sie den Boden erreicht hatte. Sie setzten sie auf einen Stuhl und tupften ihr mit einem nassen Lappen die Stirn ab, bis sie sich wieder regte und vorsichtig ihre Augen öffnete.

Ginny hatte das Geschehen mit etwas Abstand beobachtet und eilte nun zu ihrer Freundin. „Alles OK?", versicherte sie sich. Hermine nickte, fühlte sich aber noch immer etwas benommen. „Was ist passiert?", wollte sie von ihren Freunden wissen, „Und warum ist McCoy bei euch?"

„Es tut mir leid ich fürchte es ist meine Schuld", sagte Conner entschuldigend. „Ich bin ihnen gefolgt. Ihr Mann, er hat mich vor dem Drachen gerettet und wurde dabei selbst verletzt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Schon gut. Er wird durch kommen", antwortete Hermine milde, als sie in sein von Schuldgefühlen zerfurchtes Gesicht sah und merkte, dass es ihr selbst half, diese Tatsache laut auszusprechen. Eine Weile lang herrschte Stille, bis Conner sie schließlich durchbrach. „Ich sollte gehen. Mary macht sich sicher bereits Sorgen", sagte er und ging auf die Tür zu, als Draco sich entschlossen vor ihn stellte. „Tut mir leid, aber das ist nicht möglich", sagte er, „Sie haben zu viel gesehen und solange Onkel Severus nicht mit ihnen darüber gesprochen hat, können sie nicht gehen."

„Was soll das Malfoy? Du kannst den Mann hier nicht einfach festhalten, wie es dir gerade passt", brauste Harry auf. „Er hat recht", sagte Hermine und zog die verblüfften Mienen ihrer Freunde auf sich, „Er hat zu viel gesehen, wir können ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen, bevor wir nicht mit ihm geredet haben."

„Wir schicken jemanden, der Mary Bescheid sagt, dass es ihnen gut geht", versicherte sie Conner, „und selbst verständlich können sie sich oben etwas frisch machen. Kommen sie mit."

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, ging sie bereits in die Küche und steuerte auf die schmale Treppe zu. Conner war ihr gefolgt. „Gehen sie da rein", wies sie ihn an ins Badezimmer zu gehen, während sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und eins von Severus frischen Hemden holte. Ratlos stand er da und sah sich in dem eigenartigen Zimmer um. Sie war zu erschöpft um auf seine Verblüffung zu reagieren. Er hatte heute schon genug eigenartiger Dinge gesehen, da würde er ein einfaches Badezimmer wohl verkraften können, später würden sie immer noch alles erklären können.

Sie legte ein frisches Handtuch heraus und zeigte auf die Dusche. „Hier drehen", sagte sie und machte es vor, „Dann kommt kaltes und warmes Wasser raus. Hier ist ein frisches Hemd, wenn sie fertig sind kommen sie runter." Als sie geendet hatte verließ sie bereits das Zimmer. Staunend sah sich Conner um. Der Raum war mit kleinen Schränken gefüllt und hier und da hingen weiße Schüsseln an der Wand. Eine von ihnen hatte ähnliche Griffe, wie die große Kabine, die ihm Mistress Snape gerade vorgeführt hatte.

Er ging zu der weißen Schale und drehte an einem der Griffe, bis Wasser heraus kam. Verblüfft streckte er die Hand in das eiskalte Wasser und drehte nun an dem anderen Griff, worauf das Wasser langsam angenehm warm wurde. Conner drehte das Wasser wieder zu und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, bevor er unter die Dusche stieg.

Hermine saß an Severus' Seite. Sie hatte ihm einen der Stärkungstränke eingeflößt, sein Puls war kräftiger geworden und auch seine Haut hatte wieder eine gesündere Farbe angenommen. Sie saß nur da und sah ihn an, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete. Es war, als wäre ihr ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und sah ihn dankbar an. Vergessen war ihr Streit, das einzige was jetzt noch zählte war, dass er hier war und dass er lebte.

„Ich hatte solche Angst", fiel sie ihm schluchzend um den Hals. Severus legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken und spürte wie ihr Zittern allmählich nachließ und sie sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste. Er setze sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht vorsichtig auf. Seine Hand wanderte zu seinem Bauch, doch die Wunde schien bereits zu verheilen.

Harry und Draco kamen zusammen mit Conner, der nun geduscht und in frische Sachen gekleidet, selbst etwas fitter wirkte, herein. „Der Drache?", fragte Severus besorgt. „Versteinert", versicherte ihm Draco.

„Ich nehme an, sie warten noch immer auf ihre Erklärung", sagte Severus, als er merkte, dass Conner noch immer hier war. „So in etwa", bestätigte ihm dieser. „Du darfst dich noch nicht so anstrengen", ermahnte ihn Hermine, doch Severus schob sie bestimmt zur Seite. „Schon gut, das Einzige was mir im Moment fehlt, ist ein kräftiger Schluck Whisky", sagte er und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Alle Anwesenden des Hauses hatten sich um den großen Tisch in der Küche versammelt und lauschten, gespannt darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen war. „Ich hatte sie gebeten mir zu vertrauen, als sie uns gefunden hatten, und das haben sie getan. Jetzt möchte ich ihnen alles erzählen, was ich wieß", sagte Severus zu Conner nachdem er den Whisky ausgeschenkt hatte und sich einen großen Schluck genehmigte.

Auch Conner nahm einen großen Schluck, ließ seinen Gegenüber jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Wir sind Zauberer", begann Severus mit der offensichtlichsten Tatsache, was Conner mit einem Kopfnicken hinnahm. Weitere Beweise schienen da nicht mehr nötig zu sein. „Außerdem kommen wir aus der Zukunft", fuhr er fort, „Wir sind in einen magisch Sturm geraten, der nicht nur unser Schiff zerstört hat, sondern uns auch noch durch die Zeit, an diesen Ort gebracht hat. Es gelang uns heraus zu finden, dass diese Insel ein ehemaliges Zaubergefängnis war und es gibt nur einen Weg weg von hier. Ein Portal im magischen Wald, das sich zu Halloween um Mitternacht, genau für eine Minute öffnen wird."

„Das ist unglaublich", staunte Conner, „aber nach allem was ich bisher gesehen habe, fällt es mir nicht schwer, das zu glauben."

Severus wirkte amüsiert und nahm noch einen Schluck Whisky. „Sie sollten sich auch noch einen gönnen", sagte er und füllte Conners Glas wieder auf, „Für das was jetzt noch kommt, werden sie es brauchen."

Der Schotte wirkte überrascht, doch er tat genau das. Er setze das Glas an seine Lippen an und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Die Insel ist von einigen Schutzzaubern umgeben", erzählte Severus weiter, „Einen davon, haben sie ausgelöst, als sie die magische Barriere überquerten. Es war Teil der Strafe für Zauberer, auf dieser Insel ganz ohne Zauberei leben zu müssen, dabei wurden jegliche Erinnerungen an Zauberei aus dem Bewusstsein der Menschen, beim Überqueren der Barriere, gelöscht. Ihr Schiff — Ich habe das Wrack selbst gesehen — war ein kleines Schiff, dessen Passagiere alle Zauberer waren. Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Amerika, doch der Sturm in den sie geraten sind, hat sie zu dieser Insel geführt."

„Soll das etwas heißen", Conner war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und traute sich gar nicht, seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, stattdessen sah er den Mann vor sich fragend an. Severus nickt bloß. „Ja das heißt es. Sie alle sind Zauberer und es gibt einen Weg von dieser Insel zu kommen."

„Aber ihr, ihr seid doch selbst übers Meer auf diese Insel gekommen. Wieso könnt ihr euch erinnern?", stellte Conner überrascht fest. Severus überlegte einen Moment, doch es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung dafür. „In unsere Zeit gibt es diesen Schutzzauber nicht mehr", sagte er, „als wir den Zeitsprung gemacht haben, müssen wir bereits hinter der Schutzzauber gewesen sein."

Conner nickte verstehend und sackte wieder auf den Stuhl. Sein Gesicht zeigte offen den Kampf in seinem Inneren, seine Augen waren leer, als schaue er durch den massiven Holztisch hindurch. In der Küche herrschte Stille, es war wohl etwas anderes mit elf einen Brief aus Hogwarts zu bekommen, als zu erfahren, wer man wirklich ist und, dass die letzen zwanzig Jahre eine Lüge waren.

„Ihr müsst uns mit nehmen", sagte Conner schließlich ernst, „Ich hatte schon immer dieses drängende Gefühl, von dieser Insel runter zu kommen und ich kann und will es nicht zulassen, dass Brian und Mary hier den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen müssen."

„Das werden wir", versprach ihm Severus. Conners Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und es kehrte ein wenig Ruhe an den Tisch ein. Genug Ruhe, dass sie kurze Zeit später von ihren Erlebnisse im magischen Wald berichten konnten. Einige Whiskygläser und eine spannende Erzählung später, hatte sich Conner verabschiedet und sie gingen müde und erschöpft zu Bett.

Hermine und Severus standen in ihrem Schafzimmer. Sie hatte die Tür geschlossen und ging auf ihn zu, als sie ihre rechte Hand erhob und auf seine Brust einschlug. Überrascht fing er ihre Hand ab, als sie die andere erhob und erneut auf ihn einschlug. „Du verdammter, sturer...", begann sie. Er hatte auch ihren anderen Arm abgefangen und sah sie nun halb verwundert, halb amüsiert an. Einen Moment lang hatte sie sich noch gewehrt, dann ließ sie jedoch locker und ließ sich in seinen Arm ziehen.

Ihr Körper bebte, was seinen Griff um sie verstärkte und sie schließlich wieder ruhiger werden ließ. „Ich hatte solche Angst", flüsterte sie. Severus lockerte seinen Griff und strich ihr durch das lockige Haar, das augenblicklich seinen angenehmen Duft verströmte.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	19. XIX

Die letzten Tage waren noch eigenartiger als die gesamte Zeit, die sie bisher auf der Insel verbrachten. Sie vermuteten, dass es wohl etwas mit dem immer weiter herannahendem Halloween zutun haben musste, doch nach einigen Tagen war es schnell klar gewesen, dass das noch lange nicht alles sein konnte. Immer wieder hatten sie in den letzten Tagen verstärkt kleinere Tiere aus dem magischen Wald gesehen, die zwar scheu waren, doch es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie durch das Dorf liefen und für Unruhe sorgten, bis sich schließlich auch die größeren Tiere auf die andere Seite wagten.

Erst gestern hatte Hermine einen älteren Mann behandelt, der von einem feuerspeienden Dämon angegriffen wurde. Seine Verletzungen hatten ihr den Atem stocken lassen. Die Hälfte seiner Haut war verbrannt und es gab kaum etwas, das sie für ihn tun konnte. Andere sprachen von Geistererscheinungen. Die meisten von ihnen saßen in der Kirche und beteten, während sich Frauen und Kinder nicht einmal mehr vor die Tür trauten.

Der Drache hatte wohl nicht nur das Portal bewacht, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass die Wesen, die in dem Wald lebten, nicht heraus kamen und sie hatten dieses Gleichgewicht gestört, dachte sich Hermine. Severus kam in ihr Behandlungszimmer gestürmt und suchte den Raum mit seinen Blicken nach ihr ab. „Pack Wasser und Proviant zusammen", wies er sie an. „Was ist denn los?", fragte sie besorgt und war hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervorgekommen. „Ich habe Albus die genaue Sternenposition übermittelt, mit welcher es ihm möglich war, ein exaktes Datum zu berechnen", erklärte er, während er bereits Verbandsmaterial in eine große Tasche packte. „Heute ist der 31.10, heute Nacht ist Halloween", fügte er hinzu, als er noch immer ihren fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, „Wir müssen uns beeilen, bis zum Portal ist es beinahe ein Tagesmarsch und ich weiß noch nicht genau, wie wir diese Menschen davon überzeugen sollen mit uns zu kommen. Wo ist Potter? Ich werde ihn brauchen um sie zu überzeugen."

„Er ist draußen mit Ginny und Neville", erklärte sie, „Sie geben Mary ein bisschen Unterricht." Er drückte ihr die Tasche in die Hand und eilte nach draußen wo er die vier hinter dem Haus sitzen sah. „Es ist so weit", sagte er und hatte die Aufmerksamkeit vier fragender Blicke auf sich. „Heute gehen wir durch das Portal", fügte er hinzu. „Ihr beide helft beim Packen", sagte er und zeigte auf Ginny und Neville. „Ihr beide kommt mit", wies er Harry und Mary an, die ihm unverzüglich folgten.

Er marschierte ohne Umschweife in das Dorf auf das Haus der McCoys zu, wo er ungeduldig gegen die Tür hämmerte. Conner öffnete ihm und sah ihn verwundert an. „Sie müssen mir helfen", sagte Severus eindringlich, „Heute ist es soweit, sie müssen mir helfen die Menschen hier davon zu überzeugen mit uns zu gehen."

Einen Augenblick hatte es gedauert bis Conner begriff, was das genau bedeutete, dann weiteten sich sein Augen. Er musste sichtbar schlucken, nickte jedoch heftig mit dem Kopf. „Kommen sie", sagte er. Conner griff nach seinem Hut, der neben der Tür hing und ging voraus zu der Kirche am Ende der breiten Straße. „Warten sie hier", sagte Conner und ging hinein. Sie standen vor der Tür, bis sie das ohrenbetäubende Leuten, der Glocke über ihnen gehört hatten. Conner läutet die Glocke einige Minuten lang. Es kamen bereits Menschen aus ihren Häusern auf sie zu und sahen sie fragend an.

Die Straße ware voll und als das Läuten endlich aufgehört hatte, hörte er das aufgeregte Getuschel, das durch die Menge ging.

„Ruhe!", schrie Severus. Seine Stimme hatte sie alle zum Schweigen gebracht und lies sie ihn neugierig anstarren. Was sollte er ihnen nur sagen? Etwas unsicher sah er in die Menge, beschloss jedoch erst mal mit dem Wichtigsten anzufangen. „Wir haben einen Weg gefunden, diese Insel zu verlassen", sagte er. Augenblicklich entflammte das Tuscheln und Murmeln erneut. „Wie soll das möglich sein?", hörte er einen Mann fragen. „Einige Kilometer von hier gibt es ein Portal, aber wir sind einen ganzen Tag dorthin unterwegs und müssen unbedingt jetzt los", erklärte er.

„Ein Portal?", hörte er erneut ein Stimme, „Was für ein Portal? Was soll das für ein böser Zauber sein, mit dem sie uns locken wollen?" „Verdammt noch mal, wir haben keine Zeit. Ihr könnt hier nicht mehr bleiben, die Insel ist nicht mehr sicher. Alls diese Erscheinungen, das ist kein Zufall. Wir müssen hier weg und das noch heute", redete er weiter. „Das waren sie nicht wahr? Sie haben etwas mit der Insel gemacht. Ihretwegen kommen diese Dämonen", fuhr ihn nun eine Frau in der ersten Reihe an.

Es schien zwecklos, nichts was er noch sagen konnte, würde sie umstimmen. Suchend wanderten seine Augen über die Menge bis er schließlich an der alten schwarzen Frau hängenblieben. Er zog Harry vor sich und deutete auf ihn. „Eure Prophezeiung hat es selbst gesagt", rief er darum bemüht gegen die Stimmen anzukommen, „Hier ist er, euer Retter und er wird euch von dieser Insel bringen." Harry stand wie angewurzelt da. Sämtliche Augenpaare lagen auf ihm. Etwas unbeholfen nickte er schließlich, doch auch das zeigte keine Wirkung. Noch immer murmelten sie vor sich her. „Denken sie wirklich wir glauben an das Geschwätzt dieser alten Schachtel?", hörte er wieder eine Männerstimme, die von zustimmendem Gemurmel begleitet wurde. „Der Junge hat eine Narbe, na und?", fuhr der Sprecher fort.

Das war sein letzter Trumpf gewesen. Was sollte er jetzt noch tun. Diese Menschen wollten nicht gerettet werden, hatte er nicht alles Erdenkliche versucht? Er konnte sie wohl kaum dazu zwingen mit ihnen zu gehen. „Die alte Schachtel sieht etwas, was überhaupt nicht ist", tönte die Stimme weiter, „Das Zeichen der Schlange. Jede ungerade Linie lässt sich doch als Schlange interpretieren."

Eine Schlange wollten sie also, dachte Severus und griff nach seinem Ärmel. Er riss ihn mit einem Ruck herunter und legte seinen Unterarm frei. Das dunkle Mal war zwar blasser geworden, doch es war noch immer deutlich zu erkennen, ein Totenkopf aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand. Erschrockene Laute durchzogen die Menge und ließen die Menschen in der vordersten Reihe einen Schritt zurück treten.

Nguvumali trat vor und ergriff seinen Arm auf dem sich die Schlange wand. „Ein Zweifel ist ausgeschlossen", flüsterte sie, „und es ist wahr, die Insel hat sich verändert. Es ist gefährlich geworden. Ich werde mit ihm gehen." Sie stellte sich zu Severus und Conner auf die Seite und sah nun ebenfalls in die immer unruhiger werdende Menge. Einige andere hatten beschlossen mit ihnen zu gehen, viele von ihnen waren unschlüssig und andere versuchten ihre Mitmenschen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage hatten Spuren hinterlassen. Dass die Insel sich veränderte, konnte keiner abstreiten.

Die Meisten waren bereit mit zu gehen und diejenigen, die es nicht waren, würden es sich hoffentlich noch anders überlegen. „Ihr habt 30 Minuten Zeit einige Sachen zusammen zu packen, dann treffen wir uns wieder hier", sagte Severus und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zurück zum Haus.

***

30 Minuten Zeit, wie sollte er das schaffen? So lange würde er vermutlich allein brauchen um das Versteck zu finden. Eliot Brown rannte auf den Wald in der Nähe des Dorfes zu. Er hatte darauf verzichtet Kleidung, Proviant oder Wasser einzupacken. Das alles würde er bald nicht mehr brauchen. Das alles konnte er sich kaufen, wenn er doch nur das Gold wieder finden würde.

Er irrte durch das Gestrüpp, bis er endlich vor einem dünnen Baum stehen blieb in den er ein E als kleine Markierung geritzt hatte. Irgendwo hier musste es sein. Er nahm die Schaufel, das Einzige das er bei sich hatte und fing an zu graben.

Es war jetzt das dritte Loch das er ansetzte, bis er endlich gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Die Schaufel legte er weg und begann die Erde mit den Händen von der kleinen Kiste zu streichen, bis er sie schließlich öffnen konnte. Der Beutel war noch da, stellte er erleichtert fest und holte ihn raus. Er steckte ihn in seinen Sporran¹ und wollte bereits aufstehen und zurück ins Dorf eilen, als er etwas Eigenartiges in der Erde sah. Er strich die Erde bei Seite und grub eine halb verweste Hand aus, deren faules Fleisch nur noch mager an den Knochen hing.

Erschrocken stürzte er zurück, doch die Neugier war größer, also tastete er wieder nach der Schaufel und grub einen ganzen Körper aus. Es war ein Mann, das konnte er sofort erkenne. Vorsichtig kniete er sich zu ihm runter. Der strenge Gestank trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, doch er betrachtet die Kleidung des Mannes. Das war Duncan Lennox, da war er sich sicher. Er hätte jeden aus dem Dorf erkannt und hier gab es keinen Zweifel.

Lennox Leichnam wurde zwar nicht gefunden, aber von seinem Tod war man bereits lange ausgegangen. Er wollte sich wieder abwenden, als etwas Glitzerndes seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Angewidert hob er den Körper an und zog darunter ein Schmuckstück hervor, eine silberne Kette, an der ein kleiner goldener Ring hing. Zu klein für die Hand eines Mannes, stellte Brown fest, er musste wohl einer Frau gehören. Er hatte den Ring von der Erde befreit und hielt ihn gegen das Licht, so dass eine feine Gravur zu erkennen war. „Eileen Snape", las er vor und senkte das Schmuckstück nachdenklich. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Fragen formten sich in seinem Kopf, auf die sein Verstand scheinbar automatisch, die einzig möglichen Antworten formte. Brown stand auf. Er hatte das Zeitgefühl vollkommen verloren. War er zu spät? Waren sie vielleicht schon ohne ihn los? Er rannte zurück zum Dorf, wo ihm die große Truppe bereits auf dem Weg hinaus begegnete. Sie waren noch da. Er war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, dachte er sich und schloss sich ihnen an.

Sie gingen den Fluss entlang bis zu dem Wasserfall und hindurch. Was sie sahen schien so unglaublich, doch sie hatten keine Zeit zum Staunen. Severus legte ein so enormes Tempo vor, dass es schwer machte mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Die ersten Kinder fingen bereits an zu quengeln. „Ist es unbedingt nötig, dass wir so hetzen?", fragte Hermine. „Ja das ist es. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns", versicherte er ihr.

Sie hatten Fackeln zusätzlich zu ihren Zauberstäben, doch je weiter sie in den Wald vordrangen, desto düsterer und unwegsamer wurde es und sie wurden automatisch langsamer. Nur noch wenige Stunden, sie durften diesen Zeitpunkt nicht verpassen.

Ihre Füße und ihr Rücken schmerzten, doch Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu beschweren. Umso erleichterter war sie, als sie sah wie sich die Bäume vor ihnen langsam lichteten und sie schließlich auf der großen Lichtung, auf der das steinerne Tor stand, unter einem atemberaubendem Sternenhimmel, ankamen.

Sie gingen geradewegs darauf zu und Severus stieg die alten Stufen hinauf. Die Symbole, die in den Stein geschlagen waren leuchteten bereits. Er winkte Hermine zu sich, hob wieder ihren Arm an und sah auf ihre Uhr. Keine Sekunde zu früh. „In 15 Minuten wird sich dieses Tor öffnen und wir können hindurch gehen", sagte Severus. Sie hatten ihn gehört, doch ihm galt nicht ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendetwas ging in den hinteren Reihen vor. „Was ist da los?", fragte er mit fester Stimme, worauf sich die Menge vor ihm teilte.

„Wir können keinen Mörder in unser neues Leben mitnehmen", schrie ein untersetzter älterer Mann und zeigte dabei auf Grahem, den Mann, den man des Mordes an Duncan Lannox beschuldigte. Ein Stechen durchfuhr Severus' Brust und ließ ihn scharf einatmen. Die Menge war wieder in Aufruhr. „Freunde, kommt doch bitte zur Vernunft. Seine Schuld ist überhaupt nicht bewiesen", versuchte der Pastor sie zu beruhigen, doch ihm hörte keiner zu. Sie waren schon längst dazu übergegangen Grahem zu beschimpfen.

„Das können wir auf keinen Fall zulassen", flüsterte Hermine erstickt und griff Severus Hand. „Ruhe", schrie er wieder, doch niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung, niemand bis auf Brown, der ihn aufmerksam musterte und dessen Blicke ihn bereits seit einer Weile nicht mehr aus den Augen ließen.

„Ruhe!", schrie er noch lauter, „Crawford hat Recht! Wir lassen niemanden zurück, ganz davon abgesehen, ist es sowieso nicht von Bedeutung. Dieses Portal kann von keinem überquert werden, der eine so schwere Last wie Mord auf seinen Schultern trägt."

Ein aufgeregtes Murmeln ging wieder durch die Menge, doch sie schienen einverstanden zu sein. „Ist das wahr?", fragte Hermine ihn erschrocken. Severus Lächelte sie kurz an. „Natürlich nicht", sagte er schließlich, „aber Hauptsache ist, dass sie es glauben."

Der Zeiger der Uhr rutschte auf Mitternacht und ein leuchtender Schein erfüllte das Innere der Tors. „Es ist so weit", sagte Severus, „beeilt euch wir haben nur eine Minute Zeit um alle hindurch zu gehen." Sie standen alle wie angewurzelt da, keiner wollte der Erste sein, der ging. Schließlich stieg Harry die Treppe hinauf und verschwand durch das Portal. Ihm folgten noch mehr. Ganze Trauben marschierten eilig hindurch, sie rannte beinahe, keiner wollte zurück bleiben, bis Hermine und Severus als letzte durch das eigenartige Licht schritten. Es hatte bei der Berührung auf der Haut gekitzelt, doch das Gefühl hielt nur einen kleinen Moment an, dann waren sie auf der anderen Seite in einem Dunklen Raum.

Sie entzündeten ihre Zauberstäbe und fanden sich zwischen einer Menge Krempel wieder, der größtenteils einfach übereinander gestapelt, irgendwo in der Gegend lag.

„Keine Bewegung und lassen sie ihre Zauberstäbe langsam auf den Boden sinken!", riefen ihnen einige Männer entgegen, die in den Raum gestürmt waren. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet und warteten bis die acht Zauberer langsam ihre Zauberstäbe sinken ließen.

„Was geht hier vor?", forderte ein gut gekleideter, älterer Herr zu wissen, als er sich zwischen den andern Zauberern hindurch wandte, „Wer sind sie und was tun sie hier?"

„Mein Name ist Severus Snape und wer sind sie?", erwiderte Severus. „Ich bin Hecktor Formingham, Präsident der magischen Gesellschaft von Amerika", verkündete der Mann, „Wie sind sie hier rein gekommen?"

„Durch das Portal", antwortet Severus und deutete auf das steinerne Tor. Formingham sah ihn ungläubig an, „Das ist nicht möglich", versicherte er ihm, „Die Insel ist seit langem stillgelegt."

„Ja das ist sie", bestetigte ihm Severus, „leider hatten wir das Unglück Schiffbruch zu erleiden und sind auf dieser Insel gestrandet. Unser Freunde", er deutete auf die vielen Menschen um sie herum, „hatten dazu auch noch das Pech, dank der Barriere ihre Erinnerung an Zauberei zu verlieren."

„Sie sind alle Zauberer?", fragte Formingham verblüfft und sah sich in dem Raum um. Severus nickte. „Nun Mr. Snape, ich möchte ihnen mein tiefstes Bedauern ausdrücken, was passiert ist, ist unverzeihlich und ich versichere ihnen, dass unsere Regierung alles unternehmen wird, um den Schaden, der ihnen entstanden ist, wieder gut zu machen. Sie sollen alle unsere Gäste hier in Boston sein und um ihre Freunde werden wir uns kümmern", versicherte er ihm.

¹ Soprran, ein kleiner Lederbeutel, der in Schottland traditionell an Kilt oder Hose getragen wurde.

 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	20. XX

Sie lagen in dem weichen Federbett ihres neuen Bostoner Stadthauses, um das sich das Büro des Präsidenten, als kleine Abfindung, gekümmert hatte und genossen den warmen Schein der Sonne in ihren Gesichtern. Es gab keinen Grund zur Eile, sicher sie mussten noch immer Alphonso Wintergrasp finden, aber das hatte auch noch bis morgen Zeit, dachte sich Severus und drehte sich zu Hermine, die tief in ihrem dicken Daunenkissen versunken war und ihn aus goldbraunen Augen ansah.

Ein atemberaubender Anblick, der ihm jedes Mal aufs neue das Herz erwärmte. Er zog die Decke runter und ließ seine Hand über ihre nackten Beine wandern, schob das lange Hemd, das sie zum Schlafen trug nach oben, und küsste die feste Kugel, zu der ihr Bauch bereits gewachsen war. Er strich sanft über die feste Haut und legte seinen Kopf vorsichtig darauf ab, den leisen Bewegungen im Inneren lauschend.

„Ich möchte mir heute die Stadt ansehen", sagte Hermine und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Sie spürte unter ihrer Hand wie er nickte, bevor er einen weiteren Kuss auf ihrem Bauch platzierte. Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür löste sie wieder von einander und ließ sie die Decke hoch ziehen. „Herein", sagte Severus mit strenger Stimme, worauf ein Hauself das Schlafzimmer betrat. Sein Blick war starr nach unten gerichtet. „Das Frühstück ist angerichtet, Sir", verkündete das kleine Geschöpf mit piepsender Stimme und deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Danke Squeezer", antwortete ihm Severus, worauf der Hauself das Zimmer verließ.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass du dem zugestimmt hast", sagte Hermine bedrückt und stand auf. „Hermine, ich habe gar nichts zugestimmt", entgegnete ihr Severus, „Squeezer gehört zu diesem Haus und da wir die neuen Besitzer sind, gehört er jetzt uns. Die andere Möglichkeit wäre gewesen ihn wegzuschicken. Wäre dir das lieber?" Dieselbe Diskussion hatte er in den letzten Tagen schon mehrmals geführt. „Nein", antwortete sie bedrückt.

***

Nach dem wundervollen Frühstück machten sie sich in die Stadt auf. Ihr Haus lag zum Glück in unmittelbarer Stadtnähe, in der Tremont Street, in der Nähe eines hübschen Parks, so dass sie bequem zu Fuß gehen konnten. Das Stadtbild hatte sie sehr überrascht. Hermine konnte nicht sagen, ob es die Stadt an sich war oder nur die Zeit in der sie sich befanden, die diesen großen Unterschied zu London hervorrief. Erneut ärgerte sie sich, nichts über das magische Leben in Amerika gelesen zu haben.

Sie gingen eine breite Straße eine ganze Weile entlang, bis sie in eine der vielen schmalen Gassen abbogen. Es war eine sehr hübsche Muggelgegend, dachte Hermine und ließ ihre Augen weiter staunend über die vielen kleinen Geschäfte wandern, die sich hier verbargen. Für November war es noch recht mild, was die Leute, erst recht an einem so sonnigen Tag wie diesen, nach draußen lockte. Kinder spielten auf den Straßen, die Frauen blieben zum Tratschen stehen und hier und da kamen sie an einem gut gefülltem Lokal vorbei, als Severus plötzlich stehen blieb und so auch Hermine, die bei ihm untergehakt war, abrupt zum stehen zwang. „Ist das...?", fragte er verwundert und drückte sein Gesicht gegen die Glasscheibe eines Geschäftes.

Auch Hermine sah hinein, die kleine Apotheke wirkte unscheinbar. An den Wänden befanden sich lauter gut gefüllte Regale und hinter dem kleinen Tresen stand ein älterer Herr, der in einem Buch blätterte. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, was ihn so aufgewühlt hatte. Erst jetzt sah sie die Gläser, die direkt im Schaufenster ausgestellt waren. Neben einigen einfachen Kräutern und Tinkturen, hatte sie auch einige magische Zaubertrankzutaten entdeckt, die scheinbar Severus' Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatten.

Er betrat den kleinen Laden. Sein Eintreten wurde von einer Türglocke angekündigt, worauf der Verkäufer von seinem Buch aufblickte und seine zwei Kunden freundlich anlächelte. „Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein? Sollen es ein paar Kräuter sein, die Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden lindern?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf Hermines Bauch, den auch die weiten Röcke nicht mehr verstecken konnten.

„Nein, ich interessiere mich für einige ihrer anderen Waren. Ich habe gesehen, sie haben Baumschlangenhaut in ihrem Schaufenster stehen", tastete sich Severus vorsichtig heran. Der Verkäufer, hob wissend eine Augenbraue. „Tut mir leid, ich habe sie nicht als Zauberer erkannt", versicherte er ihnen und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Mit einem Wink drehten sich sämtliche Regale in dem Raum um, die nun allesamt mit magischen Zutaten und Tränken gefüllt waren.

„Schon gut", winkte Severus ab, „wir sind nicht von hier."

„Oh", der Mann schien überrascht, schaffte es jedoch nicht lange seine Neugier zu verbergen. „Wo kommen sie denn her, wenn sie mir diese Frage gestatten?" „Aus London", antwortete Severus knapp und sah sich weiter in den gut gefüllten Regalen um. „Haben sie sich schon gut eingelebt?", erkundigte sich der Mann freundlich. „Ein wenig", entgegnete ihm Severus, „aber es ist doch sehr anders, als wir es gewohnt sind."

„Ah ja", der Verkäufer lächelte wissend, „Die meisten Zauberer brauchen eine Weile, um mit dem Leben hier zurecht zu kommen. Sie sind es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass Muggel und Zauberer zusammen leben, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass das sehr gut funktioniert sobald man sich erst mal mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hat. Und für das Geschäft ist das auch sehr förderlich. Muggel sind meine besten Abnehmer für die einfacheren Tränke."

„Wissen sie zufällig, wo wir einen Zauberstabmacher finden können?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Schauen sie einfach in Mr. Burtons Laden für Gehstöcke und andere Holzarbeiten, am Ende der Straße, vorbei", erklärte er ihnen. Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich, bedankten sich für die Auskunft und verließen wieder den Laden. Die schmale Gasse schlängelte sich eine langes Stück in Richtung Norden, bis sie vor dem besagten Laden standen.

Sie betraten das winzige Zimmer, in dem hier und dort vereinzelt einige Geh- und Zeigestöcke ausgestellt warten und wurden kurz darauf von einem Mann, der aus einem angrenzenden Raum kam, begrüßt. Er konnte kaum älter sein als dreißig, stellte Hermine fest, als Mr. Burton auf sie zu ging. Er begrüßte Severus mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und griff dann nach Hermine Hand um ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken zu setzen. „Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte er freundlich. „Wir sind wegen ihrer Zauberstäbe hier", antwortete ihm Severus, worauf sie ihm durch die Tür in das angrenzende Zimmer folgten.

Der Raum, den sie betraten, war um einiges größer als das eigentlich Geschäft. Überall stapelten sich Zauberstäbe bis hin zu der hohen Decke. Burton zückte ein Meterband und wollte bereits ihre Armlängen messen, als er von Severus unterbrochen wurde. „Nein, wir haben bereits Zauberstäbe, allerdings brauchen wir einen Fachkundigen, der sie ordentlich versiegelt", erklärte ihm Severus. Burton wirkte überrascht. „Woher haben sie denn Ihre Zauberstäbe", wollte er wissen. „Ich habe sie selbst hergestellte", gestand Severus und reichte dem Mann seinen Zauberstab.

Burton hatte den Stab genau betrachtet, ihn mehrmals in der Hand gedreht, bevor er ihn Severus wieder gab. „Sie gehören zu der Gruppe, die das Ministerium von der ehemaligen Gefängnisinsel befreit hat", stellte er fasziniert fest. „Ach, hat das Ministerium das?", frage Severus hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah den Mann musternd an. „Seit Tagen, spricht man von nichts anderen mehr", versicherte ihnen Burton. „Und sie können damit tatsächlich zaubern?", kehrte er nun erstaunt zu ihrem ursprünglichen Thema zurück.

„Ja", gab Severus zu, „aber er weißt eindeutige Mängel auf." „Nun das kriege ich hin", versicherte ihm Burton, „aber ich muss ihnen gleich sagen, dass es nicht billig wird. Die Zutaten dafür muss ich aus London importieren. Das macht dann 23 Galleonen."

„Für einen Zauberstab?", erkundigte sich Severus. „Ja, um wie viele Zauberstäbe handelt es sich denn?", erkundigte sich Burton. „Um acht", antwortete Severus und sah, wie sich die Augen des Mannes weiteten. Kein Wunder, 184 Galleonen waren bereits in ihrer eigenen Zeit, keine kleine Summe, was das zu dieser Zeit bedeutete, konnte er nur ahnen.

Das war wohl ihr nächstes Problem, wo sollten sie bloß das ganze Geld herbekommen. Sie hatten Mr. Burtons Laden verlassen und schlenderten weiter durch die Straßen. Es war bereits Mittag, ein aufdringliches Hungergefühl hatte sich in ihren Mägen breit gemacht und ließ sie an einer Gaststätte halt machen. Die Fenster des Lokals waren alle samt klein und ließen wenig Licht hinein, so dass das meiste Licht von brennenden Fackeln kam, die das Lokal in ein angenehmes warmes Licht hüllten.

Erst als sie die abgegriffene Karte in der Händen hielten, konnten sie sagen ob es sich hier um ein Muggellokal handelte oder nicht. „Was kann ich ihnen bringen?", erkundigte sich eine rundliche Bedienung. „Ein Butterbier und ein Stück von dem Braten", sagte Severus und deutete auf die Tageskarte. „Für mich den Braten und ein Glas Kürbissaft", sagte Hermine.

Während sie warteten, hatte Severus die Zeit sich ein wenig umzusehen. Es war nicht besonders viel los, obwohl es Mittagszeit war und das Lokal einen gemütlichen Eindruck machte. Die rundliche Bedienung kam mit den Getränken. Er hatte es nicht sofort bemerkt, doch ein Mann, der sich skeptisch prüfend umsah, kam herein und ging schließlich direkt an ihnen vorbei, um sich an den Tisch hinter sie zu setzen. Severus rutschte unauffällig ein Stück nach hinten, um hören zu können, was der Mann sagte.

„Hast du es?", fragte er. Sein Gegenüber kaute ruhig sein Essen und schluckte es runter, bis er schließlich ein, in braunes Leinen gewickeltes Päckchen als Antwort aus seiner Tasche zog und es auf den Tisch legte. Der Andere man nahm es entgegen und wickelte es aus. „Ist es echt?", fragte er skeptisch. „Probieren sie's doch aus", antwortet ihm sein Gegenüber grinsend und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Krug.

Der Mann hatte nicht darauf reagiert, sondern holte die Phiole stattdessen heraus und öffnete sie um daran zu riechen. Die Essensgerüche überdeckten zwar beinahe alles, doch Severus' geschulte Nase, hatte den süßlichen Duft des Veritaserums erkannt. „Wie viel?", fragte eine der Stimmen hinter ihm. „30 Galleonen", antwortet der andere Mann.

„30 Galleonen? Sie hatten zu Anfang 20 gesagt!"

„Die Beschaffung war schwieriger als erwartet. Sie wissen doch, dass es weit und breit an der gesamten Ostküste niemand gibt, der es herstellen kann. Dass die Herstellung des Veritaserums nur dem Ministerium gestattet ist, ist schließlich nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass es weit und breit keinen Tränkemeister in Amerika gibt, der diesem komplizierten Tank herstellen könnte, außer dem, der dem Präsidenten persönlich unterstellt ist", schloss der andere seine Ausführungen.

Erneut kam die Bedienung und brachte nun ihr Essen. Hermine hatte ihn aufmerksam beobachtet und sah ihn nun fragend an, doch er bedeutet ihr mit einer Handbewegung, noch einen Moment zu warten. Als die rundliche Bedienung ihren Tisch wieder verließ, war auch einer der Männer hinter ihnen bereits gegangen. Severus drehte sich um und schob seinen Stuhl ohne zu fragen an den Tisch des anderen, doch sein Gegenüber beachtet ihn nicht.

„Verzeihen sie, dass ich ihr Gespräch mitgehört habe", begann Severus und hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers. „30 Galleonen", sagte der Mann und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf den Teller. „Nein, ich möchte nichts kaufen", versicherte ihm Severus, „ich glaube, ich habe eher ein Angebot für sie."

Der Mann am anderen Ende des Tisches kratzte sich sein schlecht rasiertes Kinn und sah Severus nun neugierig an. „Vor ihnen sitzt ein Tränkemeister, der das Veritaserum herstellen kann", fuhr Severus fort. Die Augen seines Gegenübers hatten sich augenblicklich geweitet und er drückte seinen Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen. „Nicht so laut, sie wollen doch nicht, bereits morgen Auroren vor ihrer Haustür haben", sagte der Mann mit gesenkter Stimme, „Mein Name ist Bartemius Srcumb, sie finden mich in Scrumbs Apotheke."

Severus nickte ihm zu und stand von seinem Stuhl auf, „Severus Snape, freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte er und reichte Scrumb die Hand. „Dann möchte ich sie nicht weiter aufhalten", fügte Severus hinzu und zog seinen Stuhl wieder an den eigenen Tisch. „Scrumbs Apotheke?", fragte Hermine, die von ihrem Platz aus mitgehört hatte, „ist das nicht der Laden, in dem wir heute morgen waren?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortet Severus und machte sich nun über seinen Braten her. „Denkst du es ist eine gute Idee, einen verbotenen Trank zu brauen?", setzte sie erneut an. „Solange ich mich dabei nicht erwischen lasse, außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass du in der richtigen Position bist mir etwas über das Regelbrechen zu erzählen."

Mit dem Gefühl ertappt worden zu sein, färbte sich ihr Gesicht rot. Sie stemmte die Hände in Hüften und sah ihn erst an. „Aber das ist nicht das Gleiche, wie Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen oder zum Nachsitzen verdonnert zu werden", sagte sie streng. „Gewiss", antwortete er ihr versöhnlich, „aber uns bleibt kaum eine andere Wahl."

***

„Ich denke ich sollte alleine gehen", sagte Severus, als sie das Lokal verlassen hatten. „Willst wirklich schon heute diesen Scrumb aufsuchen?", erkundigte sich Hermine. „Je eher wir vernünftige Zauberstäbe haben, desto besser", saget Severus und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände um ihr sanft über die Wange zu streichen. „Also schön", gab sie nach, „vielleicht schaue ich mich hier noch ein wenig um. Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause." Er küsste sie auf den Mund, was bereits die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um sie herum erregt und empörte Blicke auf sie zog, dann ging er.

Er ging zurück, die lange, schmale Gasse entlang bis zu der Apotheke, in der sie bereits heute Morgen waren und wurde beim Eintreten erneut von der Türglocke angekündigt. Der alte Verkäufer hinter dem Tresen sah auf. Scheinbar hatte er ihn erkannt, denn er lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Oh, ich hatte nicht erwartet sie so bald wieder zu sehen", sagte er, „wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Mr. Scrumb", sagte Severus. „Nun ja, da sie offensichtlich nicht mich meinen, suchen sie wohl meinen Bruder", antwortet ihm der Verkäufer. „Barty, kommst du bitte, hier ist ein Herr für dich", rief er. Kurze Zeit später kam Bartemius Scrumb aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Mr. Snape, wie schön sie so bald wieder zu sehen", begrüßte ihn der etwas jüngere, Scrumb.

***

Hermine hatte ihm noch einen Moment lang hinterher gesehen, dann machte sie sich selbst auf den Weg. Sie hatte einige interessante Geschäfte gesehen und auch eine magische Buchhandlung, getarnt als kleiner Drucker, hatte sie gefunden. Ein ganzes Stück weiter nördlich stand sie nun jedoch vor einem großen Hospital. Es war ein großes, ansehnliches Gebäude, staunte Hermine. Sie ging hinein um sich um zu sehen und betrat ein volles Zimmer. Die meisten der wartenden Leute, schienen Muggel zu sein, doch sie vermutet auch hier eine magische Abteilung zu finden.

Es war nicht leicht in dieser Zeit, zumindest rein optisch, Zauberer von Muggeln zu unterscheiden. Die Gewänder der Zauberer hatten sich im Laufe der Jahrhunderte kaum verändert, stellte sie fest, jedoch glich ihnen die Kleidung der Muggel, dieser Zeit, sehr.

Das Gebäude hatte viele Stockwerke stellte sie fest, als sie müde oben angekommen war. Sie spähte durch einige der Türen und entdeckte ein paar bekannte magische Krankheiten. Wären sie von dieser Abschlussfahrt sicher zurückgekommen, hätte sie jetzt vermutlich ihr Studium zur Medihexe in Oxford angetreten, überlegte sie. „Ähhäm", ein Räuspern hinter ihr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Verzeihen sie Mistress", sagte ein gut gekleideter Gentleman, „aber der Aufenthalt auf diesem Stockwerk ist für Besucher leider nicht gestattet." „Oh schon in Ordnung, ich bin eine Hexe", versicherte ihm Hermine. „Gewiss", antwortete er steif, „nur leider ist dieses Stockwerk nur für unsere Lehrlinge. Ich muss sie also bitten, sich wieder nach unten zu begeben."

Lehrlinge? Eine Idee keimte in ihrem Kopf heran, die für sie immer verführerischer wirkte. „Suchen sie denn noch Lehrlinge?", fragte sie den Herren vor ihr. „Oh ja wir sind ständig auf der Suche nach begabten Schülern", versicherte er ihr. „Nun, dann gratuliere ich ihnen, hier haben sie eine gefunden", sagte sie strahlend und erntete einen fassungslosen Blick. „Sie? Aber sie sind eine Frau. Wer in Merlins Namen würde sich denn bitte schön von einem weiblichen Medimagus behandeln lassen, geschweige denn seine Zeit damit verschwenden eine auszubilden?", sagte er amüsiert und schob die verdutzte Hermine zur Treppe. „So, sie hatten ihren Spaß und jetzt gehen sie!"

Energisch ging sie die Treppe herunter und verließ das Gebäude. Was bildete sich dieser Schnösel eigentlich ein? Wut stieg in ihr auf. Das Ganze war so unfair, doch es gab rein gar nichts was sie dagegen machen konnte.

 **Fortsetzung folg...**


	21. XXI

„Oh Ron, verdammt noch mal, wie oft soll ich's dir noch sagen, dass du das Fenster nicht auflassen sollst", schrie Lavender und schlug es mit einem lauten Knall in den Rahmen, „Willst du, dass ich krank werde? Oder noch schlimmer das Baby?"

Ron brachte ihr gerade eine Tasse heißen Tee, denn seit ein paar Tagen fühlte sich Lavender in der Gegenwart einer Hauselfeunwohl. „Es tut mir Leid", versicherte er ihr, „ich dachte nur, wir könntest etwas frische Luft vertragen." „Ja, du dachtest, das ist das Problem, Ron", sagte sie genervt und setzte sich auf einen weichen Schemel. Sie nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand und setzte sie zum Trinken an, nahm einen Schluck und spuckte den Inhalt wieder aus. „Was ist das? Ist das schwarzer Tee?", wollte sie wissen. Ron nickte bloß. „Du weißt doch, dass schwarzer Tee nicht gut ist, während der Schwangerschaft. Ich wollte einen Kamillentee und Zucker ist da auch keiner drin", meckerte sie weiter.

Ron nahm ihr die Tasse ab und marschierte mit hängendem Kopf wieder in die Küche, wo Harry und Ginny saßen und ihre Unterhaltung, oder besser gesagt, Lavenders Monolog, mitgehört hatten. Seit Tagen mied jeder im Haus den Raum in dem sich das hochschwangere Nervenbündel aufhielt und sie sahen ihn beide mitleidig an, als er eintrat. „Du hast es ja bald geschafft", munterte Harry ihn auf. „Na ja, ich glaube zwar nicht, dass sich ihr Charakter nach der Schwangerschaft ändern wird, aber Harry hat recht, zumindest wird es nichts mehr geben, dass sie so ausnutzen kann", sagte Ginny.

Neville tigerte im Flur vor der offenen Küchentür auf und ab. „Hermine, kommst du, ich möchte Mary nicht warten lassen", rief er die Treppe hinauf. „Sofort, nur noch einen Moment", hörte er sie von Oben antworten. Hermine stand mit einem Korb in dem Zimmer, in welchem Severus sein Labor eingerichtet hatte, und packte einige Tränke ein. Das Geschick des neuen Tränkemeisters hatte sich schnell rumgesprochen, so dass sich Severus kaum vor Aufträgen retten konnte. Den Preis für die Versieglungen ihrer Zauberstäbe hatten sie bereits zusammen. Natürlich wollte Burton den Betrag bereits im Voraus haben. Die Zubereitung der Versieglung würde allerdings etwas dauern.

Hermine nahm gelegentlich bei ihren Ausflügen in die Stadt, ein paar der Tränke mit und überbrachte die Bestellungen, so wie heute. Severus ging noch einmal den Inhalt des Korbes durch und legte eine Notiz mit der Adresse und dem Preis hinein. Sie warf sich einen ihrer wärmeren Umhänge über, nahm den Korb und eilte zu Neville, der bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

Sie hatten beinahe denselben Weg. Die McCoys hatten ein hübsches Haus in der Nähe des Hafens. Conner hatte es dankend abgelehnt das Zaubern zu erlernen. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, er sei zu alt dafür. Hermine ärgerte sich noch immer über diesen Dickschädel, aber er war nun mal ein Gewohnheitstier, da konnte man einfach nichts machen. Mary dagegen hatte vom Büro des Präsidenten zusätzlich auch einen eigenen Zauberstab als Abfindung bekommen, nur um den Unterricht musste sie sich alleine kümmern. Sie wechselten sich fleißig ab. Meistens lernte sie von Neville, doch gelegentlich mussten in einigen Fächern auch mal Harry oder Ginny einspringen. Sie selbst hatte in den letzten Tagen immer weniger Zeit.

Es war schon eigenartig. Sie hatte die Art zu leben, wie sie sie hier in Boston vorfand so bewundert, doch je länger sie hier war, desto mehr wurden ihr die Lücken dieses Systems bewusst. Es war schön, keine explizite Trennung zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln zu haben, doch die Nachteile erschienen ihr gravierend. Durch die fehlende Zentralisierung der Zauberei kümmerten sichdie Leute eher um sich selbst. Es fehlte diese Gemeinschaft unter den Zauberern. Die Kinder wurden zu Hause von ihren Eltern unterrichtet. Severus hatte ihr erzählt, dass es in Amerika, bis in ihre eigene Zeit, keine richtige Zauberschule gab.

Für muggelgeborene Zauberer gab es kaum eine Möglichkeit ihre magischen Kräfte zu erweitern, niemanden der sie finden würde, kein Brief, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an den Tag an dem sie ihren eigenen Brief erhielt. Neville war stehen geblieben und sie wäre beinahe in ihn hineingerannt. „Träumst du?", fragt er freundlich. „Tut mir Leid, ich war in Gedanken", entschuldigte sie sich. Sie standen vor dem schäbigen Armenhaus, wo sie ihre Lieferung abgeben musste. „Also schön. Grüß Mary von mir", sagte sie und verabschiedete sich von Neville. Sie betrat das Gebäude, dessen Wände innen genau so heruntergekommen waren wie von außen, und bemerkte sofort den strengen Geruch nach Krankheit und Medizin.

Das Armenhaus war nicht groß, doch alle Räume und selbst die Gänge waren überfüllt mit Menschen jeden Alters. Manche von ihnen krank, manche verletzt, andere einfach nur alt und schwach. Im Inneren war es kaum wärmer als draußen. Eine junge Frau, eine Hexe, vermutete Hermine, kam auf sie zu und musterte ihren runden Bauch. „Nehmen sie bitte Platz, der Doktor wird sie sich ansehen, sobald er kann", sagte sie. „Oh nein, ich bin nicht wegen einer Behandlung hier. Ich bringe Tränke, die sie bei Mr. Snape bestellt haben", erklärte Hermine und hob den Korb zur Verdeutlichung an.

Die junge Frau nickte kurz und wies sie dann an, ihr zu folgen. Sie betraten eines der Krankenzimmer in dem ein alter, weißhaariger Mann mit Brille, die eng zusammengepferchten Patienten behandelte. „Mistress Snape ist mit den Tränken hier", kündigte sie die Frau an und verließ wieder das Zimmer. Der weißhaarige Zauberer hatte sie noch nicht beachtet, stattdessen widmete er sich voll und ganz seinem Patienten.

Eine etwas ältere, hagere Hexe stand auf der anderen Seite des Krankenbettes und half ihm. „Ich bin überrascht, dass sie auch Frauen beschäftigen Mr…", brach Hermine ihren Satz ab, als sie merkte, dass sie seinen Namen gar nicht kannte. „Dr. Fander", endete er ihren Satz, „Nun sie müssen sehen, wir sind bloß ein bescheidenes Armenhaus. Die Arbeit hier ist freiwillig und wird auch nicht entlohn. Da nimmt man jede Hilfe, die man kriegen kann."

„Wirklich jede!", fügte er ärgerlich hinzu als er den mehrfach gebrochenen Arm aus den unbeholfenen Händen seiner Helferin nahm. Hermine hatte die zwei beobachtet und zückte nun ihren eigenen Zauberstab. „Ferula", sagte sie und schient damit gekonnt den Bruch. Dr. Fander sah sie interessiert an. „Sie können mit Heilzaubern umgehen", stellte er fest und nahm ihr den Korb ab.

„Ja, und ich würde ihnen gerne meine Hilfe anbieten", sagte Hermine, „Unter einer Bedingung." Fander sah sie fragend an. „Ich möchte hier auch etwas lernen", fügte sie hinzu. Fander lachte auf. „Nun, das kann ich ihnen garantieren", sagte er, „Manchmal lerne sogar ich hier noch etwas."

„Sie können gleich anfangen. Haben sie schon mal den Biss eines Grendels gesehen?", fragte er. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihm voller Vorfreude in das nächste Zimmer. Es war kleiner, aber nicht so voll wie der Rest des Armenhauses und nur schwach beleuchtet. Insgesamt drei Betten standen darin. Dr. Fander ging zu einem davon und begrüßte einen Mann mittleren Alters, dessen verzerrtes Gesicht und gekrümmte Haltung darauf schließen ließen, dass er große Schmerzen haben musste.

Erst als Hermine näher an ihn herangetreten war, sah sie die große Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel, deren ausgefransten Enden stark an einen Biss erinnerten. „Wir haben wieder etwas gegen ihre Schmerzen Mr. Spinn", sagte Fander und beobachtete wie sich die Gesichtszüge des Patienten hoffnungsvoll entspannten. „Das Gift des Grendels ist gut dazu geeignet eine Wunde eiterfrei zu halten", erzählte er und zeigte auf das rosige Fleisch, das aus der Wunde klaffte, „In dieser Menge verhindert es allerdings auch die Heilung."

„Und gibt es nichts das man tun könnte?", wollte Hermine wissen. Fander runzelte die Stirn, doch es war deutlich so etwas wie Zuversicht in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. „Die Behandlung ist gar nicht mal schwierig", sagte er, „man neutralisiert stellenweise das Gift und lässt die Stelle heilen. Allerdings muss das nahezu gleichzeitig geschehen, sonst breitet sich das Gift vom nahliegenden Gewebe wieder aus. Leider sind die meisten unserer Helfer Muggel, Nonnen um genau zu sein. Sie sind die wenigen Ausnahmen, die hier den ganzen Tag arbeiten und nichts dafür erwarten", erklärte er, „Ich warte schon seit Ewigkeiten auf jemanden von Christopherus Krankenhaus, doch die Herren von Welt sind sich zu fein fürchte ich, aber jetzt sind sie ja da. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir beide das hervorragend hinbekommen. Den Heilzauber beherrschen sie?", fragte er, worauf Hermine mit einem Nicken antwortete.

„Also schön", Fander wartete bis sein Patient den Trank komplett heruntergeschluckt hatte, dann krempelte er seine Ärmel hoch und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte das Gift an einer Stelle neutralisiert, die Hermine sofort verheilen ließ. Sie arbeiteten sich Stück für Stück vor, bis schließlich die komplette Wunde versorgt war.

Es gab so viel zu tun und zu sehen, dass Hermine ihre Müdigkeit und ihren Hunger vollkommen vergessen hatte und als sie aus einem der kleinen Fenster blickte, musste sie feststellen, dass es bereits dämmerte. „Sie sollten nach Hause gehen, meine Liebe. Keine Sorge, morgen sind wir auch noch hier", sagte Fander freundlich.

Als sie ihr Haus in der Tremont Street betrat, war es draußen bereits dunkel und Severus hatte oben auf dem Treppenabsatz bereits erwartet. „Wo warst du?", wollte er wissen als er ihr strahlendes Gesicht sah. „Im Armenhaus, da wo du mich hingeschickt hast", antwortete sie ihm, „Ich habe Dr. Fander dort ein wenig geholfen. Du ahnst gar nicht, was ich alles gesehen habe. Das war einfach unglaublich. Ich habe noch nie zuvor Drachenpocken gesehen und wir haben einen Grendelbiss behandelt. Wusstest du übrigens, dass Grendelgift in geringen Mengen gut gegen eiternde Wunden sind? Das muss ich mir gleich notieren", sprudelte sie los.

Severus sah sie eindringlich an. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass das eine besonders gute Idee ist, dich so vielen Krankheiten auszusetzen?", fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, fest davon entschlossen sich nicht von ihrer Freude beeinflussen zu lassen. Bevor Hermine allerdings etwas antworten konnte, flog eine brauen unscheinbare Eule herein und zog ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie ließ einen Brief vor Severus Füße fallen und verschwand wieder. Er hob den Brief auf und begann ihn zu lesen, während Hermine sich zu ihm stellte und von der Seite mitlas.

Nach einer Weile bekam sie große Augen. „Wer ist dieser Jonathan Riley?", wollte sie wissen. Severus hob die Schulter. „Ich habe einige Tränke für ihn angefertigt", fügte er dann hinzu. „Und denkst du, wir sollten da hingehen?", bohrte sie weiter nach. Er sah sie sich genau an. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war bereits mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass sie dort gerne hingehen würde. Vielleicht war das in der Tat keine so schlechte Idee, dachte er. So ein gesellschaftlicher Anlass war eine gute Gelegenheit neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen und immerhin waren sie noch immer auf der Suche Alphonso Wintergrasp.

„Ja, ich denke wir sollten uns dort blicken lassen", sagte er nach einer Weile und brachte Hermine damit vor Freude zum Strahlen. Sie nahm ihm den Brief aus der Hand um ihn noch einmal zu lesen.

 _Verehrter Mr. Snape,_

 _Ich möchte ihnen meinen tiefsten Dank ausdrücken für die hervorragende Qualität der Tränke, die sie mir zukommen lassen haben. Da ich ihr überragendes Talent bereits bei vielen meiner Bekannten in höchsten Tönen gelobt habe, wäre es mir eine Ehre, Sie und Ihre Familie zum alljährlichen Adventsball, in einer Woche, in meinem bescheidenen Anwesen, begrüßen zu dürfen._

 _So verbleibe ich als ihr ergebener Diener,_

 _Jonathan Riley_

***

Den ganzen Tag war bereits reges Treiben im Haus und gegen Abend wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Der Kutscher wartete bereits seit über 30 Minuten, als die drei Frauen endlich die Treppe herunter kamen. Severus schritt unten ungeduldig auf und ab. Sie hatten sich alle drei herausgemacht, doch sein Blick hing einzig und allein auf Hermine. Das Kleid aus dunkelbrauner Seide stand ihr außerordentlich gut und betonte die warmen Goldtöne ihrer Augen. Es fiel ihr locker über die Schultern und zeigte ein großzügiges Dekolletee. Unter der Brust war es eng geschnitten und fiel dann weit über den mittlerweile üppigen Babybauch.

Er schritt zu ihr und bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie zur Kutsche zu geleiten. Das alles andere als bescheidene Anwesen Jonathan Rileys, lag ein Stück außerhalb von Boston. Sie fuhren durch einen üppigen, englischen Garten, der überall mit aufwendigen Statuen bestückt war, bis zum Haus, wo sie von einem Dienstboten in Empfang genommen wurden.

„Ah Mr. Snape, ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich freue, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind", begrüßte ihn Jonathan Riley, als sie den Tanzsaal betraten. Severus stellte ihm jeden nacheinander vor, was Riley freundlich zur Kenntnis nahm. An Hermine blieben seine Augen jedoch einen Moment länger hängen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste vornehm ihren Handrücken, während seine stahlblauen Augen die ihren nicht aus dem Blick verloren. Riley war ein gut aussehender junger Mann. Entgegen dem üblichen Trend, trug er keine der gepuderten Perücken, sondern hatte sein blondes Haar locker im Nacken zusammengebunden.

„Sie verzeihen mir hoffentlich, dass ich ihren Gatten entführe", wandte er sich kurz an Hermine, bevor er sich wieder einem seiner anderen Gäste zuwand. „Warten sie Burns, ich muss ihnen unbedingt jemanden vorstellen", rief er und zog Severus hinter sich her.

Da stand sie nun, ganz in allein in dem großen Tanzsaal. Ginny, Lavender, Ron, Harry, Neville und Draco hatten sich bereits unter die Menge gemischt. Sie beschloss erst einmal eine Runde zu gehen und sich ein wenig umzusehen. Der Saal war prunkvoll geschmückt. Es gab erlesene europäische Weine, hervorragendes Essen, teures Silberbesteck und sogar ein großes Orchester, das für stimmungsvolle Musik sorgte.

Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, doch schließlich konnte sie, nachdem sie weit und breit nirgendwo etwas Alkoholfreies finden konnte, einen der Dienstboten überreden, ihr einen Kürbissaft zu bringen. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Schemel in der Nähe der großen Fenster und lauschte der Musik, während sie an ihrem Kürbissaft nippte, als zwei sehr aufwendig gekleidete Damen neben ihr Platz nahmen.

Eine von ihnen trug ein purpurrotes Kleid. Ihr Korsett war so eng geschnürt, dass sie sich ständig Luft zufächern musste. Die andere stach durch ihre üppige, gepuderte Perücke und einen schwarzen Schönheitsfleck, den sie sich unter das rechte Auge geklebt hatte, heraus.

„Hast du den Neuen schon gesehen? Diesen Mr. Snape?", fragte die Frau im roten Kleid, „Er soll ein begnadeter Tränkemeister sein, wie man hört und attraktiv ist er auch." „Attraktiv, aber wie ich hörte auch verheiratet, meine Liebe", erklärte ihr ihre Freundin. „Das sollte kein Hindernis sein", versicherte ihr die Dame im roten Kleid, „ich kenne keinen Mann, der sich nicht mal gelegentlich im Freudenhaus vergnügt."

Wütend stand Hermine auf. Sie sah die beiden Frauen entsetzt an, entschied sich jedoch lieber zu schweigen, denn offenbar wussten sie nicht, wer sie war und sie wollte nur ungern auf diese Weise Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sie schluckte ihren Ärgern hinunter und eilte davon.

Draco hatte es genossen wieder einmal rauszukommen. Er tanzte bereits mit der dritten Dame und bemerkte, dass ihn die anderen jungen Mädchen allesamt schmachtend anschauten.

„Julia, hier bist du ja", trat ein junger Mann an seine Begleiterin heran, als sie ihren Tanzen beendet hatten. „Oh, hallo Bruderherz. Darf ich dir Mr. Malfoy vorstellen?", sagte sie, „Draco, das ist mein Bruder, Jason Hunt."

„Malfoy?", Hunt wurde hellhörig. „Sind sie zufällig mit den Malfoys aus London verwandt?", wollte er wissen. „Ja, das bin ich", bestätigte ihm Draco und stellte fest, dass das noch nicht einmal gelogen war, denn er war mit diesen Malfoys verwandt oder würde es besser gesagt sein. „Das ist unglaublich, ich hatte immer angenommen, die Malfoys würden sich nicht für die neue Welt interessieren. Kommen sie mit. Ich muss ihnen jemanden vorstellen. Er ist selbst ein Malfoy mütterlicherseits", sagte Hunt und lies seine Schwester überrumpelt stehen.

„Mr. Wintergrasp, darf ich sie mit Mr. Malfoy aus London bekannt machen", sagte Hunt zu einem Mann mittleren Alters. „Wintergrasp" ging es Draco durch den Kopf. Er hatte den Namen bereits gehört. Severus hatte ihn erwähnt, aber soweit er sich erinnerte, ging es dabei um einen Junge um die 15.

Draco reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand. „Wie schön, meine Frau war eine Malfoy, Lucinda Malfoy. Sind sie alleine hier?", erkundigte sich Wintergrasp freundlich. „Nein, ich bin mit meinem Patenonkel in Boston", ergriff Draco die Gelegenheit. Er hatte sich im Saal umgesehen und traf nicht weit entfernt auf Severus' Blick, dem er nun unauffällig zuwinkte. „Darf ich ihnen meinen Patenonkel Severus Snape vorstellen", sagte Draco, als Severus bei ihnen angekommen war, „Onkel, das ist Mr. Wintergrasp."

Severus Augenbraue rutschte nach oben. Das war also Wintergrasp, er hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Er versuchte sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und begrüßte ihn höflich. „Nie hätte ich gedacht, einen Malfoy in der neuen Welt anzutreffen", staunte Wintergrasp, „Wieso kommen sie nicht morgen zum Abendessen in meinem bescheidenem Haus vorbei. Ich würde mich freuen sie näher kennenzulernen."

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	22. XXII

Wie vereinbart standen sie vor dem hübschen Stadthaus der Wintergrasps im Norden Bostons. Ein alter Hauself öffnete ihnen die Tür und ließ sie herein in eine große Vorhalle, deren breite Wendeltreppe komplett mit eigenartigen Geräten behängt war. Einige Zeiger schlugen aus, deren Skala Hermine nichts sagte und ständig fuhr Obst das Gelände rauf und runter. „Guten Abend, ich freue mich sehr sie zu sehen", begrüßte sie Wintergrasp und bat sie, ihm in den Salon zu folgen.

„Bitte entschuldigen sie das Durcheinander", sagte er, „aber mein Sohn arbeitet bereits seit Monaten an einer neuen Erfindung. Er ist überaus begabt", fügte er voller Stolz hinzu. Hermine, Severus und Draco setzten sich auf die ihnen zugewiesenen Plätze, als ein Junge von knappen 15 Jahren ins Zimmer geflitzt kam und Platz nahm.

„Du bist zu spät", ermahnte ihn Wintergrasp. „Verzeiht mir Vater, ich wollte mir noch die neuesten Testergebnisse notieren", antwortete ihm der Junge. „Das ist mein Sohn Alphonso", stellte er den Jungen vor, „Und das sind Severus Snape, seine reizende Frau und ein entfernter Verwandter deiner werten Mutter, Draco Malfoy."

Alphonso hatte die anderen beiden gar nicht mehr beachtet. Sein Blick hing noch immer an Severus. „Professor Severus Snape?", erkundigte sich Alphonso. Severus nickte vorsichtig. „Vater das ist er. Das ist der Mann! Das ist der Mann von dem der bärtige Zauberer in meiner Badewanne gesprochen hat.", sagte der Junge und hatte sich bereits von seinem Platz erhoben. „Erst wird gegessen! Was ist denn das für ein Benehmen? Habe ich dich etwa so erzogen?", herrschte Wintergrasp seinen Sohn an. Der Junge setzte sich wieder, versuchte jedoch nicht seine Aufregung und Ungeduld zu verbergen.

Severus hingegen musste sich große Mühe geben seine Überraschung und Neugier zu verbergen. Dumbledore hatte mit dem jungen Wintergrasp also bereits Kontakt aufgenommen. Am liebsten hätte er sich auf der Stelle mit dem Jungen unterhalten. Was hatte sich Dumbledore nur dabei gedacht. War das wirklich sein Ernst? Ihr aller Schicksal in die Hände eines heranwachsenden Teenagers zu legen?

Das Abendessen verlief sehr ruhig. Mr. Wintergrasp versuchte mehrmals eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen, doch die übrigen Anwesenden hielten ihre Antworten weitgehend kurz und die Ungeduld, die das Zimmer erfüllte, war kaum noch zu übersehen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Tee noch etwas warten und die Mahlzeit erst einmal etwas sacken lassen", schlug Wintergrasp vor, als sie fertig waren und der Hauself den Tisch abgeräumt hatte. „Ich würde unseren Gästen gerne etwas zeigen", sagte Alphonso und sah fragend zu seinem Vater. „Nur zu", antwortete Wintergrasp und nickte ihm zustimmend zu.

Alphonso war augenblicklich auf den Beinen und aus dem Salon verschwunden. Etwas unsicher gingen die drei ihm schließlich hinterher. Sie folgten ihm in das obere Stockwerk, wo die eigenartige Konstruktion weiter bis in ein Labor führte, in welchem Alphonso bereits auf sie wartete und sie aufgeregt hinein winkte, als sie an dem Zimmer vorbeigingen.

„Sie hatten also Kontakt zu Albus Dumbledore?", fragte Severus als sie das Labor betraten. „Oh ja", versicherte ihm Alphonso, „Prof. Dumbledore hat vor einigen Monaten mit mir Kontakt aufgenommen. Ein faszinierender Mann und die Methode mit welcher er..." Alphonso brach ab, als er Severus' ungeduldigen Blick bemerkte.

„Ich weiß von ihrer Situation", sagte er schließlich, „und ich arbeite bereits seit meinem ersten Kontakt an einer Lösung. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist es mir bereits gelungen einige Gegenstände in die Zukunft zu schicken, es gibt nur momentan noch einige kleinere Schwierigkeiten."

„Möchten sie es sehen?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass sich der Blick seines Gegenüber von Ungeduld zu Neugier und Überraschung gewandelt hatte. „Also, ich habe es bereits an einigen leblosen Objekten getestet", fuhr Alphonso fort, „aber am Besten machen sie sich selbst ein Bild. Ich nehme eine Birne um es zu demonstrieren." Er legte die Birne in eine Schale, die am Ende des eigenartigen Gerätes angebracht war. „Kommen sie mit", sagte er und ging voraus. Sie folgten dem Gerät in den Flur. „Um die Zeit vorwärts zu passieren, muss das Objekt ganz bestimmte magische Energiefelder in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge und einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeit passieren. Sobald das letzte Energiefeld passiert wurde, macht unsere Birne in der Zeit einen Sprung nach vorn", erklärte er.

Sie waren die Treppe wieder herunter gegangen, an deren Geländer zusätzlich zu der Schiene an der die Schale befestigt war, auch einige andere Instrumente hingen. „Ich stelle die Zeit auf eine Minute ein", sagte Alphonso und betätigte einen Hebel, der die Schale oben im Labor in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die Energiefelder bildeten sich entlang der Schiene und strahlten in unterschiedlichen Farben. Die Schale sauste in schnellem Tempo durch sie hindurch und kam mit einem ruckartigen Aufprall vor ihnen zum stehen. Die Birne im Inneren war verschwunden.

Sie warteten exakt eine Minute, wie ihnen eine große Uhr am Geländer verriet, dann tauchte die Birne wieder auf, doch sie sah nicht ganz so aus wie vorher. Sie hatte eine eigenartige Form angenommen, die Samen lagen beinahe alle außerhalb und war undefinierbar verformt.

„Tja, an diesem kleinen Problem arbeite ich noch", sagte er verlegen, bei dem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, der drei. Bei dem Wort ‚klein' hob Severus eine Augenbrauen und sah den Jungen skeptisch an. „Wie lange werden sie für die Lösung brauchen?", wollte er von ihm wissen.

Alphonso überlegte kurz und kratzte sich, dabei seinen zotteligen Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Alphonso zu, „Ich vermute, es ist eine Form des Zersplinterns, ähnlich wie beim Apparieren, aber ich komme nicht hinter die Ursache."

***

„Sollen wir unsere Hoffnung wirklich in dieses Kind setzten?", fragte Severus, als er und Hermine ihr Schlafzimmer betraten, und setzte sich auf das Bett. Hermine war hinter ihn auf das Bett geklettert und legte ihm bestärkend die Hände auf die Schultern. „Uns wird wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben", sagte sie. Severus drehte sich um, gab ihr einen kleinen Schubs und ließ sie sanft nach hinten auf die weichen Kissen fallen, dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie fordernd. Er küsste ihren Hals abwärts, verteilte sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Dekolletee und fuhr mit seiner Hand vorsichtig über ihren runden Bauch, worauf das kleine Wesen im Inneren sofort reagiert und von Innen gegen die Bauchdecke stieß.

Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, die Bewegungen in ihrem Inneren zu spüren und zu wissen, dass dort ein Teil von ihm wuchs. Egal wie viele Nerven ihn manche Tagen auch kosteten, dieses kleine Wesen zu beobachten, ihm zu lauschen, stimmte ihn jedes Mal wieder ruhig. Ein Klingeln an der Tür riss sie beide wieder aus ihrer Ruhe. Als es mehrmals erneut klingelte, entschloss sich Severus, selbst zur Tür zu gehen.

Er öffnete einem unscheinbaren Mann mittleren Alters, der sich höflich vor ihm verbeugte und ihm schließlich wortlos einen Brief überreichte. „Wer war das?", wollte Hermine wissen, die ihn von der Treppe aus ansah. „Ein Bote", antwortete Severus und begleitete sie wieder nach oben.

Er hatte den Brief geöffnet und begann ihn zu lesen, während Hermine von der Seite mitlas.

 _Verehrter Mr. Snape,_

 _Ich weiß, dass sie Schuld an Duncan Lennox' Tod sind. Ich habe seinen Leichnam gefunden und dort auch eine Kette, an deren Ende ein Ring hing, in welchem der Name Snape eingraviert ist. Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass irgendjemand von unserem kleinen Geheimnis erfährt, übergeben sie mir 1000 Guineen_ ¹ _. So viel ich gehört habe, haben sie es in der kurzen Zeit hier zu viel Ansehen gebracht._

 _gezeichnet Eliot Brown_

Hermine wurde ganz blass und auch Severus saß still da. „Das kann er doch nicht wirklich verlangen", sagte sie schließlich fassungslos. „Doch, das kann er und das tut er auch", bestätigte ihr Severus. „Ja, aber es war Notwehr. Lennox hatte doch Lavender angegriffen." „Ja, aber das weiß niemand", sagte Severus das, was sie ohnehin schon wusste und nur nicht wahrhaben wollte, „Damit steht mein Wort gegen seins und er hat den Beweis." In diesem Augenblick wanderte seine Hand zu seiner Brust, wo die Kette für gewöhnlich hing. Er hatte schon vor einer Weile gemerkte, dass er sie irgendwo verloren haben musste, aber er wusste nicht wo.

„Was sollen wir jetzt nur machen?", fragte sie zittrig. Severus überlegte eine Zeit lang. „So viel Geld haben wir nicht", sagte er schließlich, „Ich werde versuchen ihn irgendwie hinzuhalten, bis dahin muss unser Wunderknabe eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, uns wieder zurück zu schicken."

***

Eine Eule kam hereingeflogen während sie alle am Frühstückstische saßen. Sie ließ den Brief in Severus' Schoß fallen, schnappte sich ein Stück Brot und verschwand wieder. Der Brief war von Alphonso. Seit über zwei Wochen hatte sich der Junge in seinem Elternhaus verschanzt und nichts von sich hören lassen. Das war das erste Mal, dass es wieder Neuigkeiten gab. Severus überflog den Brief eilig, wobei sich seine Gesichtszüge sichtlich entspannten und sogar eine kurzes Aufleuchten in seinen Augen zu sehen war.

„Er hat es geschafft", sagte er schließlich zu den neugierig wartenden Gesichtern um ihn herum, „Er hat es tatsächlich geschafft. Allerdings könnt ihr in eurem Zustand nicht reisen", fügte er hinzu und sah dabei zu Hermine und Lavender, „Wir müssen also warten, bis die Kinder da sind."

Das waren hervorragende Neuigkeiten. Bestärkt von ihrer Euphorie ließ sich Hermine schließlich auch nicht davon abbringen, noch einmal im Armenhaus vorbei zu schauen. Nur die Tatsache, dass Dr. Fander, sie und das Kind sich anschauen würde, ließ Severus nachgeben. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, das Kind würde bald kommen, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Zwei, vielleicht drei Wochen, hatte Fander geschätzt. In letzter Zeit machte sich die Schwangerschaft deutlich bemerkbar. Sie konnte nicht lange laufen und wurde schnell müde, doch zum Armenhaus ging sie trotzdem so oft es ging. Auch wenn sie kaum noch eine Hilfe war, genoss sie es, sich mit Fander zu unterhalten. Auf dem Rückweg müssten sie noch bei Mr. Burton vorbei und ihre frisch versiegelten Zauberstäbe abholen, erinnerte sie sich.

Wie auch die letzten Tage, hatte sie Ginny heute begleitet. Es war ein sehr kalter und wolkenverhangener Tag. Die dichte, graue Decke am Himmel ließ kaum einen Sonnenstrahl durch. Sie wollten gerade sie Straßenseite wechseln, als eine schwarze Kutsche vor ihnen hielt und ein unscheinbarer Mann die Tür öffnete. „Entschulden sie bitte, können sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich fürchte mein Kutscher hat sich verirrt", sagte er. Hermine ging auf den Fremden zu, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sie grob am Arm gepackt und rumgerissen. Aus einer Tasche holte er ein langes Messer und hielt es ihr an Kehle gerückt. „Einsteigen, oder ich schlitz sie auf", herrschte er Ginny an, die zwar ängstlich aber ohne Umschweife einstieg, dann zog er auch Hermine mit in die Kutsche und sie fuhren los.

„Scheinbar ist ihrem Gemahl seine Freiheit keine 1000 Guineen wert", sagte er, „Na dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie viel ihm das Leben seiner Frau und seines ungeborenen Kindes wert ist."

 _¹ Die Guinee engl. Guinea, ein Goldmünze die bis 1816 als britische Währung galt, bis sie vom Pfund Sterling abgelöst wurde. Benannt wurde sie nach der Region Guinea aus der ein großer Teil des zur Prägung verwendeten Goldes stammte._

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	23. XXIII

Ginny saß steif auf der harten Bank der Kutsche und wagte es nicht, sich vom Fleck zu rühren, während der Mann, den sie mittlerweile als Eliot Brown erkannten, Hermine noch immer fest im Griff hatte und ihr das lange Messer an die Kehle hielt. Es schien beinahe unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange sie in dieser Kutsche saßen. Sie hörte nur noch das Rauschen ihres Blutes und das unregelmäßige Hämmern ihres Herzens. Ob es nun Minuten oder Stunden waren, schließlich blieben sie stehen.

Der Diener, der bereits die erste Nachricht gebracht hatte, riss die Tür der Kutsche auf und zerrte Ginny hinaus. Brown schob Hermine hinterher und folgte ihnen in ein altes Haus aus schmutzigen Ziegeln, das am Ende einer dunklen Sackgasse stand. Auch im Inneren war es dunkel. Das Haus hatte nur kleine, schmutzverhangene Fenster. Man hatte sie eine enge, steinerne Treppe heruntergebracht und schließlich in eines der kahlen Zimmer im feuchten Kellergeschoss geschubst, bevor sie die Tür hinter ihnen verschlossen.

Ginny taumelte einige Schritte nach vorne, als die Tür hinter ihr laut ins Schloss fiel und sie hörte, wie der Schlüssel herum gedreht wurde. Hermine lag vor ihr auf dem Boden. Sie war gestolpert und auf dem kalten Stein gelandet. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny besorgt, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Freundin sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht ihrem runden Bauch festhielt. „Ich denke schon", antwortete sie ihr gepresst. Sie setzte sich auf und musste einige Male tief durchatmen, „Ist nur der Stress", fügte sie schließlich hinzu und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig entspannter.

„Wer sind diese Kerle und was zum Teufel wollen sie?", fragte Ginny. „Der Kerl, der mir das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hatte ist Eliot Brown, den anderen kenne ich nicht", erklärte Hermine, „Sie wollen Geld, anscheinend haben sie heraus gefunden was mit Lennox passiert ist und haben versucht Severus zu erpressen, aber er ist nicht darauf eingegangen, in der Hoffnung, wir wären dann bereits in unserer Zeit. Das hier muss wohl ihr Plan B sein." Hermine rutschte an die Wand und lehnte sich erschöpft dagegen.

Es gab kein Fenster in diesem Zimmer, nur das schwache Licht, das unter dem Türschlitz hervor schien. Es hatte gedauert bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, nun konnte sie Ginnys sorgenvolles Gesicht erkennen. Erneut spürte sie das Stechen. Instinktiv schlang sie ihre Arme um den Bauch und zog ihre Beine näher heran. Konnten das etwa Wehen sein? Nein, es war zu früh. Sie hatte noch mindestens zwei Wochen, oder hatten Dank der Aufregung verfrühte Wehen eingesetzt?

Der Schmerz war wieder verschwunden und sie entspannte sich. „Bist du ganz sicher?", fragte Ginny erneut. Sie hatte sich zu Hermine heruntergebeugt und wischte ihr die feuchten Locken aus der Stirn. Sie hatte ihr nicht geantwortet, stattdessen atmete sie wieder tief. „Verdammt Mine, bitte sag mir nicht, dass das Kind jetzt kommt", flehte Ginny sie an. „Ich weiß es nicht", presste Hermine hervor, „aber es fühlt sich ganz danach an."

Panisch schoss Ginny hoch und begann gegen die massive Holztür zu hämmern. „Sie können, oder sie wollen dich nicht hören", sagte Hermine ruhig, „Komm her, du musst mir helfen." Es hatte sie selbst überrascht, dass sie so ruhig blieb und sie war froh darüber. So hatte sie sich die Geburt ihres Kindes ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. In einem dunklen, schmutzigen Zimmer. Ohne Severus. Ein wenig überkam die Angst sie wieder. Sie wusste, dass sie das nicht zulassen durfte. Sie musste atmen, sie musste sich beruhigen, sonst würde sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Severus wird kommen, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Er wird kommen, solange musste sie durchhalten.

Hermine zog ihren Mantel aus und legte sich drauf. Sie hatte bereits bei einigen Geburten zugesehen, aber eigentlich hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Die neue Position schien jedenfalls schon mal ein guter Anfang zu sein, da sich ihr Körper ein wenig entspannte. „Ist es so besser?", fragte Ginny. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hermine zu, „Komm einfach her und halte meine Hand."

***

Es klopfte an der Eingangstür und Ron eilte ohne Umschweife hin, froh Lavender wenigstens für einen Moment entfliehen zu können. Vor ihm stand ein kleiner Junge. Er konnte kaum älter sein als sieben. Seine Kleidung war alt und zerrissen und sein Gesicht war dreckig. „Mr. Snape?", fragte er. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann ich ihm was ausrichten?", fragte Ron. Der Junge hielt ihm einen Brief entgegen. Verwundert nahm er den Brief. „Von wem ist der?", fragte er.

Der Junge hob ahnungslos die Schultern an. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte er, „ein Herr hat mit Geld gegeben, damit ich ihn hier abliefere." Kaum hatte er seine Aufgabe erfüllt, rannte er bereits davon. Ron sah den Umschlag in seinen Händen neugierig an. Es war ein Siegel auf der Rückseite und auf der Vorderseite stand lediglich Severus Snape. Er überlegte, was er damit tun sollte. Snape war oben, das wusste er, und vielleicht war dieser Brief ja wichtig, aber er hatte nur wenig Lust dem übellaunigen Mann zu begegnen, also legte er den Brief auf den Esstisch. Snape würde ihn sehen, sobald er runter käme.

Es hatte bereits angefangen zu dämmern als Harry ruhelos durch das Haus tigerte und schließlich den Salon betrat. „Sind sie noch nicht zurück?", fragte er. Lavender und Ron sahen ihn ahnungslos an. „Ich meine Ginny und Hermine", sagte er, „Sie wollten eigentlich nur kurz weg." „Ach du kennst doch Mine", winkte Ron ab, „bestimmt konnte sie sich wieder mal nicht losreißen zu gehen. Harry schien diese Antwort nicht besonders zufrieden zu stellen. Er eilte hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür zu Severus' Labor. „Was ist?", hörte er den Mann dahinter grimmig fragen und bereute bereits geklopft zu haben, doch jetzt war es zu spät. „Hat sich Hermine zufällig gemeldet?", fragte er als er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

Augenblicklich sah Severus hoch. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster, dann wieder zu Harry. „Sind sie noch nicht zurück?", fragte er besorgt. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Severus stand auf und eilte an ihm vorbei. Es sah Hermine nicht ähnlich, einfach so nicht zu kommen. Wenn sie sich entschieden hätte länger zu bleiben, hätte sie ihm wenigstens eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Er durchstreifte die unteren Zimmer, als bereits von weitem einen Umschlag auf dem Esstisch sah und sich sein Herzschlag etwas beruhigte.

Noch bevor er ihn aufhob hatte er die krakelige Schrift, in der sein Name geschrieben war, erkannt. „Wer hat diesen Brief gebracht?", fragte er. Ron sah kurz auf. „Ein kleiner Junge", sagte er, „Ein Mann hat ihn dafür bezahlt."

Severus brach das Siegel und überflog rasch den Brief, als seine Augen sich weiteten, seine Gesichtszüge ihm für einen kleinen Moment entglitten. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich wieder gefasst und las ihn erneut. „Wie lange liegt der hier schon?", fragte er kalt. Ron hob die Schultern an. „Ich weiß es nicht genau", sagte er, „vielleicht seit Mittag."

Er überquerte das Zimmer mit wenigen großen Schritten, bis er bei dem Rothaarigen stand und ihn mit der rechten Hand an der Kehle packte. „Wenn ihr irgendwas passiert ist...", zischte Severus. Lavender sah ihn ängstlich an, Harry war ebenfalls bei ihnen und schrie ihn an, Ron loszulassen. Das Gesicht unter seiner Hand war bereits rot angelaufen. Severus lies ihn los und warf Harry den Brief zu. Ron taumelte auf das Sofa zu. Er hatte Harry beobachtet und stellte fest, dass die Gesichtszüge seines Freundes auf die gleiche Weise entglitten, bevor er auf ihn zukam und ihm den Brief in die Hand drückte.

„Ich wusste nicht, was da drin stand", verteidigte sich Ron, nachdem er ihn überflogen hatte, doch weder Harry noch Severus schienen ihn zu beachten. „Wir haben viel Zeit verloren", sagte Severus, „Als erstes müssen wir unsere Zauberstäbe bei Burton abholen." Harry und Ron schossen in die Höhe. „Sie nicht", sagte Severus zu Ron, „Sie werden hier bei Miss Brown bleiben."

***

Hermine lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Ihre Wehen kamen immer häufiger. Sie hatte anfangs versucht, sich zusammen zu reißen, doch sie hatte mittlerweile jegliche Kraft verloren und stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei bei jeder Wehe aus. Sie war durchgeschwitzt und sie hatte Angst. Ebenso viel Angst wie Ginny, die neben ihr am Boden saß, ihre Hand hielt und ihr die Stirn abtupfte.

Jemand drehte den Schlüssel in der Tür hinter ihnen um und öffnete sie. Ginny schoss augenblicklich herum. Brown kam vorsichtig herein, während der anderer Mann lauernd, mit einer Pistole in der Hand, im Türrahmen stehen blieb. Brown stellte einen Krug Wasser und zwei Scheiben Brot vor ihnen ab. Erneut ließ Hermine einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei los und hinderte ihn daran, sich sofort umzudrehen und zu gehen. Er sah beide Frauen unsicher an.

„Was hat sie?", wollte er wissen. „Sie kriegt ihr Kind", antwortet Ginny gereizt und tupfte ihr erneut die Stirn ab.

„Was brauchst du?", fragte er nach einer Weile unsicher. Erschrocken sah ihn Ginny an, „Was ich brauche ist eine Hebamme. Ich habe nämlich keine Ahnung, wie man ein Kind zur Welt bringt", brüllte sie an.

„Wasser und frische Tücher", presste Hermine hervor, bevor sie eine weitere Wehe überrollt hatte.

„Für eine tote Frau und ein totes Kind werden sie keinen Penny sehen", rief ihnen Ginny hinterher, als beide Männer das Zimmer verließen.

Sie waren wieder allein. „Möchtest du etwas Essen?", fragte Ginny und griff nach einer der steinharten Brotscheiben. „Nein", antwortete ihr Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „aber etwas Wasser."

„Was soll ich tun Mine?", fragte sie sie ängstlich, nachdem sie ihr das Wasser gereicht hatte. „Als erstes müssen die Unterröcke weg", erklärte Hermine. Wie die meisten Frauen trug auch sie zu dieser kalten Jahreszeit mehrere Röcke übereinander und ließ sich nun von Ginny alle bis auf einen abstreifen.

„Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein", wimmerte Hermine nach einer Weile. Besorgte sah Ginny sie an. „Was ist los Mine?"

„Ich glaube meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt", antwortete sie ihr. Ginny zog den verbliebenen Rock nach oben, sah den nassen, dunklen Fleck auf dem Steinboden zwischen ihren Beinen und nickte ihr zustimmen zu.

Jetzt musste sie sich endlich damit abfinden, ihr Kind hier alleine in diesem schmutzigen Zimmer zu bekommen. Severus würde nicht mehr rechtzeitig kommen.

Wieder wurde die Tür hinter ihnen aufgeschlossen und eine kleine, runde Nonne in das Zimmer geschubst. Sie hatte einen Eimer Wasser in der einen Hand und einige Laken in der anderen. Brown stellte zwei Kerzenständer auf den Boden und verschloss wieder die Tür.

„Mrs. Snape", sagte die Nonne verwundert, als sie die Frau auf dem Boden erkannte, „Der Doktor hatte sich bereits Sorgen gemacht, dass sie nicht gekommen sind." Hermine erkannte die rundliche Frau, die sie als Schwester Elis kennen gelernt hatte. Sie kam oft ins Armenhaus um zu helfen. Meistens unterstützte sie die Hebammen, aber sie machte auch jede andere, ihr mögliche Arbeit.

„Ich bin froh sie zu sehen", sagte Hermine erleichtert. Schwester Elis krempelte entschlossen ihre Ärmel hoch und setzte sich zwischen Hermine Beine, dann schob sie ihren Rock nach oben. „Die Fruchtblase ist bereits geplatzt", sagte sie und sah sich um. „Geben sie mir bitte eines der Laken", sagte sie zu Ginny, die ihr sofort gehorchte. Sie legte eine sauberes Laken unter Hermine, dann begann sie ihren Bauch abzutasten. Ein erneute Wehe brach herein und Hermine begann automatisch zu pressen.

„Hören sie mir gut zu. Sie dürfen jetzt unter keinen Umständen pressen", sagte die Schwester besorgt, „Das Kind hat sich gedreht. Wir müssen es erst wieder in die richtige Lage bringen." Schwester Elis legte ihre Hände wieder auf Hermines Bauch. „Das wird jetzt weh tun", warnte sie und begann Druck auszuüben. Hermine schrie mit aller Kraft auf, doch Schwester Elis hörte nicht auf. „Wir haben es fast", beruhigte sie sie, „Es liegt seitlich, nur noch ein kleines Stück."

„Ich kann nicht, bitte", flehte Hermine, „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr." Doch die rundliche Nonne hatte gelernt, sich trotz ihrer Größe zu behaupten. Sie schob ihre Hände, die sie schützend um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte zur Seite. „Hermine, sie müssen", sagte sie nachdrücklich, „Reißen sie sich jetzt zusammen, für ihr Kind."

Hermine schien sich etwas entspannt zu haben, so dass sie erneut ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch legte. „Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei", sagte sie und begann wieder Druck auf ihren Bauch auszuüben.

„Geschafft, wir haben es geschafft", versuchte sie gegen ihr lautes Schreien anzukommen. „Und jetzt pressen, Kleines", redete sie weiter auf sie ein. Hermine lag erschöpft auf dem Boden. „Kommen sie schon, sie müssen pressen", flehte sie Frau sie an.

Ginny hatte sich wieder zu ihr gestellte und drückte ihre Hand. Hermine atmete schwer, dann begann sie zu pressen. Es war ein höllischer Schmerz, den sie nicht einmal ihrem schlimmsten Feind gewünscht hätte. Sie hatte die Augen zugekniffen und presste einfach nur. Es war als ob sie etwas von Innen heraus zerriss. Sie hatte jeden Sinn für ihre Umgebung verloren, bis zu dem Augenblick, als die zwei Frauen neben ihr scheinbar den Atem angehalten hatten und sie plötzlich das laute Schreien eines Kindes vernahm.

Schwester Elis hatte es gesäubert und in eines der Laken gewickelt, dann legte sie das kleine Bündel, der frisch gebackenen Mutter in den Arm. „Ich gratuliere, sie haben ein kleines Mädchen", sagte sie.

Der Schmerz war in den Hintergrund gewichen, stattdessen hatte sie nur noch Augen für das kleine Geschöpf auf ihrem Arm. Sie hatte bereits einen weichen schwarzen Flaum auf ihrem Kopf und musterte sie aus neugierigen goldbraunen Augen.

Die plötzliche Ruhe hatte auf sie aufmerksam gemacht und die Tür wurde erneut aufgestoßen. Brown lehnte sich an die Tür und sah sie prüfend an, bis sein Blick an Schwester Elis hängen blieb.

Die Nonne rappelte sich auf und ging auf Brown zu, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er die Frau gehen lassen konnte, wie viel sie von den anderen Frauen erfahren hatte und was wie eventuell verraten würde.

„Lassen sie mich bitte durch", sagte die kleine runde Frau zu Brown, „Sie haben mich geben, das Kind ihrer Frau zu holen und das haben ich getan, jetzt muss ich aber zurück ins Armenhaus."

Brown zögerte noch einen Moment, dann ging er zur Seite und ließ die Frau gehen.

Schwester Elis verließ das Haus und stand nun in der dunklen Sackgasse. Man hatte sie mit einer Kutsche hergebracht. Sie war irgendwo im Hafenviertel soviel wusste. ‚Dorington Street' las sie endlich ein Schild und versuchte sich den Namen um jeden Preis einzuprägen.

Der Weg zum Armenhaus war weit. Sie war die meiste Zeit gerannt. Persönlich war sie Mr. Snape noch nie begegnet, noch wusste sie wo er wohnte, also musste sie dringend zu Dr. Fander. Er würde schon wissen, was zu tun ist.

Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft, sie hatte bereits jegliche Empfindung wie Schmerz oder Müdigkeit ausgeblendet. Ihre Beine trugen sie automatisch, bis sie endlich am Armenhaus angekommen war. Sie riss die Tür auf und hätte beinahe jemanden umgerannt.

Ein grimmiger Mann mit kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren und einer auffälligen, krummen Nase kam ihr entgegen, gefolgt von einem jüngeren Mann mit Brille. „Verzeihen sie, Sir", brachte sie schwer atmend heraus und wartete gar nicht erst auf seine Reaktion, sondern eilte die Treppe hinauf.

Sie hatte Fander endlich gefunden. Besorgt über ihren Anblick ließ er seine Instrumente liegen und ging auf Schwester Elis zu. „Sie haben", begann sie kam allerdings nicht weiter, da sie ununterbrochen schnaufte. „Her...", begann sie erneut.

Fander legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhigen sie sich erst mal", sagte er und tätschelte sie. Schwester Elis atmete einige Male tief durch. „Sie haben Mrs. Snape. Sie halten sie in einem Keller in einem Haus in der Dorington Street fest", sagte sie plötzlich und sah wie sich die Augen des Doktors weiteten.

„Mr. Snape war gerade hier. Sie müssen ihm beim Hereinkommen begegnet sein", sagte er. Fander schritt aufgeregt hin und her. „Sie gehen ins Kommissariat und sagen dem Kommissar alles, was sie wissen. Ich versuche Snape einzuholen", sagte er und machte sich augenblicklich auf den Weg.

***

Harry hatte Mühe mit Severus mitzuhalten, doch er sagte kein Wort. Er wollte genau so dringend Hermine und Ginny wieder finden. Sie klapperten jede Gaststätte, ob Muggel oder Zauberer ab, in der Hoffnung einen Hinweis zu finden, doch die Leute waren größtenteils nicht gerade hilfsbereit.

Das laute Plopp eines Apparierzaubers ließ sie herumdrehen. „Merlin sei dank habe ich sie gefunden", sagte Fander. Er wirkte vom schnellen hin und her apparieren noch etwas benommen und stützte sich an einem der Tische ab. „Ich weiß wo sie sind. Dorington Street, das letzte Haus in der Straße", sagte er.

Er hatte kaum den Satz beendet, da waren die Zwei bereits verschwunden.

Sie tauchten in der kaum beleuchteten Straße auf. Severus schritt zielsicher bis zum Ende und klopfte energisch an die Tür der letzten Hauses. Ein Mann, den er sofort erkannte, öffnete ihm. Es war der selbe Mann, der ihm Browns ersten Brief brachte. Auch er schien ihn erkannt zu haben, denn zog er seine Pistole heraus und richtete sie grinsend auf Severus.

Severus hatte seinen Zauberstab noch immer fest umklammert. Er schleuderte einen Sectumsempra auf seinen Gegenüber, was den Mann einige Meter nach hinten schleuderte und die Tür frei machte. Severus betrat das Haus und ging auf den blutenden Mann am Boden zu. Er stieß mit einem Fuß die Pistole zur Seite und ging dann die schmale Treppe in den Keller herunter.

Hermine und Ginny saßen gegen die Wand gedrückt und horchten auf die polternden Geräusche die von oben drangen. Ihr Blick war auf die Holztür gerichtet, als jemand den Schlüssel umdrehte und sie öffnete.

„Severus", sagte sie erleichtert, als sie ihn eintreten sah. Harry war direkt hinter ihm und eilte zu Ginny, während Severus noch etwas ungläubig zu Hermine und dem kleinen Bündel in ihrem Arm sah. „Ist das...?", begann er und ging auf sie zu.

Sie strahlte ihn an und hob das schlafende Mädchen an, damit er sie besser sehen konnte. Was auch immer ihm bis zu diesem Augenblick im Kopf herumging war verschwunden, stattdessen zauberte das kleine Wesen ein ehrliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Keine Bewegung", hörte er hinter sich, „Haben sie das Geld?", fragte Brown. Severus drehte sich vorsichtig um. „Ich schwöre ihnen, ich blase ihr ein Loch in den Schädel", sagte er und zielte auf Hermine.

Sie hörten plötzlich viele Schritte die Stufen herunter kommen. Fünf Männer in den roten Röcken der britischen Uniform gekleidet und mit Gewehren bewaffnet, kamen herein und richteten die Spitzen ihrer Bajonette auf Brown, der nun seine eigene Pistole senkte.

Severus kam auf ihn zu. Er hatte ein Glitzern im schwachen Schein der Kerzenleuchter gesehen. „Das gehört mir", sagte er und riss Brown die Kette mit dem Ring seiner Mutter vom Hals.

 **Fortsetzung folgt...**


	24. XXIV

„Das ist nicht fair", sagte Mary und spürte wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Hermine saß neben ihnen auf dem Sessel und hielt die kleine Eileen auf dem Arm. Es war traurig, aber früher oder später musste Neville es ihr sagen und er hatte wirklich lange damit gewartet. Lavenders Kind konnte jeden Moment kommen, die Vorbereitungen waren bereits getroffen und alle saßen bereits wie auf heißen Kohlen.

„Ich komme mit", sagte sie schließlich fest entschlossen. Neville sah sie überrascht an, dann sah er fragend zu Hermine. „Geht das denn?", wollte er wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihm Hermine, „das solltest du vielleicht Severus fragen."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namen zuckte Neville zusammen, er hätte es um jeden Preis vermieden, dem grimmigen Tränkemeister irgendeine Frage zu stellen, aber ein Blick in Marys Gesicht, gab ihm den nötigen Ruck. Er sah bittend zu Hermine, die seine Angst augenblicklich verstand. „Ich komme mit", sagte sie und erhob sich vom Sofa. So gingen sie zu dritt hinauf ins Labor, an dessen Tür Neville schüchtern klopfte.

„Herein", hörte er und öffnete sie. Severus schien gar nicht erfreut über die Störung zu sein, hatte seine Gesichtszüge allerdings wieder geglättet als Hermine ebenfalls hinter den beiden das Zimmer betrat. Neville sah sie hilfesuchend an, doch sie nickte ihm nur ermutigend zu.

„Sie müssen mich mitnehmen, bitte Sir", platzte es aus Mary heraus. Severus sah sie ruhig an. „Das ist nicht möglich", sagte er schließlich, „Wir wissen nicht, welche Rolle du oder deine Nachkommen möglicherweise für die Zukunft spielen werden. Wenn wir dich mitnehmen, riskieren wir möglicherweise die Zukunft, so wie wir sie kennen, zu verändern."

Ihre Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, doch dieses Mal konnte sie sie nicht halten. Sie liefen ihr die Wangen herab. Neville hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, doch sie hörte nicht auf.

„Ich bleibe hier", sagte er schließlich, was das Mädchen augenblicklich verstummen ließ. „Ist das möglich?", fragte er Severus.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich denke schon", antwortete er.

„Hast du gehört? Ich bleibe hier. Mary, ich liebe dich und werde hier bei dir bleiben", redete er auf das Mädchen ein und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

Einige Stunden später saß Conner McCoy in seinem Studierzimmer und schrieb an einem Brief, als es an der dicken Eichentür klopfte. „Herein", sagte er und sah Neville und Mary das Zimmer betreten.

Zittrig stand er vor dem Schreibtisch des großen Mannes und sah nervös auf seine Hände. „Sir", begann Neville, „Ich wollte sie um die Hand ihrer Tochter bitten." Conner sah zu Mary. „Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte er sie, worauf sie ihm strahlend zunickte. „Also gut Mr. Longbottom, ich dachte schon, sie trauen sich nie", sagte er und senkte seinen Blick wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch.

***

Vielleicht war es kurzfristig, aber sowohl Neville als auch Mary hatten darauf bestanden zu heiraten, noch bevor ihre Freunde abreisten. Aus diesem Grund standen sie nun in der kleinen hübschen Kapelle, in Schale geworfen und hörten dem Orgelspiel zu, das größtenteils schief aus den verrosteten Pfeifen pfiff. Vor dem Altar warteten Neville und Harry, als Trauzeuge, zusammen mit dem alten Pfarrer.

Hermine drückte Severus die kleine Eileen in den Arm und stellte sich nun selbst auf die andere Seite des Altars, als Marys Trauzeugin. Die Orgel begann die Melodie erneut zu spielen und die Tür am anderen Ende des Saals öffnete sich, durch welche Conner seine Tochter bis zum Altar begleitete. Mary trug ein schlichtes weißes Kleid. Es war hochgeschlossen und passte gut zu ihrem zurückhaltenden Wesen. Ein Schleier verbarg ihr Gesicht, doch ihre komplette Körperhaltung strahlte Euphorie aus.

Als sie neben Neville, der bereits ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere stieg, ankam, schob sie den Schleier zur Seite und bestätigte mit ihrem sonnigen Lächeln Hermines Beobachtung.

Sie warteten bis die Musik aufgehört hatte, dann trat der Pfarrer einen Schritt vor. „Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt um diese beiden Menschen in den heiligen Bund der Ehe zu führen", begann er, „und sollte jemand etwas gegen die Hochzeit dieser beiden vorzubringen haben, so soll er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen!"

Er wartete ein kurzen Augenblick und fuhr dann fort. „Neville Longbottom, wollen sie diese Frau zu ihrer angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen und sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will", sagte Neville und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Und sie Mary McCoy, wollen sie diesen Mann zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen und ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, bis dass der Tod euch schiedet?", wand er sich dann an Mary.

„Ja, ich will", antwortete sie. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau", sagte der Pfarrer. Neville holte einen Ring aus seiner Rocktasche und steckte ihn Mary an. „Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", fügte der Pfarrer hinzu.

Es war ein schüchternen Kuss. War es möglicherweise ihr erster Kuss?, fragte sich Hermine. Mary strahlte sie an als sie sich endlich von Neville gelöst hatte und fiel Hermine um den Hals.

Beide sowohl Mary als auch Neville konnten sich vor Glückwunschbekundungen kaum retten. Sie hatten jedem Anwesenden die Hand geschüttelt, bis sie es endlich vor die Tür geschafft hatten, wo eine Kutsche bereits auf das frisch vermählte Brautpaar wartete. Ihre Gäste waren ihnen gefolgt um den beiden zu zu winken. Auch Hermine wollte vor die Tür, wurde allerdings von Severus am Arm gepackt und zum Stehen gezwungen. Fragend sah sie ihn an.

Er zog sie zu sich heran, dann nahm sie ihm Eileen ab und ließ sich von ihm fest an seine Brust drücken. „Was denkst du gerade?", fragte sie nach einer Weile, als sie seine undurchdringliche Miene nicht entziffern konnte. „Wir sind nicht verheiratet", sagte er schließlich, „ich hatte es so gesagt, aber dennoch sind wir es nicht." Sein Blick suchte den Raum ab.

Der Pfarrer stand noch immer hinter seinem Altar. Severus riss sich die Kette mit dem Ring seiner Mutter herunter und zog Hermine zum Altar. „Sie müssen uns trauen", sagte er. Der Pfarrer sah verwundert auf, dann wanderte sein tadelnder Blick zu dem Kind. „Ihre Namen?", fragte er nach einer angemessenen Zeit der Entrüstung.

„Severus Snape und Hermine Granger", antwortete ihm Severus.

Der Pfarrer sah sich um, doch da die kleine Kapelle bereits leer war entschied er sich für die Kurzfassung. „Wollen sie Severus Snape diese Frau zu ihrer angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen und sie lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?", frage er.

„Ja, ich will", antwortete ihm Severus.

„Und wollen sie Hermine Granger diesen Mann zu ihrem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen und ihn lieben und ehren in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten?", fragte er erneut.

„Ja, ich will", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Kraft des mir verliehenen Amtes, erkläre ich sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen", schloss der Pfarrer.

Severus steckte ihr den Ring an, der perfekt auf ihren Finger passte und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

***

Ron tigerte im schmalen Flur hin und her, während Harry immer wieder versuchte auf ihn einzureden. Lavender lag bereits seit Stunden in den Wehen. Das laute Kreischen der jungen Frau hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht. Mit jedem Mal wurde er blasser im Gesicht. Jedes Mal wenn die Tür aufging und er blutige Laken auf dem Boden sah, musste er sich wieder setzen. Schwester Elis war stur geblieben und hatte ihn energisch aus dem Zimmer geworfen. „Männer stehen nur im Weg", hatte sie gesagt und ließ auch nicht mehr mit sich reden.

Darauf hatten sie alle gewartet. Alle Vorbereitungen waren bereits getroffen. Das Haus hatten sie auf Neville überschrieben, der hier weiterhin mit Mary wohnen würde. Wintergrasp hatte das kleine Modell, welches das Treppengelände herunterraste umgebaut, so dass sie alle hineinpassten. Er hatte es auf einem Hügel nicht weit von hier aufgebaut, deren Steigung für die nötige Beschleunigung ausreichte. Auch Dumbledore wusste Bescheid und würde sie an eben diesem Hügel erwarten.

Wieder hörten sie Lavender schreien. Obwohl ihre Schreie ihnen noch immer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, hörten sie die Müdigkeit aus ihrer Stimme eindeutig heraus.

Erneut hörte sie für einen Moment auf, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Hermine, Ginny und Mary Ron freudig anstrahlten. „Es ist ein Junge", verkündete ihm Schwester Elis und sammelte die blutigen Laken vom Boden auf.

***

Dr. Fander hatte Lavender noch einmal untersucht, doch scheinbar war alles in Ordnung. Sie war bereits auf den Beinen und der kleine Hugo hielt sie ganz schön auf Trab. Also gab es nichts mehr, das zwischen ihnen und ihrer Heimreise stand. Heute Mittag würden sie sich mit Wintergrasp treffen, dachte sich Hermine und sah sich noch ein Mal im Haus um.

„Bist du bereit", fragte Severus sie. „Ja, ich denke schon", sagte sie und ging nun ebenfalls nach draußen. Es standen zwei Kutschen vor der Tür, da sie nicht alle in eine gepasst hätten. Außer der Kleidung, die sie am Leib trugen und ihren Zauberstäben hatten sie nichts dabei.

Hermine sah dem Haus noch einmal hinterher, dann stieg sie, zusammen mit Eileen auf dem Arm, ein. Der Ort an dem sie sich treffen sollten, war etwa eine Stunde von Boston entfernt. Sie waren lange Zeit durch eine kahle, schneebedeckte Landschaft gefahren, bis sie schließlich schon vom Weitem ein eigenartiges Gerüst sahen, das einen steilen Abhang hinunterführte.

Während der ältere Wintergrasp seelenruhig in einem Buch las, werkelte Alphonso ununterbrochen an der Maschine. „Ah, da seid ihr ja", rief er, als die Kutschen vor ihm Halt machten.

„Sollen wir da etwa hochklettern?", fragte Lavender entsetzt und sah der großen Maschine, bis weit den Hügel hinauf, hinter her. „Nein, klettern müsst ihr nicht", versicherte ihr Alphonso, „ihr könnt hiermit fahren." Er zeigte auf einen zimmerhohen Holzkasten, der stark an einen Aufzug erinnerte.

„Es ist schon alles eingestellt", sagte er aufgeregt. Zwar hatten sie sich bereits verabschiedet, doch Hermine nahm Neville und Mary noch einmal in den Arm und stellte sich dann in den Kasten neben Severus.

Alphonso verschloss das Gitter vor ihnen, dann stellte er sich wieder hinter sein Pult und betätigte einen Hebel.

Der Holzkasten fuhr langsam auf der Schiene nach oben, ein Lämpchen leuchtete auf, als er oben eingerastet war. Ein weiterer Schalter baute die Kraftfelder um die Schiene herum auf. Wintergrasps Hand ruhte auf dem Letzten in der Reihe. Er zögerte kurz, dann betätigte er den Hebel und der Kasten sausten nach unten. Bei jedem Passieren eines Energiefeldes wurden sie schneller, ein schummriges Gefühl hatte sich in Hermines Bauch ausgebreitet, bis sie das letzte Feld erreichten und ein lauter Knall, ähnlich dem beim Apparieren, ertönte.

Der Kasten wurde langsamer, bis er schließlich wieder am Ende der Apparatur zum Stehen kam und Wintergrasp durch das Gitter sehen konnten, dass er leer war.

Hermine fühlte sich schwindlig und klammerte sich mit einem Arm anSeverus, während der andere fest ihre Tochter umklammerte. Sie öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass sie nicht mehr in dieser Kiste standen, doch sie standen noch genau so da, wie zuvor. Um sie herum war eine weite Wiese. Es war dieselbe Lichtung, doch sie sah anders aus, auch der Hügel vor ihnen war derselbe, doch auch er sah anders aus.

„Severus!", hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme rufen und erkannte Dumbledore nicht weit von ihnen, unter einem Baum stehen.

 **Ende**


End file.
